Victory Wyvern
by ManhattanTheory
Summary: Victory Wyvern, a guild so strong that it rivals Fairy Tail when it comes to sheer strength (and property damage but that's another story to tell). Join its members as they undertake the challenges that await them as mages. V for Victory! *OCS Closed Temporarily*
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, after reading some fics, we decided to make our own guild. Anyway this is just the first chapter but we hope that you all enjoy this. V for Victory!**  
_

**Appearances (In order)**

**Octavius Gravit - ManhattanTheory**

**Monica Zephyr - ManhattanTheory**

**Leona "The Lioness" Prydeman - ManhattanTheory**

**Galahad Camelot - ManhattanTheory **

**We don't own anything except ocs**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Not now…" Octavius groaned while placing a pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Octavius sighed in annoyance as he further buried his head underneath his pillow while his door is slowly being battered down by whoever is behind the door.

"Master! The bills have arrived!" A female voice yelled from behind the door.

_Great. Bills. A nice way to start the day._

"Master! Are you alright master? Master!" The voice yelled while continuing to pound the door.

_I will be once you let me get my sleep._

"Are you in danger master?! Please answer me! Oh no! Don't tell me! There must be some bad guys in there who are restraining you against your will!" The voice yelled frantically

_Oh no. This can't be good. She always follows it by…_

"Don't worry master! I'll save you! Prepare for the Fist of Justice!"

_I knew it._

_"Victory Fist!"_

A huge explosion occurred and Octavius' door (as well as half of the walls) blew up and got scattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Octavius' jaw dropped as he looked at the culprit who blew up his room and saw a young woman, Monica Zephyr standing there with her fist outstretched. Monica is a slender girl, 5'5 height, green eyes, long red hair tied up in a ponytail fashion wearing a sleeveless black jacket, black fingerless gloves, a white tank top, black leather pants with a chain dangling from her hips and black leather boots.

"Master! Master! Are you alright?! Where are the bad guys-"

_BONK!_

"OW! What did you do that for master?!" Monica cried out as she rubbed the huge red lump that formed on her head.

"YOU IDIOT! Do you really have to destroy my room everytime you knock on my door?" Octavius fumed, steam pouring out of his ears, his fist pulsating with anger.

"But your door was locked-"

"IT WAS OPEN!"

"But you weren't answering me so I thought-"

_BONK!_

"Owww!" Monica cried out again as a second lump formed on top of her first one.

"IDIOT! Use your common sense if you even have one! Now what is it that you want to show me again?"

Monica rubbed her head as she slowly gave Octavius the bill who took it with much disdain. Octavius read the contents of the bill and his eyes practically went blood-shot from the staggering amount he is seeing.

"1,550,000 JEWEL! WHAT THE SON OF A BITCH?! HOW THE HELL DID IT GET THIS HIGH?! We didn't cause that much collateral damage!"

"Well…" Monica sheepishly replied "Our damage manage to include about two bars, three shops and several homes… including the mayor's house."

Octavius facepalmed "But what about Fairy Tail? That Salamander of theirs caused as much damage as us."

"Well that's the problem. You see, the council also wants you to have a "little chat" with you and Master Makarov about the duel you guys set up between Natsu and Leona yesterday, saying that they are evaluating which of our guilds is the more deserving of "extra happy fun time." I kinda don't like the sound of that tone. What's more I heard the mayor is filing a separate damages case against us, as well as several others. I guess we kinda pissed them off. Right master?"

Octavius didn't answer as he fainted on the spot and Monica quickly rushed towards her guild master, trying to revive him to no avail as Octavius was quickly knocked out cold by the sheer amount of misfortune he is facing.

* * *

**_Mess Hall…_**

The mess hall shook a little as a small explosion was heard, earning a couple of sighs from some of the members having their meal.

"Hm. It seems Master has already received his wake-up call. I wonder if he has seen the bill?" Leona wondered before she took a huge bite from the raw steak that she is eating. Leona Prydeman is a very slender yet buff woman, 5'8 in height with piercing, yellow cat-like eyes with long messy orange hair that almost resembles a shaggy mane. She wears a white long coat with a tufted yellow collar, a sandy colored shirt with a claw slash design on its front, a belt with a snarling lion head belt buckle, brown camo pants and boots. A small, golden lion head shaped necklace dangles from her neck, its face etched into a permanent snarl just like her belt buckle.

"You are such an ass Leona. It is basically your fault that we have to pay for the damages that you and that Salamander caused." A voice retorted from behind her, causing Leona to sigh a little before turning her back to face the voice's owner, a tall, bulky man by the name of Galahad Camelot. Galahad is a very imposing man standing at 6'1, with large, ripped up muscles hidden underneath the hefty, silver armor that he is wearing. Galahad's wears a brown eye patch over his left eye which he got from battling and defeating 5 S-class worthy dark mages at the same time. His one remaining eye is red in color, giving him a stare that is quite intimidating in appearance.

Galahad stared at Leona as she continued to chew her steak between her teeth while she stares right back at him, unflinchingly as the two got themselves into a fierce staring contest.

The other guild members noticed what is going on and began to gather around to watch what will happen next.

"Hmph. Come on Galahad. Do you really believe that it is my fault that Natsu punched me through several buildings at once?" Leona retorted after she finished swallowing her meal.

"No but it is your fault that you blew up the store behind those buildings _and_ _flooding the mayor's house with an excessive tidal wave that you summoned_."

"It wasn't excessive-" Leona protested

"You flooded several streets downtown, causing it to turn into a gigantic lake big enough for a dragon to swim in." Galahad countered

"But it's not like it's such a big deal."

"What's more, you even melted the statue of the town's founder with your acid spray. How's that for not such a big deal?" Galahad smugly retorted.

"All right! All right! That's it!" Leona yelled, her mood already pissed off by Galahad's wisecracks. "You want to have your face smashed twice then fine! I'll gladly give it to you! _Mythic Soul: Chimera!"_ Leona roared as she transformed into a chimera, a fearsome beast with the body and head of a lion, the head of a goat, the head of a dragon, the wings of a bat and a hissing serpent for a tail.

"Heh, alrighty then." Galahad smirks as he raised his hand and summoned an extremely huge zweihander into his grasp and pointed its large blade at Leona. "Bring it on. Cat."

Leona's four heads all snarled in anger (even the goat which shouldn't even be capable of snarling) as they heard Galahad utter her most hated nickname and quickly charged at him, claws outstretched and fangs ready to bite. Galahad himself just smiled as he readied to swing the huge blade of his sword at her.

* * *

Aaand that's the chapter! What do you think? Anyway we are searching for several other characters to add to our story so you can try to send your own! Just send it to our pm and we'll see if we can accept it. Also, no dragon slayer or god slayer for a while as we already have some in store (of course no devil slayer) Just send the ff info below.

Name:

Alias: (If they have any)

Nickname: (If they have any)

History:

Personality:

Appearance: (Complete description required)

Clothes (regular):

Clothes (swimwear):

Clothes (formal):

Magic: (Be really creative please and please have a full description.)

Spells/Techniques: (Full description required so that we can write your attacks more easily in our story.)

Equipment:

Hobbies:

Family Members: (If any)

Theme Song during battle:

Weakness:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislike:

Quotes: (Simple phrases that really describes your character)

Please be very original to your character and try to add some great creativity to it.


	2. No Fighting In The Library

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 2. By now we have a hefty sum of OCs but we may still have some room for a few more. For the ones that didn't appear, don't worry for your character still has a chance to appear. Also, Victory Wyvern will also meet a couple of other guilds along the way so just in case Victory Wyvern is full, your OC will just appear in the other guilds. Until then, here is our next chapter. Enjoy! V for Victory!**

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Gabriel Vesper - Manhattan Theory**

**Marie Kumori - Cocokitty2316**

**Sunday Knight - Velvet Queen**

**Kroner Mercury - ManhattanTheory **

* * *

**_Grand Library…_**

_Boom!_ _Boom! Boom!_

The library's ceilings shook a little as the fight above it started to get really rowdy and out of hand. The librarian, Gabriel Vesper, sighed in annoyance as he went on reading a book that he randomly took from a shelf, deciding to ignore the commotion forming above as he figured someone must have pissed Leona off again.

_Hmm. I bet its Galahad. He always seems to enjoy irritating that woman._ Gabriel mused while he continues to flip the pages of his book. Gabriel is young man in his mid-20's whose 5'7 in height, with short blonde hair, and he wore a pair of glasses over his icy blue eyes. He wears an elaborate brown shirt, a gray vest and black pants that were held up by a simple belt that had a golden buckle.

The ceiling continues to shake a little, causing Gabriel to wonder why the guild master choose to place the library right underneath the most violence prone area in the building.

"Oh well, it could have been worse. They could have staged their fight here." Gabriel mutters

**_KA-BOOOM!_**

"I should have kept my mouth shut." Gabriel groaned as the ceiling finally gave way and Galahad came crashing down from above, followed by Leona in her chimera form, her fangs and claws ready to tear him apart.

"Let's see how you like this one tough guy!" Leona's dragon head roared "_Fire Dragon's Roar!_"

Leona's dragon head took a deep breath and fired a huge stream of flames at her target, perfectly mimicking Natsu's well-known dragon slayer technique.

Galahad kept his cool however and he swung his large zweihander at the flames, slashing them in half before pushing on towards Leona herself.

"Hey stop it you two! You can't fight here!" Gabriel yelled frantically as Leona dodged a huge swing from Galahad's blade which managed to cleave a large bookshelf in half.

"NO! NOT THE ENCYCLOPEDIA SECTION!" Gabriel cried out in horror

The two fighters ignored him as Leona's serpent tail hissed before it fired a huge glob of acid straight towards Galahad's path who casually deflected it off with a slash of his large zweihander, sending the acid hurtling towards another set of bookshelves nearby, melting them into a pile of venomous gloop.

"NO! NOT THE AUTO-BIOGRAPHY SECTION!"

Galahad quickly stabbed his blade onto the ground, sending a wave of purple energy hurtling towards Leona who instinctively leaped out of the way and Galahad's attack manage to struck the book shelf behind her instead, blowing it up into a thousand tiny pieces.

"NOOOOOO! NOT THE ROMANCE NOVEL SECTION!" Gabriel cried out in complete shock, horror and despair before turning his glance at the two delinquents who started it all.

"You two!" Gabriel growled, causing the two to freeze in place as they suddenly noticed that they have pissed Gabriel off. Big time.

"Oh... he he. Hi... Gabe. He he." Leona nervously spoke out from her lion head "We are just passing through and umm... we are kinda sorry about the damage we have inflicted so we are... kinda leaving right now. Right Galahad?"

"Um, yeah! Right! Right! We are leaving now." Galahad nervously smiled as he noticed Gabriel's fists started to glow faintly with a large, bright light.

"You two... are so dead to me." Gabriel snarled, the light from his fists now completely enveloping the entire library in its beautiful shine.

* * *

_**Mess Hall...**_

"Do you think they are okay down there? It's been a while since they have crashed there." Marie Kumori asked while peering down at the massive hole Leona and Galahad had created during their fight, her long, black, ankle length hair dangling its curled, purple tips from her head. Marie is a very short young girl with deep, purple eyes and porcelain skin. She wears a small white headband on her head, a flowing white sleeveless dress with a small red ribbon its collar and black separate robe sleeves which flowed out of the end. On her waist, her scythe proudly displays itself while it is being kept in place by her black belt.

"Careful Marie, you might fall in there. Anyway, I think we better step into this already before they wreck something. Or someone." Sunday Knight replied, as she stared at the hole too. Sunday, or Sunny as she wants to be called, is a young, slender woman with yellow eyes, fair skin and long blue hair that reaches to her shoulders. She wears a black leather jacket with spikes at the shoulder, black fingerless gloves, black leather pants and a matching pair of spiked, black leather boots. Sunny wears a chain around her like a bandolier while a skull-shaped necklace dangles from her neck.

"Yeah, those two better stop now otherwise by the looks of it, they will end up crashing into Gabe's library. And I'm pretty sure he won't appreciate them fighting in his "room." Kroner Mercury muttered, sipping his glass of wine calmly while he watches the others peer into the hole. Kroner is a man at his mid-20's, fair skinned, 5'9 in height with short green hair and wears a pair of dark shades that obscure what his real eye color is. Kroner wears a fancy black suit with the sleeves rolled up and a white handkerchief in the right breast pocket, a red tie, black pants and black leather shoes.

Sunny got the chills upon hearing Gabe's name "You got that right. The last time I accidentally tore off a page from one of his stupid books, he absolutely went ballistic and he almost blew me off from the building."

"Oh don't speak to Gabe-san like that! He is a very nice guy." Marie protested as she continued peering down

"Marie, that guy blew me right through the wall of our guild hall, into the airspace above the city, just because I accidentally ripped off the page of one of his precious books."

"But he's really nice!" Marie insisted "He always gave me a whole pocketful of candy everytime I visit him."

Sunny facepalmed "Marie, you're different. You're younger than most of us and that makes-"

Sunny's words were suddenly interrupted as a significantly strong quake shook the mess hall, disbalancing some of them including Marie who lost her balance and almost fell to the pit Leona and Galahad created but luckily, Sunny quickly caught her arm before she fell in completely.

"Whoa. Nice save there sunshine." Kroner whistled, waving his glass of wine at her in salute.

"Shut up Kroner. You alright there Marie?" Sunny asked and Marie nodded towards her and smiled "I'm okay! I wasn't hurt too much."

"Just be careful next time. You're very clumsy you know." Sunny muttered as she pulled her up to safety, slowly but surely.

"I wonder? What was that?" Sunny asked after she finally pulled Marie up completely.

Kroner grinned "My guess is that they finally landed in Gabe's library by now and wrecked it. Come on. Let's pick them up. I'm pretty sure Gabe has beaten those two quite senseless by now. He, he."


	3. Disciplinarian of Youth

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 3 by the way! A lot of your submitted OCs will be introduced in our next chapter but until then here is our latest one for you. Enjoy! V for Victory! :)**

**Appearances (In order)**

**Yumiko Sukenajuru - ViennaxSky **

* * *

**_Infirmary…_**

Leona slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed upon waking up was the huge, splitting headache that is almost tearing her head apart, piece by piece.

"Owww… My head. Damn it, it hurts." Leona groaned as she held a hand against her temple.

"You think you had it tough? I have a broken arm for god's sake!" Galahad grumbled while his arm is slowly by wrapped up in bandages by Monica who volunteered to help the two with their injuries.

"Would you two please just shut up and stop bickering for once, even for an hour or so? You should consider yourselves both lucky that Gabriel managed to restrain himself at the last minute from blowing you two off the building into the streets below, unlike what happened with Sunny here." Yumiko Sukenajuru scolded. Yumiko is a beautiful, young woman about 5'5 in height with caramel colored eyes, a fairly pale complexion, a noticeable bust and long, snow white hair that she keeps in a bun. Marring her face are a couple of dark circles from her lack of sleep and she has a thin scar on her left cheek that's faint but not fading. She wears a white, frilly blouse and black leggings as well as a pair of magic green glasses that did little to hide her dark circles from her face.

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Sunny angrily replied to her in annoyance.

Yumiko sighed softly before adjusting her glasses and looking at Sunny straight in the eye. "You do know that you still need to pay 5000 Jewel for the book that you damaged plus 7500 more for the wall that you crashed through."

"Hey! Gabriel was the one who blew me through that wall!" Sunny protested

"And he was the one who caught you damaging the book."

"It was an accident!"

"And so was the wall." Yumiko sarcastically retorted before turning her cold glance back to Leona and Galahad.

"And as for you two, since you two have managed to wreck the entire library, the mess hall, the meeting hall, several rooms, including mine _and the women's bathroom_ that will cost you two a whole lot of cash."

Leona gulped "So, how much do we have to earn then just to pay for the damages that we have done?"

Yumiko sighed "Oh it's not really large or anything. I'm pretty sure you two can earn it quite fast in a short amount of time with your strong personal skills and talents."

"So how much is it then?" Galahad asked suspiciously

Yumiko grinned sadistically before revealing it to them. "A very small amount. Just 5 million Jewel."

Leona and Galahad's jaws dropped like a ton of bricks upon hearing what she said.

"_5 MILLION JEWEL! THAT'S CRAZY! WE DIDN'T CAUSE THAT MUCH DAMAGE TO THE BUILDING! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET 5 MILLION JEWEL IN SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME! AND ANYWAY, HOW THE HELL DID IT EVEN GOT THAT HIGH ANYWAY?! THAT'S INSANE!" _Leona and Galahad both screamed in unison together.

Yumiko smirked "Oh that's because the Master decided to make you two pay for some of the damages Leona did yesterday during her duel with Natsu Dragneel and frankly, to teach you two a lesson on discipline."

The two mages jaws continue to hang in the air as their minds apparently turned blank from the amount of Jewels that they have to earn quickly in time.

Yumiko chuckled "Oh don't worry about that. We already found a couple of missions for you two that can help you two pay for the damages that you two have done today. And what's more, they are worth 2,500,000 Jewel each so if you two manage to complete these missions then your debts will be cleared."

The two mages sighed in relief at the huge amount of luck that they are facing.

"So when can we start?" Leona asked her

"Hm. You two will start immediately once I sent someone to finish healing Galahad's arm. I have already assigned your partners for your respective missions. Leona, you will be joined by Monica Zephyr, Hana Callen and Garrett Ajax."

"What?! Why Ajax?! I don't like that guy. He is such a big jerk. He thinks his better than any of us when in fact he is just an arrogant jerk."

"Quiet Leona otherwise I will make you pay for the other "damages" that you have done. Did I mention that they cost an additional 2 million Jewel or do I have to repeat myself again?" Yumiko mused

Leona quickly shut her mouth up. As much as she hates some of her teammates, she can't have another 2 million Jewel be added to her debt.

"And for you Galahad, your teammates will be the Kaizu siblings-"

"The misanthropes?" Galahad wearily asked

Yumiko sighed "Just try to get along with each other, I have much more important work to do other then to watch over your goddamn asses for even one second. And of course, your other teammate will be Sunday Knight."

Sunny jumped up in surprise as she heard her name being announced "Wha-? Wait a minute! How in the world did I got dragged into this? I didn't join those two in tearing the building apart!"

Yumiko quickly stared at Sunny's eyes directly in the face and darkly muttered "Sunny, may I remind you of the other debts that Master absolve you of? Or do I have to remind you of what does "debts" are?"

Sunny gulped and quickly nodded back to Yumiko quite enthusiastically.

"Ye-Ye-Yes ma'am. I-I will join them in their m-m-mission." Sunny nervously stammered before rushing out and disappearing quickly from the Infirmary in the blink of an eye.

"She's very terrifying." Leona muttered

Galahad nodded "I agree. I bet Zeref might have nightmares about her."

Yumiko's head perked up as she heard what they just said about her.

"What did you two just say?" Yumiko spoke softly, her tone hinting that something bad will happen to them.

"N-N-Nothing! Nothing! It-Its nothing your Majesty!" They both nervously replied to her.

"Hmph. Good. Now I hope that you two both accomplish your respective mission successfully otherwise…"

Yumiko turned her gaze to the two and they both almost wet themselves and the bed they are resting on in fear.

"…You two will pay. Very dearly in fact. Do I make myself clear?"

Leona and Galahad gulped. "Ye-Yes. Your Majesty."

Yumiko smirked "Good. Now after Galahad's arm is fixed, you two must report to the meeting hall that you wrecked downstairs. I shall provide you two with the reports and intel for your respective missions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your Majesty." The both quickly answered in unison together.

"Good. Now I better get going now to prepare your team for their briefing. Have a nice day you two." And with that, Yumiko left the room, leaving Leona and Galahad to accuse each other of it being their fault while Monica just sighed as she continued to wrap Galahad's arm up.

_Man, why do I have to suffer all of this? Why did I even join this guild in the first place anyway? _Monica groaned as Leona and Galahad began throwing their pillows at each other, their anger towards each other escalating even further, much to Monica's dismay and chagrin.

* * *

**So, good or bad? Please let us know in the reviews. Also, OC submission is still open people! So pass your oc while you still can! :) V for Victory!**


	4. Mission Briefing

**Alright! Hey there everyone! Welcome to chapter 4, the longest chapter we have made yet. The next chapter will feature the groups going off on their respective missions but until then, here is chapter 4! Enjoy. V for Victory!**

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Hana Callen - Reitzel-chan**

**Garrett Ajax - reven228**

**Kaizu Styles - SaiyaStyles**

**Kimi Styles - SaiyaStyles**

* * *

**_Meeting Hall…_**

"Aw, man!" Sunny groaned as she lightly kicked the wall in annoyance. "Why do I have to get punished alongside those idiots?"

"Thou should consider yourself lucky Sunny. Yumi hath been quite known to deal out harsher forms of punishment than this. Besides we can use this experience to get to know each other more positively." Hana Callen explained to her in a gruff yet gentle voice. Hana is a rather young yet muscular woman, towering at 6'2 in height, with sharp amber eyes, an equally sharp face with a square jaw, tan skin and short, spiky brown hair. Hana has a scar that runs across the bridge of her nose and is missing a piece of her left ear for some kind of reason. Hana's clothes consist of a white tank top, green pants and black, steel toed boots. She also wears a pair of fingerless gloves, and green pieces of clothes around her elbows.

"But still! I don't deserve this kind of treatment! It's just unfair." Sunny whined

"Then why don't you just leave the guild like a cowardly dog then? I'm pretty sure we can easily find a bunch of other replacements that are a lot stronger than you." Garrett Ajax arrogantly smirked. Garrett is a rather large man, standing at the same height as Hana at 6'2. Garrett has a rather toned, muscular body with slick, golden blonde hair, eyes that are equally golden in color. His skin is heavily tanned, much more than Hana due to his overexposure to his use of his magic. His regular uniform consists of a unique lion skin jacket with the fur being on the hood and shoulders, a sleeveless white v-neck shirt and a pair of gray pants with white lines leading down to a pair of white boots.

"What did you say?!" Sunny growled before she summoned a rather large shotgun from mid-air using her requip magic and pointed its barrel directly at Garrett's face.

Garrett was amused and he brought his face even closer to Sunny's shotgun barrel to taunt her even more.

"Go ahead. Pull the trigger if you can." Garrett smirked, causing Sunny to grind her teeth out in rage.

"Don't do it Sunny! The consequences are far too great if you continue on." Hana pleaded as she summoned her warhammer in case things get ugly.

"Come on! What's the matter? You too chicken? Or are you just too weak."

Sunny's fingers danced around her trigger as her mind is basically telling her to blast Garrett's smug face but her heart is telling her not to do as despite his huge arrogance and jerkish personality, Garrett is still a member of Victory Wyvern and she couldn't bring herself to hurt any of her guild mates, no matter how annoying, arrogant or insensitive they are.

"Hahahahaha! Come on weakling! Do it if you can!" Garrett sneered and Sunny angrily cried out before she pulled the trigger… and shot the expensive statue behind Garrett instead, blowing it up into a thousand tiny fragments.

Hana breathed out a sigh of relief as Sunny unsummoned her shotgun back into its storage dimension and Garrett stood back, smiling smugly as he knew he got under her skin.

"Heh, I knew you are as weak as the other dogs around here. You make me sick." Garrett sneered at her before he walked to another corner of the meeting hall.

"Man. I just hate that bastard. How in the world did Master manage to stand against that arrogance of his? It's just unbelievable." Sunny snarled as Hana placed her hand on top of her shoulder.

"You did the right thing my friend. That just proves you are a better person than him." Hana approvingly said.

"And that you are a very weak dog." Garrett added up.

"Why I oughta…" Sunny growled as she prepared to summon an even bigger gun from her arsenal but luckily, Hana managed to restrain her easily before she can even hurt herself in the process.

"Let me go Hana! I'm just gonna blow that fucking smile off his face! Permanently! So just let me go!" Sunny angrily yelled as she squirmed and tried to free herself from Hana's grip.

"Please Sunny, try to control thyself!" Hana pleaded as she tries her best to restrain an enraged Sunny.

While this is happening, a pair of individuals, a young man and his sister, along with their pet wolf, are watching the spectacle with careful observation and equal amusement together.

"What's wrong with humans?" Kaizu Styles sighed, absentmindedly scratching his wolf Nina behind the ears. Kaizu is a young man standing at 5'9 in height with an athletic build, shaggy silver hair, matching emotionless silver eyes and a slightly tan skin. Kaizu's ears are kinda pointy and his canines are noticeably sharp. A single bang hangs over the left side of his face which also shows a rather noticeable slash scar running down his left cheek while a tattoo of a full moon is highly visible on his right arm. His outfit consists of a grey hooded jacket outlined with crimson lines which has a design of a pair of black angel wings dipped in blood, a red bandana over his neck along with a pair of snow white headphones and a boar tooth necklace, a black leather belt, a black backpack, gray skinny jeans that are a bit baggy for him and black combat boots. His wolf Nina was almost the size of a large German shepherd and has pitch black fur, yellow eyes and her guild mark being highly visble between the backside of her shoulders.

"That is how they are big brother. Sometimes, they just can't help control their emotions." Kimi Kaizu muttered as Hana finally had to knock Sunny out cold just to get her to calm down. Kimi is a young girl with a height of 5'7, with violet eyes, short raven colored hair with purple colored bangs that covers her right eye. She has a slightly tan skin, a full moon tattoo on her left arm and a rather noticeable bust. She wears a purple choker around her neck and matching colored lipstick and stud earrings while her black and purple head phones hang from her neck. Her outfit consists of a small purple jacket, a short black dress, a purple belt and a frilly black skirt.

"Still, they are very strange." Kaizu mutters just as Leona, Galahad, Monica and Yumiko entered the wrecked meeting hall.

Yumiko noticed the demolished statue nearby and became puzzled as she was sure that statue was left untouched by Leona and Galahad's duel a while ago.

Yumiko glared at the two who quickly told her that they have nothing to do with it when suddenly Yumiko noticed that Sunny was knocked out cold and Hana quickly explained to her what happened.

"Hm. I see." Yumiko sighed "Very well. I won't add that statue she destroyed to her debt. But still…"

Yumiko turned her glance to Garrett who was smiling at her smugly. "Garrett, I acknowledge that you are one of our strongest mages in the guild but that doesn't give you the right to piss the hell out of everyone in it. You better behave yourself, or else."

"Hah! Or else what? You don't tell me what to do, you're just a-"

Garrett stopped in mid-sentence as he felt a huge, ringing pain explode in his head and he instinctively held his hand against it. Garrett raised his glance and gritted his teeth as he saw Yumiko held her hand above the air and pointed her palm at him.

"Hmm, this seems interesting." Kaizu grinned as things started to get tense.

"You know… I can easily kill you by downloading the entire virus into your brain or at the most positive light, turn you into a drooling vegetable but I'm not going to do it and you wanna know why?" Yumiko mused while Garrett growls at her in anger.

"It is because you are one of us. Our guild mate. Our friend. Our family member and I'm not going to do it cause we all care about each other. That is also what prompt Sunny not to pull her trigger on you. So just do me a favor and try to be a bit nicer to your fellow guild members otherwise I might have second thoughts about turning you into a drooling moron myself. Do I make myself clear?"

Garrett just growled at her and Yumiko increased the potency of her spell, causing Garrett to place both of his hands onto his head in pain.

"I said, do I make myself clear?" Yumiko repeated, this time more sternly than before and Garrett raised his head at her and looked at her directly with defiance, anger and pain.

"Oh well, fair enough for me." Yumiko mused and she canceled her Download spell before it manages to kill Garrett completely.

"So how is she?" Yumiko asked Hana about Sunny's condition.

"She's fine. I didn't hit her too much. She'll easily be awake in an hour." Hana replied to her as Yumiko nodded in relief.

"Good. We are still going to need her for this mission."

Yumiko turned her glance towards everyone to get their attention.

" Alright Wyverns! Listen up!" She yelled in a strong yet commanding voice. "Today we are going to do two simultaneous missions at once with two separate groups. The first group will be composed of Leona Prydeman, Monica Zephyr, Hana Callen and Garrett Ajax."

Garret spat onto the floor upon mention of his name and Yumiko just continues to brief them on their mission.

"The second group will be composed of Galahad Camalot, Kaizu Styles, Kimi Styles and Sunday Knight. Galahad, once Sunny wakes up can you please brief her on what she missed?"

Galahad nodded "Yes ma'am."

Yumiko nodded back "Good. Okay here are the missions you two will be taking. Leona, your group will be traveling beneath the old catacombs of New Asperia city to eliminate two dark guilds, Tyranno Tyrant and Shadows of the Void, that are planning to meet with each other to discuss each other's plans. We don't know what those plans are exactly but I'm sure they are up to no good. The captain of the guard is willing to pay a high amount of 2,500,000 Jewel just to eliminate these two dark guilds at once and as swiftly as possible and since they are meeting with each other in a single area, this is the perfect opportunity to strike them down. I hope that your group will become successful with this."

Leona smiled at her while cracking her knuckles in earnest. "Hope? Don't worry! I'll easily clobber those fools without even using any of my Take-Overs on them. This will be a piece of cake."

Yumiko smiled "Hm, such high confidence. Anyway, Galahad, for your mission, your group must rescue a bunch of kidnapped children from a group of Zeref cultists in the nearby mountains. The cultists have recently attacked a couple of villages that are near the mountains last night, taking a lot of the villages' children with them. They were last seen about several miles away from the foot of the mountain so they couldn't have gone far. The parents have put up all of their remaining belongings for the reward of this mission just for the safe return of their children so we must rescue these kids as soon as possible."

Galahad snickered "As soon as possible? Don't worry; well be finished before you even notice it."

"Hm. Okay it seems you two are now fully briefed. Now you two should go now. Time is running out and I don't think your targets are going to wait for you to slaughter their asses for them. Now go. Stay safe and be sure to arrive back in one piece. For if you don't I will make you work twice as hard as before."

"Don't worry your Majesty, I don't intend to come back with any scratch inflicted on me." Leona grinned

Yumiko smiled in amusement "So it's a bet then. If you can go back here without as much as a single scratch on your face then I will reduce the part of your debt to just 2 million instead, letting you keep the 500,000 part of it."

Leona's eyes went wide upon hearing what Yumiko just said "Really? 500,000 Jewel? Awesome! Now that's-"

"However…" Yumiko quickly interrupted her "Should you show any scratch, as much as a microscopic one then I will raise your debt to 3,500,000 Jewel to cover up for the other expenses that we let you slide from. So Leona… Do we have a deal?"

Leona's mouth hanged itself wide open but she quickly regained her composure back and she smiled confidently and smugly at her. "Heh. Do you know who you are talking to? I'm Leona Prydeman! The Lioness of Victory! The Pryde of Victory! There is no challenge that I won't emerge victorious from!"

"Except Gabe." Galahad mutters

"Shut up! Or do you want another knuckle sandwich there down your throat?" Leona growled

"Okay people that's enough! So Leona, do you accept my deal?" Yumiko asked her to which Leona responded with only two simple words.

"Challenge… accepted!"

Yumiko smiled "Hm, good. Well people, you should be going now. Time's being wasted and I have more important things to do her than babysit you insufferable buffoons. Now, good luck and godspeed. V for Victory!"

Yumiko raised her hand in a gesture in which her index and middle finger are raised and parted while the rest are clenched tightly. The rest of the others, even Garrett, followed her example and raised their hands in a V-like gesture and all of them shouted in unison together.

_"V for Victory! Victory Wyvern!"_


	5. Roaring Tyrant

**Hey there guys! Chapter 5 is here! now we would like to thank our reviewers for their constant praise for our story. It was very nice indeed and all three of us would like to thank you all for your support. Anyway OCs are still open so pass them while you still can! V for Victory!**

* * *

**_Old Catacombs, Beneath New Asperia City…_**

"Well this sucks. We've been trudging through this smelly hellhole for an hour already and I can't see a single damn thing around here. Hey Ajax! Can you just use your magic to light this damn tomb up? It feels like I'm blind or something." Leona asked as she and her group have been traveling through the damp, cold Catacombs for quite a while now and for every step, the visibility seems to get weaker and weaker.

"Do I look like a flashlight to you girl? Do it yourself. I do not use my magic for such worthless reasons, especially if a weakling like you tries to command me to do it." Garrett sneered at her.

"You do realize that we are walking around blindly right? It might cause us to get ambushed by those two dark guilds that we are seeking."

"So? Let them come! If you are as strong as what you say girl then you shouldn't be afraid of a couple of pathetic, weak, second-rate guilds. Or maybe you are just simply the opposite of what you say?" Garrett smugly replied to her.

Leona sighed "Look, I have no time to smash your ugly face to bits as we are on a mission now but if you could just avoid being such a dick for once then-"

"AAAHHH!"

Leona jumped as a sudden scream surprised her and the others and Leona began to prepare herself for anything that might happen.

"Everyone! Watch out! The targets have just detected us so we have to-"

"Calm down Leona, it's just me." Monica sighed as she brushed the dust off from her shoulder.

"Wha?"

"I just fell, okay? I can't see where I was going and I think I tripped on something hard down there." Monica muttered

"Really? What is it?" Leona asked as she picked up and tried to inspect the object that Monica tripped upon and realized that it was a skull. A human skull.

"Oh." Leona responded quite frankly "It's just someone's skull. No biggie."

"Wha-What?! A skull! EEEEEKK! Get that thing away from me!" Monica cried out in fear and disgust

Leona looked at the girl with a puzzled expression on her face "What's the matter Monica? It's just a skull and besides, its owner is dead already so it's not like it's gonna hurt us or something. Look, just touch it. It's not gonna bite you or anything."

"EW! Gross! Get that thing away from me Leona! It's gross! Yuck!"

"Come on Monica! Just touch the little guy! You might hurt its feelings." Leona teasingly insisted her.

"No way! Never! And anyway, how can that skull have feelings? It's dead!"

Suddenly, the eyes on the skull Leona is holding began to glow a sinister red, prompting Leona to yelp and drop the skull in surprise however, instead of falling to the floor, the skull began floating in mid-air as if by magic.

"Umm, Leona? I think we are in trouble." Monica spoke out as the skull opened its mouth and an unearthly scream came forth from its maw which bounced off and echoed throughout the walls.

"Nice move girl." Garrett snickered

"Oh just shut up bastard." Leona groaned as several walls behind them and in front collapsed and several large bulky men with axes and broadswords burst forth and began preparing their fighting stances while several other dark mages teleported from out of nowhere and pointed their weapons at Leona and her group, completely surrounding them from all sides.

One of the mages raised his club above his shoulder and sneered at them with utter contempt "Well, well. It seems they finally sent some fools to try and stop us. Sorry girlie but it's gonna take more than four measly mages to stop Tyranno Tyrant from roaring in rage!"

**_"RIGHT!"_** The remaining dark mages yelled out in unison together.

"Well, it seems a surprise attack is out of the question right?" Hana asked, summoning her huge warhammer using her requip magic.

Leona nodded "Right, so that means we have to do this the old fashioned way. _Mythic Soul: Chimera!"_

Leona's form was enveloped in a bright light after which, her transformation was completed into her fearsome, combat form to which all four of her heads roared in unison together, shaking the catacombs walls with their intensity.

"Alright, my turn!" Monica grinned _"Charge Up: Fire!"_

A sphere of flames materialized and wrapped itself around Monica's fists, increasing her strength and stamina by several stages at once.

"Oh well, I can't let you weaklings have all the fun right?" Garrett smirked as a sphere of light began forming on the palm of his hand.

The mage with the club sneered at them "Do you really believe you fools can beat us all? Look around you! You fools are hopelessly outnumbered by us!"

Garrett smirked in amusement "Outnumbered? Yes but you fools on the other hand are hopelessly outmatched."

The club guy's head suddenly turned red as steam began pouring out of his ears in anger and rage."Why you arrogant- you dare underestimate us?! We're Tyranno Tyrant! The Tyrant that roars forever! Get them guys and teach them a lesson that they won't forget!"

**_"RIGHT!"_**

Tyranno Tyrant's members began advancing on the group in earnest, earning a look of amusement from the group.

"Hey Leona!" Monica called out and Leona responded by turning her serpent head tail towards her and saying "Yesss?"

"You know what will complete this scene?"

"No. What isss it?" Leona's serpent tail asked as the dark mages are almost near towards them.

"A background song." Monica happily answered as she snapped her fingers and yelled "Hit it guys!"

A dead silence occurred and nothing happened except that everyone, including the dark mages, were now looking at Monica as if she is crazy or something. When nothing else happened for a few more seconds, Monica picked up a rock that was lying near her foot and threw it at-

("OWWW! Wait a minute! Where did that rock come from?")

"Down here idiots!" Monica yelled at us, catching us totally by surprise.

("Wait a minute, you can see us? And you were talking to us?")

Monica's brows furrowed as our answer apparently annoyed her. "Of course I'm talking to you three guys there. Oh yeah one of you guys is a girl, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, who do you think I'm talking to? The audience? Now just go pick up my chosen theme song from your cabinet nearby and play it so that our battle will get even more interesting! After all, a good battle can't be complete without a good background music. Right?"

("Ohh-kay, this is weird but fine. Just wait a little, we'll pause everything first.")

The dark mages and Monica's friends stopped in mid-motion as we hit the pause button for a while and everyone stopped moving except Monica herself.

"Fine but make it quick! Things are just about to get tense here and I just want to punch somebody already!" Monica whined as she started to become impatient.

("Okay! Okay! Just wait a sec, I knew we placed it around here somewhere- oh! Here it is!")

(Picks up a CD and plays Monica's chosen theme song, Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei's opening, Rising Hope by LiSA .)

"Thank you!" Monica happily chirped as we unpaused the fight and she and her friends engaged the dark mages in combat while Rising Hope plays in the background for them.

* * *

**Okay, we did not know how did Monica manage to notice us but anyway, we hope you like the chapter! Now we are going to go to the hospital for a while as we need to treat one of our members for head injuries due to fourth wall breaking rocks. See yah! V for Victory! Oh yeah by the way, we do not own Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei's opening or anything related to it and if you want to know what it is, here's the best link we can find at youtube (watch?v=scL44e8PMik)**


	6. Galahad's Tale

**Hey guys! Welcome to our latest chapter. Anyway, we just came back from the hospital and the doctor said that there was no concussion or internal bleeding or all sorts of medical babble disease detected so he allowed our friend to go home though he is acting pretty strange lately and has strangely developed an appetite for weird stuff. (Sardines on chocolate? Yuck.) Anyway, enough chit-chat, here's chapter 5! V for Victory!  
**

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Kalbern Mountains…_**

"Man! I can't believe that Hana actually knocked me out a while back!" Sunny exclaimed as she placed her hand on the back of her neck. "I think my neck is still sore from what she did…"

"She did what she had to do Sunny. She told me you were getting quite violent a while back." Galahad frankly replied to her.

"It's because that Ajax guy was really getting under my skin. What's his problem? He's not the strongest guy in the guild, he's just above most of us but he still treats the rest of the guild like crap. How in the world did he get accepted in the first place?"

Galahad sighed "It's a long story Sun, but let's just say that Master has saw some potential in him when he saw him and perhaps, a way to change him for the better."

Sunny frowned "Really? Now that's doubtful."

Galahad smiled to her "Heh, I wouldn't say so kid. Let me tell you a story that I know about a friend of mine who joined in the guild about a few years ago, the same time as I did."

Sunny's head pipe up with interest as she and Galahad sat down around the campfire they had made and after settling down, Galahad begins telling his tale.

"A few years ago…" Galahad began "I joined Victory Wyvern in order to search of glory, fame and fortune. At that same time, a woman younger than my age at that time joined the guild at the same time as me. Her name was Devi Gremory and she was one of the most foul-mouthed, rude and arrogant bitches there at that time."

"You say it like as if you personally knew her?"

"I did. She was my annoying roommate back then when the guild is still small and we didn't basically live in our own personal, fancy floating fortress in the sky, only in an average, worn-down building that can only manage to hold about a maximum of two dozen people before it collapses completely. It was a good thing Yumiko was such a good accountant that we manage to make it out throughout those years."

Sunny nodded as Galahad continued his tale.

"Anyway, since she has a very arrogant personality at that time, almost everyday we are at each other's throats."

"But wait. Aren't you and Leona are almost at each other's throats too?" Sunny pointed out

Galahad chuckled "Leona's different Sunny. She cares and respects her guild mates with all her heart. Devi on the other hand, seems to despise everyone else except herself."

Sunny nodded as Galahad went on.

"As time passes, Master finally had enough of our bickering after Devi punched me straight through his room and he sentenced us by making us take a difficult mission together. I protested at first and so did Devi but master told us that we need to finish this mission as a team otherwise he will personally kick us out of the guild himself."

"So what happened?" Sunny asked

"Well, we took the mission anyway since we didn't have much of a choice and we manage to bicker all the way until we reached our destination, an old village that is constantly being attacked by an earth dragon named Excavia. And that dragon, is our target."

Sunny's eyes grew wide upon hearing his words "A dragon?! Your target is a dragon?! I though only dragon slayers can kill those kind of beasts?"

Galahad chuckled "Yes, only a dragonslayer's magic can hurt a dragon itself. Unfortunately for our target, Devi happens to be one herself."

Sunny's face turned into an expression of shock and surprise and Galahad went on with his tale.

"Anyways, Devi and I managed to fight Excavia on even grounds though she always pushes me away from even helping her take down the beast, I tried my best to support her despite her punching me in the face once or twice in the battle. After a while, Devi managed to knock Excavia out of the sky and send her crashing into some of the houses in the village nearby and Devi quickly rushed in to finish the dragon off in a single blow however, Excavia was smart, not stupid and she waited patiently for Devi to approach her enough before that dragon used a spell that turned everything around her to stone, including Devi. Excavia was about to smash her into a thousand tiny pieces but luckily, I suddenly appeared from behind her and stabbed her back with my blade before she can even touch Devi and I quickly tried my best to steer Excavia away from her in order to keep her safe. The dragon managed to shake me off eventually and was obviously pissed off at what I did so she prepared to use the same spell she used on Devi to finish me off but just before she can finish casting it, Devi managed to break out of Excavia's spell and she quickly finished the dragon off in one blow. During and after that moment, everything just seemed to change. We suddenly became friends. We argued less, we always ate at the same table together and we always took the same missions together. Hell, she even allowed me to use the shower first. Its just unimaginable. Its like we became a sort of brother and sister team kinda like Kaizu and Kimi except we are less misanthropic than they are."

"We can still hear you from here!" Kimi yelled out from the woods behind them.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Galahad yelled back to her.

"So what happened to her?" Sunny asked "I have never heard about her ever since I joined this guild until you told me about it. So what happened?"

A look of sadness crossed Galahad's face, making Sunny wished she never should have asked.

"Oh, she's... never mind. Don't answer it. You don't have to if it's way too personal for you."

"No, no, it's okay. Don't worry about me." Galahad smiled though Sunny already noticed that it is very much fake in appearance. "I-I already got over it a few years ago."

Galahad took a deep breath before continuing on. "Anyways, me and Devi manage to become excellent partners and teammates ever since that dragon slaying event and due to our excellent teamwork and determination, we manage to complete several dozen more missions with ease, earning a name for ourselves and our guild. In fact, several of our guild mates, especially Yumiko, were starting to spread jokes and rumors that our relationship with each other seems to extend to more than just being friends or guildmates."

"So... are the rumors they are spreading true?" Sunny asked curiously to which Galahad responded with a light chuckle.

"Can't confirm nor deny it kid."

Sunny smiled "You fell for her didn't you?"

Galahad chuckled "Like I say, can't confirm nor deny it kid."

"So why didn't you confess to her? Its not that hard isn't it?"

Galahad snorted "Don't be so naive, Sunny. A confession is not that easy to say to anyone you like."

Sunny rolled her eyes "Riiight..."

Galahad stared at her seriously with his single eye. "I'm serious and besides, even if I want to, fate just won't let me have it."

"So tell me, what happened to her?"

Galahad sighed sadly before his story continues on. "One day, a very special request arrived at our guild that requires us to destroy a single dark guild called Necrophobia that has been said to be planning something against the kingdom of Fiore. It turns out, they were planning to use several dozen hacking lacrima to hijack the controls for the council's superweapon, Etherion and use its power to devastate the entire country. The entire guild managed to defeat most of Necrophobia's members in their hideout but once we arrived at the room where they keep the lacrima, we found out that we are already too late and that Necrophobia has already set the controls to fire exactly 2 minutes before sundown and the target is the capital city of Fiore, the city of Crocus itself. Yumiko tried to hack into the controls but it is no use. Etherion is already armed and charged up meaning it has to release the massive energy it has gathered otherwise something even more catastrophic will happen. Luckily, she came up with another plan that involves redirecting the target to Necrophobia's hideout instead so that the beam will cause zero civilian casualties however, that plan requires a person stay behind in order to help redirect Etherion's coordinates in order to assure the beam won't fire off-course. That means whoever volunteers would have to sacrifice their life to ensure the safety of the lives of a million other innocent civilians. At that moment, we had no choice as we are running out of time so we have to make a decision. I was about to volunteer myself but then Devi quickly raised her hand first, telling us that she will make the ultimate sacrifice. Naturally, I tried to talk her out of it, saying she is crazy for wasting her life just like that. However, all she did was that she smiled at me unexpectedly, catching me completely by surprise. She then told me that wasting her life to ensure the safety of others, mine included she said, was the greatest thing she ever did with it. I was completely shocked and before I can say anything else, she quickly brought her lips to my ear and whispered three words that later on, became the greatest memory the guild ever remembered of her."

"And what are those words?" Sunny asked

Galahad smiled "V... for Victory."

A light tear ran down Sunny's cheek as she realized why many of her guild mates are fond of saying that catchphrase. It was a memory of a fallen comrade. A friend who chose to lay her life to ensure the safety of the lives of others. And for Galahad, it was the memory of a partner that he will never have the chance to ask out, much less tell her what his true feelings for her are.

"Don't feel sorry for me kid." Galahad muttered as he noticed Sunny's tear streaking down her cheek. "She chose to do it. And like what I said a while ago, we didn't have much of a choice."

A moment of dead silence occurred for a while before Kimi's yell finally manages to break the ice.

"Hey guys!" Kimi yells as she called out to them. "Nina says she finally found the cultists' scent! Get over here quickly! She says the scent won't last long as it is slowly fading!"

"Alright! We're coming!" Galahad yells back as he quickly rises up and extinguishes the fire they had set before he and Sunny rushed off to rejoin Kimi and her brother in the woods nearby.


	7. Unknown

**Appearances (In Order)**

**? ? - ManhattanTheory**

**? ? - ?**

* * *

**_Old Catacombs…_**

"Stop moving girlie so that I can smash you!" A hulking dark mage roared as he attempted to smash Monica to a pulp with his club but Monica just easily dodge his attack with a playful backflip ending with him smashing the pavement instead.

"Oh you missed. Again. Try harder next time." Monica playfully taunted him, causing the mage to lose himself further to his rage and charge blindly towards her.

Monica chuckled as she took advantage of his anger and quickly ducked underneath his huge swing, leaving the mage completely exposed to her next attack.

"What the-?" The dark mage cried out in surprise.

"Wanna fly?" Monica grinned as the flames on her fist grew even brighter. "_Cosmic Uppercut!"_

Monica swung her fist directly beneath the man's jaw and once it connects, a small explosion appeared at the point of contact, sending the poor man flying towards the ceiling and punching straight through it and the next 50 floors above.

"No way! She defeated Barl that easily!?" A couple of dark mages exclaimed in surprise and horror as Monica fired another attack at them.

_"Buster Fist X!"_ Monica screamed as she punches the air, sending a large fist shaped energy blast straight towards the two dark mages who screamed like a couple of little girls however, their misfortune is not yet done as Monica's attack transformed in mid-flight into the form of a large, serpentine dragon which proceeded to chomp down on the two dark mages, dragging them further away, screaming until they hit a rather large wall upon which Monica's attack detonated and exploded in a fiery sphere of destruction, taking down several dark mages at once.

"Boo-yah! Now that's how you caused an explosion!" Monica happily yelled out.

A couple of dark mage peed in their pants as they saw what Monica just did. "She's a monster! Let's get away before-"

"Did somebody just say "monster"?" Leona's lion head grinned behind the two dark mages, showing off its perfectly sharp fangs before her dragon head blasted the two mages with a perfectly copied Fire Dragon's Roar, burning the two dark mages alive. The dark mages screamed in agony as their skin is peeling off due to the intense flames of Leona's Fire Dragon's Roar.

"Die already!" A dark mage screamed as he teleported above Leona and prepared to stab her with his sword but luckily, Hana intercepted him and swung her warhammer into the mage's body, generating a large explosion upon contact which sent Leona's attacker flying away from her.

Leona's four chimera heads all thanked her in unison to which Hana responded with a quick nod before changing her warhammer for her gigantic broadsword which she used to quickly cut down a couple of stone golems that an earth-make mage created.

Meanwhile, Garrett is completely surrounded by at least a dozen dark mages from all sides who were all looking at him smugly and with a look of confidence on their faces.

"Give it up already! We already got you trapped!" A mage sneered and Garrett just chuckled darkly in response.

"Trapped? Yes, someone's trapped here, but it is not me." Garrett snickered, earning several growls of frustration from the group surrounding him who decided to charge at him all at once.

"Hmph. Insolent fools… BEGONE!" Garrett shouted as he released a large explosion of radiation around him in a spherical radius, blowing off all of his attackers and dangerously burning them all with radiation burns.

"Hmph. Weaklings…" Garrett muttered while another dark mage tries to sneak up behind him however Garrett just sighed in boredom and snapped his fingers and from out of nowhere, a large, golden throne weighing about 700Ibs appeared from above the sneaky mage and slammed into him with such force that it created a tiny crater below it. Garrett slowly sat upon the throne he summoned, casually placing his feet above the head of the mage his throne had crushed before nonchalantly slouching in a bored manner.

"I'm not enjoying this fight. It's way too boring." Garrett mutters as another mage charge blindly and tried to cut him down with his sword however, Garrett summoned a sphere of protective light around him without even moving his hand, blocking the attacker's sword without much effort.

"Hmph. Begone already." Garrett mutters uninterestedly before snapping his fingers and causing the bubble around him to explode in a blast of radioactive energy, burning the dark mage alive and blowing him away from Garrett's position.

_Can this get even more boring?_ Garrett wonders as he watched Hana smash a dark mage's skull with a morningstar that she requipped while Leona and Monica stood side by side with each other as they prepare to unleash a powerful, devastating attack upon their enemies.

_"Unison Raid!_" They both shouted at the same time _"Fire Dragon's Devastation Fist X!"_

At the same time, Leona and Monica unleashed a powerful Fire Dragon's Roar and Buster Fist X respectively, causing their attacks to combine into a gigantic flaming dragon which proceeded to devour the remaining dark mages alive and drag them all to a fiery explosive death.

_Yup , it just did. _Garrett sighed as Leona and Monica's Unison Raid exploded, creating a powerful earthquake and shockwave that was obviously felt throughout the entire catacombs and city above.

* * *

**_Old Catacombs, Deeper Section…_**

The entire catacombs shook as a powerful shockwave rocked everyone with its powerful intensity, causing everyone to panic slightly.

"What was that?!" A panicked dark mage of Shadows of the Void asked

"It's nothing, I assure you. I sent my best men to guard the main tunnel that leads to our meeting place. I'm pretty sure Barl has already taken care of it." Tyranno Tyrant's leader assured

"Master! Barl's group has already been defeated by the four mages they have encountered and according to the surveillance lacrima, it seems the mages are just casually advancing towards us!" A Tyranno Tyrant member reported

"WHAT?!" Tyranno Tyrant's leader shouted out in surprise and disbelief. "That's impossible! Barl's one of the most strongest members of my guild! He can't possibly be defeated by a bunch of lowly mages from a council lap dog guild!"

At the news, the other dark mages began panicking and arguing however the female dark mage leader of Shadows of the Void quickly fired her gun into the air, catching the attention of everyone within the room.

"Well, it seems us fighting them will be out of the question." She spoke out as she snaps her fingers and an strange individual stepped out from the shadows behind her. The man was wearing a flamboyant, colorful outfit filled with polka dots and stripes that resembles a jester's outfit, a red and pink cape which hides a terrifying, oversized crimson scythe behind his back, a blue, green and purple jester hat, long, yellow, shoes with bells attached to the tips and covering his face is a disturbing white mask with an equally disturbing grin etched permanently onto it.

Tyranno Tyrant's leader shook in fear as he realized what she had done. "No… You didn't, right? You didn't actually hired them to guard us right?"

The other dark mage leader sighed "I don't have much of a choice. I don't like them as much as you like them but we are kinda in a tight situation here."

"Oh what's the matter deary?" The jester-like man asked in an ominous yet cheerful tone. "Am I too scary for you people? I already put on my fun clothes, as well as my happy face for today! See?"

The jester removed his mask and most of the dark mages in the room puked or screamed in horror at the sight of the jester's real face.

"AAAGGGHH!"

"MOMMY!"

"EEEKKK!"

"DISGUSTING!"

"MY EYES!"

"Oh phooey! Is my face just that good-looking to you people? I already put on some make-up to reduce my handsomeness for this occasion." The jester cackled as he placed his mask back onto his face again.

Both dark mage leaders were breathing rapidly as the jester's true face apparently scarred their minds permanently.

"Would you please don't do that again?! I won't be able to sleep my entire life now!" The female leader screamed at him, earning her a cackle from him the process.

"Oh your such a killjoy deary! You should try laughing more often. It does great things to your health by the way." The jester giggled before letting of a rather demented laugh that got the rest of the dark mages cowering in fear.

"HAHahahahhAHAHAHAhahahHAHAHhAahahHAHAHAahahahHAHAHHaHA!"

"Mommy!"

"Get me out of here!"

"I can't take it anymore!"

("That's it! We're turning down the volume!")

We quickly pressed the mute button and the jester's laugh suddenly become silent, causing him to become confused at what just happened before he suddenly raised his head, staring at empty space and pointed his index finger at it and-.

("AAGGGHH! What the-")

We grabbed our heads in pain and saw the jester raised his finger and waved it in a tsk-tsk sort of motion. He then raised his other hand and a large message appeared on our screen.

**TURN THE VOLUME ON. NOW! OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU THREE PAINFULLY WITH MY BARE HANDS. **

**P.S HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ONE OF YOU BY THE WAY.**

**LOVE, SMILE GIGGLES**

After seeing the message on our screen, we quickly pressed the unmute button in the hopes that Smile won't kill us and the pain in our heads quickly subsided and another new message appeared on our screen.

**THANK YOU. NOW I WON'T HAVE TO KILL YOU THREE.**

**P.S LEAVE ME SOME CAKE. I LOVE CAKE.**

Then suddenly, another message popped up.

**OH YEAH! PLEASE TELL OUR DEAR READERS THAT I CAN ALSO SEE THEM AS WELL!**

The jester laughed manically for a while before he finally had enough and he turned to a dark corner behind him and called out to someone in the darkness.

"Come on out my dear! It's show time!" The jester cackled and a female individual wrapped in a black full-bodied cloak and hood walked out of the darkness slowly but surely.

"My dear, are you ready to play with your new toys today?" The jester cackled and the female just simply nodded silently in response.

"Good! Now tell me meatbag, what guild does these mages come from?" Smile cheerfully asked the mage in charge of the surveillance "Lamia Scale? Blue Pegasus? Fairy Tail? Please tell those guys are from Fairy Tail! I like the guys from Fairy Tail! They are always fun to mess with! So what guild do they come from? Spit your tongue out already otherwise I will pull it out from you and use it as a jump rope for my early morning exercises!"

The mage gulped "Um-um, from the looks of it, it seems none of what you just said. But from what I can see here, it seems that those guys came from Victory Wyvern."

Upon mention of the name, the hooded female's shoulders tensed as she whispered something under her breath.

_"Victory… Wyvern. V… for…" _

The woman stopped as she can't remember the next word and Smile noticed her tensed under her cloak.

"What's the matter dear? Do you remember something?" Smile chuckled

_"Remember…" _

Smile sighed "Don't bother remembering any of your stupid memories dear. They are far too useless for you to function anyway. Besides, Dieter told me that no matter what you do, you can never regain your memories ever again! HahAHAHAHahahahhaHAHa!"

_"Memories…"_ The girl emotionlessly muttered as Smile's demented laugh echoed and rang throughout the entire cold, dark corridors of the Catacombs.


	8. Ghosts from the Past

**Hi guys, welcome to chapter 8. We are kinda creeped out by how Smile was able to send a message to us but we are fine, apart from the occasional migraine and headache but we are fine. No on to chapter 8. V for Victory!**

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Izayoi Yayoi - Shallotte**

**? - ManhattanTheory **

* * *

**_Yumiko's Office…_**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." Yumiko casually sighed while she continues writing into her ledger, the symptoms of stress apparently starting to get even more visible on her face. The door slowly flew open and a young 16 year old girl with long, dark green hair wearing a cutout bodysuit, a black, heart-shaped brooch on her left shoulder and long, black high heeled boots entered her office, holding a huge stack of papers in her arm.

"Oh, Iza. Why are you the one bringing me the files? Where's Kroner? I thought I told him to be the one to bring those files to me?" Yumiko asked the girl, Izayoi Yayoi, as she placed the huge stack of papers on Yumiko's desk with a grunt. Izayoi, or Iza for short, is one of the most recent members of Victory Wyvern, having recently joined a couple of weeks ago.

"Master told me that he needs Kroner to test a couple of new recruits who just arrived recently so naturally, they chose to pick the rookie to do the job." Iza sighed

"Oh well. Thank you anyway for bringing these to me. I truly appreciate it." Yumiko responded half-heartedly while she continues on her work.

"You know Yumi, you should try drinking some tea. I knew a guy in the marketplace who sells some excellent ginger root tea that can help you combat stress and fatigue at a very, very low price." Iza calmly spoke out.

"Yes, yes. That sounds good. I think I'll try it later." Yumi nonchalantly responded without looking at her, causing Iza to sigh softly before she approached the door.

"Oh yeah. Kroner is asking if they can use the battle simulation room downstairs to stage their fight and he told me he needs the password in order to get past the security lacrima."

"Tell him it's G7P0CX." Yumiko quickly replied casually to her without taking her eyes off her work. "Now kindly leave me for a while Iza. I need to finish this stack of reports before next week in order to ensure our guild's financial status."

Iza nodded as she slowly closed the door and Yumiko sighed as she took off her glasses and stared at the tiny picture frame standing on her desk that is depicting the guild back when it was still young.

Yumiko picked it up gently with her hand and smiled as she gazed at each of the individuals being depicted in it. There was Master back when his hair was still large and outrageous and Gabriel Vesper before he ditched his bad-boy biker look for his current good-two shoes appearance today. Kroner Mercury is there, along with a young Monica Zephyr and a young Yumiko herself but what really caught her attention were the two individuals, a young man and woman, who were standing side by side, each with a big grin on their faces as they face the camera. Yumiko smiled as she couldn't remember a more pleasing memory then the time they all took this picture together, back when everyone was still complete.

_Devi… If only I managed to come up with another plan at that time then… _Yumiko sadly thought as she stared at the smiling woman who was standing right besides Galahad. Ever since that day, Yumiko always harbors an extreme sense of guilt, thinking that it was all her fault that Devi died because she couldn't come up with a much more better solution even though nobody blamed her for what she did.

"Devi… I'm sorry. I truly am. I hope that you forgive me." Yumiko muttered sadly before she gently placed the picture back into its original place and resuming her duties as the guild's financial manager.

* * *

**_Cultists' Hideout, Kalbern Mountains…_**

"Sunny, have you found the children yet?" Galahad asked quietly while he and his group are hiding from the cultists' line of sight by using the bushes and fauna as cover.

"Nope. Not yet." Sunny replied while she is observing the camp using the scope of her sniper rifle.

"What are we waiting for anyway?" Nina asked "The prey is currently unaware of our presence. Let us strike them now quickly while their backs are still turned."

"No Nina. As much as the idea sounds tempting to me, we can't attack them directly unless we ensure the safety of the children they took." Kimi replied while she observes the hideout too.

"What's wrong with humans? They always inflict pain and suffering on their own kind, just to get what they want. They just make me want to tear them all apart." Kaizu growled as he hungrily watched a cultist who is sleeping on his duty.

"Heh, save your brutality for later kid." Galahad chuckled "We just need to find where they are keeping the tykes first and after that, then you can rip apart as many of those bastards as you like."

Kaizu grinned, his sharp canines showing themselves in the moonlight. "If you say so."

"Wait a minute." Sunny spoke out suddenly as she saw something through her scope "I think I see something."

"The kids?" Galahad asked

"No." Sunny replied "A large guy wearing the same outfit as the other cultist except his outfit seems to be more grand and his flanked by four other guys around him."

"That must be their leader. What's he doing" Galahad asked

"Hmm, he seems to be talking to someone."

"A fellow cultist?" Kimi asked

"No. It's a different guy, I think."

"Well, what does he look like?" Galahad sighed

Sunny adjusted her scope and peered even closer "Well, he has blonde hair, cut short. Glasses and wears some kind of lab coat on him- wait, are those blood stains on his coat?"

Galahad tensed as Sunny mentioned the blood stains on the man's coat. "Sunny… does the man have a large scar on his right cheek?"

"Wait, I'll try to adjust again and… yeah he has one. Its kinda deep though. Do you know this guy Galahad?"

Galahad's breathing became ragged and his hands began shaking noticeably.

"Um, Galahad are you okay?" Kimi asked in concern as she noticed something is wrong with him.

"Galahad, what is it? Do you know this guy?" Sunny asked again, her voice filled with worry as Galahad suddenly summoned his enormous zweihander using his Requip magic.

"Yes." Galahad answered to her, his teeth gritting themselves in rage. "And I'll make sure this time, he stays dead. PERMANENTLY!"

And with that, Galahad charged directly into the camp, zweihander in hand as he screamed for bloody murder.

"So much for not attacking them directly I suppose." Nina chuckled as she, Kimi and Kaizu joined Galahad while Sunny provided them with them with the cover fire that they needed.

* * *

**_Cultist Hideout, one minute before Galahad's charge… _**

"You can't be serious, you couldn't have possibly brought a person back from the dead without the R-System!" The cult leader sneered at the strange labcoat wearing man who just grinned in response as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Technically, its reanimation so it's not a complete resurrection but the thing I just did is basically the same." The man snickered

"How can we be sure that your methods will work in the long run? Surely after years of death, a person's body will surely weaken from-"

"I already took care of that. I already had Smile take Subject D351 for a little test run beneath the Catacombs of the city. As of now, they are about to start the experiment in a few moments." The man casually responded to them with a smirk.

"Hm, well if your test run managed to become a success, how many of your products can you manage to produce for us?"

"It all depends my friend." The man snickered again while waving his hand in the air. "A single Revenant requires at least 3 sacrifices for it to function completely however, if the body you are planning to use is quite strong, then as much as 25 souls might be needed and for the really big ones, the most we have used is 150 souls."

The cult leader sighed "That's a lot of souls Dieter but can the results outweigh the costs?"

Dieter laughed "Hahaha! Of course my dear friend. A single person reanimated by the process can become as strong as they are in real life plus you can even add some little "modifications" to their bodies, making them physically, mentally and magically stronger than before!"

The cult leader's eyes grew wide with interest. "Hm, fine. We'll give you the batch of souls that you need. My men have already captured several dozens of children from the villages nearby. Just make sure that we will receive the first batch of your products once you have created them."

Dieter snickered "Oh I will. Don't worry, I, Dieter Mengele, promise you that you will receive the first batch of Necrophobia's products."

The cult leader chuckled "Good, now let's talk about how many of those little brats you will need before-"

**_KA-BOOM!_**

"What the-? Where did that explosion came from?" The cult leader yelled out as several more explosions materialized around the cultists' hideout.

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

"Oh well, so much for the business deal." Dieter sighed as he prepared to leave the area when suddenly…

**_"DIETEEERRR!"_**

"Hm?" Dieter turned around his back and he easily blocked the huge zweihander that almost cleaved him in half using nothing but his two fingers.

"Oh. It's you." Dieter sighed in boredom. "So, how are you throughout the years?"

Galahad snarled "You bastard! Why are you still alive! I already cleaved your body in half so how can you still be alive?!"

Dieter snickered "Oh it's just because of a wondrous thing I called science my friend. It's just amazing how a little cybernetics can help save my life."

"What?!"

"Oh, let me just show you." Dieter grinned before his mouth suddenly unhinged itself wide open like a snake's and he quickly fired a large laser beam straight into Galahad's face at point blank range, blowing him off and sending him crashing into one of the cultist's tents nearby.

"Hm, well that was fast. I didn't even use about 10% of my total energy." Dieter mused before he quickly spun around and roundhouse kicked the large, black wolf that attempted to sneak up on him, sending her crashing hard into a tree nearby, knocking it down in the process.

"NINA! NO!" Kaizu screamed before turning his glance at the man who harmed his friend, glaring at him with murderous rage and anger.

"You bastard! I'll kill you. I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kaizu roared in anger and he quickly transformed into a gigantic, 20ft tall demonic creature with red skin, a swishing devil-like tail, bat like wings, red horns and teeth that resembles a saber toothed tiger's in appearance.

Dieter just grinned madly as Kaizu charged at him, intending to rip him apart, piece by piece.

* * *

**_Old Catacombs…_**

"That was a lot of fun guys!" Leona exclaimed as she and her group walked leisurely towards their target's supposed destination. "I think I still got some adrenaline pumping inside me! Though I wish our next opponents aren't as wimpy as the ones we have faced a while back.

"Me too!" Monica happily agreed with her "That guy I faced wasn't much of a challenge for me. His face couldn't even take one shot of my Victory Fist. I just wish our next enemy is strong enough so that I can keep on punching them in the face!"

"For once, I'm in agreement with you two." Garrett mumbled

Hana sighed "You three should be careful with what thou wish for. Thou might regret it."

Leona snickered "Hana, we are one of the strongest mages in the guild! What could they possibly throw against us?"

"Then may we suggest… US?!" A cheerful yet demented voice cackled with glee as Leona and her group turned around them and saw a masked man wearing a flamboyant, jester's outfit and a mysterious female wearing a black full-bodied cloak teleport in front of them.

Monica's eyes went wide with surprise and fear as she recognized the jester from her past.

"No way..."

"What is it Monica? What's wrong?" Leona asked

"That guy… he's Smile Giggles, one of the dark mages of Necrophobia, a guild that we have destroyed years ago. How can he still be alive?"

Smile chuckled "Oh dear, we have met again little puppet! How I missed playing with you and your little friends!"

Leona's group quickly went into their fighting stances but Smile suddenly raised his arms in the air and began waving them about.

"Oh stop! Stop! Stop!" Smile yelled out "I won't be your opponent today!"

Monica stared at him in confusion "Really?"

"Of course I won't" Smile scoffed at them before turning around to his companion nearby and pointing his finger at her in glee.

"But she will be! Alright my dear! It's show time!"

The girl slowly nodded at Smile before her hands began emitting a strange, gooey red substance which began enveloping her arms.

Monica gasped as the substance the girl is emitting seemed awfully familiar to her.

_That thing… no, she can't be… we saw her die years ago… She can't possibly…_

"Now Subject D351! Show them your true power!" Smile cackled gleefully

The girl nodded again before she took a deep breath and yelled out her attack.

_"Blood Dragon's Roar!" _


	9. By Storm and Blood

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Ryou Storm - ElementalDragonKnight98**

**Florence Lancaster - QueenJJ**

* * *

**_Battle Simulation Room…_**

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Ryou Storm asked as Kroner began typing the password for the room's security system. Ryou is a rather tall, muscular 19 year old man, standing at 6'1 with short spiky jet black hair that has some snowy white tips and eyes that contradict each other in color due to his heterochromia, namely being ocean-blue on one side and blood-red in the other. He wears a black trench coat, a white shirt, a half black and white fingerless gloves, black pants, black shoes with white stars on the side and a black Stetson hat.

"Oh course its safe kid!" Kroner cheerfully replied to the young new recruit. "That's why we created the battle simulation system or B.A.S.S for short. It is designed by our master and created by Yumiko to simulate any kind of environment by creating a false dimension inside of it, ensuring that no physical damage will be sustained to the real environment outside and to the combatants inside of it. In fact, you can blow up a thousand tons of TNT inside it and nothing will happen outside its premises. Death is avoidable as long as you are inside its confines."

"Wow. So how does it do that?" Florence Lancaster asked curiously. Florence is a young, 17 year old girl with curly, jet black hair that cascades to her shoulders which she keeps parted to her right. Her hair is extremely thick and messy, similar to Leona's. Her eyes are almond shaped and shaded a beautiful hazel that appears golden at times with specks of green and brown in it. She has an extremely athletic figure, brown skin, a 5'6 height, a B-cup size bust, a heart shaped face and slightly pouty lips which seem to be full. Her attire consists of a sleeveless crop white shirt, dark blue shorts and a black belt that hangs off to the side. She also wears to what appears to be grey otk socks, brown lace-up low heeled boots, a sleeveless brown vest, black fingerless gloves and a blue feather earring in her right ear.

"How should I know? I'm not the one who created it." Kroner replied as he finished configuring the security measures and the large steel doors of the room slide open for them.

Kroner and the new recruits slowly stepped inside the large, blank room in front of them and once they are inside, the large steel doors suddenly slide themselves shut, leaving them locked up in the room.

"Um, is it supposed to do that?" Florence asked nervously

"Of course its suppose to do that kid. Why, are you afraid?" Kroner smirked

Florence snorted "Me? The Lightning Queen? Afraid of some little locked doors? You must be joking. And by the way, try to address me with much more respect next time."

Kroner rolled his eyes and mockingly bowed before her "As you wish your Highness."

"So how does this work anyway?" Ryou asked as he observes the entire room they are in which is pretty much blank and empty except for them.

Kroner grinned "Well let me show you."

Kroner clapped his hands and the entire room lit up like a Christmas tree with various blinking and moving lights dancing around them like fireflies in the night.

Ryou and Florence were apparently amazed by the beautiful light show the room is giving off when Kroner quickly jerked them back to reality.

"Ehem." Kroner coughed "Can we please get back to your induction battle now?"

"Oh, right." Ryou muttered as he and Florence assumed their battle stance.

"All right, we're ready!" Florence shouted

"All right then." Kroner smiled, snapping his fingers as he said "B.A.S.S! Set the environment to Urban City."

**_"Command accepted_**." A robotic female voice answered "**_Issuing command number 9-8-4-2. Changing the terrain to urban setting."_**

The lights rolled and swirled around them before combining themselves into large, holographic blobs which then compressed and formed themselves into buildings, cars, roads and even skyscrapers, turning the entire room into a gigantic, industrialized city which is devoid of any life except for the three of them.

"Wow." Florence mumbled as she knocked on the cement-like floor they are standing on and felt its rough and hard texture, realizing that the cement is real.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Kroner chuckled "I told you two, this room can perfectly simulate any kind of environment that you want, down to the last speck of dust."

Kroner then turned his glance at the sky and yelled "Okay then, B.A.S.S! What is your current list of background music that is available? A battle is kinda boring if it has no music on."

"**_Accessing database." _**B.A.S.S' robotic female voice droned. **_"Access complete. The available background music for today is Soul Eater's Black Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly6, Mana Khemia's Stigmata, God Eater Burst's Deo Volente, Sword Art Online's Crossing Field by LiSA and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles' A Song of Storm and Fire by Yuki Kajiura. Please select the background music that you wished to use."_**

"Hmm, I think I'll go with Black Paper Moon for today." Kroner replied

"**_Excellent choice. Uploading Black Paper Moon into the system."_**

The music began playing in the background and Kroner grinned before turning his glance back to the two new recruits before him.

"Well now that's done, let us begin. Shall we?"

* * *

**_Old Catacombs… _**

_"Blood Dragon's Roar!"_

"Get out of the way!" Monica screamed as she quickly tackled Leona and Hana to the ground causing the woman's attack to miss and melt a very thick concrete wall behind them instead.

"What was that? Acid?" Leona wondered as she saw what the woman's attack just did to the wall behind them.

"No. It's not acid. It's blood_. Corrosive blood_." Monica corrected her as the blood on the wall continued sizzling and bubbling behind them.

"Blood?" Hana asked

"Yes blood." Monica confirmed uneasily. "What's more, the attack she just did is a dragonslayer's roar which means only one thing…"

"I do not like where this is going." Leona muttered

"Our opponent is a dragonslayer herself." Monica finished

Garrett's eyes perked up as he heard what Monica said "Dragonslayer? Like Fairy Tail's four dragonslayers?"

Monica nodded "Yes."

A very wide grin appeared on Garrett's face as Monica confirmed his question. "Well, in that case…"

Garrett's opened his palms and a couple of white, energy spheres began forming in his hands.

"…I will kill her myself!" Garrett roared in delight as he brought his hands together and fired a huge beam of light at the hooded stranger.

"Garrett! Wait!" Monica shouted out but it is no use as Garrett's beam made contact and detonated in a large explosion, shaking the very tunnel they are in.

"No!" Monica yelled as Garrett's attack caused the area to become blanketed in a large cloud of smoke.

"Heh, how do you like that?" Garrett smirked while the smoke begin slowly dissipating but instead of a mangled body, a huge sphere of corrosive red blood stood where the woman once was, the sphere apparently protecting her from Garrett's attack.

"HAHahahAHa! Don't think that she will be this easy, boy!" Smile Giggles cackled "She's just getting warmed up."

"No way." Garrett muttered as the sphere dissolved around her and the hooded woman raised her head and sniffed the air.

"_Blood…_" She muttered before she suddenly disappeared in thin air.

"What the- Where is she?!" Garrett exclaimed in frustration as he tried to search for his opponent.

"Garrett! She's behind you!" Monica screamed as the woman flashsteps behind Garrett and quickly sunk her fangs behind his neck.

"AAAGGHHH! GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF ME!" Garrett hollered before he reached his hand behind him and fired a large beam of light at his attacker who promptly flashstepped away and appeared a few meters away from him.

The woman smiled underneath her hood as wiped Garrett's blood away from her mouth while Smile began laughing madly

"How did he taste like my deary? HAhahAHa!" Smile cackled as the woman licked the remaining blood from her lips.

"_Bitter…"_ The woman chillingly replied

"Why you filthy little bitch… Just die already!" Garrett snarled as he brought his hands together again and fired another beam of light at the woman who practically just leaped out of the beam's direction.

"Hah! I got you now!" Garrett snickered as his beam split into several smaller beams which began hurtling towards his opponent.

_"Blood Dragon's Harvest Dance!_" The woman yelled out as a wave of corrosive blood formed on her arms and she quickly spun around, using the wave of blood to block all of Garrett's beams.

_"Blood Dragon's Viral Bonds!" _The woman punched the ground with her fist and several blood red tentacles erupted underneath Garrett's foot and restrained his entire body.

"What the- Why you filthy bitch, get me out here this instant!" Garrett snarled at her as the woman tilted her head quizzically at him.

"Finish him off Subject D351!" Smile cackled with glee "We need to get some positive results today so Finish! Him! Off! Now!"

The woman nodded silently and turned her head back towards her target and muttered _"Blood Dragon's Death Scythe…"_

The woman's hands became enveloped with a sticky, red substance before she formed the material into a gigantic, sinister scythe whose size is even bigger than her.

"_Die…_" The woman whispered darkly before she quickly jumped in the air and brought her scythe down upon his head.

* * *

**Oh, we almost forgot to mention this. We do not own any of the background music mentioned. All of them belong to their respective companies and/or creators. Anyway, see you guys until the next chapter. V for Victory!**


	10. True Power

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 10! Whoa, it has been that long now? Anyway we would like to thank all of our reviewers and followers for reading our story. It has been a great pleasure for us. Anyway, on to Chapter 10. V for Victory! **

* * *

**_Battle Simulation Room, Artificial City…_**

"_Shadow Make: Scythe of the Night!" _ Ryou yelled as he created a large, sinister scythe using the shadows around him and began swinging it rapidly at Kroner's head.

Kroner swiftly dodged every one of Ryou's swings and quickly tried to put some distance between them by rapidly backflipping away.

"Oh no you don't! _Shadow Make: Arrow Stream!" _

Ryou created a large bow using his Shadow Make and began rapidly firing a stream of arrows at Kroner at once.

"Heh, no biggie." Kroner casually grinned as he raised his hand in the air. "_Demon Call: Orobas!" _

A huge magic seal materialized above Kroner and a large, armored demon with two shields in its hands appeared and easily blocked and deflected Ryou's arrows without much difficulty.

"Sorry kid, but you are not going to hit me that easily." Kroner smirked.

"Wasn't planning to." Ryou snickered

Kroner looked below him and cursed as he saw a huge magic seal materialized beneath his feet.

"_Lightning Eruption!"_ Florence cried out as the magic seal glowed and it quickly electrocuted Kroner and the demon he summoned, resulting in him collapsing to the ground and his summon being banished back to its dimensional world.

"All right! We did it!" Florence happily declared as she and Ryou gave each other a high five.

"Not bad for our teamwork huh?" Ryou grinned

"Yeah." Florence agreed "Maybe we should try working with each other more often."

"Maybe you guys should."

"What-" They both exclaimed at the same time as Kroner is slowly rising up, his suit badly scorched and burned up by Florence's attack.

"Well, well, well." Kroner calmly as he brushed the remaining dust off his damaged suit. "You two managed to damage my favorite suit. Good job, I say. Good job. That just earned you two some extra points."

The two mages assumed their battle stances again while Kroner smiled warmly to them and said "I have to say, I kinda underestimated you two so this time…"

Kroner took off and threw his damaged suit into the side, leaving him wearing only his white shirt and pants.

"...I won't be holding anything back! _Archdemon Call: Lucifer!"_

The simulated skies changed from a deep blue to a dark, crimson red as a colossal magic seal materialized above the entire artificial city and an extremely large (by large we meant skyscraper sized), winged demon emerged from the seal that Kroner created. The gigantic demon roared into existence, causing every window in the city to break and shatter as well as making the very ground itself to tremble from its might.

"Alright then, now it's time to unleash divine judgment!" Kroner declared as he gave a nod to the demon who grinned darkly at him, its multiple jagged fangs glistening brightly the room's artificial sun.

"Now my friend! _God's Final Judgment: Divine Destruction Ragnarok!"_

The demon roared before it quickly flapped its wings and without further ado, flew quickly towards the sky.

"What the? Where is it going? The battle is over here." Florence said in confusion.

* * *

**_Battle Simulation Room, Artificial Space…_**

What they don't know however, is that the demon continued flying higher and higher, faster and faster until at last, it reached the darkness of space (Or what you would call space in a artificial environment created in a room the size of a small house) and the demon roared and unfurled its wings very wide and began taking in all of the magical particles and solar energy around it into its body and wings, glowing brightly until finally, the demon roared again as he finished charging up its power.

With the force of the of the entire world's anger, the demon fired an extremely large, multicolored energy beam that is about 10 times even larger than the demon itself into the direction of the artificial earth, flying past the darkness of space. The demon's beam slammed into a moon that got in its path and completely vaporized it into dust before it returned back to its original path of destruction.

* * *

**_Battle Simulation Room, Artificial City…_**

Back on the artificial city, Ryou and Florence began to see the effects of Kroner's spell as the entire simulated environment began shaking violently and the sky itself began glowing brighter and brighter by the second.

"Kroner! What did you do?!" Ryou screamed at him and Kroner simply shrugged his shoulders. "I went all out. Sorry. Don't worry; I'll treat you guys to a free meal at the mess hall later. Until then, sorry!"

The light finally enveloped them all and the demon's beam fully consumed the entire city, wiping it out from the face of the artificial earth.

* * *

**_Old Catacombs…_**

_"What the…" _The woman slowly muttered as her scythe was intercepted by Hana's shield, effectively saving Garrett's life.

"You okay there Garrett?" Hana asked as Garrett spat on the ground while the viral bonds continued to restrain him.

"Shut up. I don't owe my life to you Hana." Garrett sneered at her while Hana continues struggling her shield against the woman's scythe.

"Fair enough anyway." Hana muttered under her breath before she quickly pushed her shield forcefully against her enemy, backing the woman off away from her.

Hana then gave a cry of attack before she viciously swung her axe multiple times at her opponent who quickly backflipped away from her.

"Monica! Now!" Hana cried and from out of nowhere, Monica flashstepped and intercepted the woman's side.

"Hiyah! _Victory Fist!"_ Monica shouted as her fist connects with the woman's side and detonated in a fiery explosion, sending the woman crashing into a wall which collapsed on top of her.

"Oh dear, this can't be good." Smile muttered as the woman slowly stood above the debris however before she can react, Leona appeared in her chimera form and slammed down violently on top of her, pinning the woman down completely with her claws and weight.

"Now, only the clown remains to be dealt with." Monica growled as she cracks her knuckles while Hana on the other hand requips back to her warhammer and Garrett finally manages to free himself from the viral bonds, looking extremely pissed off.

"So sad... so sad indeed. I got two fists yet you only have one face. I wonder how this will all turn out for you." Monica muttered as she approached the jester slowly who backed a few steps away from her.

"Well clown, any last words before I wipe that ugly 'smile' from your face. Oh yeah, no pun intended."

Smile chuckled, despite being clearly surrounded and hopeless outmatched by his enemies.

"What's so funny clown?" Monica growled as Smile pointed his finger at her and cackled "You my dear, little puppet! You! Oh yeah, and your little jokes too! It was pretty funny actually. Now my dear! It's time we show them the main event!"

Suddenly, the woman Leona is pinning down with her claws began squirming and shaking violently and without warning, she quickly blasted Leona off of her with a beam of concentrated blood, knocking her unconscious out of her transformation.

"Leona! No!" Monica yelled out as the woman slowly stood up, hers arms heavily oozing and dripping sticky, corrosive blood from her sleeves and her fangs becoming even more pointed and visible than before. Dark, crimson scales began to cover the visible skin and features of her face while a blood red battle aura began enveloping her entire form.

Smile laughed madly "HAHAhahahaHAHa! Yes my dear! Now show them your power! Show them the unstoppable might of your Dragon Force!"

"**_GRRRAAAAAHHHH!AAGGGHHHH!_**" The woman screamed in anger and pain, shaking the very foundation of the tunnels they are in as the power of Dragon Force is about to unleash itself on the entire group of Victory Wyvern.


	11. Death's Shadow

**HAHAHahahahHAHAHAhahahaHAHAHa! Hello there dear readers. As of now, ManhattanTheory are currently on, um... hmm, let's just say they went on a little visit to the morgue! HAHAHAhahAhahahahAHAHAHa! Anyway, don't worry. Those three will be still be back... I already told Dieter to make a few arrangements with them. While the are currently being experimen- I mean entertained with, I, Smile Giggles will temporarily be your host for this chapter. Isn't that wonderful people? We are going to have so much fun together! HAhaHAHAHAhahahahAHAHA! Anyway, as I was saying, on to chapter 11... shall we?**

* * *

**_Cultists' Hideout, Kalbern Mountains…_**

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Kaizu roared as he swung his massive fists at Dieter who casually laughed and dodged his swings with inhuman agility.

"HaHaHaHaHa! Come on boy! You can do better than that!" Dieter taunted him, causing Kaizu to swing his fists faster with rage.

"GRRRAAHH!" Kaizu slammed both of his fists on the ground in response, narrowly missing Dieter by mere inches as he simply jumped in high the air to avoid his attack.

"_Analyze_." Dieter smirked, bringing his index finger to his temple and his eyes began to glow a deep azure blue which a moment later, fired a similarly colored beam at Kaizu, striking him squarely on his chest however, the beam apparently did no damage and didn't even manage to inflict any visible effects on Kaizu.

"_Analysis complete_..." Dieter snickered as Kaizu formed a gigantic sword using his blood magic and he quickly charged towards Dieter, intending to bring his blade down upon his head.

"Too slow…" Dieter muttered before he flashstepped out of the way and Kaizu ends up cutting down a dozen trees behind him instead.

"A strong form boy…" Dieter acknowledged as he reappeared behind Kaizu's back.

"However, it does provide you with a set of weaknesses. For example, this."

Dieter opened his mouth and a large laser beam flew from his mouth, blasting Kaizu a few meters away into the forest and knocking down a few trees on him in the process.

"Hey bastard! You forgot about me!" Galahad snarled, swinging his zweihander at Dieter's head.

_Clank!_

"Oh but you forgot about what I can do, Galahad." Dieter smirked as he easily blocked Galahad's blade using only his arm this time.

"Don't worry. I didn't."Galahad sneered before his blade split in half, revealing a gun barrel that was hidden within the sword's mechanism.

"Oh shit." Dieter muttered before Galahad's blade fired a huge energy beam directly on to his face, knocking him down hard and sending him sprawling on the ground.

Galahad huffed but the fight is still not yet over as Dieter slowly stood up, his head bent at an odd angle and half of the skin on his face blown off, revealing a shiny, metallic, skull-like visage.

"That's disturbing." Galahad muttered as Dieter slowly readjusted his head back into its original position before cracking his neck slightly and grinning sinisterly at Galahad.

"Oh my friend, you just managed to harm me. That is a very unwise decision." Dieter chuckled before he flashstepped quickly and reappeared directly in front of Galahad in the space of a second before he quickly placed the palm of his hand over Galahad's heart.

"What the-?"

"Goodbye… Galahad." Dieter grinned before his palm unleashed a rapid succession of laser beams directly onto his chest, stopping Galahad's heart and shutting down his vitals... permanently.

* * *

**_At the Other Side of the Camp…_**

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"Damn it! What's happening here?!" A cultist cried out while their entire camp continues to be rocked by multiple explosions.

"Isn't it obvious? We are being attacked moron!" Another cultist angrily responded. "Quickly, we need to take these brats with us so that we can still manage to salvage our deal with Necrophobia."

"Are you kidding me?" Another cultist glared at them while pointing his finger at the cage holding the dozens of crying children that they took from the village. "We can't possibly take them all with us!"

"You're right." A cultist sighed "Well then, let's just kill some of them so that our load will drop by a little at least somehow. I think we only need half of them in order to salvage the deal."

Upon mention of the words, the children in the cage began crying and mewling even louder than before, making their captors even more pissed off then before.

"Would you brats just shut up?! I'm starting to get a headache from the stupid noises that you little monsters are making."

"The only monsters around here are you." A voice stated coldly. "Oh yeah, and the little friends that I just called upon."

"Wha-AAAGGGHH!"

The cultist screamed as a large, pitch black wolf that is even bigger than Nina leaped upon him and began tearing his throat out while a large green troll appeared from out of nowhere and swung his large battleaxe at the remaining two cultists, decapitating them in half and spraying their intestines all over the ground.

Kimi sighed softly before turning her attention towards the children nearby, rushing towards their cage and quickly tried to open the locks herself.

The children stopped crying when they saw Kimi trying to open their cage and they instantly began cheering for her as Kimi tried her best to open the locks herself but to no avail.

However, what Kimi doesn't notice was the cultist hiding in the shadows nearby who was nocking an arrow into his crossbow as he prepared to take aim at her head.

* * *

**_Old Catacombs…_**

"**_Die… Die… Die…"_** The woman chanted madly, her body oozing a huge amount of sticky, corrosive blood which is slowly dripping down from her arms and chin into the floor, melting it and corroding the floor very badly as the power of her Dragon Force began consuming her mind completely.

"**_All of you… All of you… will die… hehehe."_** The woman darkly chuckled as she began approaching towards them slowly in a sort of zombie-like gait, causing Monica and her friends to back away from her a bit.

"Monica… I think we are in a bad situation here." Hana spoke out as the woman is slowly approaching them.

"No kidding." Monica agreed "We have to back out of this mission, now. Hana, I want you and Garrett to take Leona out of here to safety while I deal with her myself. _Charge Up: Lightning!"_

A sphere of electricity formed around Monica's fists, drastically increasing her attack and fighting prowess by several stages but still, her strength pales in comparison when compared to the amount of power that is leaking out of the hooded woman's body because of her Dragon Force.

"Are thou crazy Monica?!" Hana glared at her with shock "She'll kill you! Besides, we are your friends! We will fight by your side against anything."

"Plus, I don't take orders from the likes of you." Garrett mutters as his hands began glowing in a sphere of bright light.

"NO!" Monica snapped at the two, catching them both by surprise. "If all of us fight her now, we'll all get killed today. Just do what I say and don't you dare try any of your wisecracks against me Garrett! I'm doing this so that at least some manages of us gets to go back home! Besides, this battle is personal and I do not want you guys to get hurt because of it."

"Personal? Monica, you know this woman?" Hana asked

"...Yes. I know her pretty well." Monica replied calmly as the woman began laughing madly now and is now only a few meters away from them.

Hana glanced at the woman before turning her look back to Monica herself.

"Would you promise me at least one thing?"

"Sure. What is it?" Monica casually replied to her.

"Try not to die, or else I'll make sure to nag thy so spirit hard that the heavens themselves won't stand against me!" Hana declared loudly

"Heh, fine." Monica chuckled "I'll try my best. Besides, I doubt the afterlife will be very pleasing if you are going to make a racket in there. Now go! Take Leona to safety. I'll hold her- no, I'll beat her up, then I'll join you guys later for dinner. Just be sure to save some dessert for me later. I grow really hungry after a victory you know."

Hana smiled "Don't worry, I'll bake you one if I have to. But if this battle takes you too long then your dessert might get spoiled later."

"Long? Hah! I don't even intend to make it last for a minute. Now go and grab Leona already! We'll meet each other again at the guild hall once I'm done with her."

Hana nodded to her and she quickly rushed towards Leona's unconscious form to pick her up while Monica returned her attention back to her would-be opponent whose power has manifested completely in the form of large, red angel wings made out of blood that erupted from her back and crimson, beast-like claws that completely enveloped her arms.

**_"Hehehe... die... die... blood, blood, BLOOD! HeheheheHAHAHAHAHA!" _**The woman laughed insanely before she suddenly charged in a flash, faster than Monica can react and reappearing behind her back.

**_"Hello..."_ **The woman cackled before she grabbed Monica from behind and flew off with her towards the ceiling, penetrating through the thick concrete easily as if it was nothing. The woman then quickly bit Monica's neck quite savagely, causing her to scream out loudly in pain before the woman spins around and quickly throws and slams Monica brutally on to the ground, creating a large crater where she crashed.

**_"DIE! BLOOD DRAGON'S GHOUL RIPPER!" _**The woman screamed as several bladed, crimson tentacles made out of blood erupted from her back and flew towards Monica like wolves after their prey however Monica quickly rolled out of the away before the tentacles could rip her apart.

"Hiyaah!" Monica yelled as she jumped in the air with her fist raised towards her opponent. _"Victory Fist!" _

The woman simply grinned before she disappears in mid-air, leaving Monica's attack to punch nothing but thin air.

"She's fast." Monica acknowledge before the woman reappeared behind her again, bringing her arms together and slamming them both brutally behind Monica's back, sending her crashing into a wall and easily stunning her briefly for a while, giving her opponent the chance that she needed to finish her off..

_**"Now... YOU DIE!"** _The woman shrieked psychotically "**_Blood Dragon's Ghoul Ripper!"_**

The bladed tentacles erupted from the woman's back once again and began charging towards Monica with the intent to decapitate her on their blades

Monica on the other hand was too dazed and stunned by the woman's previous attack, leaving her unable to dodge the incoming wave of bladed tendrils that were threatening to cut her apart.

* * *

**Hmm, well that was interesting. Right my dears? Anyway, try to leave a review as much as you can otherwise I will pay you a little 'visit' myself. Personally. Remember, I can see you through here. HAHAHahahahahaHAHA! **


	12. The Devil in Red

**Hey guys! We managed to escape Dieter's operating table and we even managed to kick Smile out of our house so everything's back to normal again though we suddenly now experience some strange blackouts here and then, we are still fine. Yeah fine. Anyway, let's get to chapter 12 already. V for Victory! **

* * *

**_Cu_****_ltist' Hideout, Kalbern Mountains... _**

"I got you now you little bitch..." The cultist snickered softly while he adjusted the aim of his crossbow in order to make sure that he hits his target perfectly and once he got a right angle, he chuckled a little bit before he placed his fingers on the trigger.

"Now don't move, you little bitch." The cultist muttered, his fingers ready to pull the trigger.

_CHK-CHK!_

"Maybe you should be the one shouldn't who move... bitch." Sunny sneered as she placed the barrel of her shotgun at the cultist's head.

The cultist quickly dropped his weapon and fell to the ground on his knees, raising his arms in the air in fear.

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" The cultist whimpered as he felt he is about to wet his pants.

"Hmph, don't worry. I won't hurt you." Sunny replied coldly

"Really?" The cultist asked in surprise.

"Yes." Sunny answered bluntly before she pulled her trigger and blew the cultist's head off like a watermelon, spraying his blood and greymatter all over the foliage that he was hiding in.

* * *

**_Old Catacombs..._**

**_"DIIIEEE!"_**The woman screamed psychotically as her tendrils slammed into Monica's position with so much force it generated a large smoke cloud which blanketed the entire area.

"Nice job my dear, you deserve an extra treat! HAHAhahahAHAHaha!" Smile Giggles cackled as he appeared nearby.

**_"Hehehehe... blood."_**The woman grinned, raising her head as she began sniffing the air for the scent of her freshly killed victim, however, the woman sensed that something is wrong with the scent in the air as there is something missing in it.

"What's wrong deary? Does her blood smell bad?"

**_"No... blood."_** The woman growled, turning her gaze towards the smoke-filled area as the smog slowly began dissipating itself.

What emerged from the smoke was quite unexpected as instead of Monica's decapitated body, a huge bubble of protective light stood where she is, along with a large, tanned man wearing a lion-skin jacket whose face had a huge smirk etched on to it.

"Garrett?" Monica croaked out as she tried to stand in order to get a better look at her saviour. When her eyes cleared and she saw that it was definitely Garrett, she basically became surprised at the action he just did.

"Garrett... why did you save me?!" Monica shouted angrily at him "Why aren't you running away with Hana and Leona from here? You shouldn't be here! This battle is personal! I can take care of this by my own!"

Garrett snickered "On your own? Heh, sorry girl but from what it seems around here, you seem to be getting your ass kicked hard by your opponent over there."

"Jerk!"

Garrett just chuckled at her response. "Really? Is that how you thank people who just saved your sorry ass from getting killed?"

"Coming from you, that's quite hypocritical."

"Heh, look, I didn't save you because I care about you. I only saved you because you are owned by the guild which in turn, is owned by me, making you one of my personal possessions. Anyone who breaks anything owned by me is sure to receive a beating worth a thousand lifetimes."

Monica scoffed "Personal possession? Owned by you? Who do you think you are? The guildmaster? Besides, you don't own me! No one does! Anyway, where's Hana and Leona? Did they managed to get out?"

"Hmph, don't worry about those two weaklings over there. I made sure that they managed to leave safely. Besides, I also own them too."

"Jerk, but thanks anyway." Monica replied as she wiped the blood from her mouth and turned her gaze back to her opponent who is snarling angrily at them, her crimson wings beginning to extend wildly from the sides of her body

"So, who is she anyway?" Garrett asked as he went into his fighting stance.

"A friend... or what is left of her anyway." Monica replied as the woman began whispering something darkly in her Dragon Force induced madness.

**_"Blood... Blood... Blood..."_**

The woman's crimson wings suddenly transformed into large, wicked talons while several bladed tendrils made out of blood erupted from the woman's back again and began swaying themselves wildly around her, her intent to kill clearly visible to both Garrett and Monica.

_It's been a long time, isn't it? I never thought we will face each other again like this. Fate is such a bitch isn't it? Right... Devi?_ Monica sadly thought as she stared at the abomination before her that used to be her friend whose hood was finally blown off, revealing her true hidden features. Long dark, raven hair streaked lightly with faint lines of red that is covering the right side of her heart shaped face, crimson eyes, the faint scar underneath her eye, all of these features further confirming Monica's terrible suspicions of who her opponent is.

Devi screamed in pain as her Dragon Force is being pushed to its limit. Meanwhile, Smile continues to observe everything with increasing glee and interest.

"HAHAhahahAHAHa! That's right Subject D351! Don't hold anything back! Give them everything that you got! And by that I meant even your life! HAHAHAhahahaha! Oh yeah! I almost forgot..."

Smile glared at our screen and pointed at something with his finger an-

("AAAGHHH!" Not again!")

"You three..." Smile mused "Don't think that I have forgotten about what you did about kicking me out of the hosting business. Now, go pick my dear's chosen theme song from your stack of cds there and play it. Otherwise...

Smile flicked his finger slightly and the pain in our heads seemed to intensify by about tenfold.

("AAAAAGGGGHHH! Alright! Alright! Stop it! We'll do what you say just stop it!")

"Hmm, good." Smiled chuckled, releasing his hold on our minds. "Now hurry up otherwise the next one would involve some permanent brain damage!"

("Alright! Alright! Just wait a bit! We have over a hundred cds you know!")

A few seconds have passed and Smile is beginning to tap his bell-tipped shoes in irritation.

"I'm getting impatient here." Smile muttered dangerously as he began to raise his finger again.

("Wait! We got it!")

"HAHahAhAha! Good. Now play it!" Smile cackled

(Picks up cd and plays Devi's chosen theme song, Tokyo Ghoul's opening Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure.)

"Wonderful!" Smile chuckled "Alright my dear, you can kill them now!"

"**_GRRAAAAAAHHHH!" _**Devi screamed psychotically before she charged rapidly towards her opponents with her tendrils, claws and talons all ready to rip them apart, piece by piece.


	13. A Chat with a Ghost

**********Hi guys! Welcome to chapter 13. After this chapter, our posting will be slow for a while due to us preparing our costumes for the local 2014 toycon this month. Currently, one of us is gonna dress up as Mikasa from Attack on Titan while the rest of us guys are stuck between choosing Zero from Code Geass, The Dragonborn from Skyrim and the twin dragons of sabertooth, Sting and Rouge. Currently we are leering towards the twin dragons but anyway back to the subject. We'll try to post as soon as we can but for this week, it will be unlikely but anyway here's our latest chapter. Enjoy. V for Victory! **

* * *

**Opening Song: 200 Miles**

**Episode 13: A Chat with a Ghost  
**

* * *

_**?...**_

_Wha-what happened? Where am I? _Galahad groaned as he opened his eyes and he was greeted by the sight of a multicolored sky filled with swirls purple, blue and yellow along with strange, spherical dancing lights that seem to skip and flutter around him in joy.

"Whoa... What is this place?" Galahad muttered as one of the dancing lights landed softly on his shoulder, seemingly interested in him for a while before it flew off again to join the others.

Galahad marveled at the beauty that he is currently watching when a female voice behind him suddenly spoke out softly.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Galahad's blood froze as he recognized who the voice belongs to.

_No. It can't be. She's dead. She has to be. Maybe the voice just belongs to someone who sounds like her. _

"Hey moron! Are you going to keep standing there like the idiot you are or are you going turn behind right now?" The voice asked in annoyance.

Galahad sighed. _Yup, its her. There's no denying it._

Galahad slowly turned behind him and just as he has expected, she was right there, standing right before him.

"Hey there, long time no see. Right, moron?" Devi smiled as Galahad was basically left speechless by her current appearance which practically hasn't change one bit. The long, dark raven hair streaked lightly with faint lines of red, the crimson eyes, the heart shaped face, the faint scar underneath her eye, she is basically the same just as he remembered her. Even the clothes she wear was the same thing she wore during that faithful day which consist of a short, black jacket, a white shirt, a dark brown sash covering her hips, white pants, black knee-high leather boots and of course, her silver, pentagram shaped necklace which Galahad thought he had buried along with her on her grave in the guild's portion of the large New Asperia City Cemetery which now shine proudly on her neck.

Galahad stared in shock, unable to comprehend the possibility of her standing before him.

"D-D-D-De..." Galahad stuttered

Devi sighed "Would you please spit it out already? I'm kinda getting bored here."

"De-Devi..." Galahad finally stuttered it out.

"Finally! It wasn't that hard to say my name right? Or are you really just born stupid that you can't really say people's names out aloud without stuttering them out like a blithering buffoon?"

Galahad sighed "Even after all these years, you're still very much of an arrogant bitch. You haven't even changed a single bit."

Devi grinned "Well, what can I say? It has been my nature for quite some time and it's a habit that I can't easily shake off."

Galahad chuckled when a realization suddenly appeared in his head.

"Wait a minute... This strange place... you being here with me, this can only mean one thing."

Devi's expression changed to one of seriousness as Galahad finally realized what had just happened.

"I'm dead right? Dieter managed to kill me a few minutes ago, so this place... this place must be the afterlife right?"

"Galahad I..."

"Answer me Devi! I'm dead right?! That bastard... he manage to kill me too, just like what he did to cause your own de-"

Devi swung her fist straight into Galahad's cheek, knocking him down and sending him sprawling into the ground.

Devi growled in anger as Galahad tried to stand up as his mind began to assess what just happened.

"Devi, wha- why did you did that?" Galahad wondered as he brought his hand to his badly bruised cheek. Apparently, in the afterlife, you can still feel pain and Devi's punch is a sure evidence of it.

"Why I did that? The same reason why I even gave my life up in the first place for you moron!" Devi growled at him, catching Galahad out by surprise.

"Wha-"

"I did it for you! For all of you! The entire guild, Master, Yumiko, Gabriel, Monica... even that pervert Kroner! But most of all, I did it all, because of you."

"M-Me?" Galahad stuttered

"Yes moron. For you. And you want to know why? It is because you are my partner, my friend and frankly, it is because I think... I feel different everytime I'm around you. It's like I get all stupid or something, I... I just can't describe clearly."

Galahad's eyes widened as he realize what Devi is feeling when she is around him.

"Devi... you like-"

"Oh no you don't moron! That's not what I feel around you. What kind of a sick mind do you got anyway? Besides, I think it's probably just allergies that I'm feeling towards you when you hadn't taken a bath for weeks."

Galahad rolled his eyes "Riight... allergies."

"Just shut up okay? Anyway you shouldn't feel bad about what happened to me nor should you blame anyone for the cause of my death. Remember, it was my decision and nobody else's."

"But Devi," Galahad protested "I already got over that thing years ago and it is a fact that Necrophobia did cause your death albeit indirectly but still-"

"Galahad!" Devi quickly interrupted him "Are you sure you have gotten over it already or have you seen yourself in the mirror already?"

"Wha?"

Devi sighed "Galahad... I knew of the hardships you have faced after I died. Even if you can't see it, I can still feel every bit of pain that you went through and as much as I hate to say it, it makes me feel bad too. Its because of me you went through a great deal of suffering, and for that... *sigh* I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm sorry."

Galahad tried to counter what she said when a realization appeared within his head again. Devi's right. His life has been a mess ever since she died when she redirected Etherion's beam into Necrophobia's hideout in order to ensure that no other innocent person will be harmed by the council's mighty superweapon. Ever since that day, Galahad began to drank a lot, getting into fits of rage and challenging other members of the guild for no other reason other than to take his anger on them. He began accepting less missions than before and he also began blaming almost everyone in the guild including Master and especially Yumiko for causing Devi's death. It was only after Monica managed to beat some sense into him (both figuratively and literally) that he is able to get some of his act together but even after that, Galahad still felt that a part of him died on that faithful day along with Devi.

"Look Galahad." Devi spoke out, her voice filled with utmost concern "I admit, I didn't think about my decision clearly enough and I never realize about how much my death will affect you or the others and for that, I'm terribly sorry for it."

"Devi..."

Devi sighed "Galahad, remember that one time I managed to save you from being eaten alive by a Gigasworm in the Alteca Desert during one of our missions together?"

"Hey! I managed to crawl out of that bastard's throat so that doesn't count!" Galahad insisted

"Yeeaah, and that worm managed to swallow you again. Three times in fact."

"That's because you kept on punching that bastard's throat causing me to fall everytime I manage to reach its mouth."

"I still manage to save your life you know and as far as I remember, you still haven't manage to return the favor to me."

"You're still quite annoying, you know that Devi?" Galahad muttered.

Devi grinned "I know and I'm quite proud of it in fact. But anyway, I want you to repay that favor to me now... by forgiving yourself of what happened to me on that day."

"Devi I-"

"Promise me Galahad, please." Devi pleaded "I don't want you to spend your entire life suffering because of something I chose myself."

"Entire life? But Devi, I'm dead already so there's no use-"

"Your not dead yet moron. Its still not yet your time." Devi quickly explained to him.

"Not yet my time? Then what am I doing here then?" Galahad asked

Devi sighed "Look idiot, I don't have much time left before our connection will be severed but I brought you here because I want to tell you that you should stop feeling sorry for yourself. You never did anything to cause my death and so did everyone else. I want you to put the past behind you already so that you can face the future clearly and without doubt. The past is important yes but that shouldn't stop you from advancing further into the future."

Devi then grabbed Galahad's hand and held onto it tightly.

"So please... promise me. Promise me that you will never look back. Promise me that you will always walk forward."

"Devi, I-"

"Promise me!"

Galahad sighed "Alright. I promise. I will always look front and I will never look back, ever again."

Devi smiled "Thank you. For once, you did something right in your entire stupid life."

"Heh, as if you are a better example." Galahad grinned and Devi responded by punching his arm lightly.

"Ow! What was that for?" Galahad yelled out as he rubbed his bruised arm.

"Hmph, don't try to push your luck." Devi grinned before the lights around them began approaching them slowly, their brightness seemingly increasing by the second.

"Hmm, it seems its time already." Devi softly spoke out as the lights are now spinning around them faster and faster by the second.

"Time? But Devi, wait! I haven't asked you about everything yet!" Galahad yelled out as the lights began enveloping their bodies and are starting to pull them apart from each other.

Devi laughed softly "Don't worry! We'll meet each other again! That I promise you."

"You mean I'm going to die again?" Galahad asked

"No moron! I meant on Earthland!" Devi yelled back to him

"Earthland? Wait a minute! Devi, what do you mean?"

Devi laughed again. "Don't worry! You'll know soon! Until then, it was nice meeting you again! Oh yeah! And tell Kroner that I still think that he is a douche. Bye Galahad! V for Victory!"

"Wait Devi! _WAAAAIIITTT!"_ Galahad yelled out as the bright glow of the light completely enveloped everything in their strong blinding light.

* * *

**_Cultist's Hideout, Kalbern Mountains..._**

Dieter sighed in boredom as he held Galahad's lifeless body in the air by his neck, musing himself by the possibilities that he can do to Galahad's corpse.

"Hmmm, I wonder if I should try to modify your body a little bit, in order to increase your performance in battle?" Dieter chuckled as he continued holding Galahad in the air when suddenly, his remaining eye opened itself in a flash and quickly glared at him in rage.

"Impossible..." Dieter's metallic face uttered in pure shock. "The possibilities of you surviving my attack are 0 to a million!"

"Then you miscalculated!" Galahad cried out before he quickly requipped a short sword onto his hand and used it to slice the arm Dieter is using to hold him in the air.

"AAAGGGHH!" Dieter yelled out in pain as his dismembered arm fell to the ground and Galahad quickly followed it up by stabbing the man in his shoulder before detaching the blade in a flash which Galahad then followed it by giving Dieter a swift kick to the stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Now, this ends. _Explosive Special!_" Galahad cried out before he snaps his fingers and the detached blade stuck in Dieter's shoulder began glowing a sinister red right before it detonates in a beautiful, fearsome explosion

* * *

**Ending Song: Zutto Kitto**


	14. False Hope

******Hey guys! We are back! Toycon is fun and all but we still like writing by a mile. Anyway here goes our latest chapter. Enjoy. V for Victory!**

* * *

**Opening Song: 200 Miles**

**Episode 14: False Hope  
**

* * *

**_Cultist's Hideout, Kalbern Mountains…_**

"No… You worthless… insect… you can't… possibly beat… me…" Dieter growled weakly as he slowly stood up albeit with much difficulty, his body smoking badly from Galahad's attack which also managed to damage him greatly by blowing off his entire left arm and shoulder.

Galahad remained stoic as Dieter began staggering towards him slowly in a zombie like gait.

"You... How could you have survive… such a fatal blow? So… tell me, how could… your fragile meat filled body could possibly still be alive." Dieter snarled, the machine half of his face sparking very dangerously due to the damage he received from Galahad's close range explosion.

Galahad didn't answer, causing Dieter to get enraged even further.

"I SAID TELL ME!" Dieter screamed before he quickly charged towards Galahad who instictively raised his weapon in defense to block any attack Dieter might make when suddenly, Dieter stopped in mid-charge and Galahad became confused as it seems Dieter is struggling to even try to move a little.

"What the… hell is… happening to my… body?" Dieter growled as the force preventing him from moving seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.

"Heh, I never thought that this would work but it seems a sinner like you has still enough blood for me to play with…" Kaizu grinned darkly, reappearing from the woods he had crashed in as he held his had casually in the air, his blood magic apparently holding Dieter's life within his grasps.

Galahad chuckled "Well, well, well… it seems that today's not your lucky day Dieter, am I right kid?"

Kaizu snickered and in response, he snapped his fingers and Dieter started screaming in pain as fell to his knees while a mixture of blood and what appears to be oil began pouring out slowly from of his metallic eyes, nose and mouth at the same time.

After a few seconds, Galahad raised his hand to signal Kaizu to stop and Kaizu reluctantly ended the spell he is casting on Dieter whose face was now coated heavily by his own blood.

"Now…" Galahad said as he began walking casually towards Dieter's kneeling form. "Tell us what you are doing here otherwise…"

Galahad turned his gaze towards Kaizu who was flicked his fingers again, resuming Dieter's torture once more.

"…my friend here will stop being so merciful around here. Right, Kaizu?"

"Right." Kaizu grinned, amplifying his spell once again, causing Dieter's cries of pain to resume once more.

"So I guess you better start talking now Dieter while you still have some blood left to bleed." Galahad casually said.

"Bleed you say? He, he, he… hahahaha!"

"What are you laughing about creep?" Galahad growled

"Oh if you just know my friend…" Dieter smugly replied "If you had just heard her screams, it would have been so delightful if you had known what happened to her. Hehehe…"

Galahad snarled as he brought out his large zweihander from his Requip dimension and pointed its gigantic blade at Dieter's neck.

"What are you talking about bastard?! Who are you referring to!?"

Dieter chuckled, apparently unfazed at the large blade that was mere inches away from severing his neck. "Oh I'm pretty sure you know her well Galahad… she was your partner after all… "

Galahad faltered a little bit before he quickly regained his composure and brought his blade even closer to Dieter's neck.

"You're lying!" Galahad roared "She died already several years ago so don't you dare try to use her in your sick twisted-"

"Dead you say?" Dieter grinned widely "You don't even know the half of it! Hahahahaha!"

"Kaizu." Galahad muttered, his teeth clenching themselves in rage.

"Yes?"

"Kill him. Painfully."

Kaizu's grin grew wide, almost as wide as the grin Dieter showed a few seconds ago. "Heh, with pleasure. You know, I thought you would never say that."

"Me neither." Galahad replied "Now go and shut that bastard up already. His laugh is starting to give me a headache already."

Kaizu nodded as he prepared to flick his fingers for the finishing blow when suddenly, Galahad noticed a dozen tiny red flowers sprout underneath Kaizu's foot, causing Galahad's eyes to grow wide as he knew whose flowers are those.

"KAIZU! GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!" Galahad screamed

"He, he, he…" A dark, feminine voice chuckled from nearby. "Too late. _God's Blossom: Rage Ares_…"

The tiny red flowers beneath Kaizu's feet bloomed simultaneously and released a large, thick red powder that covered Kaizu's position entirely in a dense, crimson cloud.

"Oh no…" Galahad muttered before a second later, Kaizu charged out of the smoke, roaring angrily in his complete Satanic Beast form with his fist heading straight towards Galahad's head.

* * *

**_Old Catacombs…_**

**_"Graaahh!"_**

Monica and Garrett quickly dodged the multitude of bladed tentacles that flew towards them, ducking and weaving under the dangerous swings and strikes of Devi's tendrils before closing in on her form.

"_Victory Fist!"_ Monica cried out, swinging her fist directly at Devi's face however, Devi quickly blocked Monica's attack with a well placed tendril in front which easily absorbed the force of her attack.

**_"Blood Dragon's Roar!"_**

Devi breathed in and fired a large stream of corrosive blood straight into Monica's path but Garrett quickly intercepted her path and created a bubble of protective light which blocked Devi's attack and prevented her from harming his comrade.

"Hiyah!" Garrett yelled out, firing a beam of light straight into Devi once again.

"Oh, that does not work against her boy." Smile cackled as Devi simply created a defensive dome of blood around her to shield her from Garrett's attack.

"Don't be too sure, fool." Garrett snickered as his beam connected with the dome and instantly pierced through its defenses, surprising Devi and leaving her dumbstruck for a few seconds which is enough to give Monica the opening she needs.

Quickly flashstepping in, Monica rushed in towards Devi's side and prepared her fist for an extremely powerful blow.

_"Victory Combo X!"_

Monica's fist collided with Devi's jaw, resulting in a powerful sonic boom that rocked the walls of the catacombs sending Devi flying upwards in the air but Monica's attack is still not yet finished as she flashstepped quickly and intercepted Devi's form in mid-flight, smacking her right back into the direction of the ground before intercepting her again and punching her back into the air. Afterwards, Monica kept on repeating this procedure, getting faster and faster each second until it seems Monica is playing a superfast game of mid-air Devi pinball.

Smile stared in horror, an expression that his mask obviously couldn't hide as Monica finally gives one last, powerful aerial smackdown on Devi's form, sending her crashing finally onto the ground, resulting in a tremendous quake that shook the entire catacombs.

"This is so not turning good…" Smile muttered as Devi tried standing up from the crater she created when she fell in when suddenly, several dozen spheres of light materialized all around her and surrounded her in all sorts of directions.

"Disappear." Garrett muttered as he flicked his fingers and the orbs all rushed in at Devi at the same time and exploded, blanketing the area in a large amount of smoke.

"Did we do it?" Monica huffed as she tried to regain the energy she lost during her massive attack and to her disappointment; Devi is still standing, her wounds quickly mending themselves showing that Monica and Garrett's attacks are not even affecting her a bit.

"Oh that was close!" Smile cackled "Sorry dearies but you just have no hope of defeating my little pe-"

**_"Blood Dragon Slayer's Secret Art…"_**

Smile stopped laughing as he heard what Devi just uttered and he quickly raised his hands and waved them about to stop her.

"No Subject D351! Don't you dare use that move! I just had my clothes dried this weekend!" Smile cried out as Devi seemed to ignore him and she began raising her fist higher in the air and even Monica began to recognize what Devi is about to do.

Garrett scoffed "What is he so afraid of? It's not like that attack of hers is that scary or-"

"Run." Monica muttered

"What? Why should we run anyway? We are about to win for fuck's sake and-"

"I SAID RUN!" Monica screamed as Devi slammed her fist onto the ground and yelled.

**_"Sanguis Lunaris: A Night of False Hope!"_**

The ground shook a tiny bit and seconds after that, nothing happened.

"Heh." Garrett snickered "Told you we shouldn't run-"

**_SPLOOOOOOOOOOSSHHHH!_**

Garrett's sentence was interrupted as several giant springs of blood erupted underneath everyone's feet, sweeping away everyone within range (3 miles to be exact) in a crimson tidal wave of corrosive blood.

* * *

**Ending Song: Zutto Kitto**


	15. Fate's Indeed a Bitch

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Kotone Keichiro - U-know Yunho**

* * *

**Opening Song: 200 Miles**

**Episode 15: Fate's Indeed a Bitch**

* * *

**_Old Catacombs, Other Section…_**

"Come on Leona, just hang in there okay? Thou are gonna be fine." Hana assured her as she quickly ran through the corridors of the catacombs, carrying an unconscious and wounded Leona on her back.

"Hana… stop… I can still… fight." Leona groaned despite the large visible injury on her shoulder that she received from the woman's surprise attack.

"No Leona." Hana huffed "Thou are not in any perfect condition to fight in any way. You need medical attention and-"

"But Hana…" Leona protested weakly, her wounds apparently sapping her strength altogether. "Monica needs… us. She can't possibly… handle it… all alone."

Hana sighed "Don't worry about her. Garrett is with her so I'm pretty sure that Monica will be fine."

"Garrett? Now that really fills me with dread." Leona moaned when suddenly, a large group of dark mages comprised of members from both Tyranno Tyrant and Shadows of the Void appeared in their path and blocked their only way to get out of the catacombs.

"Where do you think you're going missies?" A dark mage wearing gothic style clothing sneered at them as he and his group began unsheathing or calling out their weapons entirely.

"Oh come on! I don't have time for this!" Hana yelled out in annoyance as she used her single free hand to summon one of her large axes into her grasp.

"Oooh! Look at her boys! It seems this missy here thinks she can take us all down!" The gothic mage sneered sarcastically

"Really? Ha! Now that's showing some arrogance!" A dark mage with a green Mohawk laughed as he and his friends began surrounding Hana and Leona completely.

Hana growled as she kept pointing her axe at the dark mages in order to keep them at bay.

_Not good. Even if these guys are weak, I can't fight them all at once while holding Leona behind my back._ Hana angrily thought as the dark mages began toying with her, charging straight in and suddenly backing away quickly before they could reach the range of Hana's axe.

"What's the matter missy? Can't fight because of your useless friend there? Hahaha!" The gothic mage laughed causing Hana to grind her teeth in rage.

"Hana… please. Let me… fight." Leona muttered weakly to her ear.

"No Leona. Thou are far too wounded and I cannot afford to have thee get injured an-"

_sssssshhhhhhhhh_

A low hissing sound began echoing around the walls of the Catacombs, causing everyone to wonder what object is making that sound.

"What's that noise?" The mage with the Mohawk asked as he glanced around the area to find its source when suddenly, the catacomb walls began shaking noticeably as the strange noise begins to get louder and louder by the second.

"Hana… what's happening?" Leona muttered weakly

"I don't know." Hana replied "But whatever it is, it seems to sound like its coming from…"

_SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH _

Hana turned her glance to her back, towards where the corridor where they just past through. "…behind us."

A few seconds later, Hana's answer was proven to be true as a gigantic flood of crimson blood rushed forth from the corridor behind them, sweeping away all living beings that got in its way with its terrible might including the dark mages and of course, Hana and Monica themselves.

* * *

**_Cultist's Hideout, Kalbern Mountains…_**

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Kaizu roared as he attempt to smash Galahad flat with his fists.

"Hey kid! Snap out of it!" Galahad angrily yelled as he parried a punch that might have broken him in half. "Hey! Don't you hear me kid? I said snap out of it! Those images you are seeing in your mind are not real! Do you hear me?! They are not real! So snap out of it already damn it!"

"GRRRAAAAHH!"

Kaizu roared as he brought his fists together and slammed them forcefully on the ground, generating a huge shockwave that blew Galahad off and sent him flying like a rag doll.

While this is happening, a large group of cherry petals gathered around a kneeling Dieter's side before compressing themselves together into the shape and form of a slim, voluptuous woman in her mid-30s, wearing a long white labcoat almost the same as Dieter's except hers has no bloodstains and is far cleaner than his. The woman has long, blue hair, red eyes and a sadistic smirk that is very noticeable on her face.

"Oh, is my little Dieter in need of a little hug now?" Kotone Keichiro smirked

"Har, har. Very funny witch. Got any other jokes that require you to act like a cute, innocent puppy?" Dieter sarcastically replied to her as he attempted to stand on his own.

"You are quite rude there Dieter. You should be thankful that I even tried to save your sorry ass because you are still a vital asset to Project Thanatos."

Dieter snorted "Really? Then you should know that without my superior intellect then the Project itself wouldn't even have gotten past stage 1. Only I have the necessary knowledge in the entire guild to make this even happen."

Kotone snickered "Yes, yes. Always trying to show off your ego to your subordinates. Well, we better get going now. My spell won't last long and I'm pretty sure he has some other friends lying around here somewhere."

"Then do it already witch!" Dieter spat and Kotone raised her hands in the air, summoning a huge vortex of cherry blossoms around them which quickly began to envelop their forms.

Galahad noticed Dieter and Kotone's attempt to escape and he quickly tried to stop them but Kaizu kept on attacking him violently, preventing Galahad from stopping Dieter and Kotone's escape.

"No! Stop!" Galahad yelled out while he blocks another blow of Kaizu's fists, watching helplessly as he watched Dieter and Kotone disappear entirely.

"Damn it!" Galahad cursed just as Kaizu fired a powerful punch into his direction, knocking Galahad down and sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Ugh." Galahad groaned as Kaizu Satanic Beast formed loomed over him with his fists raised high over his head.

"Die!" Kaizu roared but just before he brought down his fists, a couple of slime like blobs appeared from out of nowhere, falling from the sky and landing directly on Kaizu's form.

Kaizu roared angrily as he tried throwing the slimes off but the blobs clung on tightly to his body and began enveloping and encasing him within their slimy masses.

"Big brother! Stop it! Get a hold of yourself please!" Kimi pleaded as she and Sunny finally arrived in time to save Galahad's life.

"Grr, I'll kill you all! I'll kill you all!" Kaizu snarled while he struggled within the slimes' gelatinous mass which, little by little, he seems to be succeeding in.

Kimi sighed before she turned her glance to Sunny who nodded and aimed her shotgun at the slimes' form.

"I'm sorry big brother but this is for your own good." Kimi apologetically mumbled before Sunny pulled her trigger and fired a Winter Shot at the slimes enveloping Kaizu, flash freezing the slimes and Kaizu in place.

* * *

**_Old Catacombs…_**

_Drip. Drip. Drip…_

"_He, he he… Now it's over…"_ Devi chuckled darkly as her Secret Art has left the entire room dripping with huge amounts of sticky blood stuck to the floor, the walls and even the ceiling above, making the entire corridor look like some sort of deranged, slaughterhouse or something.

Smile slowly rose up from a huge pile of blood nearby and angrily brushed off the extra red gloop that got stuck on his colorful, jester's suit, the blood distorting the bright colors of his outfit and effectively ruining his normally cheerful mood.

"Now look what you have done!" Smile complained to her as he approached Devi who responded by quizzically tilting her head.

"This suit takes ages to get the colors right and now it looks like it has been dragged through a bloody landfill several dozens of times! Why are you so idiotic girl! Can't. You. Follow. A. Single. Damn. Fucking. ORDER!" Smile screamed before he lashed out and gave Devi a hard backhand slap to her face that is strong enough to spin her around and knock her down.

Devi's emotionless expression didn't change even as she held her hand to her throbbing cheek while Smile points his finger at her in rage.

"Stupid girl! Now I have to get myself a new outfit this weekend and it's pretty hard to find the perfect soft, colorful fabric that manages to suit my style." Smile complained angrily before he pointed his finger at the two weakened, blood-soaked mages lying helplessly nearby and screamed "Now go make yourself useful dear and finish those two off or else I'll finish you off!"

Devi nodded obediently before she stood up and slowly began walking towards her targets' semi-unconscious forms, picking Monica up by her neck and grasping her neck so tightly that Monica can't even breathe properly.

"Now my dear, suck out all of her blood until she turned into a dry organic, husk. Do it now and don't be too shy about it." Smile cackled

Devi nodded as her fangs grew a little bit longer and she slowly began bringing her fangs closer to Monica's neck.

"Stop… Don't… do… this… Devi… Please. " Monica gasped out as she tried to struggle weakly against Devi's iron like grip to no avail.

Devi seemed to stop, unsure of what to do when Smile suddenly called out to her.

"Just ignore her Subject D351. She's just your meal and you shouldn't be talking to your meals by the way. It's quite bad etiquette. HAHAHAhahahahaHAHA!"

Devi nodded and she slowly resumed her action of bringing her fangs closer to Monica's neck when suddenly, Devi noticed something etched onto the skin of Monica's neck. A rather familiar mark which is enough to make her stop her action momentarily.

"Now what's the problem Subject D351? Don't tell me you are getting picky with your meals now? Just drain her already!"

Devi didn't respond as she continued to stare at the guild mark on Monica's shoulder and instead, much to Smile's surprise, she released her hold on Monica's neck who tumbled down lifelessly on the ground.

"Subject D351! What is the meaning of this?!" Smile angrily yelled out to her when suddenly, Devi fell to her knees and placed both of her hands on the sides of her temple, screaming loudly in pain and causing Smile to jump back in surprise.

_"AAAAGGGGHH! NOOOOOO! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOOOOP IIIIIIT!" _Devi screamed, her eyes clenched tightly and her voice filled with plenty of pain in its tone.

"Woah there Subject D351! Just calm down! What in the world is wrong with you anyway?"

_"GRAAAH! Stop it! Stop it!_" Devi screamed but this time, the pain in her head seemed to be getting weaker and Devi finally opened her eyes but this time, there is something different within the windows of her soulless, crimson irises.

"V..."

"Hm?" Smile stared at her in confusion as Devi slowly began raising her hand in the air.

"...for..."

Devi's hand finally raised itself fully in the air in a strong V-like gesture and Devi quickly lifted her head at the same time and yelled

"...Victory!"

Smile backed away in horror as he realized what just happened

"Oh no... don't tell me Subject D351, you just..."

Corrosive blood began to drip out of Devi's sleeves again, as well as a couple of large bladed tendrils that erupted from her back as Devi snarled at the jester standing before her.

"Yes... I remembered everything clown. _Everything._"

The corrosive blood on Devi's arms began compressing themselves into a pair of extremely sharp talons that seems sharp enough to cut through steel.

"And frankly, there are only four words that can describe me right now."

A couple more bladed tentacles made out of blood erupted from Devi's back and began swaying wildly around her.

"I'm. Really. Pissed. Off."

* * *

**Ending Song: Zutto Kitto**


	16. The Ripper of Men

**Opening Song: 200 Miles**

**Episode 16: The Ripper of Men**

* * *

_**Old Catacombs...**_

"You know what, I have been waiting a very long time for this..."

"Now, now Subject D351,..." Smile tried to coax her as Devi slowly began sauntering towards him with her bladed tendrils swishing behind her back like a bunch of large, ravenous snakes searching for a meal. "... let's not get too hasty here-"

Smile didn't even get to finish his sentence as one of Devi's bladed tentacles quickly rushed forth and impaled him squarely on the chest, eliciting a loud cry of pain from him before she raises her tentacle high in the air with Smile still stuck at its tip with his legs dangling wildly in an attempt to get away.

"My name is not Subject D3-whatever." Devi coldly stated before she cruelly twists the tentacle lodged inside Smile's chest, causing him to scream out even more.

"My name, is Devi Gremory. A mage, dragonslayer, the Ripper of Men, but most of all... a member... of Victory Wyvern. My guild. My friends. My family. And do you know what you just made me do?"

Devi lodged a second tentacle through Smile's stomach, increasing the volume of his pain and suffering even more. Monica and Garrett finally regained full consciousness at this time and were both unfortunate enough to witness what Devi is currently doing right now.

"De-Devi..." Monica stuttered out as she watched in horror at the sheer amount of brutality Devi is showing to them. Even Garrett seemed to be appalled by the extreme amount of cruelty she is exhibiting.

"You made me hurt them. _You made me hurt them!" _Devi screamed out angrily as several more smaller tentacles flew out from her back and began wrapping themselves tightly around Smile's neck, legs and arms, preventing him from moving any of his limbs any further.

"G-g-gah..." Smile gasped as the crimson tendril began wrapping itself tighter and tighter.

"I don't know what the fuck you bastards did to me to bring me back to life but personally, I like to thank you for that even though you bastards turned me into a mindless, fucking killing machine but I guess killing you will make things fair enough."

"D-Devi, what are you planning to do?" Monica asked to her in a frightened tone of voice to which Devi didn't respond as her crimson eyes were still trained and focused to her captive.

"Do you want to know why they call me the Ripper of Men?" Devi quietly asked the jester who obviously can't answer her back due to the large, red tendril constricting his neck, his mask hiding any expression though it is pretty obvious what Smile is really feeling right now.

Monica and Garrett can only watch in abject horror as within the flutter of a butterfly's wing, Devi practically ripped Smile's body apart like a tender chicken wing, tearing off his limbs from his sockets and completely pulling out his entire head (along with a part of his spine) in what could be described as a bloody explosion and shower of blood, limbs and gore.

* * *

**_Battle Simulation Room…_**

**_"Battle Simulation Complete. Winner, Kroner Mercury." _**B.A.S.S' robotic voice announced as the lights in the room slowly began dissolving into the room's blank background.

"Ugh, what?" Florence and Ryou muttered out as they regained consciousness and slowly began picking themselves up.

"Oh good, you guys are awake." Kroner spoke out casually from behind them "B.A.S.S has just finished recording our battle for today and is now calibrating the scoreboards. I have to say, you guys have lasted a lot longer than the previous recruits that fought against me before, so I guess you guys deserve some extra credit."

"Wait a minute, how in the world are we still alive? I'm pretty sure we just saw you blow up the entire planet from above." Ryou pointed out

"Well technically, I only blew up an entire city." Kroner corrected him "However, there is a reason why I only get to use that spell if I'm inside this room."

Kroner turned his glance at the large screen that materialized above them that began showcasing the scores of the entire guild members.

"As I told you two before, this room creates an entire false dimension within its confines which is capable of simulating any kind of environment, situation and state perfectly. Even death can be perfectly simulated here which means it can be easily reversed and controlled. So as long as you die or get injured within its limits, then you don't have to worry about it." Kroner casually explained just as B.A.S.S finished calibrating Kroner's new score.

"**_Kroner Mercury, new score, 15 ties, 86 wins..."_**

"Alright!" Kroner cheerfully yelled out.

**_"and 51 losses…"_** B.A.S.S continued

Florence and Ryou both looked at Kroner with an incredulous look of surprise and laughter on their faces.

"51 losses? Really?" Florence snickered

"Hey! 10 of those losses are because I fought against Gabriel. The rest are because of…" Kroner stopped just as he is about to exclaim her name.

"Because of who?" Ryou asked and Kroner just sighed and pointed to the name of the person ranked the highest by B.A.S.S' scoreboard.

"Hmm, Devi Gremory." Florence muttered as she read the scores. "5 ties, 587 wins and only 1 loss. Hm, who is she Kroner? Can we meet her? She sounds very strong to me."

Kroner sighed softly as he continued looking at Devi's score. "Sorry kid but I'm afraid that won't be possible. You see-"

Kroner's words were quickly interrupted in mid-sentence as the Battle Simulation Room doors suddenly slide themselves open and Yumiko, Iza, Marie and a tall man wearing black hat and red shirt holding a large wakizashi as well as a young boy wearing a blue unzipped hoodie over a yellow t-shirt with a black pirate logo on it began slowly entering the room.

"Woah, Yumiko, what are you guys doing here? If you want to know the results of the scores then-"

"Can it Kroner." Yumiko quickly interrupted him. "I'm in no mood to hear you brag and display your pathetic scores to me."

"Hey! My scores aren't pathetic!" Kroner protested

"My victories are more than twice your average victories and my losses are at least half as less as yours."

"Hey! You help create this room too so you have an unfair advantage." Kroner pointed out

"Then how come Devi managed to achieve such an insane score in the scoreboards?"

Yumiko and Kroner both turned silent all of a sudden and Yumiko realized she shouldn't have mentioned her name.

"Oh, s-sorry about that." Yumiko quickly apologized before she quickly returned to her composure. "Anyway, we got a problem. We received a large emergency call from the city below. The captain of the guard told us that the entire sewer system was overflowing with a strange sticky red substance that the authorities haven't identified yet but according to the authorities, it seems the source of the flooding came from the Catacombs, from where Leona and her group are sent."

"You don't say…" Kroner muttered as he turned his gaze back towards the scoreboard "So this means I have to pull the brats out again, just like last time right?"

"Yes." Yumiko confirmed "We need to send a second group now to find out about the flooding's source and frankly, to find out what happened to Leona and her group. I can only pray that idiot and her group stay safe. Kroner, you are going to be assigned to lead this group right now. I've already prepared the emergency teleportation lacrima to will take you and your team to your destination quickly. Take the rookies along with you if you want. I have a really bad feeling that something's not right around here.

* * *

**Ending Song: Zutto Kitto**


	17. Memento Mori

**Hey guys, after this chapter, we'll have to stop posting for at least one or two weeks due to our exams approaching but don't worry we'll post as soon as we are done with them. Anyway here goes our latest chapter for now. Enjoy. V for Victory!**

**Appearances (In order)**

**Samerina Volcuzas - ManhattanTheory**

**Drexxarios Dianeros - ****ManhattanTheory**

**Deea Seras Vas Alcos - ****ManhattanTheory**

**Alfanera Zummori - ****ManhattanTheory**

* * *

**Opening Song: 200 Miles**

**Episode 17: Memento Mori**

* * *

**_Old Catacombs..._**

"Oh my god... oh my god... oh my god!" Monica cried out, her voice filled with shock, horror and revulsion at witnessing the stomach-churning thing Devi just did with Smile's body.

"Man, I don't know about you but I think I'm about to hurl." Garrett exclaimed as Devi sighed softly and began retracting her crimson tentacles and blood back into her body.

"Well now that's over." Devi casually said "You alright there guys? I hope I didn't do anything too much to harm or frighten you guys-"

"Frighten?!" Monica yelled out "Devi, you just casually ripped somebody apart in front of us with no qualms as if you're just brushing teeth or something."

"But that bastard deserves it." Devi coldly stated

"Yes but the original Devi would have just incapacitated someone instead by breaking their arms or legs painfully but not outright pulling them off from their sockets! To say that you frighten me would be an understatement."

"Look, I'm sorry that you two managed to witness it but that bastard really, _really_deserve it and like you said, I have no qualms about tearing that clown into a dozen bloody strips of meats and I'll do it again if I have to. A dozen times to be exact."

"A dozen you say?" A sinister voice cackled behind her and Devi turned and saw Smile's theater mask detaching itself from the face of his disembodied head before it began floating magically in mid-air, sneering at them while the hideous grin etched permanently onto it seemingly growing wider than before.

"Sorry my dear but I'm not that easy to kill. HAHahahahHA!" Smile's mask cackled

"Shit." Devi cursed "I forgot about the stupid fucking mask!"

"What do you mean? What is that thing?" Garrett asked as he pointed at the laughing, magical, floating mask in front of them.

"That mask you see, that is Smile's real form." Devi replied casually as she began forming a couple of crimson, bladed tentacles on her back again. "That is where Smile stores his entire soul and powers in and anytime he needs a new body, he just possesses some random corpse or person and takes over their entire body. He tried to possess Galahad's body once when we destroyed one of his previous vessels but luckily that moron's will is far stronger than his muscles and he was able to fight against Smile's control right when he is about to gut me with one of his swords."

"So if we destroy that mask then he is obviously going to stay dead for sure?" Monica asked

Devi rolled her eyes "Of course idiot! Just make sure to watch out if he tries to possess you or anything. Once he places himself over your face, it might be game over for you."

Smile's mask began to notice the three mages readying themselves and it began pouting angrily like a spoiled child.

"No fair!" The mask protested "Three of you and only one of me? Well, technically one fourth of me since I don't have a body yet but it's still the same!"

_"Then why don't we add 4 then."_A sultry feminine voice suggested from out of nowhere and all of a sudden, four differently clad individuals teleported and appeared near Smile's floating mask, surprising even Smile himself.

"Great, more fun for us." Garrett sighed in annoyance.

"Woah!" Smile's mask exclaimed in surprise "Samerina, this is quite unexpected. I never expect that you and the entire Memento Mori of all people will come to my aid. Has my former face left quite an expression on you? HAHAHAhahahahAHAHA"

"Oh shut up you idiotic buffoon, we didn't come here for you, we came here for the prototype Revenant that went rouge under your watch." Samerina Volcuzas sneered at him in disgust. Samerina is a tall, fair, voluptuous 25 year old woman standing at 5'9 in height with long, thick, dark orange hair that reaches to her back, bright orange eyes and light red tipped bangs that covered her right eye. She wears a revealing black, crimson edged breastplate that exposes much of her cleavage and stomach, large black, spiked shoulder pads, an amber colored necklace in the shape of a tear, a black crimson edged waistguard, leg guards, gauntlets and greaves.

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame it on Dieter for doing such a shoddy work on blocking her stupid memories."

"That still doesn't change the fact that it happened under your watch, Smile. A failure is a failure and that sort of thing is not acceptable within our ranks." Drexxarios Dianeros calmly stated, his demonic, skull like helmet preventing anyone from reading his expression or his face. Drexxarios is a rather tall, muscular man of unknown age standing at 6'3 with messy, long brown hair and a gray skin like complexion. He wears a high collared black jacket with long coattails that reaches to his legs, a white sash and a black hakama.

"Can it Bonehead!" Smile snapped back "You're not the one who lost another body in the process."

"Hehehe, you are such a loser Smile. I can't wait to tell Master Mephis of your 'little' blunder here. Hehehe." Deea Seras Vas Alcos giggled. Deea is a young, 15-ish year old girl standing at 5'3 in height with short cut hair and eyes that are a deep purple on one side and a bright yellow in the other. She wears punk-gothic style school uniform with extra long sleeves, a red skirt and tie, thigh high socks and black doll shoes.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure he'll be quite happy once we tell him of your little failure." Alfanera Zummori smirked. Alfanera resembles a rather disturbing caricature of a man in his early 30's with short black hair, piercing, golden snake-like eyes with the sclera seemingly darkened to a pitch black and a disconcerting, Cheshire cat-like smile that opens unnaturally to his ears due to the large, open, slash-like scars on his cheeks which are being held together by multiple loose stitches. He wears a black, Victorian era style tuxedo with white trimmings and a golden monocle.

"You wouldn't dare." Smile growled lowly at the two.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Samerina snickered "As far as we now, Master's patience has been growing very thin these days and I doubt a little bad news will brighten up his day. Remember what happened to Velarisa yesterday Smile? As far as I remembered, she didn't seem the same after Master had a little 'chat' with her. But then, anyone who had their souls consumed and devoured for all eternity would have felt the same."

Samerina then turned her gaze towards the three mages who are standing by near them and she gave a soft sigh of annoyance.

"Well, we'll have to retrieve the prototype the hard way. Deea, Drex, Zummori take care of the two pesky fools standing in our way while I try to restrain Subject D351 myself. We need that girl alive in order to perfect Project Thanatos however; Dieter never said anything about her not losing a limb or two in the process."

"Understood." Drexxarios droned.

"Yay! As you wish nee-san!" Deea happily exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, boss." Alfanera snickered

The four members of Necrophobia's elite Memento Mori group began drawing out their powers and Devi, Monica and Garrett responded by preparing their battle stances in return.

"Devi, what does she mean by Project Thanatos and what did she just called you? A Revenant? Seriously, can't you just tell us what the hell is just happening here?" Monica asked while not taking her glance off her current enemies.

"Look, I don't know okay! I just recently regained my free will back so it's not like I knew everything that happened around me."

Samerina's hand began oozing a black, magma like substance that drips down to the floor and apparently burns and eats through the thick concrete below them.

"Ready dear?" Samerina asks slyly before she raised her fist and slammed it hardly onto the ground.

_"Magma God's Meltdown Wave!"_

A large stream of black magma erupted from the ground where Samerina punched her fist and began rushing towards the three mages rapidly like a tsunami.

"We'll talk later!" Devi shouted back to Monica before she took a deep breath and yelled "_Blood Dragon's Roar!"_

A huge stream of blood flew from Devi's mouth which quickly collided with the magma Samerina sent at them, cooling it down rapidly and solidifying it into hard, solid rock.

"Fine! But don't think this is over Devi! We'll still be talking later. _Buster Fist X!"_

Monica's fist glowed brightly with a strong, white light before she punched the air in front of her rapidly and released that energy in the form of a large, fist shaped blast which slowly transformed into the form of a dragon in mid-flight.

"Oh no you don't." Alfanera grinned as he brought his hands to the ground_ "Transmute…"_

A huge magical seal reminiscent of an ouroboros appeared underneath him, crackling with a large amount of blue electricity.

_"…Gate of Babylon!"_

Using the material of the floor, Alfanera created a large shield that resembles a pair of large, stone doors engraved with intricate designs and murals that manages to block Monica's devastating attack with ease.

"Now take this! _Transmute: Dardanelles Cannon!"_

Using the gate he created, Alfanera transformed it into a massive cannon whose size barely fits inside the tunnel they are in.

"Fire." Alfanera smirked as his cannon fired an intense barrage of gigantic cannonballs at his opponents.

* * *

**Ending Song: Zutto Kitto**


	18. Full Circle

**Hey guys, as you all know, we recently posted an announcement that we are accepting ocs for our upcoming original GMG arc and we are all encouraging you to pass your ocs in order to make the story as interesting as possible. But until our arc comes, we have to settle first for the current one so enjoy. V for Victory!**

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Gao Mikage - U-know Yunho**

**Andre Zephyrus - Zades**

* * *

**Opening Song: 200 Miles**

**Episode 18: Full Circle**

* * *

**_Cultist's Hideout, Kalbern Mountains..._**

"Are you sure he will be fine like that?" Sunny asked as she stared at Kaizu's frozen form.

Kimi nodded "Yeah, big brother will be fine. He'll be okay once we manage to thaw him out later."

Sunny sighed before turning her glance to Galahad and asking him if he was alright to which he replied with a simple nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Galahad muttered "What happened to the children? Are they safe?"

"Don't worry." Sunny assured "Kimi and I managed to eliminate the cultists imprisoning them and Kimi already summoned several of her monsters to help take them back home but more importantly, what the hell just happened here Galahad? Why is Kaizu trying to kill you?"

"You're right." Kimi agreed "Big brother wouldn't try to kill anyone unless you did something to deserve it."

"It's because of Kotone." Galahad mutters in distaste.

"Who?" Sunny asked

"Kotone Keichiro, one of the highest ranked members of the dark guild Necrophobia and by far, one of the most sadistic bitches I have ever met, rivaling only another high ranking member of Necrophobia's elite Memento Mori group, Samerina Volcuzas. She is also one of their most intelligent members in their guild, almost on par with Dieter and was one of the masterminds along with him who created the plan to hijack Etherion's controls. Last time I saw her, Leona and Gao managed to burn her alive with a fire type Unison Raid spell, a weakness of hers but it seems I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up too much, the same thing as Dieter."

"Then what are they doing here Galahad? What are they doing talking with the leader of the local cult here?" Sunny asked

"My guess is..." A powerful yet injured voice spoke out from behind then and Sunny turned and saw Nina hobbling towards them, her body still heavily injured by Dieter's cybernetically enhanced roundhouse kick.

"...is that they are planning to sell them for something that Necrophobia has. But for what it is, that is what I don't know."

"Nina!" Kimi shouted as she approached the injured wolf and quickly attended to its side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine girl." Nina muttered before she took a glance at the ice block encasing her master. "Its a good thing you managed to restrain him before he hurts somebody by mistake. Or worse."

Kimi sighed "I know. Which is why me and Sunny have to turn him into a human popsicle for a while since it seems it would be impossible to reason with him. But anyway..."

Kimi turned her glance to Galahad "What do you think the cultists want to bargain for, Galahad? Do you have any idea what it could be?"

Galahad scratched his head "I don't know either kid, but from what Dieter mentioned to me a while ago, it can't be very good."

"Why? What did he mentioned to you exactly?" Sunny asked

Galahad tensed but he eventually told them "Something about me not knowing what happened to her. I don't know what he meant by that exactly."

"Her? Is he referring to-" Sunny was about to say it before Galahad interrupted her.

"No, no, no. It can't be her. Everyone in the guild saw how Etherion wipe out the entire headquarters of Necrophobia with her still in it. She couldn't have possibly gotten out of the building in time and even if she did she would still be within the massive radius of Etherion's beam. No, he couldn't have possibly meant her."

_But that might explain the vision you had a while back._ His mind nagged softly

_Shut up mind. _Galahad snaps back._ You are starting to turn this into a cliche where I argued with you about you being wrong_ _and_-_ oh fuck. Never mind._

"Well, we need to report this to Yumiko once we get back to the guild. I'm pretty she and master will sort this all out eventually." Sunny casually spoke out just as Kimi summoned a couple of her cyclopes to carry her brother's ice block with them while Galahad continues to stare at the moon above them with doubt, his thoughts on the last words Devi mentioned to him in his vision.

* * *

**_Old Catacombs..._**

_"Magma God's Explosive Hammer!"_ Samerina cried out as she jumped very high, coating her foot with a large amount of burning black magma and spinning 360 degrees in the air before she attempted to slam her burning foot upon Devi's head.

_"Blood Dragon's Hemosphere!"_ Devi responded and she quickly created a large dome of blood over her that managed to block Samerina's attack upon contact, resulting in a large explosion that momentarily blankets the area in smoke, reducing Devi's vision of her opponent.

"Damn it, where is she?" Devi cursed

"Right behind you honey." Samerina snickered before she quickly launched an attack on Devi faster than she can react.

_"Magma God's Burning Meteor Fist!" _Samerina yelled before she fired an extremely powerful magma-coated punch behind Devi's back, creating a powerful explosion upon contact which burned Devi badly and sent her crashing into a wall.

"Devi!" Monica yelled out as she quickly tried to rush to her friend when Deea suddenly blocked her way while holding a very cheerful smile upon her face.

"Want to play with me?" Deea asked mischievously

_"_Get out of my way bitch or else it's not just your face I'll be breaking." Monica growled

Deea's smile faded and was replaced with a very sad frown.

"You're mean. You're very mean! I just want to play with you!" Deea yelled while she stomped her feet and pouted like an angry spoiled child when suddenly she tensed and a large, sadistic grin appeared on her expression.

"If you don't want to play with me, then I'll just kill you instead!" Deea grinned maliciously before her arms suddenly transformed into a pair of large, crimson, crescent moon shaped blades and she proceeded to rush towards Monica and swing her blades rapidly towards her, laughing maniacally while doing so.

Meanwhile Garrett is having a difficult time as he is facing against both Drexxarios Dianeros and Alfanera Zummori at the same time who are giving him no time to counterattack.

_"Transmute: Pillars of Hercules!"_

Zummori placed his hands on the ground and transmuted a wave of large rectangular pillars to come crashing towards Garrett's position.

"That won't work!" Garrett yelled before he fired a large beam of light which quickly split into several smaller beams that effortlessly cuts down Zummori's attack however, this was all just a distraction as Zummori's attack is meant to catch Garrett's attention momentarily, enough for Drex to flashstep behind him quickly and to catch him offguard.

"Shit!" Garrett cursed as Drex raised his palm at him and pointed it at him in close range.

"Eliminating target." Drex droned as a small red sphere formed in his hand before it is quickly released in the form of a large, crimson particle beam which blew Garrett off his feet and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Garrett!" Monica yelled and this caused her to temporarily lose her focus and allowed Deea to slash her face lightly on the cheeks before she quickly cartwheeled away from Monica and sampled the taste of Monica's blood on her blades.

"Hmmm." Deea licked her lips twistedly. "No wonder D351 likes blood. It tastes very delicious!"

"You bitch!" Monica growled as she held a hand against her cut cheek.

Deea smiled innocently as she raised her blades once again. "Mind if I taste your blood again? It's very yummy."

"You sick fuck." Monica snarled before she charged towards Deea with her fist raised high while Deea responded by happily charging at her in return.

Meanwhile, Devi is starting to rise from the rubble she crashed on to while Samerina stared at her with a bored expression on her face.

"What's wrong with you Subject D351? Is this all what the Ripper of Men can show off to me? You are not even worth using my God Slayer magic against." Samerina mused

Devi spat "God Slayer? Please, you can't even slay my boredom!"

"You got guts girl. I admire you for that." Samerina grinned before she began concentrating a large amount of magma on her hand which quickly compressed itself into the shape of a large, overgrown greatsword that is almost twice as large as Samerina herself.

"Too bad I might have to rip them out from you, as well as your limbs!" Samerina laughed out as she charged towards Devi with her blade aimed towards her.

"We'll see who rips who apart!" Devi screamed back as she charged in retaliation, her flaying, crimson tentacles erupting from her back, eager to lash out and to rip a new victim apart.

* * *

**_Old Catacombs, Other Section…_**

"This place smells awful. It feels like anytime I'm gonna puke now." Florence muttered as she and the rest of the group began exploring the dark corridors of the damp catacombs, having recently teleported here by the guild's teleportation lacrima.

"You should try drinking some tea mixed with some special herbs Flo. It can help rid of the nausea you are feeling." Iza thoughtfully said out to her.

"I don't know about you two but for me, a good wine is always the best remedy for everything." Kroner casually spoke out.

"Not such a surprise, coming from the local guild drunk himself." Gao Mikage snickered. Gao is a rather muscular man in his late 30's, standing at 6'11 with messy brown hair and baby blue eyes. His outfit consist of a black hat, a red shirt and black pants with a silver chain dangling from it connecting to an old pocket watch he always keeps with him at all times while a large wakizashi blade dangles from his side within its scabbard.

"Hey! Wine is more different than beer my friend. Wine has class, refinement and most of all, taste. Unlike the regular piss-stained beverage you all have been drinking, which isn't even deserving of being called an alcoholic drink if you ask me. Which reminds me. After this, who wants to go to a little wine tasting trip with me to the city's finest bars and wine houses? Come on, it will be my treat. "

Andre Zephyrus sighed "You do realize that almost everyone around here are below the legal drinking age right?" Andre is a tall, 15 year old boy with a well-built and rather tan body due to his frequent training, brown eye and straight black hair with a well combed front but a messy back that reaches to his neck. His clothes consist of a yellow shirt, a blue unzip hoodie with a pirate logo on it, black gloves with a lightning bolt symbol emblazoned on them, black jeans and blue sneakers. A blue, shark shaped necklace dangle from his neck while his white and gold trident is kept strapped behind his back.

Kroner scoffed "Drinking age? Please, don't worry about that. If you are worried about any authorities catching us then I have some rare vintage X501 red wine in my personal cabinet that we can all share with each other. Just don't tell master okay? He might get jealous that I didn't offer him any wine in return."

"You're hopeless." Everyone sighed in exasperation as they all began overtaking Kroner and began leaving him behind.

"So you guys don't want any wine later?" Kroner asked and the group didn't respond as they finally left him behind.

"Figures, I should have offered some X400 Verona instead. Oh well, it means more wine for me." Kroner casually shrugged before he quickened up his pace in order to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Ending Song: Zutto Kitto**


	19. Diabolos

**Opening Song: 200 Miles**

**Episode 19: Diabolos**

* * *

_**Old Catacombs, Other Section...**_

"You sure you guys don't want any wine?" Kroner asked

"For the last time, please stop trying to offer us any wine. Most of the rookies are minors for heaven's sake!" Gao cried out

"Sheesh, you're such a killjoy Gao. Its not often that a rare, delicious opportunity like this comes more than once and those kids should learn how to respect some fine, classical wines every once in a while too."

"Kroner, if you kept on trying to offer the kids any alcohol then I will personally punch you myself." Gao muttered

"Killjoy." Kroner muttered when suddenly, Ryou and Florence noticed something in front of them in the darkness and quickly called out to Kroner's attention.

"Hey Kroner! We think we saw something and-" Florence stopped as a terrible rotting smelling slammed into her nose and she almost puked in disgust.

"Ewww, what is that?" Florence gagged, trying to cover her nose to prevent the smell from entering it again.

"Smells like rotting corpses or something." Ryou coughed

"Why? What is it kids? Let me see." Kroner replied as he shoved them out of the way and once he saw what they are smelling, he almost puked out himself.

"Kroner? What's wrong?" Iza asked as she, Marie and Andre approached him.

"See for yourself kid, but I recommend you don't unless you want to lose your lunch." Kroner muttered and Iza looked in front of her unwilling and immediately regretting it afterwards.

Lying in front of them, were the heavily decaying corpses of a couple dozen mages covered with a strange, sticky red substance that seems to be eating away at the flesh of the bodies while a thick, rotting stench hangs and lingers around in the air, causing everyone to gag and cover their noses from the horrible smell.

"Great god, what happened here?" Iza gagged

Kroner approached one of the corpses and kneeled by it in order to inspect it more clearly. Taking a small sample of the substance on the body with his finger, he felt its texture and even smelled it, causing him to almost vomit his last meal in response.

"Yup, its blood." Kroner confirmed with distaste in his mouth.

"Blood? That red thing covering them is blood?" Florence asked while she stares at the sticky red substance covering the corpses with utmost disgust.

"Well, someone must have bled too much." Marie muttered

"That's not funny Marie, this is very gruesome." Andre said out to her.

"Actually kid, I think she maybe right." Kroner muttered as he raise himself from his feet.

"What?"

"This blood,..." Kroner mumbled as a suspicion began rising in his mind. "...is almost exactly similar to the very same blood Devi uses for her Dragon Slayer magic and trust me, I've seen her use it against me several dozens of times to kick my ass."

"Devi? But isn't she dead for like, several years already? We have seen her die inside Necrophobia's hideout when Etherion was fired straight towards it. So how can you be so sure the blood came from her?" Gao pointed out to him.

"I'm not sure, but my gut tells me that something is up and-"

"Isn't your gut already poisoned by the amount of wine you've been drinking?" Gao interrupted him.

"That's a liver you dolt! And anyway, I'm pretty sure both my liver and my gut are still healthy as ever and they are both telling me that something is-"

"Hey guys! Come over here! Quickly!" Ryou yelled at them and they quickly complied.

"What is it kid?" Kroner asked and Ryou quickly stepped aside to show him an injured Hana and Leona lying around the floor, covered with the same sticky red substance that enveloped the corpses the saw.

"Shit!" Kroner cursed as he quickly rushed towards their side to check their pulse and ,thanking his luck, found out that both of them are still alive and breathing albeit barely.

Kroner breathed out a sigh of relief when suddenly, a faint explosion was heard from the deep corridors in front of them and Kroner quickly rose to his feet and quickly turned his glance to Iza, Ryou and Florence who were attending Hana and Leona's injuries themselves.

"Iza, Ryou, Florence get these two out of here to safety. Now! That blood enveloping their bodies won't start digesting their flesh until their are dead so get them out of here quickly before they stay dead for sure." Kroner sternly ordered her to which the trio complied and quickly gently picked up their two injured members and rushed off to take them to safety.

Once he saw them disappear into the other way of the tunnel, Kroner sighed as he turned his gaze towards the direction of the explosion's sound.

"It seems there's a party going around there. And we weren't even invited. A shame really. I could have brought some drinks myself." Kroner muttered as he and his group rushed down towards the tunnel.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

_"Transmute: Nergal's Claw!" _

Zummori used his own Transmutation magic on his own arm, transforming the flesh and bone into a large, monstrous claw filled with strange intricate symbols tattooed onto the sickly grey flesh and he quickly used his new claw to attack Garrett and slash at him wildly, however Garrett quickly transformed his body into a beam of light and easily avoided the damage Zummori could have possibly inflicted on him and he quickly used this moment to teleport and materialize behind the dark mage's back

"Now I gotcha!" Garrett yelled before he fired a strong beam of light directly behind Zummori's defenseless back.

"Intercepting." Drexxarios droned as he quickly flashstepped in the way and slashed Garrett's beam in half with his long, pitch black katana, effectively protecting his ally as a result.

"Interception complete. Returning to original objective."

Drexxarios raised his katana in the air before he quickly flashstepped towards Garrett and began swinging it with extreme speed and savagery, however Garrett stayed confident as he simply turned his body into light again, making Drex's slashes simply phase through him as if he wasn't there and once he found an opening, Garrett materialized himself momentarily and gave Drex a strong left hook to the face, pushing him back away and causing a tiny visible crack to appear on his skull-like helmet.

Drex stared at the man who managed to damage him silently for a few seconds before he responded with a simple, emotionless voice.

"Damage, minimal. Recalibrating countermeasures." Drex droned, the empty eye sockets of his helmet glowing with a sinister red light while Zummori momentarily took his place and began attacking Garrett fiercely again with his transmuted claw.

Meanwhile, Devi and Monica were locked into fierce combat with Samerina and Deea respectively and their battle is seemingly heating up by the second.

"_Magma God's Krakatoa!_" Samerina yelled as she punched the ground again, sending a wave of energy into the earth which quickly rushed underneath Devi's position before it bursts upwards in an strong eruption of black flames and magma, completely enveloping Devi's form before it hardens quickly into a large, solid rock, trapping Devi completely in a large tomb made out of stone.

"Mission accomplished." Samerina snickered when suddenly, several large cracks appeared on the surface of the rock which quickly spread throughout its solid, hard exterior until finally, the rock exploded and Devi burst forth with her tentacles lashing out wildly.

"Not just yet! _Blood Dragon's Ghoul Ripper!_" Devi cried out as the crimson tentacles on her back flew towards Samerina in a flash, each tendril seemingly eager to impale her on their blade.

_"Chaotic Dance: Luminas!"_

In the split of a second, Deea intercepted Devi's attack by spinning around rapidly, creating dozens of blue, crescent moon shaped shockwaves that flew off in all sorts of directions and easily cutting down everything they come into contact with, including Devi's tentacles.

"Don't you dare hurt Samerina-san you bitch!" Deea snarled threateningly before she charged towards Devi directly in a fit of rage.

_"Victory Fist!"_

_Boom!_

"Gragh!" Deea grunted as she managed to block Monica's fist with her blades seconds before her fist comes into contact with her face, preventing an otherwise fatal close-range explosion.

"Hey bitch, I thought I was your playmate?" Monica taunted

Deea's grin grew even wider. "So you want to play with me now? Hehehe... Well, be careful, I have a habit of breaking my favorite toys..."

Monica snickered "Heh, don't worry. The only thing that will break around here will be your face. Once it meets my fist."

Deea broke off from Monica and quickly backflipped a few meters away from her before bringing her arms together in a cross like fashion.

"_Chaotic Dance: Duel Vajras!"_

Deea slashed the air in front of her, creating two crescent shockwaves that flew off in two separate directions before making a sharp turn and changing their direction towards Monica herself.

Monica easily rolled out of the twin shockwaves' way however, the shockwaves suddenly made another sharp turn and began flying towards her a second time with a noticeable increase in speed. Each time Monica dodges the attack, the shockwaves kept on turning back towards her, getting faster with each attempt while effectively tiring her out in return.

Deea laughed as she watched Monica's attempts to evade the two shockwaves she created, knowing full well that she can't keep on dodging those attacks forever.

"Hahaha! That's right! Dance for me my little puppet! DANCE!" Deea screamed her last sentence out as she slashed the air again and created a couple more shockwaves for Monica to deal with.

"Monica!" Devi yelled as she tried to assist her friend when a large blast suddenly exploded near her feet, stopping her in her tracks.

"Tsk, tsk." Samerina scolded, her pointer finger waving itself lightly. "I'm your 'playmate' remember? _Magma God's Bellow!"_

A huge stream of black magma flew from Samerina's mouth and Devi responded by screaming "Shut up! I don't have any fucking time for you left! _Blood Dragon's Death Scythe!"_

Devi formed a large scythe in her hands using her blood and she charged straight towards Samerina's attack and simply slashed the magma in half before continuing on towards Samerina herself.

While this is all happening, Smile continually tries to content himself by simply watching from the sidelines and doing nothing since he is currently just a 'harmless' floating mask for heaven's sake but as the battle seemed to be taking much more longer than expected, he decided to take matters into his own hands personally (metaphorically speaking since he doesn't have any hands) and he began selecting a victim among the three enemy mages within the vicinity.

"Hmm, how should I choose..." Smile pondered

"Hm... oh I know! The most traditional way! Eenie... meenie... miney... moe..." Smile chuckled while pointing an imaginary finger at his opponents since he lacks any.

"Who... should... I... possess... first!" Smile cackled as his imaginary finger landed on Monica, causing him to shake his entire body with sadistic glee.

Anticipating his moment, Smile patiently waited for Monica to be just within his range and completely unaware of his presence, biding his time until finally, Monica dodged another set of Deea's shockwaves, making her unable to dodge anything else during this precious moment.

Seizing this opportunity, Smile quickly flew towards her, laughing with psychotic glee and Devi quickly noticed what Smile is planning to do.

"MONICA! LOOK OUT!" Devi screamed

"What?" Monica asked as she turned behind her and right on cue, Smile's mask collided with her face and quickly fastened itself onto her, causing Monica to let out a muffled yelled of alarm and surprise as she quickly tried to tear the mask off her face.

"Monica! No!" Devi cried out as she helplessly watched her friend struggle with the fiend clung onto her face which is slowly trying to rob her of her will.

Samerina watched with interest as Monica's struggles suddenly stopped, her hands falling limply to her sides and she began chuckling lightly from behind Smile's mask.

"Oh no..." Devi fearfully spoke out as Monica began laughing madly in a way somehow similar to how Smile always laughs.

"HehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Ending Song: Zutto Kitto**

* * *

**GMG OC submission is still open guys. Feel free to pass your own. Just look at our profile if you need any details.**


	20. The Cavalry Arrives

**Opening Song: 200 Miles  
**

**Episode 20: The Cavalry Arrives**

* * *

**_Old Catacombs..._  
**

"No... no... no..." Devi faltered, staring in horror at the fate that has befallen on Monica who is currently laughing similarly to how Smile laughs in the past.

"HAHaHAHahahAHaHA! Finally, a new body!" Smile/Monica gloated, their voices seemingly speaking in unison together as he/she stared at his/her arm and sighed lightly.

"Though this one seemed to be a bit more skinny than the last one I stole. Oh well, its better than nothing I suppose. Also..."

Placing his/her hand on his/her chest, Smile/Monica chuckled lightly with perverted glee.

"This is the first time I possessed a female body. I wonder if I that makes me gay or something? HAHahahahaHAHa!"

Devi growled lowly at him as about a dozen tentacles began growing out of her back again.

"Let her go you bastard!" Devi roared "Or else I'll-

"Or else what?" Smile/Monica sneered at her "You're going to kill me? Go ahead then! Rip me apart like what you did to me a while ago. I won't mind, but your friend here on the other hand..."

Samerina chuckled as the situation apparently spiked her interest, as well as the rest of Memento Mori and Garrett who stopped fighting altogether to watch the event that is transpiring before them.

Devi snarled as Smile/Monica just laughed at her and taunted her even more. "See? You can't do anything about it deary. You can't hurt your little meatbag friend here right? HAhahahAHAHA!"

"Bastard..." Devi snarled

"Well deary, since I'm the one holding all of the cards around here, I suggest you and your friend there should just calmly surrender yourselves or else..."

Smile/Monica placed one hand on his/her opposite temple and the other hand on the opposing side.

"...this meatbag gets it. I have to tell you, she won't look pretty once her little, fragile neck snaps itself by 'accident'. HAHahahahaHAHA!"

Devi faltered and Smile/Monica continued giggling even more.

"Now Subject D351, will you surrender yourself or do I have to crack myself up? HAHAHAhahahAHA! I love that joke!"

Samerina sighed "That joke is terrible Smile. The punchline is too lame if you ask me. Anyways..."

Samerina turned her glance towards Devi who is still raising her tentacles around and swaying them around wildly and said "So Subject D351, what will you do? Will you continue to fight against us and allow your friends to die here painfully or will you calmly submit yourself to us and accept the fate that we will bestow upon you? I imagine you will choose the former but then, the latter works for me too since either way, I win."

Devi gritted her teeth and Samerina laughed at her.

"Make your choice already Subject D351! My patience grows thin and the sound of a broken neck seems very tempting right now."

Without any second thoughts, Devi slowly retracted her tentacles back into her body and calmly surrendered herself to her enemies without much of a struggle.

"What are you doing idiot!" Garrett angrily yelled at her when suddenly Drex flashstepped behind his back and quickly knocked him out from behind using the handle of his katana. Devi saw what happened and she quickly tried to rush towards him but Samerina wouldn't allow her.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't even try to think about it honey. You don't want anything to happen to your little friend here right?"

Devi snarled as Samerina pulled a pair of magical cuffs from out of thin air and showed it to her.

"These cuffs are specially made to restrain any magical power a mage possesses in order to ensure that they won't get to cast any annoying spell that they might know. I want you to put these on Subject D351 and I expect you to be a good girl this time otherwise..."

Samerina snapped her fingers and Smile/Monica placed his/her hands back on her temple again, causing Devi to yell out to her to stop.

"Alright, alright! I'll put the fucking cuffs on dammit!"

"Good girl." Samerina chuckled as Devi held her arms in front of her and Samerina gently placed the magical cuffs on her wrists, locking them in place and activating the mechanism within which caused several magical tendrils to appear and restrain Devi's entire body ensuring that she is now completely helpless and harmless without her magic.

"Good. Now Smile..."

"Yes my dear?" Smile/Monica cackled

"Snap her neck already. I want some entertainment here." Samerina casually said, causing Devi's eyes to go wide while Smile, Deea and Zummori began laughing loudly with sadistic glee.

"YOU BITCH! You told me you wouldn't hurt her!" Devi shouted at her angrily from her restraints and Samerina smiled sadistically at her in response.

"Well I lied. What do you expect from a dark mage like me? That I will really uphold my end of the bargain? Please, in this world, people are not bound to any promise that they make unless they are forced to do so. Since you don't have anything over me, then I suppose I can have some fun around here right? Besides, chivalry is stupid and only an idiot will believe that his enemy will keep their promise."

Samerina turned her gaze towards Drex who is standing over Garrett's unconscious body.

"Kill him too. I don't like him either."

"Understood." Drexxarios droned

"NO! STOP IT! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS! PLEASE!" Devi screamed pleadingly as she helplessly watched Drex raise his katana over Garrett's form while Smile/Monica prepares to snap his/her own neck but just when all hope seemed lost, someone shouted out something.

_"Single Flash: Fujin!"_

_"Lightning-Make: Pillar of Thunder!"_

A strong, gale of wind struck Monica's form which quickly cut the mask possessing her will, resulting in Smile's spirit finally being destroyed completely and instantly releasing Monica's mind from his hold who collapsed unconsciously to the ground. Meanwhile, a large pillar of lightning erupted from beneath Drex's feet, electrocuting him badly and preventing him carrying out his murderous objective.

"Hostiles, detected." Drex droned, his hand covering his side as he fell to his knee. "Shifting to emergency combat mode-"

"Hello." Marie cheerfully spoke out as she apeared by Drex's side and she gently placed her hand on his arm, effectively copying his entire abilities with her Copy-Cat magic.

"Goodbye." Marie smiled as a small red sphere formed in her hand which she quickly released in the form of a large, crimson particle beam that blasted Drex off his feet and sent him crashing away.

Samerina growled as a the cavalry finally arrived and Kroner clapped his hands slowly in an attempt to annoy her even more.

"Hey there guys!" Kroner grinned "Not inviting Party Kroner when you guys are throwing a party around? That doesn't sound right to me."

Gao and Andre appeared by his side and Kroner chuckled even more. "Is it okay that I invite more friends to this party? _Demon Call: Andras!"_

Kroner raised his hand, creating a large portal above him from which, a large, hulking muscular demon with overgrown muscles burst forth and roared angrily at Kroner's enemies before slamming both of its fists at the ground below it in rage, causing them to back away even more.

"Nee-san, I don't think these guys play fair." Deea mumbled as Gao and Andre began drawing their weapons while Kroner stares at Samerina lecherously.

"Hey there beautiful!" Kroner grinned "After this, want to go on a little trip with me to The Rocky Oyster? I heard they serve some very 'special' wine within their menu."

"Disgusting. You perverted men make me sick." Samerina angrily spat

Gao sighed "Kroner, would you please stop trying to seduce the enemy. Please, its kinda disturbing."

"You are always such a killjoy my friend. You know I haven't had a date for 2 days now." Kroner sighed with disappointment before he finally became serious with the current situation at hand.

"So, it seems Necrophobia is not as dead as I thought." Kroner muttered before he turned his glance around and saw Devi being restrained by the magical cuffs that Samerina made her wear on her wrists.

"Hey there gorgeous, glad to see that you are actually still alive." Kroner winked at her.

"Shut up pervert! If I could just get myself out of these bonds than I will personally kick your ass dozens of times like I did back then." Devi growled at him

"Sheesh, you are still the same bitch as before." Kroner mumbled

"Shut up. But still... thank you. For arriving just in time."

Kroner smiled "No problem gorgeous. Just doing my job."

"Though next time, try to arrive more faster you dolt cause a snail could easily outrun you here if this is a race."

"Still not a problem with me gorgeous. Now then..."

Kroner turned his glance to Samerina and said "So beautiful, do you want to have a date or a battle or maybe both if you want?"

* * *

**Ending Song: Zutto Kitto**

* * *

**GMG is still open guys so pass your ocs while you still can before our selection becomes completely full.**


	21. Remember, You Are Mortal

**Opening Song: 200 Miles**

**Episode 21: Remember, You Are Mortal**

* * *

_**Old Catacombs...**_

"Well boss, what do you want us to do?" Zummori asked as he kept his transmuted claw raised for any sign of erupting violence.

Samerina growled while she observes the situation more closely. Currently, their enemies consists of four, visibly strong mages and one hulking, brutish demon that Kroner summoned with the possibility that he will pull out if they will continue with their battle. Meanwhile, Devi is currently restrained by the magical cuffs Samerina forced her to wear but it is unlikely that the cuffs will hold her forever. Though technically, they are still even when it comes to numbers and Samerina is pretty confidant that she and the Memento Mori will manage to defeat Kroner and his paltry team of mages.

"Requiring mission objectives. Please state your orders." Drex droned

"Nee-san? Should we play with them or not?" Deea asked, her crescent moon blades raised up and ready to slash.

Samerina pursed her lips, not knowing what to do until Kroner suddenly made a lewd comment about her.

"Hey beautiful, I forgot to tell you this but I think your ass looks good by the way." Kroner smirked

Samerina's face turned a deep shade of red before she quickly regained her composure, her face now boiling for a different reason. Anger.

"Why you perverted, little..." Samerina growled, her hands engulfing themselves with a huge amount of her burning, black magma. "I'll teach you where your place should be!"

"On your bed?" Kroner snickered, causing Samerina's to blaze up even more with fury.

"That's it!" Samerina yelled out in rage. "Kill them all but leave that bastard to me! I'll rip out that bravado of his personally with my hands!"

"Never realize that you actually want to go on a date with me beautiful." Kroner grinned "So, its a yes then?"

_"Magma God's Bellow!"_

"It's a yes." Kroner smirked as his demon roared and slammed both of its fists on the ground, generating an intense shockwave that caused the ground below them to rise up in a makeshift shield, effectively blocking Samerina's bellow.

"I think she likes me." Kroner happily sighed

Andre and Gao rolled their eyes before they, Marie and the demon Kroner summoned quickly engaged the members of Memento Mori in combat.

_"Transmute: Alchemic Beast - Strontium!"_

Zummori placed his hands on the floor, using the stone composing of its material to create a large, archaic golem to do battle with Kroner's summoned demon while he on the other hand, have to deal with Andre and his Lightning-Make magic to which he gladly accepted with ease. Meanwhile, Drex is locked in a fierce swordsmanship battle with Gao who are both rapidly swinging their katanas at each other and deflecting them with ease while Deea and Marie are currently happily 'playing' with each, with Marie having copied Deea's Blade Dance magic with her special Copy-Cat magic. In fact, when Deea and Marie managed to lightly slash each other's faces at the same time and drawing each other's blood on their blades, they only had this to say.

"Hmm, your blood tastes sweet." Deea grinned as she licked Marie's blood off her blade.

Marie smiled before she quickly imitated what Deea did and she licked the blood off her blade too.

"Thanks. You too." Marie chillingly replied, causing Deea to giggle at her response.

"You're funny! I really like you, you know. Cause you're funnier than the rest." Deea cheerfully admitted before her expression turned dark and ax-crazy again.

"Too bad I'll have to cut you up like the rest of them!" Deea sadistically said as she raised her twin crescent blades in the air.

"That's okay. Cause I'll cut you up first!" Marie shouted with the same glee Deea has shown and they quickly resumed combat together.

Meanwhile, Devi is currently trying to struggle from her cuffs while she helplessly watch her friends do battle with the enemy.

_Damn it!_ Devi mentally cursed in her head_. __Why is the female always the one having a higher chance of being restrained? Its just fucking unfair dammit!_

Devi grunted as she tried struggling harder even more when suddenly, she noticed Marie deftly dodge a couple of large, cutting shockwaves from Deea's blades which unfortunately, are now heading towards the unconscious bodies of Monica and Garrett.

"Kroner!" Devi yelled, causing him to quickly notice and he raised his hand in response

_"Demon Call: Orobas!"_

A huge, armored demon leaped out of the portal that Kroner just created and proceeded to defend Monica and Garrett's unconscious forms by raising the two massive shields it is holding in its claws and using these to block Deea's devastating shockwaves with ease. Kroner breathed out a sigh of relief before he skillfully dodged another magma infused punch coming from an enraged Samerina who is apparently still pissed off by his comment a while ago. In the meantime, Devi resumed her efforts of trying to break free from her shackles, much to no avail while her friends continued to fight around her.

_"Single Flash…"_ Gao muttered before placing his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Resisting is pointless. Elimination… is imminent." Drex droned before he quickly lunged towards Gao with his katana raised up but this is exactly what Gao wanted him to do.

_"…Seven Dragons of the Mist!"_

In the blink of an eye, Gao drew his blade faster than any human could react and he slashed Drex's body exactly seven times in a row. In fact, Gao did it so fast it seemed that he only slashed Drex once and the rest seemed like a blur.

"In the blink of an eye, God has sentenced you to death…" Gao muttered before he sheathe his blade back and Drex slowly collapsed due to the seven large slash marks on his torso.

"Shit!" Zummori cursed as he saw Drex fall in battle before he nimbly rolled way from range of another Pillars of Thunder attack from Andre Zephyrus who continued assaulting him with one attack after the other in quick succession.

_"Lightning-Make: Tidal Crash!"_ Andre yelled as he brought his hands down and created a large tsunami-shaped wave of electricity which he sent crashing towards Zummori at high speed.

_"Transmute: Gate of Babylon!"_

Zummori brought his hands down as well, transmuting the floor beneath him into a large shield resembling a pair of intricate stone doors that easily blocked Andre's attack.

"When there's water, there's this_! Lightning-Make: Shark Assault!_"

Putting his hands together, Andre created a dozen, floating sharks made out of electricity and he quickly commanded them to attack his foe mercilessly to which the sharks gladly obeyed before they flung themselves at Zummori's shield one by one at high speeds and exploding quickly upon contact which slowly began damaging and weakening Zummori's shield bit by bit until finally, the last shark collided with its surface and Zummori's shield easily shattered into a dozen hundred pieces.

"You're done! _Lightning-Make: Duel Swords!"_

Using his Lightning-Make, Andre crafted a large pair of swords in his hands before he rushed forward towards Zummori in a flash.

"I won't go down that easy boy! _Transmute: Necrosis!"_

In a horrifying view, Zummori used his Transmute magic on his entire body, causing his limbs to grow disproportionately into a pair of large, bladed talons, his muscles and his torso to become bloated with an increase size of mass which destroyed his tuxedo in the process. His entire skin turned a dark shade of sickly gray while a second, gaping mouth suddenly grew on his stomach, causing his appearance to look even more monstrous than before.

Andre stopped as he stared in horror at the sight of what Zummori had become.

"That's right boy!" Zummori laughed as his size continued increasing. "Cower before the might of my true power! Cower before the likes of a god! Bow down before the almighty power of-"

_"Single Flash: Silent Death."_

A single slash was heard and Zummori stopped ranting as he looked down below and saw his torso slowly sliding off his abdomen as Gao managed to diagonally slice his entire, hulking body in half in the space of a single second.

Zummori's body fell down with a large crash and Gao began sheathing his sword back into its scabbard.

"Sometimes… Gods can be killed in the blink of an eye too." Gao mumbled

"Wow! How did you do that?" Andre asked in amazement.

"Hm, there's no secret in that kid. He should have just focused on fighting his foe rather than talking them to death." Gao replied before he turned his glance to Deea and Marie's fight who are both seemingly enjoying their battle together.

"Should we help her out?" Andre asked

Gao smiled "Nah, she seemed to be having a good time with her friend there."

"What about Kroner? Should we help him."

"Nope. That idiot got himself into that mess so he should learn to pull himself out of it. Besides, he still owes me a ton of cash after I have to bail him out of jail a couple of times for getting in trouble with the various women he always slept with."

"Oh, well. If you say so." Andre sighed "So what should we do anyway?"

"EHEM! Over here you fucking morons!" Devi called out to them and Gao sighed in annoyance.

"Can you please let go of your bitchy behavior for once Devi? You know being a bitch is not necessary right?" Gao muttered

"Well then get me out of these fucking cuffs this instant and maybe I'll consider acting less of a bitch towards you guys." Devi sarcastically replied

"Man, she's rude." Andre mumbled softly.

"I know." Gao sighed "I wonder why she's even brought back to life here."

"I can still fucking hear you idiot!" Devi yelled at him

_To think they could have gagged her at least._ Gao silently cursed before he and Andre rushed towards Devi side and attempted to free her of her shackles.

Meanwhile, Samerina kept on swinging her burning fists at Kroner's face in an attempt to wipe the stupid grin on his face off permanently.

"You foul-mouthed, ill-mannered son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Samerina growled as her fist missed it target again.

"Is that a compliment beautiful?" Kroner asked

_"GRAAAH! MAGMA GOD's HELL DANCE!"_

Forming a huge wave of black magma on her arms, Samerina spun herself around like a ballerina, swinging the magma around her and burning everything else within close contact.

"Yikes!" Kroner yelped a bit before he quickly backfipped a few meters away from her in order to avoid her attack.

Samerina stopped spinning and Kroner inspected the damage he received and saw a tiny portion of his new suit being singed just above the left chest, causing him to gasp out in shock before turning his glance towards Samerina though this time, it's filled with something other than his usual perverted urges.

Rage.

"YOU BITCH! You just ruined my second suit this day! Have you got any idea how I like this one?!" Kroner roared causing Samerina to raise her eyes in surprise at the sudden shift in personality Kroner is showing to her.

"That's it lady! The date's off! Do you hear me? We're over! _Demon Call: Vepar!"_

Kroner raised his hand and a large portal formed over his head from which, a large, fish-like demon with horns on its head and an eye inside its gaping maw came forth and began floating around the battlefield.

"What the hell is that?" Samerina wondered

"Now Vepar…" Kroner growled "Sweep the sins of man away with your cleansing waters. _Leviathan Surge!"_

"Okey-dokey!" The demon happily replied in a dopey sort of voice before it began spinning around itself, transforming into an extremely large serpentine creature made out of water and lunging straight towards Samerina who was still momentarily shock at what just happened.

Deea noticed what happened and she quickly tried to call out to her friend but it is too late as Samerina disappeared in the jaw of the large water serpent that charged towards her before it quickly crashed into a large wall nearby and exploded in a large shower of rain and water.

"NEEEEE-SAAAAN! NOOO!" Deea screamed frantically, quickly trying to abandon her fight with Marie in order to rush to the aid of her big sister figure when suddenly, Marie flashstepped into her way, blocking her path to Samerina's assistance.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! NEE-SAN NEEDS ME SO GET OUT OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU PERSONALLY MYSELF!" Deea screamed psychotically as she charged blindly towards Marie in a rage, completely letting her guard down to which Marie just smiled in response.

"Need you? How will she need you if you're dead." Marie snickered as Deea slashed wildly with her blades, completely missing Marie each time due to her blind rage. This comes to bite her back hard as she let loose a powerful overhead swing that not only missed her target again but also left her in a vulnerable position, giving Marie the opening she needs.

"Oh well…" Marie snickered before her arm transformed into a blade similar to Deea's and in the blink of an eye, she stabbed Deea's abdomen with her blade so deeply, it exited right out of her back.

Deea choked out as Marie slowly began pulling her blade out from her body and when she succeeded, Deea slowly collapsed onto her knees, staring at the huge pool of blood below here that apparently came from her.

"… it was nice playing with you. I hope you had fun. Goodbye." Marie cheerfully spoke out to her as Deea collapsed to the ground, her final thoughts only set on one person.

"Nee-san… sorry. I… played… too… much." Deea whispered sadly with tears in her eyes as her vision began darkening and the last thing she saw was Marie's cheerful, sadistic smile that was seemingly mocking her until she died completely.

* * *

**Ending Song: Zutto Kitto **

* * *

**OCS submission is still open so pass them while you still can guys.**


	22. Machinations

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Mephis Topheles - ManhattanTheory**

* * *

**Opening Song: 200 Miles  
**

**Episode 22: Machinations**

* * *

**_Guild Hall, Main Entrance..._  
**

"Has there been any word from Kroner yet Gabriel?" Yumiko asked

Gabriel shook his head "Sorry, I haven't heard anything from them yet ever since they left for their mission."

"Well, what about Galahad and his group? Have they returned yet?"

"No, they haven't. Yumiko, you have to stop worrying too much about those guys. They can take care of themselves." Gabriel replied reassuringly

"Take care of themselves? Have you even seen what Hana and Leona's injuries look like Gabriel? Almost _half_ of their skin have been badly damaged by whatever attack them there while Leona has a huge, fucking hole gaping on her shoulder that Master Octavius is barely able to seal with his magic. Plus, they are both currently comatised and even master doesn't know when they will wake up. How can you expect not to worry at a time like this Gabe? What if the past repeats itself and then-"

"Yumiko... please calm down. You'll stress yourself even more."

Yumiko sighed as she sat down on a nearby chair and placed her hand on her temple.

"I think I need a drink here." Yumiko muttered

"Now, now, don't speak like that. You are almost sounding like Kroner around here."

"Pfft." Yumiko scoffed "Please, don't compare me to that drunken buffoon. At least I can control my sexual urges all the time."

A moment of silence occurred for a short while before Gabriel decided to break the ice.

"So... master doesn't know when those two will wake up?"

"...Yes." Yumiko sadly confirmed "And there's no telling when they will."

"What if... what if I used my magic to-"

"No Gabriel." Yumiko interrupted. "You cannot use that spell again. You know that if you used that again then half of your remaining life will be sacrificed as equivalent exchange."

"But it's still worth a shot right?" Gabriel insisted "I mean with my Phoenix Slayer's magic I can-"

"I said no. Period." Yumiko firmly said "You're life is already cut down in half the last time you used that spell and if you did use that again to heal their wounds, what happens next then?"

Gabriel didn't answer and Yumiko sighed softly in response.

"Gabriel, I know we are all worried about those two but that doesn't give you the right to simply toss away your life just like that. We'll find a different way. Just be patient and it'll show itself sooner than-"

"Hey guys! We're back!" Sunny's loud voice cheerfully announced from behind them.

"-expected." Yumiko finished

Yumiko rose from her seat as she and Gabriel prepared to welcome Galahad's group back from their mission as the doors of the guild swung themselves wide open.

"Galahad, glad that you and you're group managed to get back unscath-" Yumiko stopped as a couple of cyclopes carrying a large ice block entered the hall along with the rest of Galahad's group before they gently placed the ice on middle of the floor with the frozen occupant inside it clearly visible to anyone with a common sense.

"Why is Kaizu frozen like a popsicle there?" Gabriel asked

Galahad sighed "Its a long story but lets just say that we ran into a couple of familiar faces a while ago though its a shame I didn't manage break at least one of them with my fist."

"Your fist?" Gabriel asked in confusion

Galahad sighed before he began to explain to them what happened. "At the cultists' hideout, I saw him. I saw that bastard with my own eyes and I would have killed him too if that bitch hadn't forced Kaizu to mindlessly attack me like a ferocious beast."

Yumiko frowned at him in confusion "I don't understand Galahad, who are these people that you are referring to-"

"Dieter Mengele and Kotone Keichiro. They're still fucking alive." Galahad growled lowly while both Gabriel and Yumiko's mouths both dropped wide open with surprise and shock.

"What?!" Yumiko shouted after she quickly regained her senses. "How is that possible? We all saw you cleave Dieter's body in half while Kotone got herself burned to death by Leona and Gao during our initial assualt on their hideout several years ago. So how can those two possibly be still alive all these years?"

Galahad sighed "I don't know but Dieter said something to me a while back that managed to catch my attention clearly."

"Which is?" Gabriel asked

"Something about me not knowing the full detail of-"

The doors swung themselves open again and Kroner Mercury and his group began entering the room without much thought.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look who's back! Its Party Kroner people! And he's here to P. A. R. T. Y!" Kroner cheerfully announced while the rest facepalmed in embarrassment.

"Do you really have to announce your entrance like that Kroner?" Galahad muttered

Kroner laughed heartily before he gave Galahad a light slap on the back. "You're such a killjoy my friend! You should try it sometimes cause it really brings the joy out of you, just like wine you know."

"Pass." Galahad bluntly answered to him

"Oh but you should try it indeed, after all, we got a surprise for you guys." Kroner grinned

Galahad sighed "What is it? Another yearly supply of expensive wine?"

"What? Oh heavens, no! Though that would be a more sweeter alternative then her."

"Her?"

Kroner's smile grew wider as he raised his head and called her out. "Hey gorgeous! You can come in right now!"

"Would you please stop calling me like that moron or else I'll kick your ass in several ways that you wouldn't imagine." A loud, rude female voice answered back to him causing Galahad's blood to freeze completely once again.

"No way..." Galahad muttered before he turned his head towards the feminine figure entering the doorway and saw her face fully with his own eyes.

"No fucking way..." Galahad repeated again as even Yumiko and Gabriel stared in shock at the woman who is standing alive and well before them.

"Hello there bitches." Devi grinned "Miss me?"

* * *

**_?..._**

"You go tell him!"

"No you go tell him. You're the one who lost Subject D351 in that stupid test run that you let Smile conducted!" Kotone angrily pointed out

"And who's idea was it to let Smile conduct it in the first place?" Dieter snapped

"Well I was the one who didn't do a shoddy job of making sure D351's memories won't return back!" Kotone retorted

"Hey! I didn't do a shoddy job!"

"Right and I'm the one botched a potential business investment a while back." Kotone sarcastically responded.

"That was not my fault okay? That meddling bastard ruined everything just when I had manage to score us a very sweet deal with those cultists. Anyway, I suggest we draw lots around here."

Dieter pulled out a couple of straws from his bloody lab coat pocket, one short and one long with their full length hidden from view using his grip.

Kotone scoffed "Oh please, you're just going to cheat me out again like you did with the monkey experiment a few weeks ago."

"Don't worry, I won't cheat this time, I promise. And besides, it was the monkey's fault that he placed the answers on my hand in the first place." Dieter chuckled

Kotone carefully eyed Dieter's movements before she reluctantly gave in, picking the straw that seemed longer in his hand and pulling it out, only to reveal that it was actually the shorter straw as Dieter actually bent the longer one in his hand, making it look smaller if he held it within his grasp carefully.

Dieter laughed while Kotone's ears began fuming out a large amount of smoke at the realization that she has been tricked again once more by Dieter.

"You bastard! I thought you said you won't cheat this time?" Kotone fumed

Dieter chuckled "I did. About one second ago. I did promise I won't cheat on that time right? Now go on, tell master his daily dose of good news and be on with it."

"I hate you." Kotone muttered as she reluctantly opened the door to the room of Necrophobia's master and half-heartedly entered its dark, foreboding chambers.

"Oh yeah, good luck by the way my dear! Hope you still get to keep your soul! Hahaha!" Dieter laughed causing Kotone to clench her fists tightly in silent rage.

_Bastard. If you weren't so needed in the project then I would have gladly ripped you apart like what Subject D351 does to her victims._ Kotone angrily thought as she began approaching the ominous, dark throne that housed the Necrophobia's terrifying guild master, Mephis Topheles.

Kotone gulped, carefully approaching her master with caution and making sure she has kept a good distance away before she took the courage to speak in his presence.

"Master Mephis?"

The large, shadowy being hidden behind the darkness of his throne didn't respond and Kotone took this as a cue to keep talking.

"Ummm, we didn't manage to make a deal with the cultists hiding in the Kalbern Mountains be-because there has been so... interference from uh, outside forces."

Mephis didn't said anything and Kotone gulped as she hoped that he would stay like that for the rest of their meeting.

"What's more... Smile got himself killed. For real. Along with the entire Memento Mori. And worse... he even lost our most precious prototype Revenant, Subject D351 or Devi Gremory as she was known when she was alive."

At the mention of the loss, the ground below Kotone began shaking slightly and the air around her began radiating with the stench of pure, dark malice, making Kotone wish she never should have accepted Dieter's rigged game when suddenly, the shaking stopped and Kotone opened her eyes and saw that she was still alive.

"Master Mephis?"

_**"I******__s Subject D351 within enemy hands now?_" A group of a dozen various, malicious voices, male and female, child and adult, asked from all around her and Kotone nodded fearfully in response.

_**"Good, good. Hehehehe." **_The voices chuckled in unison together. "_**All according to plan."**_

"Plan?" Kotone blurted out in confusion "Master, what do you mean-"

_**"Has the experiments with Subject XC4514 been successful?"**_

"Um, yes master." Kotone confirmed "Subject XC4514 has been fully reanimated using only 1000 souls this time, proving that we can decrease the amount of input required in order to achieve a higher amount of output."

**_"Excellent." _**The voices rasped gleefully before their attention returns to Kotone.**_ "One more thing, is everything ready for the upcoming Grand Magic Games this year?"_**

Kotone nodded again "Yes master. Luckily, Zummori managed to place the entire circle in time just before he died a while ago. All we need now is for the eclipse to occur on the final day of the Grand Magic Games this year."

**_"Good. And what about our little friend Stein? Is she willing to cooperate with us now?"_**

"Yes Master. We manage to hold her entire guild hostage with only her knowing about it so her cooperation won't be much of a problem."

_**"Excellent. You are free to go my child..."**_

Kotone breated out a sigh of relief as she eagerly bowed down and thanked her dark master for his mercifulness before she began walking out of Mephis' dark chambers.

_**"Oh Kotone..." **_

Kotone froze, as her heart began pumping several times more faster than it ever can. "Y-Yes, master?"

**_"You should try improving your acting sometimes. A dog can beg a lot more better than you could ever show me..."_**

Kotone gulped as she thanked her master courteously for his remark before she eagerly closed the two large doors behind her in fear.

* * *

**Ending Song: Zutto Kitto **

* * *

**OCs still open. Pass your ideas while you still can guys. **


	23. Announcements

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Samuel Steele - Benthino **

* * *

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 23: Announcements**

* * *

_**Infirmary...**_

A few days have passed since the events with Necrophobia and the halls the leading to the infirmary were silent except for the light, echoing footsteps of Galahad's feet who was simply passing by to check on the condition of his injured guildmates and when he entered the room, he noticed someone sitting on a chair near Monica and Leona's bed and Galahad silently approached the stranger and saw that it was none other than Devi herself, who is now currently sleeping straight up due to the exhaustion of watching over her unconscious friends for a very long time now.

Galahad stared intently at Devi's sleeping face, his mind still filled with doubt as he still couldn't believe the woman sleeping in front of him was real and alive.

"She's been there for some time you know." A voice casually said from behind him and Galahad turned and saw Gao leaning on his back on the infirmary's entrance.

"Really? How long?" Galahad asked

"Hm, just since yesterday." Gao casually replied "You can't really blame her, after she found out that she almost killed several of her guildmates before she manages to snap out of whatever is controlling her, Devi almost never left this room just so she can watch over them 24/7. It's as if she made the infirmary her temporary room for the time being."

Galahad sighed before turning his gaze back to Devi's sleeping form. "I still can't believe that's Devi, Gao. It's as if she different now or something and I knew her personally enough to say that something's just not right with her."

A soft grunt was heard and Galahad saw Devi's face twitch a little in her sleep before she softly muttered something under her breath.

"...morons..."

"Heh." Gao snickered "Seems to be the same Devi to me..."

"Yes but... how can you even explain her revival Gao? Even Master and Yumiko didn't know any possible way for any person to resurrect from the dead unless they use some kind of forbidden magic like the R-System that Fairy Tail managed to stop years ago but that would easily be noticed by the council if someone tries to use it again."

"What further proof do you need anyway?" Gao asked "Gabriel already checked her out to see if she is some kind of fake or something and Yumiko even scanned her memory with her magic and find her out to be clear. As unbelievable as it sounds, that woman sleeping in front of us really is Devi. Alive and apparently still as bitchy as always"

Devi shifted a little bit again in her sleep, muttering another casual insult in her sleep before she readjusted herself back to her position.

"I don't know Gao but she doesn't feel the same anymore. I just can't shake it off. After all, how can anyone be back from the dead that easily?"

"Back from the dead? Now you're sounding a bit hypocritical." Gao muttered "And by the way... may I remind you about a certain bastard you ran into during your most recent mission lately? Wasn't he very much alive when you met him?"

"I know but-"

"And of course... the certain bitch you mentioned that was also alive along with him." Gao muttered with noticeable contempt and hatred in his tone.

_Shit._ Galahad cursed silently as he knew the violent history between Gao and Kotone Keichiro whom he have angrily sworn to kill with his own bare hands after Kotone killed Gao's wife, Yukiko in cold blood many years ago before Galahad joined the guild.

"To think I have finally avenged her all these years and now... I get to hear the reports from your mission... telling me that _fucking_ bitch is actually still alive and well all these years... Who would have thought indeed." Gao softly muttered dangerously as his fists visibly clenched themselves in rage.

_Great._ Galahad sighed sarcastically. _I should have known he would receive the news eventually__._

"Look Gao..." Galahad began "I know your upset but-"

"Upset? Heh, now that's an understatement..." Gao smiled with a large hint of sarcasm in his voice.

_This is not good. If only those guys could just write a distraction for me then..._

_"_Hey Galahad!" Iza called out from behind them. "Master's calling the entire guild at the meeting hall downstairs! He say's its an important announcement!"

_Thank you. _Galahad silently thank us. _I owe you guys one._

_"_Tell him we're coming!" Galahad answered back to her while Gao snickers from behind.

"Heh, you're lucky that you're quite close to those guys Galahad. But don't think that this is over cause even those three won't be able to stop us from talking to each other permanently."

"I know." Galahad softly replied. "But until then, I'll just milk it for all it's worth."

Gao turned his glance towards Devi who's still mumbling a bunch of insults in her sleep. "Should we wake her up too?"

"Nah. Let her sleep. It will be a lot more quiet if she's not there bad-mouthing anyone. Besides, I'm sure she's still tired from watching over these guys for a while."

"Hmph. If you say so."

Galahad and Gao left the room silently, ensuring that their footsteps wouldn't disturb Devi in her sleep before they completely left the infirmary. However, they didn't notice the strange, shadowy mist that hid underneath an unused bed in the infirmary that began snaking towards Devi's sleeping form before it rose up and seemingly stared at her with its large, glowing red eyes that are peering from within its dark, shapeless form.

**_"Wake up my child... I have an important task to assign for you._**" The shadowy creature whispered to her in a voice seemingly composed of a dozen malicious individuals.

Devi opened her eyes which are now seemingly demonic in appearance with her scleroses being as pitch black as the night.

_"What is you task for me? Master Mephis?"_ Devi droned and the creature laughed softly in response before placing its 'face' even closer to Devi's ear and whispered

**_"Just a simple task my child. Just a simple task..."_ **

* * *

_**Meeting Hall...**_

"Hey! Have you heard? Master called the entire guild for this announcement. I wonder what this is for?" A male guild member asked

"It's probably really important if he decided to make us all meet here at the same time." A female member replied

"I bet its just about Kroner emptying the guild's wine supplies again." Another jokingly responded

"No you dumbass! I bet it's about that scary bitch who almost killed Leona's group a few days ago!"

"Yeah, you're right." Another male member nodded "I bet master is planning on turning that bitch over to the authorities this instant."

"Hey, watch your mouth kid. If I were your mother, I would have smacked you right on the spot this instant!" A voice scolded the group from behind

"Mind your own business Samuel." A young man sneered at the voice's owner which belonged to a rather large and muscular bald-headed man named Samuel Steele who's currently leaning against the wall behind him. "We're not talking about you anyway so get lost!"

"My, my." Samuel grinned as he took his back off the wall he is leaning on and walked slowly towards the youngsters, his heavy, thick-plated, black and silver lined adamantine armor shining faintly from the light. "Is this how the current generation acts towards their elders nowadays? In my time, kids are quite less rude and a bit more mild-mannered than today's current batch of bratty half-pints."

"What did you say?!" The youngster fumed as his fist became engulfed with a large amount of blue flames and Samuel just sighed calmly in response.

"You should put that down kid. You might hurt yourself a bit."

The youngster scoffed "Who are you to lecture me old man? Even if you are one of the oldest fossils around this guild, it doesn't mean I can't take you down that easily and-"

"That's enough already!" A large booming voice commanded as Octavius Gravit, master of Victory Wyvern, entered the meeting room along with Gabriel and Yumiko who flanked him at his sides.

"Master!" The youngster yelped out in surprise before he quickly turned his magic off in order to avoid getting on Octavius' bad side. "I didn't mean to use my magic to-"

"Threaten your comrades?" Octavius glared "Honestly, is this how proper mages like you should act? I've seen Kroner act a bit more civilized than you when he is in a drunken state."

The young mage hung his head in shame and Octavius then turned his glance at the other group near him.

"And as for you guys there, what are these rumors I'm hearing that says I was planning on turning Devi to the authorities..."

The mages gulped but one of them quickly spoke out in protest.

"But master! She almost killed Leona's group during their mission plus she's a member of Necro-"

"She's not a member of Necrophobia." Yumiko casually explained "She didn't even know what she's doing so she's completely innocent of what she has done. At least, that's what the current evidence shows."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that she's dangerous! What if she attacks us all again and-"

"Are you really asking us to just casually give away a member of the guild to the council?" Octavius muttered, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Yes but-"

"For a crime that she didn't even mean to do? For a crime that she might have even been forced into committing?"

The young mage couldn't respond and Octavius continued on delivering his rebuke towards her.

"If we turned Devi in for a crime that she might be innocent of, does that make us any better from the various scum-filled dark guilds who casually betray their own comrades at any given time? Now tell me, what would you do if someone forced you to commit an action that goes against everything you stand for and you are the one who will receive the consequences in return?"

The yong mage bit her lip while Octavius hung his head down in disappointment.

"Yes, I admit it. I was furious when I found out Leona and her team were injured badly because of Devi's actions but what you people didn't know is that she deeply regretted her past mistakes and she's currently seeking atonement for her transgressions. In fact, she is currently taking good care over her victims, watching over them in the infirmary 24/7 in order to make sure that they will wake up fine and well. She hadn't even had a decent amount of sleep for heaven's sake and you want me to turn her over to the council now despite the fact that she is trying to make up for her mistakes?"

The people who spoke out against Devi all hung their heads down in shame.

"Now promise me you all. I do not want to hear another word about this subject ever again."

"Yes master." The mages muttered softly.

"Louder!" Octavius demanded

"Yes Master!" The mages responded more loudly

"Good. Now, is everyone in here present?"

Ryou raised his hand "Iza still not here yet, along with Galahad and Gao. Should we wait for them?"

Octavius sighed "Yes. We can't start the meeting without those three. Let's wait for a while, I'm sure they'll be here any second now."

As if on cue, Iza, Galahad and Gao casually entered the room.

"Oh good, they're here now. Now we can start- wait, where's Devi? Why isn't she with you?" Octavius asked confusedly

"We left her in the infirmary, figuring she's probably still exhausted from her lack of sleep so we didn't even bother to wake her up." Galahad replied

"Oh well." Octavius sighed "I guess she deserves to have some rest every once in a while. Anyway, I'm glad you three have arrived to this meeting cause I have an important announcement to tell to everyone of you."

"And what is that master? What could be so important to call the entire guild just for this single meeting?" Florence asked

Octavius smiled "Everyone... its time... that we choose the current members for the team that will participate in this year's X795 Grand Magic Games!"

(Cue camera zooming outside of the guild's main hall.)

_**"WHAAAAT!"**_

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II) **

* * *

**Sorry** **for the wait by the way guys since we are kinda busy because of our school work and the amount of new anime appearing this week but anyway, our oc submission for our grand magic games arc is still open and we really, really need some guild masters for some of our guilds. Anyway, we hope you like this chapter by the way.**


	24. Trusting by Punching

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 24: Trusting by Punching**

* * *

_**Meeting Hall...**_

"The Grand Magic Games? Master, you can't be serious about this." Galahad asked, his voice filled with anger and disbelief "The guild's already experiencing some major difficulties around here and you want us to join a goddamn tournament for heaven's sake?"

"Galahad I-"

"Master, there are a lot more important priorities than that fucking tournament! Like what the hell Necrophobia is planning against us or the fact that Leona and her group are still too injured to participate in any damn tournament in the first place!" Galahad angrily yelled out.

"I know." Yumiko casually replied while she adjusts the glasses on her face. "Which is why are planning to replace Leona, Monica and Garrett's place in the tournament with someone else, which unfortunately, includes you Galahad-."

"What?!" Galahad yelled out in surprise

"-and of course, your old partner, Devi Gremory herself."

**_"WHAT?!"_** Galahad yelled out again, this time being joined by several other members of the guild who were shocked by their master's choice.

"You can't be serious!"

"Why her?!"

"Dude! That's a terrible idea!"

"Oh how lovely, the love birds are back together again! How sweet." Kroner snickered before a large sword flew from out of nowhere and impaled the large, black top hat he is wearing on to the wall beside him.

"Shut up Kroner. Or else the next sword will hit somewhere lower instead." Galahad growled, his hand holding another sword very tightly in his grasp.

"Killjoy." Kroner muttered calmly before casually taking another sip of wine from his glass.

Galahad returned his blade back into his requip dimension before turning his glance back to Octavius ad saying "No."

Octavius stepped back in shock upon hearing Galahad's response "What? Galahad what do you-"

"I'm not joining." Galahad firmly stated. "I have no interest in joining any goddamn tournament while the real danger is being ignored like as if it was nothing!"

"Galahad, we are not ignoring Necrophobia or the danger that they possess." Yumiko calmly explained to him. "We are still currently investigating the events that have transpired since the last few days ago and our current captive is still not talking about any of their-"

"Captive? What are you talking about?" Galahad asked

Octavius sighed "Samerina Volcuzas, the leader of Necrophobia's elite Memento Mori group, is currently locked inside one of the guild's level 5 maximum holding cells temporarily for further interrogation."

"What!" Galahad yelled out in surprise and shock "Master, that's insane! What about the council? What would they think if they found out-"

"You don't have to worry about the council Galahad." Octavius reassured "We already have their permission to keep her within our custody until we manage to extract any information from her at which point, we will turn her over to the proper authorities for them to deal with."

Sunny raised her hand before asking "How did you manage to even get the council to let you detain a highly dangerous dark mage within the guild's premises?"

"Master is a good friend of council chairman Doranbolt." Yumiko casually explained "So this shouldn't be much of a surprise to anyone in particular."

"But still." Galahad insisted "Isn't it too dangerous to keep that bitch within our premises? What if she escapes or something?"

"Don't worry about that." Gabriel replied reassuringly "Master and Yumiko already placed several mages to guard her cell 24/7 plus, with the various security measures like surveillance lacrima, magic disabling cuffs and the fact that only a certified member of the guild can open the locks on her cell ensures that Samerina won't be able to escape that easily."

"So why don't you just extract her memories and just be done with it?" Gao asked

"It's not that easy." Yumiko explained "Something's blocking Samerina's memories from allowing me or anyone else in particular from accessing it. I think someone deliberately placed that block in her mind to prevent any leak of information in case she got captured or something."

"So what are you going to do about it now?" Ryou asked

"We will try to force her to spill out all the secrets and plans that she knows by any means necessary." Octavius replied "But until then, Galahad, can you please consider my offer for you to join the team?"

Galahad paused, unsure of what answer he is going to give to Octavius as his mind is still too busy conflicting with itself to provide any resolution.

"I accept." A female voice casually answered from behind and everyone turned and saw Devi entering meeting room through its entrance, a light smile painted on her face.

"Devi? What are you doing here?" Galahad asked "Shouldn't you be resting at the infirmary or something?"

"I feel fine moron." Devi sneered at him "It's not like I'm injured or something. Besides, I heard Master is calling everyone in the guild for this meeting so I figure I must be needed too. Also, Garrett already woke up a few minutes ago and he told me he will watch over the guys for a while. I don't know much about him but I kinda think that's quite out of character for him."

"Like you?" Galahad pointed out

"Do you really want me to punch you again through the wall just so I can prove to you that this is really me, moron?"

"I don't know. Can you really punch me that hard like the 'real' Devi did?" Galahad taunted

"Want to find out?" Devi asked while she began raising her fist, causing Octavius to panic and he quickly brought himself between the two to prevent things from escalating badly.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Octavius commanded them both "There's already a rule about no punching people through walls etched onto the guild's golden rules and you two are already choosing to ignore it? Again?"

"Really? There's a rule like that?" Devi and Galahad asked

"Yes." Octavius sarcastically replied "Like what I told you two about a thousand times already."

"Really? I didn't notice." Devi answered back.

"Same here." Galahad agreed

"I told you the letters were too small to read and that nobody will even bother to read them." Kroner snickered while he takes another sip of his wine.

"Shut up Kroner." Octavius muttered before turning his attention back to Devi again.

"So Devi, you accept my offer?" Octavius asked

Devi nodded "Yes master. I want to make-up for all the wrongdoings I did against the guild while under Necrophobia's control and I felt that this is one of the very few ways for me to slowly earn everyone's trust again by leading the guild straight into victory itself."

Galahad seemingly looks at her with suspicion while Octavius on the other hand, smiled at her response.

"Excellent. What about you Galahad? Do you accept my offer of participating in the games-"

"It's still a no." Galahad bluntly answered him

"What?"

Turning his back towards him, Galahad sighed calmly before slowly walking towards the meeting room's exit. "Sorry, but I'm still not risking my life for that damn tournament of yours knowing someone could possibly stab me from behind my back."

Octavius sighed disappointedly while Devi sneers at Galahad while he walks away.

"So you're just going to walk away then? Just like that? What happened to the Galahad I know that never runs away from any challenge? That guy maybe a moron, an idiot even but at least he's not a fucking coward like the one who's walking away right now!"

Galahad stopped in mid-stride. "What did you just say?"

"I said you are a moron, moron." Devi sneered again

"No, the one after that."

"That you're an idiot?"

"No you bitch. The next one after that."

"That you're a fucking coward?"

"Yes." Galahad muttered before he suddenly flashstepped towards her and gave Devi an extremely powerful punch towards her face, knocking her through the wall of Octavius' room and demolishing it once again.

"NOOO! NOT AGAAAIN! WHY DOES THIS THING KEEP ON HAPPENING TO ME?!" Octavius cried out in despair as Devi emerged from the smoke and rubble she got punched into, chuckling happily in pure delight.

"Now that's the moron I know and hate." Devi snickered, her multiple crimson tentacles emerging from her back again. "Ready for round 2, moron?"

Galahad quickly requipped into his Juggernaut Armor, an extremely powerful, heavy plated black and crimson armor with fearsome runes and spikes decorated on its body that is basically equipped with a large, demonic looking serrated zweihander that is capable of taking down S-Class mages like Devi herself.

"Round 2? More like the final round for you bitch!" Galahad roared, a tiny smile visible on his otherwise angry expression before he and Devi engaged each other once again.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Gao asked Samuel who was right behind him, watching the chaotic brawl that just erupted between Devi and Galahad.

"Nah." Samuel responded, a light grin visible on his expression "Let the two youngsters have their fun together. It's been a very long time since they last tried to punch each other's faces."

"Hm. Agreed." Gao muttered just as Devi and Galahad's fight began destroying the meeting hall completely, just like old times.

* * *

**_Cell Block 10, Section A, Level 5 Maximum Holding Facility…_**

Samerina Volcuzas stared blankly at the walls of her cell, basically devoid of every sort of furniture except for a single chair, a bed and a toilet which fortunately, the large, enchanted steel door on her cell prevents anyone from peeking inside her cell.

"Deea…" Samerina mumbles, her fists clenching themselves in rage despite being handcuffed by the magical restraints placed on her wrists that prevent her from using her God Slayer magic.

"Deea… I swear to every goddamn fucking thing that exists in this cursed world…" Samerina growls softly, a light tear streaking down her cheek.

"…that Victory Wyvern… will pay. They will pay dearly for what they did. That, I will promise to you." Samerina snarled, her teeth clenching themselves in rage as her mind kept on replaying that single event over and over, almost driving her mad with grief and anger at not being able to save her beloved little sister figure from her gruesome death.

_Nee-san… I'm sorry. I… played too much._

Samerina screamed, before she grabbed the chair she is sitting on and threw it forcefully on the large steel door of her cell, shattering it into dozens pieces before she collapsed on her knees and began weeping softly at Deea's death.

"Deea…" Samerina sobbed, burying her face upon the mattress of her bed when suddenly, a dozen dark, malicious voices spoke out to her from behind.

**_"What's the matter my child? Why are you crying?" _**

Samerina stopped weeping upon hearing the voices and she quickly turned her head around in an attempt to find its source.

"Master Mephis? Master Mephis, where are you?! Please speak to me!" Samerina called out

The voices chuckled "**_He, He, He. Don't worry my child, I'm over here."_**

A large, shadow creature slowly crawled out from under Samerina's bed before it raised itself up and brought its 'face' upon her teary expression.

**_"Hello my child."_** The creature cackled before Samerina quickly fell to her knees and bowed before it in respect.

"Master Mephis… please punish me for my sins!" Samerina begged out with tears streaking down her face.

**_"Sins? What kind of sins are you talking about my child?"_** The creature asked in genuine confusion

"I failed you!" Samerina cried out "I failed in carrying out your order to retrieve the subject and now, because of my failure, my-my friend is dead. There is no punishment more fitting to me then to have you cleanse my soul with your-"

**_"Now, now my child."_** The creature interrupted her **_"You didn't failed me. In fact, you are actually successful in carrying out my plan. He, He, He."_**

Samerina raised her head in confusion "P-Plan? W-What do you mean master?"

The creature chuckled **_"Don't worry about it my child. I already had Subject D351 place everything in motion. Meanwhile, I have a very, very special task to assign to you my child."_**

Samerina's eye grew wide with interest while her lips contorted itself into a very sinister smile.

"So master… what is this wondrous task you want to assign to me?"

The creature chuckled again. "**_Nothing much. Just a very simple sabotage project for you my child… One that will make the Grand Magic Games such a 'blast' this year…"_**

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II)**


	25. The City of Crocus

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 25: The City of Crocus**

* * *

**_Train to Crocus City..._**

"Uuuuuuggggghhhh..." Devi moaned weakly as she felt her stomach is about to explode anytime soon due to her motion sickness.

"You alright there gorgeous? You seem a little bit green there, hehehe." Kroner snickered while he leans back on his seat, taking another sip of wine from his glass.

"You... bastard." Devi groaned weakly before she opened the window near her seat and began hurling all of her insides out of it.

_"BLEEEUUUGGGHH!"_

"Hey! Don't throw up there! You might hit somebody!" Galahad yelled out to her.

"Ugh." Devi grunted, wiping the mess from her mouth with her hand before she glared at him. "Then find me a fucking sick bag moron! I can't believe this train doesn't provide any fucking sick- excuse me for a fucking moment."

Devi quickly placed her head outside of the window again and began throwing up incessantly once more.

"Is she always like this?" Kimi asked while she observes Devi puke through the window.

"Yeah." Galahad sighed though Kimi noticed a light smile had formed on his expression. "That's the downside of being a dragonslayer. Devi can't stand any sort of transportation as those sort of things really mess up her stomach much, turning her into a human puking machine. Though at least it provides us with some interesting entertainment to watch during the long travels."

Devi's head perked up and she glared angrily at Galahad's wisecrack about her, despite her face still looking a bit green from her motion sickness.

"Entertainment? Oh yeah?! How's this for entertainment?! _Blood Dragon's Ro-"_

Devi stopped, clasping her mouth with her hand as she felt another wave about to explode from her stomach again.

Galahad stared at her worriedly, approaching Devi's pained form out of pure concern "Hey, Devi. Are you alright the-"

_"BLEEEEEUUUGGGHHH!"_

"OH SHIT! FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Galahad yelled very loudly as Devi's roar suddenly transformed into a rather disgusting projectile vomit version of it that knocked Galahad a few meters away from her and drenched his armor completely with what she just ate this morning.

Kroner laughed heartily at Galahad's expense while the former cursed very loudly as he tried to stand up, his armor now sticky and foul-smelling due to the disgusting vomit Devi threw up on him.

"YOU BITCH! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"No I didn't." Devi groaned weakly though a tiny smirk manage to escape from her lips.

The door leading to the other train cars opened and Octavius, Gabriel and Yumiko entered through it.

"Good afternoon Wyverns!" Octavius heartily boomed "We are now about to approach the City of Crocus and- What is that horrible stench?!"

Gabriel gagged while Yumiko covered her nose with her handkerchief as Galahad's stench almost made them throw up themselves.

"It's him." Devi weakly muttered, pointing her finger towards Galahad who growled at her in response and yelled "ME?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO THREW UP ON ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, BITCH!"

Octavius coughed "Get a bunch of water mages over here, quickly! Galahad! Before we arrive in Crocus, I want you to take a quick bath this instant! That horrible stench is starting to rip my nostrils apart for heaven's sake!"

"Same here!" Yumiko and Gabriel gagged out as they and Octavius quickly left out in a hurry in an attempt to get away from the foul smell.

"You'll pay for this later bitch." Galahad growled at her.

"I'm already paying for it moron." Devi moaned, albeit with a smile before she opened her window again and threw up once more.

* * *

_**Crocus City, Train Station, 45 minutes later...**_

"Finally!" Devi exclaimed happily as she jumped off the train and landed on safe, unmoving land. "It's over! I thought I was about to die there for heaven's sake!"

"You think you're lucky bitch?" Galahad growled as he stepped off the train in a different suit of armor that he pulled out from his requip dimension. "I almost drowned from the amount of water they used just to get your disgusting barf off my skin plus my armor still smells badly so I have to wear my least favorite one for the time being until the disgusting stench wears off."

"Well, you still look dorky by the way." Devi said.

"Thank you I-Wait a minute! That's criticism! That's it bitch! It's payback time!" Galahad yelled out before he summoned his large zweihander once again and he quickly swung its blade towards her head but Devi quickly manage to block the blade by raising her crimson tentacles in defense.

"That's enough both of you." Octavius sighed as he and the rest of the guild began stepping out of the train in succession.

"Wow!" Sunny exclaimed as she saw the large amount of people and mages bustling around. "I've never seen so many people gathered around here just because of a single event."

"Grrr, me neither. I don't like this." Kaizu growled as the huge amount of people gathering around has started to make him very uncomfortable in the situation.

"You should try being more sociable kid." Samuel grinned "It is quite expected that a huge amount of people will converge onto Crocus this year due to the Games being held here and it's estimated that the city's population will temporary burst to up to 4 million, five hundred thousand in total. Though in my time, it used to be twice as that and they used to sell some great delicacies around here until they got replaced by some cheap, tasteless-"

"Alright, alright! I get it. A lot of disgusting humans all gathering around a single location. How wonderful." Kaizu muttered sarcastically.

While the entire guild is marveling at the city's beauty or just chatting with each other (or in Galahad and Devi's case, threatening to punch each other out), Octavius raised his hands in the air and clapped loudly in order to catch their attention.

"Alright, listen up Wyverns!" Octavius boomed and the entire guild stopped what they are doing in order to listen to what he has to say.

"As you all know, the Grand Magic Games won't start until exactly 12:00 PM at midnight. It is still 3:30 PM in the afternoon so you guys are free to travel around the city as you wish but make sure you guys are all back by our appointed inn, The Monkey's Paw, before 11:00 PM cause any team whose participating members are incomplete are not allowed to play in the Games. Also, the first event itself will not be revealed to the teams until the start of the Games themselves. Now, I hope you guys get to enjoy yourselves for a while before we began our march towards Victory itself. So, may the heavens bless you all and good luck. V for Victory!"

The rest of the guild raised their hands in a V-like gesture in response and yelled "_V for Victory!"_

Octavius smiled "Good. Now have fun guys. I'm just going to visit the casi- I mean the inn to see what are expenses will be and-"

"Ehem." Yumiko muttered behind him and Octavius instantly felt his blood froze in fear.

"Master." Yumiko sighed, her voice being dangerously calm. "How many times have I told you that you can't spend the guild's money on your gambling addiction?"

Octavius gulped "1267 times?"

Yumiko smiled, a small vein popping on her head. "Exactly."

And in a flash, Octavius was sent flying into the atmosphere by Yumiko's punch, disappearing as a minor twinkle in the sky.

The other guild members shook in fear as Yumiko turned her glance towards them and smiled unnervingly, her veins still visible on her head.

"Now, just like what master said, I hope you guys enjoy yourselves while I calculate our soon to be average expense for our stay during this week but should any of you spend more than 10% of your daily allowance..."

A few of the members whimpered as Yumiko's stare turned even more scarier than before, causing Yumiko to grin as she knew she had made her point with them.

"Now that's settled, have fun!" Yumiko chuckled as she went on her way to their inn while several guild members almost collapsed in fear.

"Man, she's very scary." Devi muttered

"I couldn't agree more." Galahad nodded before his eyes landed on the sign of a very expensive all-you-can-eat French restaurant nearby and he grinned wildly as a very, stupid idea popped into his head.

"I bet I can eat a lot more than what you can bitch." Galahad smiled while taunting her

"Are you seriously challenging me moron? Cause you're going down. _Hard._" Devi snickered before she and Galahad quickly rushed toward the restaurant to commence their challenge towards one another.

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II) **

* * *

**Our oc submission is still open guys so pass your ocs while there is still time.**


	26. Let the Games Start-Kabo!

**Hey there everyone, we have an important announcement to make and its that our reviews have actually hit over 100 for the first time! :D We would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed our story and we really, really, really appreciate you all for your support. Thank you and may everyone of you be blessed with good fortune. Anyway, here's the beginning of the games. Enjoy and V for Victory!**

* * *

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 26: Let the Games Start-Kabo!  
**

* * *

**_Monkey's Paw Inn…_**

Octavius nervously paced around the room, his mind filled with extreme anxiety as the games are almost about to start and Devi and Galahad are nowhere to be seen or heard.

"Dammnit! Where are those two fools? It's almost already midnight! They have should have been back an hour ago." Octavius cursed while he paces back and forth aimlessly.

"Master, can you please stop pacing already? It's making my head dizzy already. And I haven't even taken a single sip." Kroner muttered before he casually sipped another glass of wine in his hand. "Hm. Now that's better."

"As much as I don't like Kroner, he has a point master." Yumiko sighed "You should stop worrying about those two. I bet they have been duking it out on the streets again with each other or with some of the rivals guilds that are about to participate in the Games."

"Maybe." Octavius replied "But that still doesn't explain why those two are not even back here by now."

_DIIINNGG! DOOONNG!_

A large bell rang loudly outside, causing the members of Victory Wyvern to rush towards the balcony of the inn where they saw plenty of bright and colorful fireworks flying towards the sky and exploding in a beautiful shower of mixed colors and brilliant lights, all of these signaling that the Grand Magic Games are about to start.

"SHIT!" Octavius cursed loudly as he turned behind himself, searching the area for any signs of Galahad or Devi's arrival.

"This is not good." Andre muttered

"You're telling me." Kroner sighed sadly "My glass is empty again."

"Can you please stop focusing on your drink for a while and take a look at the bigger picture?" Sunny asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Devi is part of Victory Wyvern Team A while Galahad is a part of Team B! Both of our teams can't join if those two are not back any-"

As if on cue, the doors behind them quickly flew open and both Devi and Galahad came tumbling inside the room, their faces filled with exhaustion while their hands are covered with plenty of calluses on their skin.

"Devi! Galahad! What happened to you guys?!" Octavius asked in concern

Devi raised her head and grinned happily in response "Don't worry. We manage to escape the head chef's watch by locking him up in the restaurant's freezer in the back. He's still angry though so if any suspicious guys ask if we are here, tell them we are not, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Octavius asked in confusion

Galahad sighed as he begin picking himself off his feet "Me and Devi… well, we kinda engorged ourselves too much at our meal and well… we couldn't pay our bills back. So we kinda have to work out our debts at the restaurant we just ate at."

"How much debt have you guys accumulated this time?" Octavius asked suspiciously and Devi and Galahad laughed weakly, causing Octavius' suspicions to grow even more before Devi began trying to explain it to him half-heartedly.

"Um… just a low debt. A really, really low debt! I promise you that master. Really, I promise! It's so low, you won't even notice it affecting our expenses."

"And how much is it exactly?" Octavius asked again, his fears growing even more as Devi took a deep breath and replied with a rather pathetic smile.

"1 million jewel."

Octavius mouth dropped down like a ton of bricks.

"O-O-One mi-mi-million… J-J-Jewel?" Octavius stammered in shock before he suddenly keeled over and fainted but luckily, Ryou and Iza manage to catch him before he fell completely.

Galahad sighed when he suddenly noticed Yumiko smiling at him, a large vein pulsating visibly on her head.

_Oh joy._

"Galahad, Devi… what did I say about spending the guild's money too much?"

The two mages gulped as they saw her raising her fist again.

_Here it comes. Oh well, at least I have some fine time living_. Galahad sighed silently

_Yeah. Oh well, it was nice meeting you again moron._ Devi casually replied to him in her thought.

_Yeah, you too- Wait a minute, you can hear my thoughts?_

Devi rolled her eyes. _Of course you moron. And I'm not just hearing your thoughts idiot, I've also been reading your captions from above. Those three guys obviously didn't thought I cannot read the script until they type it. Can you believe they are actually trying to set us up together? I mean, man that's gross. Yuck._

Galahad sighed. _Don't worry, I'll have a chat later with those three and ask them to change the script. After all, I don't want to end up with a bitch like you._

_Same here moron. Now watch out, here she comes!_

Devi and Galahad closed their eyes and braced themselves for a fist powered blastoff like what Yumiko did to Octavius several hours ago but it never came. Instead, Yumiko calmly placed her hands on their shoulders and smiled, despite the angry veins pulsating on her head.

"You two… I hope both of you manage to succeed in the first event. After all, it would be such a shame indeed if both of you lost in the preliminary rounds. Right, Galahad?"

Galahad gulped before he slowly nodded his head.

"Devi?"

Devi nodded eagerly and Yumiko smiled to the two, albeit unnervingly before she encourages the two to join their respective teams to which they enthusiastically obeyed, quickly rushing off to their assigned teams as the Grand Magic Games are about to start right now.

A large, holographic screen materialized above the sky on Crocus before producing the image of a strange, short pumpkin-headed man wearing a red and white striped shirt, blue shoes, white gloves and a matching green colored witch hat and cape whose large cheerful smile seemingly greeting the entire city for the grand opening of the games.

"Hello everyone and welcome, to the annual X795 Grand Magic Games-kabo!"

"Is that a pumpkin?" Devi asked

"Don't ask." Galahad replied

"It's still creepy." Devi muttered as Mato, the mascot of the games, held his hands high in the screen and danced around in delight.

"As of this year, about a total of 171 teams are currently participating in the Grand Magic Games-kabo!" Mato cheerfully announced

"171? Woah, that's high." Ryou said

"Because of this," Mato explained "we are going to have another elimination round to reduce the participating guilds to just 8 guilds once again-kabo!"

Florence smiled "8 huh? Well then bring it on! There's no challenge the Lightning Queen can't handle herself!"

"The elimination rules are fairly simple-kabo!" Mato grinned

Two portals materialized on the balcony they are standing on and Mato continued explaining the rules to them.

"All of you will race each other to your designated goal, the Games arena Domus Flau however, you must all do so by passing through the massive, underground complex known as Abyss Palace! Where you will all try to find the right path that leads to the arena-kabo!"

"Abyss Palace?" Devi asked

"I heard rumors about that place." Samuel muttered uneasily "It is where the kingdom sends people to be executed for their crimes."

"Those portals..." Mato continued "...will teleport the group who enters them to a random location in Abyss Palace-kabo! Therefore, everyone will be able to start off equally fair and square-kabo! And the first 8 teams to arrive at the arena with all five members will advance to the next round-kabo!"

"Sounds fair enough indeed." Galahad said.

"However, we decided to place some interesting 'obstacles' in the way to further reduce the number of teams and to make the Games more exciting-kabo!"

"Obstacles? I wonder what they are?" Sunny wondered

"Something we can punch, I hope." Devi snickered as Mato's image continued speaking

"Everyone is free to use their magic as they wished with no restrictions. Everything is permitted. However..."

Mato's grin suddenly turned very dark, causing Devi to be creeped out by him even more.

"...we will not be held responsible for any deaths caused during the games-kabo."

"Heh, now this is getting interesting." Kaizu grinned, his fangs showing briefly as he realized the game basically has no restrictions for him to kill someone.

"Ehem." Galahad coughed out "No killing the other participants Kaizu. Even if the rules say otherwise."

"Damn it." Kaizu muttered "You just ruined the fun."

"I can relate to you kid." Kroner grinned, sipping his newly refilled glass of wine in his hands.

Galahad chuckled before he turned his glance to Devi and said "I bet I can get to the arena before you can, bitch."

Devi laughed "Ohh, the moron actually thinks he can get there faster than me. Well sorry moron, but I'll get to there first faster than you can find your brain!"

"Dream on, bitch." Galahad replied

"Same for you, moron." Devi retorted as Mato's image raised both of his hands in the air again and yelled "Let the Grand Magic Games elimination round begin-kabo! Hell's Labyrinth!"

_DIIINNGG! DOOONNG!_

A huge bell rang, signaling the start of the games and Victory Wyvern's two groups commenced on their objective.

"Kaizu! Kimi! Sunny! Samuel! Let's go!" Galahad roared as he and Victory Wyvern Team B jumped into their portal which quickly closed after they entered it.

"Hey moron! Wait for me!" Devi snarled as Galahad's portal closes completely.

"Damn it!" Devi cursed "Gabriel, Florence, Andre and pervert-"

"Hey!" Kroner protested

"Let's go. We need to get to Domus Flau before that moron manages to get there first." Devi casually explained as her team instantly agrees with her before they all quickly stepped into their respective portal which will take them to the location of the first event of the games.

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II)**

* * *

**OCS are still open by the way.**


	27. Fairies and Wyverns

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 27: Fairies and Wyverns**

* * *

**_Abyss Palace, Devi's group…_**

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" Devi roared _"Blood Dragon's Harvest Dance!"_

Devi spun herself around, slashing several foes that got within her range with the wave of blood that formed around her arms like deadly, bladed whips.

"Gaahh! They're too strong!" A rival mage exclaimed fearfully while he tries to charge up a spell of his but sadly for him, he will never get the chance to use it.

_"Lightning Eruption!"_

A medium-sized magic seal materialized beneath the feet of the enemy mage before it glowed and quickly electrocuted its target with a couple of lightning bolts that erupted beneath the target's feet, knocking the mage instantly out of combat.

"Anyone else that wants to get their asses kicked by the Lightning Queen herself?" Florence taunted, her confidence apparently getting to her head.

"Yes. Yourself!" A voice angrily yelled out before a another mage flashstepped behind Florence and prepared to fire his spell at her while she's still surprised.

_"Shining Ray!"_

A huge beam of light erupted from his palms, flying straight towards Florence's unprotected back but luckily, Andre stepped in to block the opponent's attack on her.

_"Lightning-Make: Dragoon Shield!"_

Andre's lightning formed itself into a large shield resembling a dragon's head which easily soaked up the enemy mage's attack upon impact.

_"Lightning Make: Dual Swords!" _

Forming a pair of twin swords using his lightning-make, Andre rushed forward and slashed the enemy mage several times in a row, greatly injuring the mage enough to knock him out of battle.

"You know, you should try being more careful." Andre began

"Ehem."

Andre sighed in annoyance before he sarcastically finished with "Your majesty. You might hurt yourself if you don't watch out- "

_"Hiyaaaah!" _

An enemy mage that teleported from out of nowhere screamed as he materialized above Andre's head and tried to smash him to a smear with his oversized hammer.

_"Thunder Clap!" _

Florence quickly acted on instinct, quickly clapping her hands together and producing a powerful, electrified shockwave that manages to blow Andre's attacker away into the ceiling above them, crashing into it with much force and instantly knocking him out unconscious.

"It seems someone here needs to take their own advice." Florence chuckled while Andre just sighed and continued fighting instead.

Meanwhile, Devi blasted another group of mages with her Blood Dragon's Roar, instantly incapacitating them and giving her enough time to gather her strength and check out her team's situation.

"How are you guys doing there?" Devi called

"Fine as I'll ever be gorgeous!" Kroner answered her back before he issued a command to a large, green scaled bat-like demon that is flapping its wings by his side to attack his enemies.

"Alright Valefor! Hit them with a _Hellforge Cannon_."

The demon hissed in response before a large, flaming sphere formed in its mouth which the demon quickly released in the form of a large, beam of fire that exploded violently upon contact with Kroner's enemies, scattering their positions and messing up their formations very badly.

"Gabe?" Devi asked as she saw Gabriel being surrounded by an entire rival team who are all menacingly baring their weapons towards him.

"Don't worry Devi, I'll be fine." Gabriel calmly replied to her while the leader of the group, a rather ugly looking guy with poofy, dark hair angrily fumed at him for his response.

"You dare try to underestimate Twilight Ogre?! " The goofy-looking guy angrily yelled out, steam pouring out from his ears. "How would you like to get beaten up badly punk?"

Gabriel snickered "Hm, a moth who charges recklessly towards a flickering flame is sure to die a horrible death but in your case, I'll weaken my fire enough to allow you moths to survive."

"Why you!" Twilight Ogre's leader fumed "Who are you to underestimate us?! Get him boys!"

Twilight Ogre's team charged towards Gabriel all at once but that didn't even faze him a bit.

_"By the light of the heavens…"_ Gabriel muttered, his hands glowing with a strong brightness.

_"Let my hand be the one to pass judgment for mankind!_ _White Phoenix Slayer's Secret Art: Song of the Lost Commandment!"_

Gabriel punched the ground with his fist, sending the energy underneath Twilight Ogre's feet before it erupted upwards in a powerful, blinding burst of light which engulfed the entire team of Twilight Ogre before blowing itself up in a large, shining explosion that sent Twilight Ogre's entire team crashing through the ceiling several dozens of times so fast that they exited outside of the underground Abyss Palace and continuing on until they reach the starry night sky above.

"Not agaaaaaaaain!" Twilight Ogre screamed before they disappeared as a mere twinkle in the sky and Gabriel smiled while he readjusted his glasses on his face.

"You were saying something Devi?"

Devi sighed and said "Nah, never mind." Before she observes the battlefield and saw that she and her team have essentially wiped out all the guilds that they have currently come into contact with.

"It seems we're on a roll here." Devi grinned as she and her companions gathered around together and regrouped. "We manage to take down those teams as if they we're nothing!"

Gabriel sighed "You know Devi, confidence is one thing but being reckless is a whole different subject."

"Pffft." Devi scoffed "Come on! Most of the guilds around here are amateurs and I bet Kroner can even beat them with only a quarter of his brain remaining."

"Yeah, you're right and- HEY!"

"But still." Gabriel insisted "We need to watch out for the other guilds that we might run into as for all we know, we might run into one that's hard to chew."

"Come on." Devi scoffed "Who can possibly match up to us right now?"

"Are you referring to us?" A voice chuckled lightly from a tunnel on their left side and Devi can only curse herself heavily for having such a big mouth.

"Hey Natsu." Gray called out to his friend "Looks like we have ran into some pretty strong opponents here."

"Great." Gabriel muttered sarcastically "Of all the possible guilds, why do we have to run into the worst?"

Natsu Dragneel punched his hands together and grinned as he and the rest of Fairy Tail Team A which consisted of him, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell arrived at the scene and all of them it seems, are terribly itching for a fight.

_"Titania…"_ Devi growled, her eyes focusing themselves on Erza who quickly notice her glance.

_That girl… isn't she Victory Wyvern's dragonslayer? But I thought she was said to have died years ago? _Erza wondered as Lucy also notice Devi's angry glare towards Erza and she asked her friend why Devi seemed to be practically hostile towards her.

"I don't know but something about that girl doesn't feel right to me." Erza replied while Devi's teammates seemed to have noticed Devi's strange spike of aggression too and began asking her what's wrong but Devi seemed to ignore them completely as she quickly went full Dragon Force mode once again, her tentacles erupting from her back and the blood seeping from her sleeves which began compressing itself into large, fearsome talons around her hands.

"_TITANIA!_" Devi roared, the power from her Dragon Force causing the entire tunnel they are in to tremble violently, risking them all of a massive cave in if she continued.

"Is she always like this?" Andre asked fearfully as Devi started laughing maniacally again.

"No." Gabriel muttered "Something's wrong. Something's really, really wrong indeed."

On the other hand, Natsu seemed unfazed. In fact, he seemed further delighted at the prospect of fighting an extremely powerful opponent on his own.

"Woah, now this is more like it!" Natsu grinned before his fists engulf themselves with his flames.

"Natsu! Wait!" Lucy cried out "I think something's wrong with her."

"Really?" Natsu asked before he turned his glance at Devi's maniacally laughing form.

"She seems fine to me." Natsu sighed out.

"You idiot, she was pointing out her mental state." Gray sneered at him

"Oh. Well, that still doesn't change the fact that I'll kick her ass first Gray." Natsu arrogantly replied, his grin completely showing a couple of fangs of his before he readily prepared his fighting stance for her.

"Natsu-san! Be careful! I sense something very foul on the air around her." Wendy warned

"Heh, don't worry Wendy." Natsu arrogantly replied to her "Foul air or not, she's going down hard."

_That girl… could she have been… _Erza wondered as Natsu charged recklessly towards Devi herself.

_"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" _

The flames on Natsu's fist burned brightly before it attempted to connect with Devi's face but Devi was still aware of her surroundings and she simply block Natsu's attack by placing a couple of her tentacles in the fist's direction, easily nullifying Natsu's attack in place.

"Grr, then how's about this_? Fire Dragon's Claw!"_

Igniting his foot on fire, Natsu proceeded to slam it down upon Devi's head however, Devi quickly anticipated his move and she swiftly backflipped out of the range of Natsu's attack.

_"Blood Dragon's Roar!"_

A huge torrent of blood shot out from Devi's mouth, prompting Natsu to counter with his own

_"Fire Dragon's Roar!"_

Natsu took a deep breath before he unleashed a strong breath of flames from his mouth which collided with Devi's own roar, producing a strong explosion that caused the tunnels to tremble slightly in return.

"Wow. I've never seen gorgeous fight like this before." Kroner muttered before his eyes landed on the remaining team members of Fairy Tail who were watching Natsu and Devi's fight with each other.

"I don't know about you guys but I think reality still says we have to beat them up thoroughly before we can pass."

"I agree." Florence grinned "You know, I've been wanting to test my skills on the legendary Titania herself."

Gabriel sighed "I can't believe I'm saying this but you have a point there Kroner. As long as Fairy Tail's standing in our way, we cannot pass through to the next event. We have to take them all down."

"What about Devi?" Andre asked as Gabriel turned his glance towards her while she currently fights savagely against Natsu himself.

"I'm not sure but I'm she can handle it. Let's leave Salamander to her while we deal with the rest of them ourselves."

"I agree." Kroner nodded before he raised his hand in the air.

_"Demon Call: Andras!"_

The eponymous huge and muscled demon roared into existence as he jumped out of the portal Kroner used to summon him before slamming both of its fists angrily at the floor in rage.

"Guys, they're coming!" Wendy alerted them as the rest of Victory Wyvern began commencing their attack towards them.

"Then let them come!" Gray yelled out as he brought both of his hand together _"Ice-Make: Cannon!"_

Forming a large ice cannon with his hands, Gray fired several large ice shots at Victory Wyvern who simply disperse their formation in order to flank him around more easily.

"Lucy! Wendy! Let's go!" Erza called out to them as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and began entering the fray herself.

"Right!" Wendy nodded as she replied before she quickly casted a spell on her teammates.

_"Arms X Armor X Vernier!"_

Because of her spell, Fairy Tail's entire fighting prowess increased by two folds, earning them a huge combat advantage over their opponents.

"Thanks Wendy!" Lucy thanked her while she picks up one of her keys in order to summon some help.

_"Gate of the Lion! Loke!"_

A small bright light flashed briefly as Lucy summoned a handsome, young, orange haired man wearing an elegant dark suit into batte.

"You called, Lucy?" Loke smiled as he attempted to flirt with her when suddenly, Kroner's demon appeared and loomed over him before it roared and attempted to smash him to a smear by bringing its huge, pillar-sized fists down upon his head however, Loke quickly caught the demon's two gigantic fists in mid-air and successfully held on to them as if they were nothing.

"Don't think so. _Regulus Impact!"_

Breaking himself off, Loke gathered a small amount of light in his palm before he clenches it and uses it to punch Kroner's demon with, blasting it away with great force and instantly defeating it in the space of a second.

"Not bad kid." Kroner admired before he raised his hand again "Let's see how your summon tops this. _Demonic Legion Call! Marchosias! Sidonai! Sitri! Volac! Decarabia! Dantalion! Astaroth!"_

Using a huge amount of magic, Kroner instantly summoned at least 7 of his demons all at once, seriously draining his strength and energy though he figured it would be worth it.

"Attack!" Kroner commanded and his demons faithfully obeyed his command without question as they eagerly charged towards their opponent, their fangs, claws, blades and talons ready to bite, slash or claw any who stands in their way.

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II) **

* * *

**Our oc submission is still open guys so pass your ocs while there is still time.**


	28. Brilliant Flames

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 28: Brilliant Flames**

* * *

**_Abyss Palace, Galahad's group…_**

"_GRRRAAAHH!"_ A huge, silver armored, quadruped beast roared as it leaped in the air and tried to bite Galahad's face with its fangs.

"Shut up already!" Galahad roared back before he quickly swung his zweihander in a large arc, decapitating the beast just as it came within contact of the blade's sharp steel.

"Hey Galahad! Can you lend me a hand here?" Samuel yelled out while dodging a large werewolf like beast's claw swipes.

"How's about a sword instead?" Galahad replied before he tossed his zweihander towards Samuel who easily caught the heavy sword's handle using only a single hand.

"Even better! Thanks!" Samuel shouted back before he melted the sword down into metallic pile of goop which he then merged with the armor he is wearing, strengthening it dozens of times just as the werewolf brought its fangs savagely down upon Samuel's shoulder, its teeth attempting to bite through the hard, newly fortified armor before suddenly, the werewolf realized something.

Its teeth have broken off from biting into Samuel's armor.

_"AWOOOOHHH!"_

The werewolf howled savagely in pain, recoiling its mouth while Samuel smirks at it and asks "What's the matter boy? Biting off more than you can chew?"

The werewolf continued howling out in pain, prompting Samuel to decide to put it out of its misery by punching the werewolf out with a single, hard, well placed punch, below its jaw, knocking it out roughly into unconsciousness.

"Hey Samuel, that's the 5th sword you owe me now." Galahad casually reminded Samuel before he requipped into a brand new sword this time and quickly slashed another monster that was attempting to sneak up on him in half.

"Really? Gah! That's too high!"

Meanwhile, the Styles siblings are fighting against a three headed, hydra like creature with two of its heads trying to bite them in half while the third is spraying acid at their direction.

_"Blade of Essence!_" Kaizu yelled, forming a pair of blades with his blood magic and rushing towards the creature who sent one of its snake-like heads at him in response, its jaw held wide open as it prepares to devour him whole.

Unfazed, Kaizu continued his advance and when the creature's head is just within a few inches away, he quickly jumps in the air and dodges the creature's mouth, landing on its head before he began running upwards through its neck towards what it seems to be its lead head which seems to be little bit bigger than the other two serpentine heads.

The creature noticed what Kaizu is doing and it promptly spat a huge glob of green acid at him in response. However, a blob suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and jumped straight into the acid glob's path, neutralizing the the glob's acidity with its slimy, liquid body and allowing it to splash harmlessly over Kaizu's body.

"Die!" Kaizu roared as he jumped high in the air and brutally stabbed the lead head in its eye, earning a huge, cry of pain from the monster which began swinging its head wildly in an attempt to shake him off.

"Big brother! Get out of there now!" Kimi alerted Kaizu before she commanded her cyclops to swing its gigantic club at the creature's main head, splitting its skull wide open and knocking it back a few meters away. Luckily, Kaizu heeded her warning as he managed to jump off in time before Kimi's cyclops swung its club at him.

"Woo-hoo!" Kimi cheered "Yeah! I think I scored a perfect 10 there."

"8 actually." Kaizu corrected her.

"Huh? Why?" Kimi asked and Kaizu pointed his finger back to the creature's badly, injured body which is now slowly regenerating the wounds Kimi and Kaizu had inflicted on it.

"Oh. Well, not for long." Kimi grinned before she snapped her fingers and summoned a tiny, furry creature called a gremlin above the monster's still regenerating head, allowing it to fall through the gaping hole on the creature's skull just as it finished regenerating itself.

"What are you planning to do?" Kaizu asked and Kimi responded with a light, mischievous grin. "Don't worry big brother, you'll see."

And just as Kimi promised, the creature's main head coughed lightly, its serpentine face looking very sick and unwell before suddenly, the main head began inflating itself rapidly, followed by its second head, then its third until finally, its entire body expanded exponentially like a balloon, its body appearing to burst at any given moment.

"Ohh. Now that's an interesting." Kaizu snickered as the creature's body couldn't handle the stress of expanding anymore and it ultimately bursts into an explosion of guts, blood and quite strangely enough, more gremlins which poured out from the creature's remains like a wave of cute, blood-soaked teddybears.

"Now its a 10." Kimi happily remarked

_"FWAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"Huh?" Galahad turned behind him and saw dozens of more monsters pour out from the tunnel in front of them like a horde of angry locusts.

"I hate obstacles." Galahad muttered, preparing his zweihander in his hands when suddenly, a large tempest of bullets peppered the monsters rapidly from out of nowhere, easily wiping them all out in the space of a second.

"You alright there Galahad?" Sunny asks from inside the orange, glass plated helm of her Corsair S7 Battle Mech Unit, the huge, silver, metal behemoth towering almost thrice over Galahad's size.

"I'm fine but where the hell did you get that thing anyway?" Galahad asked

"Oh I just stole- I mean received it as a gift from the last mission I had with my sisters. You should have seen my sisters' expression when I used this baby of mine to blow up our last target together. It was pure comedy and-"

_"GRAAAAAH!"_

"A lot more are incoming guys" Samuel alerted them as two more tunnels began pouring out a second wave of monsters at them, this time being more numerous than the last one.

"I'll take care of this." Sunny casually assured to them as she began locking down on her targets.

_"Confirming all targets_…" A soft computerized voice announced _"…in 5… 4… 3…"_

"What is she planning to do?" Kimi asked suspiciously as the two hatches on the mech's side slide open, revealing about a dozen missiles stored in each.

"Like what my sis Monday used to say..." Sunny grinned just as the lockdown timer finished counting.

_"… 2… 1… 0."_

"… it's time to make things go boom!" Sunny finished

_ "Lockdown complete. Missiles armed and ready."_

"Kid. This is a really _bad_ idea." Samuel warned her as the monsters were almost within range of them.

"Indeed. Don't you even think about it Sunny. I mean it." Galahad admonished causing Sunny to pout slightly before sighing in disappointment.

"Alright. I won't fire them. I promise."

"Really?" Kaizu asked suspiciously.

"Hehe. Nope." Sunny chuckled before she pressed the button on her controls and fired a huge wave of missiles from her mech straight into the oncoming horde of monsters, blowing them all up into smithereens. However, one of Sunny's missiles manage to struck one the huge support columns of the tunnels which resulted in the tunnels shaking, prompting a massive cave in to occur.

"Nice move there Sunshine." Galahad sarcastically replied, imitating Kroner's tone everytime he calls Sunny by his affectionate nickname of her.

"Shut up." Sunny groaned as the entire tunnel began collapsing all around them.

* * *

_**Abyss Palace, Devi's group...**_

_"DIE SALAMANDER! DIE!"_ Devi psychotically screamed, thrusting of several her dangerously sharp tentacles into a charging Natsu's path however, Natsu easily managed to weave around Devi's tentacles before he manage to close in on her enough to launch another attack on her.

_"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"_

Igniting his whole body on fire, Natsu propelled himself at high speed, slamming himself hard into Devi and giving her a powerful headbutt on her temple.

"_Grah!"_ Devi snarled as Natsu's attack managed to push her away and even disorient her a bit, giving Natsu another opening to exploit.

_"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_

With his fist bursting into flames, Natsu jumped and prepared to fire another devastating punch when from out of nowhere, one of Kroner's demons quickly manifested itself behind him and grabbed his arm before forcefully flinging him back towards the ground to which he crash landed on loudly.

"Nice one Marchosias! That was a good job!" Kroner cheerfully praised the rather feminine looking, purple skinned demon who seemed to blush at his compliment when suddenly, Marchosia's body went rigid while her demonic face froze in abject terror as her body was quickly vertically cut in half by Erza's blades and the demon slowly faded and dematerialized back into the dimension she came from.

"No!" Kroner screamed and a couple of his summoned demons responded by attempting to attack Erza from two different sides at once to which, she responded by requipping a dozen more blades around her for her next attack.

"Dance, my blades." Erza commanded and her swords began rapidly spinning her before they flew off and stabbed the two demons on the chest multiple times, instantly defeating them and banishing them back to their dimension.

"That's it Titania!" Kroner roared angrily as he saw Erza fell two more of his demons in combat. "You are so out of my list of gorgeous women to da-!"

_"Blumenblatt!"_

Erza swiftly charged past Kroner, slicing him with the two swords in her hand which is then followed by a huge wave of swords from behind her back that struck Kroner's body multiple times, knocking him out and easily defeating him in combat.

Kroner's demons, upon seeing their master fell in combat, began screaming loudly in pain and agony, their bodies swiftly disappearing back into their dimension, the reason being their master's magic being the only thing anchoring their physical bodies into this world.

"Alright, lets keep on pushing them back! _Ice Make: Lance!" _

"Right with you! _Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!_"

Using his Ice-Make, Gray fired a wave of sharp icicle lances at Andre and Florence's position while Lucy summoned Scorpio and ordered him to fire his Sand Buster at them to which he gladly obliges, getting down on his four limbs and pointing his stinger at them which then fired a large amount of sand at the two mages in the form of a powerful tornado that began moving rapidly towards them.

_"Lightning-Make: Dragoon's Shield!"_ Andre yelled, creating his dragon head shaped shield which blocked the two mages' attacks however, he didn't take into account the third mage behind him.

_"Sky Dragon's Roar!" _

A hurricane like blast caught Andre offguard from behind his back, blowing him off his feet but luckily, he managed to land back on his feet safely before he casted another spell at them in response.

_"Lightning-Make: Tidal Crash!"_

Placing both of his hands on the ground, Andre created a large, electric tsunami with his magic which he sent at his foes in retribution.

_"Vernier!"_

Responding quickly, Wendy casted Vernier, a spell that increases her speed, as well as that of her teammates, allowing them to dodge Andre's attack with ease.

"Sorry fairies but I won't allow that!" Florence yelled _"Redirection!"_

Using her spell, Florence redirected the path of Andre's attack back onto its targets, catching them all by surprise as Andre's attack managed to strike them all this time without much difficulties.

"Hey, thanks for the he-" Andre began

"Don't thank me yet, those guys are still alright." Florence growled as Gray, Lucy and Wendy are starting to get back up again.

"You alright there guys?" Lucy asked despite the large wounds she have received.

"Tch, this is nothing when compared to Natsu's attacks." Gray responded while he flexed his arm around in a circular fashion.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll heal us all." Wendy assured and she casted her Sky Dragon's healing spell all over them, removing their wounds and restoring them all back to good fighting condition.

"Now that's more like it." Gray chuckled

"Man, that's not fair." Andre mumbled on the other hand as Gray, Lucy and Wendy resumed their battle with him and Florence once again.

Meanwhile, Gabriel is taking on Erza herself and despite being an S-Class mage like her, he is having plenty of difficulty keeping up with Erza's speed (Literally as she switched to her Flight Armor this time and Erza is rapidly slashing at Gabriel's body at what seemed to be the speed of sound.).

_"Sonic Claw!" _

Increasing her already insane speed even more, Erza slashed Gabriel's body even more faster this time and also coming from every different and possible angle before finishing it up with a powerful slash from behind.

"Its done." Erza softly said after she finished her attack.

"Is that so Titania? The Archangel of God begs to differ." Gabriel mumbled as his wounds quickly healed themselves in a literal flash, the light seemingly engulfing his entire body until he is healed completely.

"An archangel does not die..." Gabriel softly stated "...unless God himself commands it."

"In that case..." Erza replied "I will force that command on him! _Requip!_"

A glowing light engulfed Erza's form before it disappears, revealing her in her Lightning Empress armor this time.

"Such arrogance..." Gabriel mumbled before a full set of 6 white, angel like wings erupted from his back, signaling that Erza just pressed his biggest berserk button.

"A fairy who flies too high to God's domain, deserves to get struck down for their sinful pride in retribution. And guess what? I am that retribution. _White Pheonix's Scream!_"

A huge, destructive beam of light shot forth from Gabriel's mouth straight into Erza's path who responded by firing a blue beam of lightning from her spear's tip that flew towards Gabriel's attack, colliding with it and exploding as a result.

At the same time, Natsu and Devi are still continuing their battle with each other but this time, it seems Natsu is getting the upper hand despite Devi having activated her Dragon Force against him.

_"SALAMANDER! DIEEEE!"_ Devi screamed psychotically _"BLOOD DRAGON'S GHOUL RIPPER!"_

Devi's attacks missed due to Natsu easily predicting her reckless (by Natsu's standards), rage-filled moves before he finally went in for the kill.

_"With a flame on the right hand..."_

Natsu's fists ignited, signaling his use of a powerful and deadly spell.

_"And a flame on the left hand..."_

Natsu jumped high in the air as he prepares to use his devastating attack.

_"When you combine the flames together..."_

Devi roared in fury, sending her crimson tentacles at him but unfortunately for her, it is already too late.

_"...Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"_

Natsu combined the two flames on his hands together, creating a larger, brighter and most importantly, devastating flame in his hands which he quickly released and threw at Devi's direction, burning her tentacles along the way and causing her to scream even more loudly as the flames from Natsu's attack began consuming her completely.

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II) **

* * *

**Acception is still open but there are only a few places left. Also, for those who have their character already accepted and/or shown in our story, you can still try to contact us by pm if you want to add any additional info to your OC like history, attacks or spells and such.**


	29. By Storm, Blood and Fire

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Black Naito - BlackNaito**

**Araya Drottingflare - Sunsetdh**

* * *

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 29: By Storm, Blood and Fire  
**

* * *

_**?...**_

Dieter mumbled incomprehensibly, muttering some kind of scientific gibberish as he stared through the glass of a large tank of water which also contains the lifeless, unconscious body of some poor individual whose slumber is carefully being observed by Dieter himself.

"Dieter, what are you doing?" Kotone asked, emerging from the shadows behind Dieter's back.

"Just taking down some notes." Dieter replied when the individual inside the tank suddenly started thrashing about, waving and flailing his arms angrily as if he is being attacked.

Dieter calmly sighed before he pressed a button on the control pad which activated the filters inside the man's tank, causing his entire tank to be flooded with a strange, red chemical that slowly began dulling his senses, calming him down and eventually lulling him back to sleep.

"Hm, it seems there is a flaw in the reanimation process after all." Dieter mumbled, taking notes down while he observed the now unconscious subject.

"Flaw? What flaw?" Kotone asked

Dieter slowly readjusted the glasses on his face and muttered "It seems a person brought back through the process maybe prone to... 'snap'. So as to say."

"Snap? What do you mean exactly by 'snap'?"

Dieter sighed "I don't know exactly myself but it seems to occur randomly at any given moment. If we are going to start Phase 2 of Project Thanatos then I want to make sure the Revenants we created won't be able to turn against us, willfully or not."

"So, what are you planning to do about it then?"

"Hmm, I'll try to dilute the formula a little bit, to see if any changes would occur but that alone will not be enough to solve this problem." Dieter replied to her casually.

"Hm. I see." Kotone lightly nodded before she began leaving the room but just before she left, a small reminder popped into her mind.

"Oh yeah, by the way Dieter... Master Mephis already sent her to infiltrate the guild while the rest of their members are still busy with their little 'games'."

"You don't say..." Dieter muttered while he continues staring at the subject's tank. "Tell me, is she as good as what they say she is?"

Kotone smirked "Of course Dieter. Juna has been doing this already for several hundred years. She is quite used to ripping people apart from the inside."

"Hm. Very well. I'll just call you back if I have any new results on the matter."

Kotone chuckled lightly before she left Dieter to his work, a work which will affect the lives of millions of innocent individuals to come.

* * *

_**Abyss Palace, Devi's group...**_

"Gah, man. She really forced me to go all out on her." Natsu huffed as he used a huge amount of his magic in his final attack against Devi and it apparently consumed a huge amount of his energy in doing so.

Watching his flames blaze wildly where Devi formerly stood, Natsu wondered if he apparently used too much of his magic against her and a few seconds later, his question was quickly answered as the flames began disappearing quickly by being drawn to a single source, an apparently battered, bruised and half burned Devi who's mouth was opened quite widely, the flames disappearing down her gullet.

"No way..." Natsu growled just as his teammates, as well as Devi's team, notice what she is doing.

"Woah, no way." Andre and Florence both muttered in awe.

"Lucy-san... is she doing what I think she's doing?" Wendy asked, her stare fixated on the Blood Dragon Slayer's current action.

"That bitch... she's eating Natsu's flames." Gray growled

"Which means..." Lucy faltered

Erza and Gabriel didn't say anything much, their stoic expressions not even showing any kind of emotion as they simply observe and wait to see what will happens next.

Devi closed her mouth, having finished completely devouring Natsu's flames before she raised her head towards Natsu and giving him a playful smirk.

"Well that was delicious." Devi grinned "I like to thank you Salamander, both for the meal and for snapping me out of that state. I really don't know what came over me back there but as a reward... I'll kick your ass twice as hard this time!"

On cue with her words, a pair of large, blazing, crimson wings made out of both fire and blood erupted from Devi's back and unfurled themselves widely, making Devi resemble a dark, fallen angel from hell itself and to drive the comparison even further, Devi's second theme song (Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny's Red Lucifer Rising to be exact) began playing as the background music itself for her first time activation of her Flame Blood Dragon Mode, the music starting off softly before changing its rhythm into its badass tune.

"Really then? Then you just got me fired up even more bitch." Natsu smirked and to show that he means it, Natsu activated his own duel mode, Lightning Flame Dragon mode, in response causing his entire body to be wreathed in large, blazing flames and crackling, static electricity.

"I don't like where this is going." Andre muttered as both Dual Mode dragon slayers began unleashing their ultimate attacks towards each other.

**_"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!"_**

Both Devi and Natsu engulfed their hands with the elements they have and began casting their most powerful spells in motion, with Natsu swinging his arms around circularly while Devi brings her two arms together to combine the two elements that they possess.

**_"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"_**

**_"Lucifer's Banquet: Vita Incerta, Mors Certissima!"_**

Combining his two elements together, Natsu created an extremely ferocious vortex of flame and lightning which he fired towards Devi while Devi on the other hand, created an extremely gigantic sphere of fire and blood which she threw and released towards Natsu's direction, causing the two attacks to collide with each other and end with a massive, ground-breaking explosion that threatens to destroy everything present within the area.

* * *

_**Abyss Palace, Galahad's group...**_

"Grh. Graaaah!" Galahad and Samuel both yelled out as they burst out from underneath the rubble that fell upon their team due to Sunny's careless attack.

"Man!" Samuel exclaimed "I thought I saw my entire life flash before eyes like my childhood, my teenage years, my first date, my first hangover, my-"

"Alright! We get it already!" Kimi and Kaizu shouted while they burst out from the rubble too.

"Has anyone seen Sunny?" Galahad asked

"Down here!" Sunny's voice called out from within the cockpit of her mech which unfortunately, is trapped underneath a huge pile of rocks that fell on it during the cave in.

Galahad sighed before he issued a command to Kimi and Kaizu to help Sunny get out of her predicament to which they obliged and Kaizu transformed into his Satanic Beast form to which he began digging while Kimi summoned a cyclops to help her brother with his excavation.

A few minutes later, Sunny's mech was finally dug out and she herself seems relatively unharmed but her pride however, was not.

"My baby!" Sunny cried out, hugging her mech's broken and damaged arm, holding it against her chest as if it was a real child. "I spent months getting the paintjob right and now she's broken!"

"Do you think she's overreacting a little?" Kimi whispered silently to her brother.

"Well, there's something always wrong with humans after all." Kaizu muttered

"Hey! I heard that!" Sunny growled "Don't you know I stol- I mean received it personally from my sis Wednesday during her birthday six years ago? Now it looks like it just came from the scrapyard recently and now I have to-"

"Kid, calm down, you can always buy a new one right?" Samuel asked

"A new one?! Are you kidding me? A single Corsair Battle Mech unit costs about 5 Million Jewel at least! And that's just the old S5 series. Plus, the S7 model I got is a personally customized unit for heaven's sake! Its even got cup holders. See."

Sunny pointed to the broken cockpit of her mech where sure enough, there are cup holders placed beneath the pilot's controls.

"What would you need cup holders for?" Galahad asked

"What? Doesn't a girl get thirsty sometimes? Besides, those cup holders were 50% when I bought them from the store and-"

"Um, Sunny?" Samuel began

"What?" Sunny snapped "What's more important then the fact my baby got destroyed and-"

"Just calm down Sunny and simply look behind you already." Galahad sighed and Sunny stopped before looking behind her where a wall once stood until she blew it up, revealing a new tunnel that nobody noticed before.

"Oh." Sunny muttered.

"Well. It seems your reckless action actually has a positive effect after all kid." Galahad chuckled "Kinda reminds me of the time Devi tried to cook. She once blew up the entire kitchen by accident but the meal she served was quite good actually. I say you did a good job kid."

Sunny blushed at his compliment before she smiled back and thank Galahad for his praise towards her.

"Heh, no problem kid. Now, let's go already. We wasted enough time in that trap so we need to rush quickly otherwise that bitch might overtake us."

The rest of the group agreed and without further ado, Galahad's group rushed down towards the new tunnel Sunny discovered, not minding the possible challenges that they might encounter there.

* * *

_**Cell Block 10, Section A, Level 5 Maximum Holding Facility...**_

"Man... I wish I can join those guys in the Games. I bet it would have been so much fun there than doing guard duty here, which is basically just doing nothing and listening to someone's screams in their cell just to pass the time." Black Naito sighed while he leans on the wall near the large, steel door of Samerina's cell. Naito is a rather young and handsome man, with short black hair, a height of 5'5 and two differently colored eyes, one white and the other yellow. His outfit consists of a yellow t-shirt, a black hooded jacket, black pants and shoes.

"Stop complaining or would you like to get bathroom duty added on to your list of chores to do?" Araya Drottingflare muttered. Araya, or Arya for short, is a rather beautiful, curvaceous young woman with long chocolate brown hair that reaches to her knees with some of it even covering her eyes with its shadow. Her eyes, like Naito's are different from each other, with one gold and the other silver. Her outfit consists of white blouse with the sleeves until the elbows and the top buttons on her blouse unbuttoned, revealing some of her cleavage. Her dark green and blue plaid skirt is secured by a belt that is the same color as her hair and on her feet, she wears a pair of black flats with small bows on top.

"Can't blame me for complaining. There's not too much action here. It's almost like I'm about to die in boredom here." Naito sighed as he patiently watched the clock on the wall slowly ticked its tiny hands towards the twelve until finally...

_"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" _The clock rang overexcitedly "_Araya Drottingflare and Black Naito, your shift is now over. Please call the next group that will take over your shift. Thank you! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"_

"Finally!" Naito yelled out excitedly like the clock itself before he began making a run towards the floor's elevator when suddenly...

_"WAIT!"_ The clock shouted unexpectedly and its eyes began swirling madly causing Naito and Araya to wonder what's wrong.

_"Change of plans."_ The clock grinned widely _"Black Naito, you are being called to the Battle Simulation Room to test a new recruit named Juna Morningstar who just joined the guild this morning. Please arrive there shortly and have a nice day. Thank you! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" _

"Well..." Arya snickered "Good luck."

"Thanks." Naito mumbled unenthusiastically as he half-heartedly rushed towards the floor's elevator.

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II) **

* * *

**About 3 positions are left guys. 2 for the guild masters and 1 ordinary member for thunder bahamut. You can still pass a dragon or god slayer but it will only be reserved for the last ordinary member position on Thunder Bahamut.**


	30. Not All Are What it Seems to Be

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Juna Morningstar - ManhattanTheory**

* * *

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 30: Not All Are What it Seems to Be**

* * *

_**Abyss Palace, Galahad's group...**_

The strong, blinding light blinded Galahad's entire group which greeted them when they emerged from the end of the tunnel Sunny accidentally discovered and once it disappears, Galahad's team saw a large door placed on an elevated platform that had the word "**GOAL!**" displayed above it.

"Shall we?" Galahad grinned, rushing towards the door's platform, followed by his teammates who eagerly followed his lead.

Once they set foot on the platform, the "**GOAL!" **word displayed above it lit up like fireworks and confetti rained down on Galahad's entire team.

"Congratulations, for arriving at the designated goal in time-kabo!" Mato's hologram congratulated them as it appeared on the door's entrance.

"Alright!" Sunny yelled out happily while she raised her fist excitedly in the air. "So what is our place exactly?"

"...7th-kabo." Mato replied bluntly

"Damn." Galahad cursed "I was expecting us to be higher than this. Oh well, it seems the bitch wins this time. So what is Team Victory Wyvern B's position in the Games?"

"Excuse me-kabo?" Mato asked in confusion

"Devi-I mean our other members in Team A. So what is their current rank in the Games anyway?" Galahad repeated.

"I'm sorry, but that other Team hasn't arrived yet-kabo." Mato replied bluntly.

"WHAT!" Galahad yelled out in both surprise and shock, turning his glance back towards the tunnel from which they came, his mind filled with extreme worry when suddenly, an idea popped into his head from out of the blue, causing a wide grin to grow on his face despite the plan's one very large flaw.

It was stupid. Very stupid.

"Hey pumpkin guy. Didn't the rules say that in order to advance to the next round, we need to arrive at Domus Flau with all five members, right?" Galahad asked

"Yes, the rules did state that clearly-kabo." Mato confirmed

"Well, we are not advancing to the next round yet." Galahad smirked, causing all of his companion's jaws to drop quickly like a ton of bricks.

"What are you doing you moron?!" Sunny yelled angrily as she began chewing him out in response. "We already won so what are you saying that we can't advance yet?!"

Galahad grinned before he requipped into his golden, silver-lined, heavy-plated Crusader King armor, his large, elegant white cape flowing wildly despite no draft being present in the room.

"We still can't advance yet..." Galahad said, his eyes hidden by the magnificent, golden helm of his armor but his voice is noticeably filled with strong, unshakable conviction. "...for our victory is still not yet complete. For those of you who want to stand by my side, then you are free to do so but for those who want to leave, then you may do so as well. I can handle this all by myself if I wanted to."

Summoning the large, golden greatsword that comes with the armor, Galahad jumped off the platform and landed in front of the entrance of the tunnel before stabbing and planting his sword deep into the thick concrete of the floor as if it was butter.

"Now, any person who enters through that tunnel that isn't that bitch, will receive a brutal, ass-kicking smackdown, courtesy of me and my blade! Now come! For my soul hungers for a good, fucking fight!" Galahad roared as his teammates grumbled about his unexpected action.

Sunny sighed "Devi is right. Galahad is a large, fucking moron."

"What's wrong with humans?" Kaizu muttered

Samuel chuckled "Well, I guess that's the reason why those two lovebirds like each other. Come on. Let's give that moron the help he's going to need."

* * *

_**Abyss Palace, Devi's group...**_

Both Fairy Tail and Victory Wyvern each casted a strong defensive spell over their teams to shield themselves from the extreme, damaging effects of the huge explosion that resulted from the collision of Natsu and Devi's most powerful attacks, with Gray casting the best Ice-Make: Shield that he's ever got and Gabriel casting his strongest defensive spell ever yet, White Phoenix's Miracle Aegis in which a silhouette of a magnificent, golden archangel appeared behind his back and raised its sword above the air, causing a bright light to coat all of Gabriel's allies which made them temporary immune to all sorts of damage however, these spells still cannot protect their visibility from the extreme brightness the explosion gives off as a result so all of them (except for Gabriel, who's a White Phoenix Slayer and as such, is not affected by any blinding light) have to cover their eyes to avoid being deprive of sight by the strong, blinding light it gives off.

Once that disappears however, both Fairy Tail and Victory Wyvern saw Natsu and Devi still standing on their feet, albeit with difficulty due to the plenty of massive injuries that they received from each other attacks.

"Not... bad." Natsu grinned "I've never been this fired up before in my life."

"Same here... Salamander." Devi huffed with a smile still etched onto her lips. "However, unlike you... I'm going to emerge victorious in this fight. For that's our guild's creed. V, is the symbol of Victory. V... is for Victory! And for that... I shall become Victory itself! _Flame Blood Dragon's Traviata!"_

A wreath made of flames and blood engulfed Devi's arms before it slowly shaped itself into a pair of deadly, vicious blades around her arms in which she proceeded to rush forward and swing these blades at Natsu's head.

"Heh, I like your confidence but sorry cause that Victory your talking about is already reserved for us! _Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!_

In response, Natsu engulfed his hands and forearms with both fire and lightning, dashing forward and striking Devi's blades with his fists, resulting in the creation of another catastrophic explosion.

Seeing Devi fight Natsu courageously and without fear filled the rest of the remaining combatants in the area with renewed vigor and strength, causing them to feel even more pumped up then before.

"Wow. So it is true that violence inspires more violence." Florence smiled while cracking her knuckles at the same time.

"I agree. So, wanna inflict some pain right now, your Majesty?" Andre casually asked

"You just totally read my mind." Florence snickered, her body crackling with a massive amount of static electricity just as Gray, Lucy and Wendy resumed attacking them once again, having been inspired and motivated by Natsu himself.

"Well Titania, shall we resume our dance?" Gabriel politely asked, spreading all six of his wings widely in intimidation.

"Certainly, though I have to warn you, I might step on your foot by mistake." Erza nonchalantly replied, twirling her spear in the air before pointing its head at Gabriel's direction.

"Heh, don't worry, I'll teach you how to dance properly... Titania." Gabriel muttered, his fists engulfing themselves in a pure bright light as he and Erza clashed with each once again.

* * *

_**Battle Simulation Room...**_

The big steel doors of the Battle Simulation Room slide open and Naito slowly entered through it before being greeted by a little, green-haired girl in a frilly red dress.

"Hai-yah! Hello there, my name is Juna Morningstar, what's your name mister?" The girl asked cheerfully, raising her hand out in greeting and Naito couldn't help but smile at her friendly personality.

"Black Naito. But you can call me Naito for short." Naito replied, shaking Juna's hand with his own.

"Yay! I hope we can be friends with each other Naito-san cause I don't have any friends here yet." Juna smiled

"Don't worry Juna. I can be your friend if you like."

Juna's eye grew wide "Really Naito-san? Would you really do that?"

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with it right?"

"Yay! Thank you Naito-san! Thank you! I really appreciate it!" Juna joyfully yelled out as Naito was starting to really like her now for her liveliness when suddenly...

"Can we please get on with this already Naito-san? I'm starting to get bored here." Marie rudely interrupted him from behind

"Marie? What are you doing here?" Naito asks

"Same way you got called in." Marie mumbled unethusiastically "I was just about to bite into a slice of my favorite cake when that darn intercom called me in. Now I bet it's gone stale already."

"We don't have much of a choice Marie." Iza muttered as the doors slide open again and she entered "Master Octavius, Yumiko and most of the guild are busy at the Games while Leona, Monica and Hana are still comatose and Garrett volunteered to watch over them so basically, our manpower has been reduced quite severely so every available member has to work double time this round."

"Let me guess... You've been called to?" Naito asked

Iza sighed "Yeah. I've been assigned to observe Juna's battle for today."

"Hai-yah! I'm Juna. I'm pretty pleased to meet you!" Juna chirped happily, raising her hand out in response.

Iza smiled and she shook Juna's hand in response. "I'm pleased to meet you too Juna. I'm Izayoi but you can call me Iza for short."

Marie on the other hand, was starting to become quite suspicious of Juna's friendly personality as the way she acts is almost quite similar to how Marie hides her own deep, dark secret.

"Is something wrong?" Juna asks cheerfully and Marie suddenly received a strange, light chill that traveled down her spine.

"Marie, are you okay?" Iza asked this time and Marie quickly snaps out of it in response.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over already." Marie muttered, her eyes still wary and watchful of Juna's cheerful smile.

"Alright, fine." Iza responded, turning her gaze to Juna's direction "Juna, you'll be fighting against both Naito and Marie in simulated combat today."

"What, but I can't fight against Naito-san and Marie-san at the same time. I'm far too weak for that." Juna protested

"I'm sorry Juna but that's the rules master implemented before he and the rest left for the Games a few days ago." Iza apologized and Juna began whimpering however, Naito quickly assured her that he and Marie will attempt their best to go easy on her to which she wiped the tears that started forming on her eyes and happily thanked him in response.

"Alright then, let's begin shall we?" Iza said before she raised her head at the blank, empty space above them and yelled "B.A.S.S! Set the environment to Heavenly Mountain please!"

_**"Command accepted."**_ B.A.S.S' robotic voice replied **_"Issuing command number 6-4-0-10. Changing the terrain to mountain setting."_**

B.A.S.S began working its magic and the entire room began digitizing itself, creating thousands of shining, digital blobs of data that rolled around the area, combining and compressing themselves together to form dozens of environmental features like trees, large rocks, clouds and of course, entire mountains that reaches towards the simulated skies themselves, almost piercing them with their pointy peaks.

Juna marveled at the way B.A.S.S created the environment itself, squealing in glee and spinning herself happily around the simulated environment.

"Hey Juna! Focus please, we are on a tight schedule here by the way." Iza reminded her and Juna quickly caught herself and apologized heavily for her unnecessary attitude to which Iza quickly forgave her and told her not to worry about it.

"Naito-san, can I borrow your magic for this fight?" Marie asks

"Sure thing, just remember to go easy on her, okay Marie?"

"Fine. I promise." Marie mumbled before she placed her hand on Naito's shoulder and instantly copied all of his abilities and magic.

Juna's expression suddenly turned troubled and she asked Naito what Marie just did a while ago.

"Oh that, Marie is able to copy the magic of anyone she touches, temporarily for a few hours or so. Why, does that bother you or something Juna?"

"What? No, no, no. I'm fine with that Naito-san, I'm fine. No problem." Juna smiled though Marie instantly notices that her magic seems to definitely bother Juna to some degree.

"Ohh-kay..." Naito mumbled before raising his head at the simulated sky and yelling "Hey B.A.S.S! Is my chosen theme song available for today?"

_**"Accessing database..."**_ B.A.S.S droned. **_"Access complete. RWBY's Time to Say Goodbye by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams is indeed confirmed to be available for today."_**

"Sweet." Naito grinned "Alright then B.A.S.S, play my theme song right now."

**_"As you wish. Uploading Time to Say Goodbye into the system."_**

Once B.A.S.S finished uploading the song, the song opens with the singer's vocals being accompanied by strings and a piano playing, shortly joined by drums and a standard rock ensemble as the song enters the chorus.

"Hmm, catchy." Juna mutters, slowly bobbing her head up and down to the tune of Naito's chosen theme song.

"I agree. I like its tune. It's quite fascinating actually." Iza agreed.

"Alright guys, enough about my chosen theme song already. Hey Juna, are you ready?" Naito asked

Juna nodded "Hai-yah, I'm ready when you are ready Naito-san, Marie-san. Let's do this! Though please go easy on me, I'm not that strong in a fight."

"Don't worry," Naito assured her "we'll try to avoid using our full strength in this fight, right Marie?"

"Hmph, fine." Marie muttered though her suspicions about Juna weren't exactly all tossed out despite her somewhat weak, insisted appearance.

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II)**

* * *

**A little note guys, if your character has a theme song, they have a chance of playing it as a theme music power-up for their fight.**


	31. A Dance of Blades

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Our country was recently struck by a massively strong typhoon that managed to shutdown the entire power supply of the city where we live in by 95% so we basically have no electricity for a few days until the ****local electric company fixes it, plus we have been watching over one of our members lately who has been committed to a hospital for a while due to an accident during the typhoon. Anyway, posting will temporarily be slower than usual until our member is fully recovered from his injuries. Anyway, we hope and/or pray that he will become okay. To make it up for you guys a little, we decided to increase the length of our chapters from this point and by the next chapter, the next round of the grand magic games will begin shortly. Anyways, we hope you will enjoy this chapter. V for Victory!**

* * *

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 31: A Dance of Blades  
**

* * *

**_Battle Simulation Room, Heavenly Mountain..._**

_"White Fire: Falcon Punch!"_

Engulfing his entire arm with a coat of white flames, Naito attempts to deliver a burning punch towards Juna's direction but Juna held both of her hands out in response, creating a psionic shield that blocked Naito's punch upon direct impact.

_"White Fire: Blaze Kick!"_ Marie yelled as she jumped from behind Naito's back in a surprise attack, engulfing her foot with the same flames Naito is using to deliver a powerful dropkick upon Juna's head but Juna was prepared and she quickly raised a hand in Marie's direction, blocking her flaming foot with another psionic shield in response.

_"Repel!"_

Swinging her arms downward, Juna used her telekinetic force to blow her two opponents away, sending them flying however, the effort she placed in her spell was apparently too weak as both Naito and Marie were able to land on their feet perfectly with no minor injuries.

"Hi-yah!" Juna yelled, using her telekinesis to pick up an extremely huge boulder with her mind and hold it up high in the air.

_"Repel!"_

Swinging her arms downward again, Juna threw the boulder with her mind straight towards Naito and Marie's direction in an attempt to squash the two flat like a couple of annoying insects under its weight.

"Double time Marie, let's go!" Naito yelled out

"Right!" Marie responded, engulfing her foot in flames while Naito prepares a swirling ball of pressurized lightning in his hands as Juna's boulder looms over them in the sky.

"Now!" Naito yelled as he threw his lightning sphere in the air and Marie quickly jumped and swung her burning leg at Naito's sphere, propelling the sphere straight towards Juna's rock and causing both elements to violently explode upon contact with each other, showering the entire battlefield with a light rain of tiny pebbles, dust and debris.

Juna covered her eyes to protect them from the dust that rained down from the sky but when she opened them again, she saw Marie directly in front of her, apparently having used Juna's temporary blindness to close in on her quickly and Marie's hand suddenly raised itself and began placing itself directly on Juna's own hand personally.

Juna's eyes grew wide in horror as she knew what Marie is planning and Juna quickly responded to put a stop to her plan.

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ Juna screamed _"REPEL!"_

An extremely strong force of psionic energy exploded around Juna very violently, blowing off Marie very forcefully and sending her crashing hard into the wall of the cliffside nearby.

"Yikes! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Juna repeatedly apologized as Naito quickly rushed towards Marie in assistance and asked her if she is okay.

Marie nodded, telling Naito that she is fine while Juna repeatedly apologizes and begs forgiveness from her again and again to her like a broken recorder.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry Marie-san! I didn't mean to do it on purpose! I swear! It was all an accident!"

"Calm down Juna." Iza assured her from nearby "It's just a simulation battle so you shouldn't worry too much about it. Besides, any wound inflicted inside this room will disappear shortly after battle so you don't have to worry about hurting someone pretty badly here."

"Really?" Juna asks

"Yes." Iza confirmed

"Well… okay. If you say so Izan-san but I'm still not comfortable with this." Juna muttered uneasily though Marie quickly noticed a faint shine of sarcasm flash briefly in Juna's eyes, making her doubt her true intentions even more.

* * *

**_Abyss Palace, Galahad's group…_**

"Hah!" Bacchus Groh yelled out as he unleashed a flurry of palm strikes on Samuel's body, ending it with a powerful, spinning roundhouse kick to the chest that blew Samuel a few feet away from him but he still managed to stand straight up on his feet.

Samuel grunted as he took a step forward and his entire armor began cracking underneath the stress of Bacchus' previous palm strike attacks.

"What's the matter, can't take the pressure? My soul isn't even shaking yet!" Bacchus grinned, assuming his particular combat stance where he bends his knees and diagonally stretches his arms upwards.

"Well this should make you shake even your pants off." Samuel retorted, using his Metal Forging spell on his own armor and remodeling it to grow various dangerous spikes and sharp edges on its surface.

"Oh, that same trick again…" Bacchus grinned "Sorry to say this but this time…"

Bacchus held out both of his hand and showed it to him "I'M WEARING GLOVES!"

And sure enough, a pair of purple leather gloves were indeed donned on both of his hands, covering any visible skin on both of his palms.

Samuel scratched his head. "But wait; shouldn't you be wearing steel gauntlets instead of a pair of weak leather gloves?"

A realization struck Bacchus at that point, leading to a very 'oh crap' moment. "Oh… I never thought of that before."

"Really, well in that case…" Samuel grinned, his fist clenching itself tightly in excitement. "I'm going to punch you so hard, the world itself will start spinning backwards!"

And to make true of his threat, Samuel rushed towards Bacchus, his fist raised and pointed towards the Drunken Falcon's face who promptly cannot do anything at this moment before Samuel's fist collided with his face, knocking him out and sending him flying away.

_BOOM!_

A large explosion occurred behind him and Samuel looked and saw Kimi and Kaizu finishing off the rest of Quattro Cerberus with ease.

"Having fun guys?" Samuel asks, his face filled with a widely stretched grin.

"No. I'm bored here." Kaizu mutters, slashing a web shot fired at him by Arana Webb in half using a pair of dual blades that he crafted using Blade of Essence before rushing in and kicking her square in the gut, knocking her out in the process.

"Kimi?" Samuel asks

"Same here." Kimi muttered rather unenthusiastically while commanding her cyclops to swing its gigantic club at 3 of the remaining Mermaid Heel members, Risley Law, Beth Vanderwood and Milliana, who are all busy weaving around the cyclop's legs and dodging its rather clumsy, slow blows.

Meanwhile, Galahad is currently engaging Mermaid Heel's remaining strongest member, Kagura Mikazuchi on his own, fighting her on even grounds despite the bulk of his armor preventing him from catching up to Kagura's speed.

_"Grand Cross!_" Galahad yelled, spinning his huge greatsword around before stabbing it at the ground causing a large shining cross like symbol to materialize underneath Kagura's feet which eventually blew up and completely blanketed her position in smoke.

_She's not yet down. I'm sure of it._ Galahad huffed and sure enough, Kagura flashstepped behind him and swung her unsheathed sword, Archenemy behind his back but luckily enough, Galahad ducked underneath Kagura's swing before he swung his own blade at her in response. Anticipating his move, Kagura quickly pulled her head back, the blade narrowly missing her face by mere inches and only managing to cutoff a tiny portion of her hair in the process before she backflipped a dozen paces away from Galahad.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Galahad roared, requipping into his Juggernaught armor in the process before charging straight towards Kagura with his twin greatswords at the ready.

Kagura remained calm however and she simply closed her eyes and Galahad stopped as felt his entire body gained weight several thousand times in the space of a second due to the sudden change of gravity Kagura created, making it totally impossible for Galahad to move around even for an inch.

"This ends now." Kagura softly spoke out, flashstepping towards an immobilized Galahad and swinging archenemy towards him when suddenly…

_Bang!_

Kagura stopped as a bullet narrowly missed her foot as it ricochet off the pavement and she turned around and saw Sunny aiming at her with her sniper rifle from atop the goal platform nearby.

"Damn it, I missed." Sunny muttered while she stares through her scope but her action still manage to have some beneficial effects as it gave Galahad enough time to break out of Kagura's Gravity Change effect by requipping his Juggernaught armor into something more efficient enough to counter her magic.

_"Requip!"_ Galahad yelled as a bright light engulfed his entire body momentarily before it disappears and reveals him in his new set of armor, the Oni Shogun armor, a powerful set of armor that resembles a more demonic version of the traditional samurai gear with spiked pauldrons, a fearsome Oni face mask, sharp, prominent horns etched onto the front of his kabuto helm, 5 swords equipped onto it with 1 hanging on Galahad's sides each and the remaining three strapped behind his back and his armor even has a crimson and black color scheme to boot.

"Woah, what's that he's wearing?" Kimi asked just as she and her brother finished wiping out the rest of Mermaid Heel's members.

"That's Galahad's Oni Shogun kid." Samuel replied "That's a very special armor with the ability to nullify any magical effect casted on it, meaning that it basically turns Galahad immune to any sort of magic used against him. And not just that, remember Devi's score kid? The one where it states she only lost once?"

Kimi nodded "Yeah, I kinda remember that."

Samuel grinned "Well, that was the armor Galahad used to take her down."

Kagura stared unflinchingly at Galahad's new form, her stoic expression seemingly unfazed by the huge amount of power he is currently displaying before her.

"So… you decided to break your limits then?" Kagura mutters, placing her hand on Archenemy's hilt. "Very well then… so be it. I shall break my limits for you too."

Kagura assumed a stance as she prepared to finally draw Archenemy from its sheathe and in response, Galahad mirrored her stance with his own, placing his own hand on the hilt of one of his blades and preparing to draw it faster then she could possibly draw hers.

"Should we interfere?" Sunny asks, her eye focused through her scope "I got a shot on her with my scope."

"Don't bother kid." Samuel replied to her "You're not going to hit her anyway. Just leave it to Galahad. I'm sure he'll be fine. Anyway, can't you hear the background music shifting already?"

Sunny stopped and listened and sure enough, she could hear Mana Khemia 2's Wyvern, Galahad's chosen theme song, playing and rocking out in the background.

After a moment of tension, Galahad was the first to attack Kagura, rushing towards her with great speed before he quickly drew his katana at her, slashing and spinning around in a very wide arc and Kagura responded by drawing and raising Archenemy in defense, deflecting off his blow but Galahad quickly used the moment to draw a second katana from his waist to slash Kagura again however, Kagura's reflexes are quite fast and she instinctively jumped back to dodge Galahad's swing before lunging with Archenemy in return, stabbing Galahad's shoulder with her blade and making his blood spurt directly to her face from his wound in the process.

Grunting in pain, Galahad didn't give up and he simply headbutted Kagura's face so hard that his face mask actually broke, revealing his face. Also, Galahad's action managed to disorient her a bit before he gave Kagura a swift kick to the stomach that knocked her back a good distance away from him.

Kagura quickly rolled and stood up on her feet but this time she is weaponless as Kagura left Archenemy still embedded inside Galahad's shoulder and seeing this as a chance, Galahad rushed towards in an attempt to finish her off but Kagura's still not yet completely defenseless as she still has a trick up her sleeve.

Knowing that Galahad's armor makes him immune to her magic, Kagura closed her eyes and focused her magic on Archenemy instead, the sword still being embedded on Galahad's shoulder and made its weight increase several thousand times in the space of a second, effectively knocking Galahad's face to the ground as the sword practically pulled him down with it, pinning him to the ground.

Galahad struggled to stand up but Kagura quickly leaped and placed her hands on Archenemy's hilt, pushing it even further than before into Galahad's shoulder before she locks it in place by twisting the hilt, earning a small cry of pain from Galahad in response.

Sunny winced at the stomach turning scene before she decided she had enough and she began aiming through her scope again but Samuel stopped her.

"Wait kid. It's not yet over." Samuel said softly

"What are you talking about Samuel? Can't you see Galahad is getting his ass kicked already?" Sunny retorted

"I told you to wait kid, its not yet over. Just look at the expression at his face to see for yourself."

Confused at what Samuel said, Sunny looked at the expression on Galahad's face and to her surprise, he is actually grinning widely despite being practically pinned painfully to the ground by Kagura's sword.

Kagura noticed Galahad's smile but it is too late as a magic circle in the shape of a demonic oni face materialized underneath them both.

"Checkmate." Galahad grinned and the circle exploded in a huge blinding red flash that stunned Kagura enough to make her lose her hold on her Gravity Change magic, enabling Galahad to move freely once again.

"Told you." Samuel grinned while the rest of his teammates watch in awe about what Galahad will do next.

Kicking Kagura away from him, Galahad leaped back to his feet and to show off his determination, Galahad bit Archenemy's hilt, which has been sticking out of his shoulder, using his teeth and pulled it out, allowing the blood to flow freely from the open wound.

Holding Archenemy in his teeth and his two katanas in his hands, Galahad crossed the two blades in his hands together across his chest in an x-like formation while Archenemy is held horizontally behind them by his teeth.

_"Triple Demon Style: Sacred Dragon Dance!"_

Rushing towards Kagura at high speed, Galahad slashed past Kagura with the three swords he is using simultaneously at once, his own blades slashing in an x-like formation while Archenemy slashed horizontally from his mouth. To make it even more powerful, Galahad spun himself around along with his blades, creating a strong vacuum in the process that threw Kagura violently in the air, leaving behind a trail of blood-red cherry blossoms that began falling around from out of nowhere in its wake.

Galahad huffed as Kagura fell down to the ground before he himself collapsed on his own knees, the wound Kagura inflicted on his shoulder apparently sapping his remaining strength.

"Wow. He actually did it. Galahad just defeated Kagura herself." Sunny muttered in awe as she couldn't even believe her own eyes.

"Yeah, even I couldn't even believe it myself." Kimi mumbled

"Told you kids, you shouldn't underestimate Galahad even if he is a moron and Devi learned that the hard way from her first lost." Samuel grinned

Even though her body is covered with multiple slash wounds, Kagura is still conscious and she smiled as her body lie peacefully on the ground.

"Not bad..." Kagura mumbled albeit with a smile. "No one... has been able to beat me before in a sword fight except Titania herself. I have to admit... I never thought you would use my own blade... against me. That was a pretty creative... technique you devise there in our fight. You truly are... a fine and worthy opponent for me."

Galahad smiled back "Yeah, you too... Kagura."

"You know..." Kagura mumbled "That fire... in your eyes a while ago. Tell me, you're fighting for someone, right?"

Galahad grinned "Yeah. I made a promise... to a certain bitch a long time ago and I'm not going to be breaking that promise anytime soon."

"Really? Then what kind of... promise is that?" Kagura asks

"That promise... is that I wouldn't let my ass get kicked by anyone other than her. It's complicated really."

Kagura laughed a little "Well... she seems to be a bit... interesting so as to say."

"I know." Galahad agreed with her. "So... you're not upset that we manage to beat your team in the Games?"

Kagura chuckled softly "No. You won fair and square... and for that, I congratulate you."

"Thank you... Kagura." Galahad said

"You're... welcome." Kagura replied softly as she finally slipped into unconsciousness due to her wounds and Galahad slowly rose up and placed Archenemy back onto its master's side so that when Kagura wakes up later, she'll instantly find her sword by her side.

"You guys alright there?" Galahad asks

"You should try looking at yourself in a mirror instead." Sunny muttered "You look like you got mauled or something."

"Pfft, please." A female voice scoffed from the tunnel entrance and everyone turned around to see the its source.

"That moron wouldn't even know the difference. Besides, I bet the mirror itself will crack because of his grotesque looks." Devi snickered as she, Gabriel, Florence, Andre and Kroner (who was being carried on Gabriel's back) emerged from the entrance, battered, bruised and heavily injured but otherwise, still fine as ever.

"Finally. The bitch decides to show herself." Galahad grinned "Do you know how hard it is for us to stall these guys for you? And by the way, I just won our bet an hour ago already."

"Shut up moron." Devi sneered "At least you didn't run into Fairy Tail itself. Do you know how hard Natsu can punch somebody? My jaw almost got dislocated back there."

"It would have looked good on you by the way." Galahad snickered

"Fuck you. But still, thanks for reserving our seat. I wouldn't want to miss kicking your ass in the next series of events."

"Same with me bitch. So… want to make another bet again?"

"Sure thing moron. So, is there a prize this time?" Devi mused

"Heh, sure why not? So what prize would you like bitch?" Galahad grinned

Devi snickered "Well… hows about this. Whoever scores the least in the next events of the Games, will be forced to follow the winner's orders for 1 whole year."

"Hm, that sounds interesting. Alright then, you're on bitch."

"Not for long," Devi chuckled "for after this you'll become my bitch instead moron."

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II) **


	32. Walpurgis Night

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Erich Walker - Baseball 22**

**Lezard Kral - velvet queen**

**Duke Railgun - U-know Yunho**

**Gizma Galvax - Bluehulk45**

**Megumi Homura - ****U-know Yunho**

**Rosalyn Sato - RachelOngaku**

**Evans Corstein - Reykis**

**Thursday Knight - velvet queen**

**Dario Ambrogio - reven228**

**Phyllis Stein - ManhattanTheory**

**Rena Xerxes - ManhattanTheory**

**Lazarus Harrington - scrawlx1012**

**Friea Day - IdentityCrisis03**

**Kalypso Zorraster - PhantomWish**

**Remari Corilyn - Reykis**

**Darius Woodlock - Bluehulk45**

* * *

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 32: Walpurgis Night**

* * *

_**Domus Flau, Entrance...**_

"Ow, my jaw still fucking hurts." Devi groaned, rubbing the aching part of her left cheek with her palm.

"Still having a toothache gorgeous?" Kroner snickered, sipping another glass of wine in his hand.

"Shut up pervert." Devi snapped "You got your ass kicked by Titania earlier on in our battle. So just shut up already."

"Ohhh. Sweet burn." Sunny giggled while she and her group stood directly behind Devi's team.

"Can it Sunshine." Kroner spat sourly "You're opponent wasn't a legendary S-Class mage who's power rivals a Wizard Saint in the process."

"But still, you got your ass-kicked by a girl." Sunny snickered.

"A legendary, S-Class mage girl." Kroner corrected her.

While those two continued arguing, Gabriel sighed before he turned his attention to Devi who's still rubbing her aching cheek.

"What, would you expect? You just took Salamander's fist head on during your fight." Gabriel reminded her as he leaned on the wall near the stadium's entrance.

"Yeah but its the only way I can use to close in on him. However, if there's one thing I can admire on that moron is that he punches harder than some other morons I can name." Devi snickered.

"You do know I'm right behind you bitch." Galahad said

"What? It's true that idiot can punch harder than you moron." Devi sneered

"Would you like me to prove otherwise?" Galahad asks, raising his fist in preparation but luckily, Samuel stopped him before things escalate even further again.

"Now, now. Now's not the right time guys, we need to greet our adoring fans first before you guys can punch each others lights out later." Samuel pointed out.

"Hmm." Devi pondered "He's right. It would be much better to have an audience, so that they can watch me wipe the entire floors of the arena with your face."

"Oh really?" Galahad retorted "Or maybe they would cheer better if its your face under my foot?"

"Guys, it's already starting!" Kimi alerted them as the sounds of the crowd outside started to get louder and louder.

"Well, lets greet our fans shall we?" Kroner snickered before taking another sip of wine from his glass.

* * *

_**Domus Flau, Arena...**_

Octavius watched from the balcony reserved for his guild with growing anticipation as he waited for the announcer, Chapati Lola, to declare which guilds have made it through the first event.

"Master, you're sweating again." Yumiko pointed out.

"Can you blame me?" Octavius sighed "About 171 teams will be reduced to just a measly 8 and it has been years since we even managed to reach the top ten, plus we never even won in the Games before. Ironic that I named the guild after something we can't even achieve."

"Master don't worry, I'm sure at least one of their groups probably made it to the next round."

"Maybe." Octavius mumbled "But with all the other powerful guilds there like Sabertooth, Fairy Tail and such, there is still a pang of doubt lingering in my mi-"

_"And now the players are about to enter the field!" _Chapati Lola announced through his mic. _"Starting with the guild that arrived at 8th rank, the dragons that roar for Victory! Victory Wyvern!"_

Upon mention of the name, Octavius jumped out in joy and becoming even more ecstatic when he finally saw Devi's group making their entrance into the arena.

"I knew it! I knew those guys could do it!" Octavius happily declared out

"Riiight." Yumiko muttered sarcastically however, the crowd on the other hand is quite a stark difference to Octavius' cheering, instantly booing Devi's group the second they took step into the arena.

"Our fans seem to love us a lot." Devi muttered sarcastically

"Heh, don't worry about it gorgeous." Kroner grinned "It is just their nature to boo the underdog of any competition. Besides, they won't be booing at us much longer once we showed them our true strength later in the Games."

_"And in 7th place we have... oh my, this is a surprise!"_ Chapati Lola exclaimed as Galahad's group made their entrance this time and even Octavius' jaw dropped open in surprise as he couldn't believe his guild's luck in having two teams playing together for the competition.

_"Can these wyverns soar higher to the Victory that they wish to achieve? Ladies and gentlemen, Victory Wyvern Team B!"_

Upon mention of their name, Galahad raised his hand in a V-like gesture, prompting the other members on the balcony as well as Devi's group to raise their hands too in salute.

_"This is unbelievable, the last guild that was able to get two of its teams into the Games was Fairy Tail itself!"_ Chapati Lola exclaimed excitedly_ "What do you think Yajima-san? What are your impressions?"_

_"The youth today are so envious."_ Yajima mumbled in response to his mic.

_"Okay, that's not really what I meant but moving on shall we? On 6th place, we have the muscular hammers of justice! Hercules Hammer!"_

"Yeah! Alright guys! Be sure to drop the hammer on the entire competition!" Erich Walker, guild master of Hercules Hammer, shouted from atop their reserved balcony, his white and black military jacket seemingly swaying just as Hercules Hammer's team emerged from the entrance.

"Woah, is that a Lizardman?" Sunny pointed out at the large, reptilian creature named Lezard Kral who was wearing large, blue baggy torn jeans while walking alongside the regular human members of Hercules Hammer.

"Is that even allowed?" Kimi wondered

"Well, according to the rules, it never said anything against non-human members joining the Games so I guess it's legal." Samuel explained

Meanwhile, back on Victory Wyvern's balcony, Gao watched the enemy team make their entrance when suddenly, something catches his attention instantly.

"Wait a minute, I know that guy…" Gao muttered as one of the mages on Hercules Hammer's team, a man with silver hair wearing a red colored shirt, boots and a long coat with golden shoulders pads seemed awfully familiar team him, especially the sword hanging by his side.

"What's the problem Gao, you know him?" Yumiko asks while she stares at the rival team too.

"That's Duke Railgun, one of my oldest friends back then. I never thought I'd meet him here in the Games." Gao replied to her as Chapati Lola continued announcing the next teams.

_"Up next in 5th place are the beautiful but vicious birds of prey! Harpy Wing!"_

"Show them your talons girls! Master Gizma wants you all to win this competition!" Gizma Galvax, guild master of Harpy Wing, exclaimed as she jumped up and down excitedly, her long, messy orange hair bobbing up and down with her making her look like a small child due to her extremely small 4'9 height despite her age being actually older than she looks.

"Oh, hello ladies." Kroner grinned widely as Harpy Wing's team which is composed entirely of beautiful, young women like Mermaid Heel emerged from the entrance.

"Kroner…" Devi muttered softly

"Yes gorgeous?"

"Stop staring at their breasts this instant or else I'll rip your little junior off with my bare hands personally."

"Tch, you're such a party pooper gorgeous." Kroner sighed disappointedly

While Harpy Wing's team made their entrance, one its members, Megumi Homura, a young blue-eyed woman with long red hair wearing a blue shirt, a white coat, a black medium skirt, black stockings and loafers shoes, noticed Gao's face on Victory Wyvern's balcony and she quickly became surprised at his appearance here.

"Is something wrong Megumi?" Rosalyn Sato asked. Rosalyn, or Rose for short, is a young woman of 5'6 height with pale skin, a few freckles, red hair and green eyes who typically wears a green short-sleeved dress with a silver bow around the middle and silver leggings.

"Nothing." Megumi replied with a smile. "Just saw an old face here."

Rose turned her glance to where Megumi is staring and saw Gao staring at her in surprise too.

"Oh, your brother-in-law is here." Rose mumbled "You think he has gotten over it already?"

Megumi sighed "I'm not sure, we have not been in contact with each other pretty much."

Once Harpy Wing finished its entrance, Chapti Lola began announcing the next group to arrive.

_"Coming in at 4th place, we have the thundering, all-devouring leviathans of the sea! Thunder Bahamut!"_

Evans Corstein, guild master of Thunder Bahamut grinned from his guild's reserved balcony, his messy shoulder length navy blue hair streaked with lightly with red swaying softly in the wind as his guild emerged from the stadium's entrance.

"Oh no, she's here." Sunny mumbled fearfully

"What are you talking about kid? Who's here?" Galahad asked

"My sister Thursday, she's here." Sunny replied dryly and unenthusiastically as she pointed to one of Thunder Bahamut's members, a young blonde haired woman with hazel colored eyes wearing a purple kimono decorated with a white rose motif.

_"In 3rd place, we have the deadly and venomous, many headed serpents of the dark, Myriad Hydra!"_

Team Myriad Hydra came out from the entrance this time and their guild master, Dario Ambrogio, a rather man tall man with pale skin, yellow eyes, slick black hair and teeth that are disturbingly fang-like in appearance watched them calculatingly and silently from above Myriad Hydra's reserved balcony, his three piece suit giving him a strong air and sense of class and nobility around him.

_"And now, for 2nd place! We have one of the strongest guilds yet in Fiore and also the champions of one of the last years' Games! The most destructive and rowdiest of them all! The one and only, Fairy Tail!"_

"Fairy Tail..." Galahad said quietly as he watched Fairy Tail come out from the entrance this time and the crowd went absolutely nuts in cheering them on, chanting their team's name on and on like a broken recorder.

"Wait a minute." Galahad muttered as he realized that the Fairy Tail team that came out was actually composed of Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser and Cana Alberona and he quickly turned his glance to Devi and asked her what happened to the other Fairy Tail team that was in the competition.

Devi snorted "Hello? Don't you notice the aching jaw inflicted upon me by Natsu, knucklehead? It means we manage to ran into them a while back, and guess what? We managed to beat all by ourselves."

"Tch, I don't believe it." Galahad scoffed

"Heh, you just can't accept that I'm more better than you moron." Devi snickered just as Fairy Tail finally finished walking into the arena.

"Wait a minute, if we managed to hold off several of the guilds from entering a while back," Kimi wondered "Then who just arrived at first place?"

"Hm, probably Sabertooth." Samuel replied nonchalantly to her "After all, they have been a very powerful rival to Fairy Tail ever since the two have been facing off against each other during the X791 Grand Magic Games."

_"And now!"_ Chapati Lola announced _"The final team to be introduce! At 1st place we have... oh my! This is another surprise! The very first appearance of this guild ever in the Grand Magic Games and they already arrived first place in the starting events! The mysterious demons of the night! Incubus!"_

"Incubus?" Octavius wondered confusedly as he saw a group of unknown individuals make their entrance into the arena and Octavius looked over to Yumiko who shook her head and said "I've never even heard of that guild before. They weren't even registered in the official guild database when we got here. Wait a minute, I'll try to check again."

Using her magic, Yumiko downloaded the latest information in the database and to her surprise, Incubus was already registered in it.

"That's strange." Yumiko said "The database says that Incubus has been already registered 10 years ago but they weren't even on the database when we arrived."

Octavius tried to search for Incubus' reserved balcony and he saw that only a single, tall cloaked individual was standing on their terrace.

"Yumiko, does the database say anything about their guild master?" Octavius asked

"Yes, the database says that Incubus' guild master is a woman named Phyllis Stein. So that means that cloaked individual standing on their balcony must be her." Yumiko answered

"Does the database contain any other information on her or her guild?"

Yumiko shook her head. "No. Nothing else. Their whole page is blank as if they just simply poofed out into existence."

On the arena, one of Incubus' members, a young woman with short sandy hair and emerald green eyes wearing a green bolero jacket, a brown thigh length dress and boots took a glance at Devi and promptly growled at her in return.

"Did that babe just growled at you gorgeous?" Kroner snickered, earning him a strong punch to the gut, courtesy of Devi's fist.

_"And so that's the teams that made it through the first events! Okay, now that everyone has waited long enough, let's start the next event of the Grand Magic Games!"_ Chapati Lola declared

"Finally!" Devi shouted enthusiastically "I've been waiting forever to kick a certain moron's ass!"

_"Let's first begin with the rules! Each team will be awarded points according to their rankings in the elimination round, from first to eight! Each day there will be a competition part and a battle part. The participant for the competition part can be selected by their team members while the combatants for the battle part will be chosen by the result of fan votes from the audience!"_

"Hm, fine by me." Galahad grinned

_"For the battle part, the winning combatant will receive 10 points for their team while the loser gets none. In case of a tie then both teams will receive 5 points for their one person may compete in each of the events and now, let's get started with the first event! I will explain its rules later. Teams, select your participants for the first event!"_

One by one, each of the guilds began selecting the member they wished to participate in the competition part and Chapati Lola quickly announced their names upon selection.

_"For Hercules Hammer, we have Lazarus Harrington!"_

_"For Myriad Hydra, we have the lovely Friea Day!"_

_"From Harpy Wing, Kalypso Zorraster!"_

_"For Thunder Bahamut, Remari Corilyn!"_

_"From Fairy Tail, we have Cana Alberona!"_

_"From Incubus, Rena Xerxes!"_

"You won't mind if I go first right?" Kimi grinned and before Galahad could protest, he quickly stepped on the platform that materialized in front of him.

_"For Victory Wyvern Team B! Kimi Styles!"_ Chapati Lola announced

"Damn it! I was suppose to go first!" Galahad angrily reacted while Devi sighed nearby and patted Andre on the shoulder.

"You go first. I suddenly lost the mood to go first." Devi mumbled

"You sure?" Andre asked

Devi nodded unenthusiastically before she quietly said "It's just not the same if it's not that moron's ass I'm kicking hard."

"Okay but its your loss." Andre replied before he stepped onto the platform and Chapati Lola quickly announced his name.

_"And for Victory Wyvern Team A, Andre Zephyrus! And now, all participating players are complete! Lets now start with the rules for the first competition part, 'Walpurgis Night!'"_

"Walpurgis Night?" Octavius wondered

_"The rules for this are pretty simple. Each player will showoff his or her magic to the crowd and they will be judged accordingly by creativity and appeal."_

"Oh, a talent show. It's a good thing I didn't step on that platform." Galahad said nonchalantly

"Why, afraid you might wet yourself in front of a crowd?" Devi teased

"Shut up bitch."

_"Each contestant will be given exactly five minutes to showoff their entire abilities. Once their time has run out then the next participant can perform their magic accordingly. Should their be a tie in the competition, the players will have a face-off with each other to determine the final winner! Now, let Walpurgis Night begin!"_

A huge gong was struck and its sound echoed throughout the entire arena, signaling that the event has started already and one by one, each of the 8 participants began trying their best to impress the crowd with the magic that they possessed and the performance that they are about to show to them.

Andre went first, placing his palms on the ground and shouting _"Lightning Make: Tidal Crash!"_

A huge tidal wave of electricity erupted underneath the arena and flooded the area in an sea of electricity.

_"Lightning-Make: Shark Assault!"_

Using his Lightning-Make, Andre created a dozen medium sized sharks made of electricity and commanded them to dive into the electrical sea that he created and the sharks quickly obeyed without question.

_"Hm, I wonder what the young boy is planning."_ Yajima mumbled and his question was quickly answered as the sharks erupted from the electrified waters and began doing tricks like running on their tails or doing backflips in the air as if they are a bunch of playful, electric dolphins. The crowd and the judges were instantly wowed by the beautiful spectacle and Andre grinned as he knew his performance manage to catch their attention perfectly.

After Andre's turn, Kimi went next and for her performance, she summoned her cyclops to her stead and the one eyed behemoth roared into the sky as it materialized into existence.

Snapping her fingers, Kimi summoned a second monster above her cyclops' head, a gremlin to be exact and the cyclops quickly caught it in its hands as it fell and began juggling it playfully in its hands.

People watch with curiosity as Kimi does another snap of her fingers again and the gremlin that the cyclops is juggling suddenly multiplied 5 times and Kimi's cyclops is now juggling at least half a dozen gremlins in its hands.

"Alright! The final touch!" Kimi yelled and the cyclops threw all the gremlins in its hands into the air and opened its mouth wide, letting them all fall inside its dark cavernous mouth before it closed it down permanently on them. A few of the audience fainted from shock but Kimi's performance is not yet done as the cyclops began opening its mouth again and a single gremlin rolled out from it and waved its little arms around, yelling "Ta-da!"

The crowd clapped in applause and Kimi and her monsters took a bow and exited the platform.

The next performers from the other guilds manage to do well. Lazarus Harrington from Hercules Hammer and Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail showed the audience their card magic, creating a life size house of cards and a tower respectively even though the former accuses the latter of copying her performance. Friea Day created a beautiful spectacle of fireworks with her magic, Kalypso Zorraster made the entire arena sparkle while Remari created an intricately designed statue of her guild's inspirational creature, a gigantic fish with the whole world embedded in its mouth, using her Crystal-Make Magic.

The final performer, Rena Xerxes, the girl who growled angrily earlier at Devi began entering the stage and people wondered what she will do for her performance.

Chanting softly, Rena closed her eyes and slowly began placing her hand on the ground and the entire arena started shaking unexpectedly and the earth underneath Rena erupted in the form of a large, roaring dragon statue of titanic proportions that continued to grow and grow until its head almost reached the heavens itself.

Everyone's jaws dropped open widely like a ton of bricks and Rena who's standing above the dragon's statue's head itself, snapped her fingers and the dragon statue suddenly moved its jaws and gave off a massive, deafening roar that is surely heard from all across the kingdom itself.

Once the crowd got over their shock and surprise, they became absolutely nuts as they repeatedly chanted Incubus' name over and over again, cheering even louder than when they cheered Fairy Tail's name before.

"This can't be good." Galahad muttered as the judges finished making their decisions for the event

_"That was a beautiful performance right Yajima-san?"_ Chapati Lola asks and Yajima quickly agreed with his commentary before Chapati then announced the scores of the teams on the visual lacrima from above.

(P.S We will just place the scores for you guys right below this sentence.)

**Incubus: 10**

**Victory Wyvern B: 8**

**Thunder Bahamut: 6**

**Myriad Hydra: 4**

**Victory Wyvern A: 3**

**Harpy Wing: 2**

**Fairy Tail: 1**

**Hercules Hammer: 0**

"Darn it. I knew I should have put more effort into my performance." Kimi muttered as she saw their team's position on the scoreboards.

"It's okay kid." Samuel replied to her "At least we are not in last place. Anyway, all we need is to win the today's matchups and we'll instantly skyrocket to first place in no time.

_"And now, for today's first match!"_ Chapati Lola exclaimed excitedy _"From Thunder Bahamut, we have Darius Woodlock!"_

The crowd cheered as a medium sized man with a rather lanky, slouched build walks sluggishly towards the arena, his long, messy, unkept green hair and half opened yellow eyes making him look like as if he just woke up recently from his nap. Darius' simple outfit on the other hand, consists of a brown shirt with short sleeves, white slacks and a strange poncho that seemed to be made out of an unknown, wood like substance.

Once he arrived at the center of the arena, Darius yawned widely and stretched his limbs, smacking his lips lightly before smiling dreamily and muttering "Morning."

"Is that guy even fit and ready to fight? It looks like he might fall asleep any moment now." Devi pointed out.

"He just did fell asleep right now." Florence muttered and sure enough, Darius quickly found fast asleep in the arena, his body curled up and his face showing a wide smile indicating that he was dreaming, causing embarrassment to fall upon Thunder Bahamut's team.

"Grrrr." Thursday Knight growled lowly, his fists clenching themselves angrily in rage before she screamed "Wake up dunderhead!"

Darius' eyes shifted from behind their lids before he grumbled "But its a weekend mom."

Thursday's eyes flared up before she took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"WAAAKEE UUUUUP AAAAALREADY!"

Darius finally woke up and slowly stood above the ground, rubbing his eyes and yawning once again before turning his gaze to Thursday and smilingly said "Morning."

"Why I oughta-" Thursday growled before Remari quickly stepped in and stopped her from attacking Darius himself.

_"Okay..."_ Chapati Lola muttered dryly _"Lets just move on instead shall we? And for Darius' opponent, from Hercules Hammer, Lezard Kral!"_

The huge, armor scaled lizardman grinned as his name was mentioned before giving off a strong vibrating roar that caused the audience to get even more crazier than before.

Lezard looked upon his opponent before he smiled and licked his lips with anticipation.

"Finally!" Lezard exclaimed "It's been a long time since I managed to feast upon the bones of a hapless human. Tell me human, how would you feel if I devour your bones for my meal?"

"I don't know." Darius muttered "Are you a vegetarian?"

"What?" Lezard spoke out in confusion as the gong echoed loudly, signaling the start of their match and Darius quickly use Lezard's confused moment to attack first.

_"Wood Dragon's Roots!"_

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II) **

* * *

**Hey guys, as of now we are still accepting events for the games as we really like to have a lot of choices to pick for the events. anyway, we like to thank Zades for the submission of his event, Walpurgis Night. Also, the two of us remaining will try our best to update as soon as possible and we'll try to give each of your submitted ocs as much screen time as possible despite the difficulties. Anyway, until next time guys and thank you all for your support. V for Victory!**


	33. Sticks Can't Break My Bones

**Appearance (In Order)**

**Adam Crow - Zimudra**

**Shinjiro Akumuze - PrinceOfTheMatrix88**

**Maxus - Baseball 22**

**Grimm Shado - ManhattanTheory**

* * *

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 33: Sticks Can't Break My Bones  
**

* * *

_**Battle Simulation Room...**_

"Alright! Alright! I surrender already! Please stop hurting me, please!" Juna shouted as she as gasped before she collapsed to her knees and Naito and Marie instantly stopped any further attempts to attack her even more.

"Juna, you're giving up already?" Naito asked

Juna nodded "I can't take it anymore! You guys win now, okay? So please lets just stop this already."

Naito sighed "Are you sure?"

Juna nodded again "Yes, I'm really sure about it."

Naito sighed again as he heard B.A.S.S' voice echo around the room once again.

**_"Battle Simulation Complete. Winners: Black Naito and Marie Kumori."_**

The battlefield slowly began dissolving itself, returning back to its original blank form and Iza approached them and congratulated Naito and Marie for the results of their simulation.

"Thanks Iza, but I really don't feel like celebrating this one." Naito said "It's far too unfair for Juna as she fought against both me and Marie at the same time plus she surrendered so it doesn't really feel much like a victory to me."

"Well, those are the rules master gave to us before he and the others left for the Games and we can't really disobey them." Iza explained uneasily "But anyway, Juna..."

Juna sighed sadly "So I'm not accepted into the guild right?"

Iza smiled "Juna Morningstar, for today you are now an official member of the guild Victory Wyvern itself."

"Really?!" Juna exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise. "But-But I l-lost right?"

"Well, the purpose of the battle simulation is to find out what your capabilities and limits are so that once you are inside the guild, we can help you hone your abilities even further and even help you surpass you're known limits. So win or lose, you will still be accepted into the guild itself."

Juna giggled before she let out a large cry of joy and began jumping around the room in excitement.

"YAAAAAAAY! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Juna repeatedly thanked and Iza and Naito smiled at her in response.

"You're welcome Juna, now please report to the registration room so that you can receive your guild mark tattoo. It's just located below the recreational room and right next to the grand library's entrance." Iza casually explains to her

"Thank you but I don't really know the exact layout of this place." Juna awkwardly replied

Iza smiled "No worries Juna. Naito, would you please show Juna to the registration room? I'm still needed at another part of the building."

Naito shrugged "Sure, why not? Come on Juna, lets go already."

"Yay! Thank you Naito-san! You're such the best!" Juna squealed as she hugged Naito with her small frame.

Naito smiled at her when suddenly, his eyes turned red for a split second but nobody noticed it except Marie who rubbed her eyes to make sure and she saw that Naito's fine so nothing seems to be wrong. Or so she thought.

"Alright then Juna, lets go already. The registration is just over there." Naito casually said and Juna squealed happily in delight.

"Yay! Right with you Naito-San!" Juna exclaimed as she held onto his arm like a lost child before the began exiting the room but once they are out within range, Juna's friendly smile contorted into a malicious, demonic grin while Naito's eyes began shining bright red as the Battle Simulation Room's door slide close behind them quietly.

* * *

_**Domus Flau, Arena...**_

A huge wave of wooden tendrils erupted from the ground beneath Lezard's feet and wrapped themselves entirely around his limbs, effectively restraining the large lizardman's entire body in the process.

_"Wood Dragon's Axe!"_

Jumping in the air, Darius encased his entire body in wood, transforming himself into a giant wooden axe that flew straight towards Lezard's restrained form, its sharp blade about to cut him in half when suddenly...

_CLANK!_

Darius' axe form made contact with the lizardman's scales but its blade shattered instead in the process, surprising Darius as Lezard sneered at him in response and said "Foolish human, my scales are tougher than any average lizardman there is. My skin itself is tougher than any steel and your puny wood has no chance of cutting through it! Now, perish! _Bone Dragon's Roar!"_

Lezard took a deep breath and fired a powerful whirlwind filled with sharp bone fragments at Darius, blowing him off a good few meters away and shredding parts of his opponent's body painfully with the bone fragments in his exclusive roar.

"Man, the reptile is strong." Devi commented while Darius' teammates urged him to get up from his injuries.

"Darius-san! Get up please!" Remari pleaded

"Yeah sleepyhead! Get up this instant or else I'll punch you into unconsciousness myself!" Thursday growled, raising her fist in a gesture to make true of her threat to him.

"Don't give up man! Just stay strong!" Adam Crow, a young man with spiky shoulder length hair, a muscular but lean build and dark blue eyes wearing a blue shirt, black pants, a black jacket with blue flame designs and fingerless gloves shouted in support of his teammate.

Behind the three of them, Shinjiro Akumuze, a young man in his early twenties with dark, messy brown hair, prominent cheekbones, a height of 6 feet and an outfit that consist of a dark red shirt, black pants, dark brown combat boots, a light tan colored hoodless jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black bandana with red and white tribal designs covering his entire mouth stood quietly amid his yelling teammates, his hazel colored eyes silently and carefully observing every detail and information from Darius' match-up.

Darius stood up slowly, pulling off a large piece of bone fragment that was embedded into his shoulder before he looked over towards his opponent and said "Well then, if I can't cut you up, I'll just smash you instead! _Wood Dragon's Smashing Club!_

Transforming his arm into a large wooden club, Darius lunged forward and swung it with tremendous force but Lezard quickly manages to break out of his restraints and he caught Darius' club easily with his bare hands.

"End of the line human!" Lezard laughed before he spun Darius' club around and threw him forcefully into the air.

"Now!_ Bone Dragon's Arachnoid!"_

Four, spindly, spider like limbs made out of bone erupted from Lezard's back in a way similar to Devi's tentacles. Crouching lowly, Lezard then jumped highly in the air using his spider like limbs to propel himself further towards Darius' mid-air position, yelling _"Bone Dragon's Spider Weaver!"_

Thrusting his spider like limbs, Lezard rapidly stabbed Darius' body multiple times in the space of a few seconds before finishing it up by bringing his fists together and slamming them both down upon Darius' head, sending him crashing back to the earth and creating a huge smoke cloud upon his impact.

_"Oh my, now that's a devastating attack!"_ Chapati Lola announced _"Can Darius still get up after that?"_

_"_Oh no! Darius!" Remari exclaimed

"Come on sleepyhead! You can't possibly be easily beaten like that by some overgrown reptile! Just get up already!" Thursday screamed angrily.

"Yeah get up already Darius!" Adam shouted

Shinjiro is still silent, his expression is blank as Lezard started laughing and reveling over his premature victory.

"GAHAHAHA! How does it feel to have every bone in your body break simultaneously human?" Lezard gloated while he stares at the dense smoke covering Darius' position. "Painful isn't it? GAHAHAHA!"

_"Wood Dragon's Beanstalk!"_ Darius' voice yelled out from within the smoke and a giant beanstalk erupted underneath Lezard's feet that launched him into the air and Darrius shot forth from the smoke cloud, his fist raised and encased in a huge amount wooden dragon scales.

_"Wood Dragon's Bark Fist!"_

Darius thrusts his fist forward but Lezard simply grins again, yelling _"Bone Dragon's Carapace!"_

A tough and jagged carapace of bone grew on Lezard's body, along with dangerous and sharp bone spikes that protrude from his sides and back that drastically increased his defenses, allowing Lezard to simply tank Darius' attack, his armor and scales easily absorbing the impact and damage from Darius' attack and at the same time, hurting Darius in the process due to the sharp spikes that jut out from Lezard's body.

"Now, human..." Lezard sneered "Disappear! _Bone Dragon's Ankylosaur!"_

A large lump of dense bone grew on the tip of Lezard's tail and spinning around, Lezard quickly swung his tail at Darius' gut, breaking even more of his bones in the process and slamming him straight into one of the arena's walls.

_"Oh my!"_ Chapati Lola exclaimed on his mic _"Hercules Hammer's Lezard is firing one brutal attack after the other and Darius still can't fight back because of Lezard's impenetrable defense! Is this the end for Thunder Bahamut's dragonslayer?!"_

_"_Yeah! Go Lezard! Keep on the dropping the hammer on him!" Lezard's teammates, Lazarus Harrington and Maxus, a large man with blue eyes and silver hair wearing a white t-shirt, a silver jacket and sky blue jeans cheered while Thunder Bahamut's team watched in horror as their teammate continued getting pummeled effortlessly by the reptilian dragonslayer.

"I can't watch this anymore!" Remari cried as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Darius! Don't give up man! You can beat him! Just get up!" Adam encouragingly shouted

Thursday growled lowly, her hands clenching the banister of their balcony so tightly it seems she might almost break it until...

"Calm down... it's still not yet over." Shinjiro spoke out quietly from behind them at last and true to his words, Darius was standing again, his body heavily bruised and injured which earned him a light smirk from Lezard's direction.

"Humans... your kind always never learn, do they?" Lezard sneered

"You do know that we are standing right around here, right?" Duke pointed out to him from their guild's balcony and Lezard snorted at him in response. "Pfft, whatever."

"You know... I never wanted to do this actually..." Darius mumbled with his eyes closed and Lezard turned to face him around directly.

"Hard work, trying my best... I wasn't exactly a fan of good old fashioned hard labor if you notice but..."

Raising his right hand in the air, Darius opened his eyes and said "It seems I have to try my best this time for you."

Lezard snorted "Pfft. Your best? Hah! As if! No weapon or magic that exists can cut my skin, shatter my scales nor break my bones! For my body is like a fortress itself! Strong, powerful and most of all, impenetrable!"

"Is that so?" Darius muttered, his blood trickling slowly down his cheek. "Well in that case, it shall be broken today."

Lezard growled "What are you saying, human?"

Darius sighed and without further ado, he began chanting.

_"Digging a hole to pierce the heavens..."_

Upon hearing him chant, Lezard knew exactly what is coming up next as he also started hearing Darius' chosen theme song, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagaan's Sorairo Days playing in the background from out of nowhere, indicating that Darius is about to unleash a very strong attack.

_"Even in a grave I can drill on..."_

Lezard quickly armors himself upon using Bone Dragon's Carapace before he proceeded to charge straight towards Darius, intending to stop him prematurely in his attack but unfortunately for him, it is already too late.

_"...and if I can breakthrough, it's my victory! Wood Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!"_

A huge amount of wood and bark engulfed Darius' right arm before he focuses all of his magical energy upon it entirely which compresses the wood into the shape of a large, wooden drill that slowly began spinning rapidly.

"That won't work human!" Lezard roared "My defense is impenetrable! _Bone Dragon's Triceratops!"_

A trio of long, sharp horns grew upon Lezard's head and shoulders as he charged towards Darius, intending to impale him brutally on the three dangerous horns that now protrude from his body but Darius isn't even fazed and he even smiled in response to the charging spiked wall of death in front of him like as if it was just nothing to him.

_"Emerald Juggernaut!"_ Darrius yelled _"Heavenly Piercing Wooden Drill!"_

Rushing forward, Darrius yelled as he thrust his powerful drill arm towards a charging Lezard and to everyone's surprise, his drill managed to break the lizardman's horns with ease and to their further amazement, Darius' drill pierced through and shattered Lezard's bone armor, as well as his scales before it slams into the lizardman's unprotected skin and sent him flying into the atmosphere.

Lezard's teammates had their jaws dropped wide open as they just saw their best member crash unconsciously into the ground, his hard, rock-like scales broken as Darrius effectively earned Thunder Bahamut a good 10 points in the game.

_"I-I-It's over!"_ Chapati Lola declared after stuttering _"Hercules Hammer's Lezard Kral has been defeated! Darius Woodlock of Thunder Bahamut won! Team Thunder Bahamut just earned 10 point in the Games!"_

Thunder Bahamut jumped up in joy and some of their members even rushed down to the arena to congratulate Darius for his victory.

While Thunder Bahamut is celebrating, Devi watched them with interest as they hoist their victor above their shoulders.

"Getting excited gorgeous?" Kroner snickered

"For once, I'm not gonna punch you pervert." Devi replied quietly while she continues to observe Thunder Bahamut's celebration. "This tournament, it's just filled with extremely strong mages that I could never even imagine. To think that I'm even here... I don't know if I'm worthy to be here."

Kroner sighed "Gorgeous, for me any babe that can manage to kick my ass has got to be hardcore. Don't think like that, just keep your head up and you'll always be fine."

"Thanks. I think." Devi mumbled

Kroner snickered "Don't mention it gorgeous."

"Now Kroner..."

"Yes?"

"Get your hand off my waist or else I'll rip it from its socket." Devi growled as Kroner's hand rests itself casually above her hips and Kroner sighed disappointedly as he removed it.

"Sheesh, you're such a party pooper gorgeous."

Meanwhile, Chapati Lola began declaring the next match-up and Devi quickly raised her head to listen to his announcement.

_"For the second match, we have enigmatic and mysterious Grimm Shado!"_

A large man wearing tattered pitch black cloak stepped into the arena and Devi could sense an aura of dread emanating from the cloaked individual but her energetic side managed to beat her fears back as she hopes to fight this mysterious individual to learn more about the mysterious guild that they are facing.

_"Vs! From Victory Wyvern A..."_

_Alright!_ Devi grinned excitedly. _Now its my turn to kick ass._

But unfortunately for her, Chapati Lola announced a more different name than hers instead.

_"...Kroner Mercury!"_

"WHAT!?" Devi exclaimed in both surprise, disappointment, anger and most of all, disgust.

"Sorry gorgeous." Kroner grinned at her while she glares at him in fury. "But the audience just seems to like my charm a lot."

"I'm so gonna kill you later." Devi growled

"So it's a date then?" Kroner chuckled

"Shut up or else I'll be plucking your grapes today."

Kroner just laughed at her remark before he casually went off to the battlefield while Devi continues glaring daggers from behind his back.

* * *

_**?...**_

Dieter sighed as he held a subject's brain in his hand, carefully observing every nook and crevasse in it before he placed it back carefully into the subject's head and began sewing its head back shut while he continuously mumbled some strange scientific gibberish in the process.

"Still working on Master's personal Revenant Dieter?" Kotone asked slyly, reappearing from the shadows behind Dieter himself.

"Go away witch." Dieter grumbled "This corpse is hard to repair you know? It has been years since this one has been buried and parts of it have already been rotted away so I have to find similar body parts from the other corpses that we have to substitute for the lost ones. Besides, this is no ordinary corpse. This is the corpse of the woman who was said to have slaughtered dozens, if not hundreds of powerful dark guilds in her days so the amount of souls needed to reanimate this one will be-"

"There is no need for that Dieter." Kotone interrupted rudely "Master will be providing all the souls needed to reanimate this special corpse themselves."

"You can't be serious." Dieter muttered "If Master provides the souls then they will lose their immortality for a while."

"Yes but with that woman's body, Master's power will also increase tremendously by a hundred fold! Plus, Master doesn't have much of a choice. In order for Project Thanatos to work, Master needs to be at the center of the circle itself in order to channel its energies efficiently and effectively and that's why Master chose this particular body themselves. The body of the legendary Slaughterer of Millions herself, Bloody Mary so you better be sure that you repair this one very carefully cause-."

Dieter suddenly chuckled lightly and Kotone's brow furrowed in annoyance.

"What's so funny Dieter?"

"Hehehe. Pretty ironic don't you think?" Dieter chuckled "That we get to turn both mother and daughter into our servants?"

"Hm. Now that you mentioned it, you're right. It is pretty ironic indeed. Like mother, like daughter so as they say." Kotone snickered "Well, I better get going now Dieter and I hope that by the time I return, that body is finished and ready to be reanimated."

"Yes, yes now get out of here already witch so that I can finish early." Dieter muttered as he plucked out a damaged eyeball from the corpse and replaced it with a similar fresh one in return.

"Fine but make it quick. Time is precious after all" Kotone sighed as she walked out of the room, leaving Dieter to work on performing his gruesome, sickening task.

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II)**


	34. To Stomp A Giant

**Hey Guys, after this chapter, the two of us will be taking a break for a while as we are really exhausted by this. It will only be for 4 days to one week and a half as we are still busy with other aspects of our lives plus our third member is still in the hospital. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter for a while until then. V for Victory!**

* * *

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Emerald Frey - FlamingGinger06**

**Artem Kerensky - GhostOfOnyx**

* * *

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 34: To Stomp A Giant**

* * *

**_Domus Flau, Arena..._**

Taking a step into the arena, Kroner took one glance at his opponent, Grimm Shado and promptly just sighed before casually taking another sip of wine from his glass.

"You know, I was kinda hoping to fight against one of the ladies of Harpy Wing instead." Kroner said "But I suppose I could use you to impress them instead by smacking your face onto the floor. Right, ladies?"

Kroner turned his glance to Harpy Wing's corner, playfully winked at them and causing them all to promptly flinch or shudder back in disgust at his habit.

Grimm simply said nothing and continued standing in front of Kroner quietly, his long, black tattered cloak obscuring any visible expression on him as it swayed within the wind.

"So your the silent type eh?" Kroner grinned "Well, I guess talking with you is absolutely useless then."

Once the gong sounded, Kroner quickly raised his hand to the sky and yelled "_Oh great demon of avarice, your servant now wants you to consume the riches of the world as well as itself! Archdemon Call: Mammon!"_

Upon uttering these words, the clouds in the skies began circling and gathering around themselves while an extremely huge magic seal that is almost the same size as the arena itself materialized above it, shocking the commentators, audiences and the other guilds alike speechlessly in both fear and awe.

Meanwhile, ominous Latin chanting can be heard in the background as the magic seal started forming itself into a huge portal from which, an extremely terrifying, colossal demon of titanic proportions began descending from it and even Devi was impressed by how fearsome the demon looks, with its large burning skeletal wings, the four massive curved horns on its head, the five hellish eyes which are arranged in a pentagram like formation on its forehead, the demonic spiked armor that it is wearing and the huge double sided battleaxe that it is wielding in its left claw, decorated with the bones and bodies of thousands of real people screaming in pain and agony on its blade and hilt.

The demon's three clawed feet touched the ground, making it tremble slightly due to its weight before the demon raised its axe above its head and swing it around in intimidation after which it let out a terrifying, deafening roar that shook the entire arena and causing everyone inside it to cover their ears in pain.

Once the demon finished showing off, Kroner chuckled slightly before looking over at his opponent and saying "So what do you think? Pretty scary right?"

Grimm simply said nothing in response and instead he raised his right hand in the air, muttering _"Lightning..."_

Grimm's hand suddenly began crackling with a huge amount of purple colored electricity that danced excitedly around his palm.

_"Devil's..."_

The lightning in his hand extended itself around and shaped itself in the form of a long spear of crackling electricity and Grimm finishing his chanting by yelling _"...Longinus!"_

Pointing it directly towards the forehead of Kroner's gigantic summoned demon, Grimm threw his electrical spear with great force and the spear flew true and swiftly towards its target, piercing it directly in the center of its five pentagram-arranged eyes.

Kroner's demon screamed terribly in pain, dropping its axe in the process while Grimm's spear started fluctuating dangerously and from out of nowhere, a large bolt of lightning shot forth from the sky and struck the spear embedded on its face, making it explode violently in a tremendous burst of electricity, smoke, fire, hellish green blood and most, gore as Grimm's spear practically blew up its entire head and the demon promptly collapsed to its knees before dissolving back into the void from which it belongs to.

Kroner's jaw hung wide open in disbelief as he couldn't believe what he just saw which is that one of his most powerful and dangerous demons ever in his arsenal being defeated single-handedly in one shot as if it was just a minor nuisance or something.

_"Lightning Devil's..."_

Grimm took a deep breath and before anyone could react, he unleashed his breath in the form of a very powerful attack.

_"...Rage!"_

A huge, vortex shaped funnel of electricity shot forth from Grimm's mouth directly towards Kroner's position and Kroner was still too stunned to move out of the way and as a result, Grimm's breath attack managed to land a direct hit on him, blasting Kroner off his feet and sent him crashing painfully into the stadium's walls, knocking him out cold and easily earning Grimm and his team the points for the match-up.

_"T-T-The match-up, it's over!"_ Chapati Lola announced after he finally got over his shock. _"The winner! Incubus' Grimm Shado!"_

Gabriel, Florence and Andre groaned in disappointment while Devi facepalmed in embarrassment to her team's first loss and it is made even worse by the visual lacrima showing off their current scores to the viewers in the stadium.

**Incubus: 20**

**Thunder Bahamut: 16**

**Victory Wyvern A: 8**

**Myriad Hydra: 4**

**Victory Wyvern B: 3**

**Harpy Wing: 2**

**Fairy Tail: 1**

**Hercules Hammer: 0**

"Hey, Devi!" Galahad called out to her and Devi raised her head and turned it to his direction.

Galahad grinned reassuringly to her and said "Don't worry, the Games are just still starting and losses can expected so don't fret about this one. You can still catch up later."

Devi smiled "Thanks moron, it's seems you are not as idiotic as I thought you are."

Galahad scowled "And what do you mean by that?"

Devi snickered "Never mind but thanks anyway. I appreciate it."

The Games Committee' medics swiftly arrived to the stadium's arena to carry Kroner off on a stretcher to the infirmary to treat him for his injuries and they quickly left the arena without further ado once they have completed their objective while Chapati Lola continues to announce the next fighters for the day's third match-up..

_"For our next match-up, we have Emerald Frey of Harpy Wing!"_

"Go Emerald! Master Gizma is counting on you to win this one!" Gizma shouted from atop Harpy Wing's balcony to a young, teenage woman of average height with hair and eyes that match the color of her name, visible scars that covered her face from her nose, left cheek and arms and an outfit that consists of simple green tank top, a short pair of jeans and a diamond pendant that dangles noticeably on her neck while a pair of vicious, curved hookswords dangle from each side of her hips.

"Heh, don't worry master. I don't intend to lose today." Emerald snickered as she stepped into the arena.

_"Vs! Samuel Steele of Victory Wyvern Team B!"_

"Well wish me luck guys." Samuel grinned as he stepped forth into the arena to meet up with his opponent on the field.

Once she saw what her opponent looks like, Emerald sighed unethusiastically and muttered "Not again. Not another brainless, testosterone-pumping caveman."

Samuel frowned "Didn't your parents teach you any good manners kid?"

Emerald snickered "Well they might have if I remember any single detail about them but enough talk. Lets just finish this. I'm getting bored around here already."

As if in response, the gong above them sounded loudly, echoing all over the arena and Samuel and Emerald promptly charged at each other as a result of the signal.

* * *

_**Victory Wyvern Building, Infirmary...**_

Opening her eyes, Leona saw that her body is lying once again at one of the beds in the guild's infirmary room and she promptly rubbed her eyes with her left hand, mumbling "Wha-What happened? Where are-"

"Finally. You're awake." Araya said quietly to her from a chair nearby "The other two already woke up a couple of hours ago."

Leona grumbled as she slowly tried to stood up from her bed before she asked. "How long was I out?"

"Hm, about five days at the very least." Araya replied casually to her, examining one of her throwing knives in her hand before throwing it quickly at a dart board hanging above nearby, hitting it perfectly dead center in the middle.

"Five days?! Damn it!" Leona cursed loudly "Araya, where's Yumiko? I need to talk to her about my position in the Games and-"

"It's too late for that already girl." Garrett spoke out to her from the entrance nearby, grinning as he leans his back on it. "They already left two days ago while you are still sleeping soundly like a baby by the way."

"What?! Then who took our places by the way then?"

Araya snickered "Who else but the great moron himself?"

Throwing another one of her knives, Araya struck another bull's eye on the board.

"Galahad? But wait, if Garrett is still here and Monica was said to still be comatosed at the same time as me then who are the other two that replaced them in the Games?" Leona asked

"Just Samuel..." Araya replied, examining her knife again while she speaks "...and Devi Gremory by the way."

Araya threw her third knife with the exact same deadly accuracy she has shown earlier, earning her a third bull's eye on the board.

"Devi Gremory? Who's that?" Leona asked her confusedly

"It's a long story." Araya casually spoke out "I'll fill you in with the details later but lets just say that Devi is an old member of this guild and-"

"HI-YAH!" Juna yelled out in surprise from underneath Leona's bed, startling Leona who almost jump off her bed in shock.

"EEEYAAH!" Leona cried out and Juna quickly apologized to her for startling her so suddenly before she introduces herself cheerfully before her.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Juna by the way and I'm new around here." Juna giggled childishly and Leona instantly took a liking to her due to Juna's bubbly and really friendly nature.

"Well, nice to meet you too Juna. I'm Leona by the way. So what brings you here to join Victory Wyvern at such a young age?"

Juna grinned "Well, I was always amazed at the stories my mom told me every night about how fun and exciting it is to join a guild so I decided to join one for real. I hope I won't be much of a bother to you guys cause I'm not really that much strong in combat."

Leona smiled "It's not a problem Juna. Besides, we can always help you train your magic and your physical prowess in combat if you want us to."

"Really Leona-san? Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how thankful I am for that Leona-san!" Juna squealed, happily hugging Leona in response and Leona just continued to smile at her albeit awkwardly, saying "Really? Well I didn't notice."

However, during the embrace, Leona momentarily felt a dark, cold hand on her neck, grasping it tightly in its coils but that feeling disappeared quickly as it appeared and Leona instantly dismissed it as nothing but a split second headache.

Eventually, Juna released Leona from her embrace before she twirled around playfully towards the infirmary's entrance, chuckling all the way and saying "Well, I better go now. I want to meet plenty of other friends around here in the guild. See-yah guys! Take care!"

Juna disappeared towards the hall and Leona sighed before she, Araya and Garrett began discussing about the new member's apparently high, friendly attitude.

"Well, what do you think about her guys?" Leona asked the two of them casually.

"Well," Araya mumbled "I think Juna's fine by me. Her friendly attitude makes a change around here. Brightens things up so to say. Unlike some other sourpusses here."

"Are you referring to me bitch?" Garrett sneered at her and Leona quickly decides to change the subject to avoid any other scuffles in the infirmary.

"Well, what about you Garrett? What do you think about Juna?" Leona asks and Garrett practically snorted at her in response.

"Tch, she tastes like diabetes if you ask me. Too sweet. I don't like it."

While they are having their discussion, Juna was unknowingly eavesdropping on their entire conversation, softly snickering all the way as her plans are apparently still flowing perfectly and smoothly up until now.

* * *

_**Domus Flau, Arena...**_

"H-H-Hey! Get me down here this instant kid! I'm getting really sick up here so get me down this instant!" Samuel angrily declared as a wind elemental like creature held him up high in the air using a strong funnel like vortex, making him extremely dizzy, uncomfortable and most of all, nervous as he is currently facing the thing that he most feared and hated ever in his entire life.

_Heights._

Emerald laughed at Samuel's predicament, as his fear is something that she never expected before in a huge guy like him.

"Really? That is your worst fear? Heights? Come on! I've seen plenty of other people's fears with my magic that are much more terrifying than yours old man."

Samuel's face turned a light shade of green as he felt his stomach is about to hurl his insides any moment from now.

_Man_. Samuel thought as he groaned terribly. _Is this how Devi feels everytime she takes a cab? No wonder she's cranky all the time._

"Come on Samuel! Don't just stand there like a bitch having a stomachache or something!"

"Hey! I can hear you perfectly from around here moron!" Devi snarled

_He's right._ Samuel thought. _I can't lose like this. I'm the Colossus for fuck's sake!_

Quickly thinking, Samuel knee it will be difficult to struggle against something you can't touch so instead he decided to try a more different approach to break out of the wind creature's hold.

Focusing his Metal Forging spell on his armor, Samuel changed its density to make it a hundred times heavier than before so that the vortex will have a hard time supporting his tremendous weight and when that happens, Samuel's body fell to the ground with a crash but he is apparently unharmed by his fall.

Emerald, apparently impressed by Samuel's ingenuity at breaking out of her creature's hold, clapped sarcastically for him in response.

"Bravo, it seems this ape is still apparently capable of using the brain located underneath that thick, bald head of his. Good job." Emerald sarcastically commented on him.

Upon hearing those words, Samuel's body suddenly went rigid as he tried to stood up from his crash site.

"What did you say?" Samuel said quietly.

"What?" Emerald blurted out in confusion as she saw Samuel's fists clench themselves tightly in rage.

"Oh boy, this is bad." Galahad muttered while Samuel finally got back up onto his feet while his chosen theme song, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance's It Has To Be This Way starts playing and rocking out in the background.

"You know kid," Samuel muttered dangerously, his armor visibly smoking and glowing as if it just came out of a blacksmith's forge. "I can take on a dozen of your insults if you want. Call me an ape, a brainless one even but nobody, and I mean nobody, _calls. Me. BALD!_"

Slamming his palms to the ground, Samuel roared and focused his entire magic on his palms while his teammates watch him with utmost curiosity.

"What is he doing?" Florence asked

Galahad sighed "Just wait and see kid. Just wait and see."

And true enough, the entire arena started trembling slightly before a colossal creature that resembles a gigantic version of Samuel himself but instead being made entirely out of metal from the steel located below the arena's surface burst forth from the ground, roaring loudly towards the skies before climbing out of the hole that it created and glared angrily at Emerald with its cold, emotionless metallic eyes, while cracking its hard steel knuckles.

"Oh, go figure." Florence muttered as Samuel began issuing a command to his gigantic metal construct.

"Bruticus, smash her. _Now!"_ Samuel ordered and Bruticus nodded slowly to him in response.

_"O-k-a-y. B-r-u-t-i-c-u-s s-m-a-s-h!"_ Bruticus roared, his voice resembling a strange scraping noise like metal being rubbed against metal before it brought its two fists together and slammed them both hard on the ground, generating a powerful shockwave as a result that blew Emerald from her feet and sent her crashing into a wall.

_"S-m-a-s-h! B-r-u-t-i-c-u-s_ _s-m-a-s-h p-u-n-y f-o-e!" _Bruticus roared again, bringing its fist upon a down Emerald's position but Emerald swiftly ducked out of the way, narrowly dodging being crushed by the fist of Samuel's gigantic metal effigy before she quickly jumped on its arm, bringing her two hook swords out as she proceeded to run up its arm towards what she assumed to be a weak point, its head.

Bruticus quickly tried to swat her away using its other hand but Emerald gracefully weaved around its hand before stabbing it swiftly with her both of hookswords, pissing of the construct as a result who promptly raised its hand, her still being clung to it and began shaking it rapidly in an attempt to shake her off.

Emerald clung on to her hookswords, hoping that they won't break easily or detach themselves from the metallic flesh of Samuel's construct as she waited for her chance until finally, Bruticus placed his hand at the angle that she needed and Emerald practically pulled her blades out from Bruticus' metallic hands, letting her fall through the air and, by sheer luck, landing directly behind the steel giant's neck.

With a cry, Emerald sunk her two blades directly on the nape of the iron titan's neck, earning her a cry of anger and annoyance from Bruticus who began raising both of its hands towards her but unfortunately for the construct, Emerald already won.

Twisting her blades, Emerald decapitated the construct's head swiftly in a flash, severing it from its body before she quickly hops off and landed safely on the ground as she watched steel colossus dropped down to its knees before collapsing entirely into a pile of metallic junk.

"Go Emerald!" Emerald's teammates from Harpy Wing cheered before she dashes towards her opponent, her hookswords ready before she unleashes a series of fast swings and slashes at her opponent but Samuel is prepared for that as he used his Metal Forging on his armor once again, strengthening its defenses and allowing him to simply block her slashes using only the gauntlets on his arms.

Emerald let out a cry as she let out a large, horizontal slash with her sword at Samuel's head and the guy simply ducked underneath her swing but Emerald anticipated this cause along with her slash, she also released a powerful roundhouse kick at the same time Samuel dodged her sword and Samuel's face promptly got struck by her powerful, strong foot, knocking him down hard to the ground.

Using this chance, Emerald jumped and swiftly tried to bring her two swords down upon Samuel's downed form but with sheer determination, Samuel intercepted her two blades by grabbing onto them quickly, successfully stopping them mere inches away from his face.

"Mind if I melt this?" Samuel grinned as by using his magic, Samuel's hands started heating up dangerously within the space of a second, enabling him to melt Emerald's hookswords with his hands before he promptly kicked her in the gut, knocking her back a good distance away.

Using the melted metal from Emerald's hookswords, Samuel transformed it into his own sword, a large two handed claymore that he could barely lift while Emerald is promptly pouting at him in return.

"Hey! No fair! Those swords were mine!" Emerald protested

Samuel grinned "Sorry kid. Like what they say, finders keepers."

Samuel raised his greatsword off the ground but before he could even use it, the gong suddenly sounded once again.

_"Oh, the timer has ran out!"_ Chapati Lola exclaimed _"It means that the match-up is a tie! Both Victory Wyvern Team B and Harpy Wing earned 5 points each!"_

"Well that doesn't seem too bad." Sunny said softly as she stared at the new scores updated on the visual lacrima above.

**Incubus: 20**

**Thunder Bahamut: 16**

**Victory Wyvern B: 8**

**Victory Wyvern A: 8**

******Harpy Wing: 7**

**Myriad Hydra: 4**

**Fairy Tail: 1**

**Hercules Hammer: 0**

"Yeah but I doubt Devi will like any chances for her team's ranking to drop below even further." Galahad mumbled while Chapati Lola began announcing the final match-up for today.

_"And now! For today's final match, from Fairy Tail we have Juvia Lockser!" _

"Juvia will make sure to win this match for Gray-sama!" Juvia declared upon entering the arena.

_"Against Myriad Hydra's Artem Kerensky!"_

A man with short, choppy sandy-brown hair, a light scar running down his right jawline, two differently colored eyes (namely, the left side being green and the other blue) and an outfit that consists of a silver and blue trench coat, white pants, black combat boots and pair of black elongated kindjals that hung from his back entered the arena from Myriad Hydra's corner.

Upon facing Juvia, Artem grinned and said in a strange kind of accent (Slavic to be exact) "Seems to be a nice day to hold a battle, right miss Juvia?"

Juvia nodded "Yes, Juvia thinks so to."

Once the gong was rang, the fourth and final match of the first day proceeded shortly and Artem and Juvia quickly engaged each other in combat as a result.

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II)**


	35. Plans and Ideas

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 35: Plans and Ideas**

* * *

**_Domus Flau, Arena..._**

_"Water Slicer!"  
_

Swiping her arm, Juvia created several scythe-like blades of water and sent them flying towards her opponent who simply ducked and weaved around her water blades though one managed to narrowly cut him on the cheek, drawing a tiny bit of his blood.

"Hiyah!" Artem yelled, jumping into the air before drawing both of his kindjals from their sheathes and threwing them both into Juvia's direction.

"That won't work against Juvia!" Juvia declared and to make true of that declaration, she made no effort to dodge Artem's blades, allowing them to land a direct hit on her shoulders that would have been fatal but due to her body being made out of water, Artem's blades didn't even harmed her one bit.

"Well that's a really smart thing to do." Devi sarcastically commented while Artem begins dodging another set of water blades thrown at him in succession by Juvia who's now attacking fiercely now that Artem is basically weaponless as his kindjals are still latched harmlessly onto Juvia's shoulders.

Galahad observed the fight carefully and he quickly noticed something odd about it as instead of backing away further from his opponent, Artem is getting even more closer to Juvia with each dodge and weave that he is doing.

Wondering what the guy is planning, Galahad then noticed the two blades lodged onto Juvia's shoulder and Galahad's eyes went up as he finally figured what Artem's strategy is.

Channeling a huge amount of magic into his hands, Artem ducked and rolled sideways as a huge water whip from Juvia crashed by his side before he quickly rushed forward towards her and closed the distance between them.

Juvia stared at him with surprise while Artem placed his hands on the handles of the two blades lodged onto her shoulder before he yelled the name of his attack.

_"Shattering Fang!"_

Channeling all of the stored energy of his palms into his kindjals, Artem unleashed a powerful, devastating close range explosive shockwave directly into Juvia's body through the blades lodged into her shoulders which effectively bypassed the effects of her body being made out of water, allowing Artem to grievously harm her as a result.

"Well what do you know, it is a smart thing to do." Gabriel chuckled lightly from behind Devi's back who just hmphed at him response.

Juvia groaned lightly as she slowly stood up and despite her body being injured heavily by Artem's close range, she manage to do so albeit with much difficulty.

"Hm, not bad." Artem commented on her politely. "I never expect that you will still be able to stand up after receiving my attack at point blank range but it seems I shouldn't underestimate your abilities, right miss Juvia?"

"Right." Juvia nodded "Juvia is a mage of Fairy Tail and she won't go down easily in one shot! _Water Nebula!"_

Two tremendous waves of water rushed from Juvia's sides before Juvia redirected them and sent them gushing towards Artem who simply used Shattering Fang again albeit this time on the ground, stabbing it swiftly with his kindjals and discharging his magic energy through them into the earth creating a huge shockwave that quickly breaks up Juvia's attack upon contact.

"Hm, he's good." Andre muttered while Devi snorts at him in response.

"Good? Pfft, please. I can take care of him with both hands tied behind my back."

"Does it include gagging your mouth too?" Galahad asked, chuckling before he dodged a mean right hook thrown at him in response by a snarling Devi.

Meanwhile, the battle continues as Artem attempted to stab Juvia again with his two blades but Juvia learned this time and instead of taking it, she parried and ducked underneath his thrusts instead knowing that one stab could potentially lead to another fatal close range explosion that will obviously result in her instant defeat.

"Hah!" Artem yelled while preparing to throw another thrust at Juvia with his blade to which she began to dodge by sidestepping to another corner however this is what Artem is totally expecting her to do.

Quickly stopping in mid-thrust, Artem instead launched an unexpected sweep kick at Juvia and upon contact with her leg, Artem fired his magic energy though his feet which allowing him to bypass Juvia's water body once again, enabling his kick to even make contact with her leg to knock her down to the ground.

Raising both of his blades in the air, Artem jumped and tried to stab Juvia with them while she's still knocked down to the ground but Juvia acted fast and she quickly dissolved her entire body into water to avoid Artem's attack to which she succeeded and Artem was instead stabbed the ground underneath accidentally, earning Juvia a growl of frustration from him in response.

Juvia rematerialized behind Artem before she swiped her hand forward in a punching motion, creating a spear of water that she directed towards her opponent, colliding with him and turning into a powerful whirlpool that surrounds Artem before blowing him off and sending him crashing deep inside into one of the large statues above the stadium.

_"Oh my! Fairy Tail's Juvia's finally landed a powerful hit upon Artem Kerensky but will it be enough to take him down?!"_ Chapati Lola exclaimed and to answer his question, a faint light flashed brightly from the hole in the statue Artem crashed into before it suddenly exploded in half from below the waist and the gigantic statue was practically sent crashing straight towards the arena and by extension, Juvia herself.

_"Water Slicer!"_ Juvia yelled, swiping her arm and creating a large water blade which she sent flying towards the collapsing statue, cutting it in half and preventing it from falling upon her and crushing her to death however the statue is apparently just a distraction for Juvia to lower her guard as Artem quickly reappeared behind her, placing his palm on her back and before she could react Artem begin focusing all of his remaining magic into his palm while yelling out _"Shatter Arcana: Crashing Rain!"_

Discharging the energy from his palms, Artem unleashed a massive pressure wave directly behind Juvia's back and the water mage was swiftly blasted violently off her feet directly into the walls of the stadium where she crashed against it brutally before she finally collapsed to the arena floor and fainted due to the massive injuries she received from Artem's attack.

_"It's over! Fairy Tail's Juvia Lockser is down! Myriad Hydra's Artem Kerensky just earned his team 10 points for the Games!"_ Chapati Lola announced as the paramedics quickly descend upon the arena to carry Juvia away while Devi stares at the new and final updated scores for the day.

**Incubus: 20**

**Thunder Bahamut: 16**

**Myriad Hydra: 14**

**Victory Wyvern B: 8**

**Victory Wyvern A: 8**

**Harpy Wing: 7**

**Fairy Tail: 1**

**Hercules Hammer: 0**

"Damn it, we've been pushed down again." Devi muttered

"Don't worry." Gabriel reassured her "Our chances of winning this tournament are still good as long as we win the next event and battles tomorrow.

"Well I hope your damn right cause I really don't like seeing that moron being above us in terms of rank." Devi grumbled

"But Devi, both of our teams are basically ranked at 4th place." Gabriel pointed out

"That still doesn't justify why they are above us." Devi sighed "I mean if both of us are 4th then shouldn't we be ranked alphabetically then?"

Gabriel shrugged "I don't know. Ask those two guys up there. They are the ones writing the scores after all.

Devi turned her gaze at our screen and glared at us frighteningly so we decided to do the most logical and available thing in our arsenal which is...

* * *

**Next Scene! (Hehehe...)**

* * *

**_Cell Block 10, Section A, Level 5 Maximum Holding Facility..._**

Monica sighed tiredly, watching the clock tick its hands slowly while she thought about all the fun she is missing in the Grand Magic Games now that she is stuck with doing nothing but guard duty all day.

"What's wrong Monica? Something bothering thee?" Hana asked while she polished the blade of her broadsword nearby.

Monica grumbled. "It's just unfair Hana. I've been waiting for years to get my chance to join in the Games and I finally got it but now it's all worthless now that I'm stuck here watching the bitch who just made me lose my chance in the first place."

Hana glanced at the large steel door of Samerina's cell before she sighed herself. "Monica, I know thou don't like this but this is still an valuable task assigned to us. Samerina is a high-profile dark mage and a dangerous one too so guarding her should be of utmost importance. Besides, thou can always try to join next time."

"Pft." Monica snorted "Yeah, after 10 years."

The sound of footsteps suddenly echoed from the corridor in front of them and Monica raised her head to see who it is and Monica saw a little green haired girl wearing a frilly red dress pacing down from it worriedly and anxiously as if she just got lost or something.

"Oh, hello there. Are thou lost there or something young one?" Hana asked the girl politely who smiled at her cheerfully and replied "Yeah, I'm kinda lost around this here so I want to ask you two a little question."

"Which is?" Monica asked and the girl giggled slightly before her eyes suddenly glowed red and a dark wave of malicious energy quickly washed over Monica and Hana, putting them both under her control as evidenced by their eyes turning blank and their hands dangling lifelessly from their arms.

"Is this Samerina-san's cell block?" Juna asked and the two of them nodded slowly in confirmation.

"Hehehe, thank you. Now Monica-san, can you please open the door for me?" Juna grinned and Monica nodded as she turned towards the controls of Samerina's cells and began typing the necessary codes on her lock while Juna chuckles in the background.

After a brief moment, the locks on Samerina's cell went from red to green and the steel doors themselves slide opened.

"Thank you!" Juna chuckled as she entered the cell where she was greeted by Samerina who was patiently tapping her foot on the floor in annoyance.

"Took you long enough." Samerina muttered "I thought you are quite used to this infiltration stuff already Juna."

Juna snorted as she started to unlock Samerina's cuffs. "Oh come on bitch. I've been doing this already for 400 years so just shut up already. Do you have any idea how hard and disgusting it is for me to act nice to your stupid fucking race? You know, if Master hadn't ordered me to do this then I would have gladly let your fucking ass rot in this fucking cell for years."

Samerina cringed "You're language is quite... inappropriate Juna."

"So what? I'm a demon and I don't care about what fucking morals you fucking humans have." Juna sneered at her as the locks came off and Samerina's cuffs fell to the ground.

Samerina sighed as she flexed her newly unbounded wrists "Well, I'm sure you have brought it with you right?"

Juna sneered at her "Yeah, I got it for you. Here."

Reaching into her back, Juna pulled out a strange, purple colored lacrima and showed it to Samerina.

Samerina grinned "Good, what about the other one?"

Juna placed the purple colored lacrima on the ground before she pulled out another lacrima from her back, this one being white all over.

"There's more where this one comes from." Juna chuckled

Samerina smiled "Well, we need to place as much of these as possible so that once the show starts, it will start off with a huge bang."

"Hehehe, I agree with you." Juna chuckled "You know, it's been a while since I get to watch a spectacular fireworks show. Now let's get going before any of them notices something's happening around here."

"What about those two?" Samerina asks, pointing to Hana and Monica outside who are both still under Juna's spell.

"Heh, just leave them." Juna snickered "My curse and the demon particles I inflicted on them will make sure that those two won't remember anything. Besides, how will they notice anything when we have this?"

Juna placed her foot above the purple colored lacrima she placed on the floor and stomped on it hard, crushing it into dust underneath her foot.

Samerina watched as the energy from within the crushed lacrima leaked out from it and started floating towards her bed where it gathered itself and transformed into a perfect clone of hers that just sat on her bed and stared blankly on the walls.

"Perfect." Samerina grinned "You did brought my disguise charm right?"

Juna reached into her pocket, pulling out a strange, moon shaped necklace that she quickly handed over to Samerina.

Samerina placed it over her neck and the moment she did, her form started to flicker wildly and dimly before it disappears as the necklace renders Samerina's form to become totally invisible to the eyes of her enemies, leaving her free to do what she wishes to do.

"You go on ahead first. I'll still be busy around here messing them up." Juna grinned maliciously

"Still want to play with them I see?" Samerina asked

"What? Can't a demon have some fun too?" Juna snickered "Besides, I promise I won't jeopardize the plan with my fun. I'll try to be as careful as possible with my actions."

"Hmm, fair enough. Though you should remember Juna, Master does not like it when their plans are generally ruined."

"Pfft." Juna snorted "Don't you know who you are talking to? I'm a 400 year old demon, bitch! And I've been doing this way before you are even born. Now go already! I'm pretty sure that pathetic charm of yours won't last long, being made out of cheap inferior magics."

Samerina sneered at Juna but eventually, she took her cue and quickly left her former cell, escaping to her freedom while leaving everything else to Juna to accomplish.

* * *

_**Monkey's Paw Inn...**_

"Well Wyverns," Octavius announced "as you all know, both of our teams are placed fourth in terms of rank at the Games."

"Yay." Kroner sarcastically muttered, earning him an elbow to the rib courtesy of Devi who was sitting by his side.

"Ow!" Kroner cried out "Hey watch it gorgeous! The beautiful nurse said that my ribs won't heal completely until next week!"

Devi jabbed him again, this time on the shoulders

"Then make that two weeks you idiot." Devi growled "If you hadn't been so careless then our team would have already taken 1st place in the Games! Not to mention on the first day too!"

"How was I suppose to know the guy I'm facing was a Devil Slayer gorgeous?" Kroner retorted, rubbing his hand on his sore shoulder "Besides, those kind of guys are one of the very few things that I can't handle in battle."

Octavius sighed "As much as I'm disappointed here, Kroner has a point. We can't really blame him for his loss because of something we didn't expect. However, we must now become more wary of the other guilds, especially Incubus. Yumiko already did a background check on the other guilds but only Incubus came up blank during her search."

"Blank? How's that possible?" Galahad asked "They're a legal guild right? Surely they must have some important information on them."

"Sadly no." Yumiko muttered as she sips a cup of coffee in her hand "The only information displayed on their page is the name of their members and guild master, along with the so-called 'fact' that states that they have been in operation for 10 years already."

"10 years? But we never even heard of them." Gabriel pointed out

"I know." Octavius replied "Which makes them even more suspicious than before and that's why I want you guys to be even more careful especially if you guys were to battle Incubus' team again."

"So, what is your plan then all mighty leader?" Devi snickered

Octavius just grinned "Well it's just simple! We'll just win every event that comes in our way!"

Devi face palmed "You ran out of ideas again didn't you?"

"Wha-What? No, no I did not ran out of ideas." Octavius lied noticeably "I just simplified it."

"Riight..." Devi muttered sarcastically

"Well actually..." Yumiko began "Octavius' right. Both of our teams have 8 points each and the next two groups above us, Thunder Bahamut and Myriad Hydra, are 16 and 14 points respectively each. If both of our teams manage to win 10 points in the battles tomorrow then they will both have 18 points each. We'll completely overtake Thunder Bahamut and Myriad Hydra in second place and we'll only be 2 points away from Incubus' score. Plus, If we manage to win first place at the competition part too then we might have a chance to overtake even Incubus too."

"So in short, we just have to kick their asses even harder right?" Galahad grinned

"And avoid getting your own asses kicked hard. Unlike Kroner here." Yumiko stated

"Hey!" Kroner yelled out to her in response.

"In the meantime," Yumiko continued, ignoring Kroner's protest "Devi, for your team tomorrow, Gao will temporarily replace Kroner's place until he can fully recover from his injuries."

"Fine by me." Devi mumbled "At least he's not a pervert."

"Hey! Can't anybody notice I'm still around here?!" Kroner yelled out in annoyance but everyone seemed to ignore him completely.

"Well everyone, that's all for today's meeting." Octavius announced "I want to wish you all good luck for tomorrow's match. May the heavens grant us all the victory that we desired. V for Victory!"

"V for Victory!" Everyone else cheered and Octavius smiled before he cleared his throat and said "Alright then Wyverns that's enough, scram! We all need to get a good night's sleep in order to fight properly tomorrow so get back to your beds already! First one to sleep gets a free muffin tomorrow..."

"Lame." Sunny mumbled

"...and first use of the shower in the morning." Octavius finished

Upon mention of the shower, everyone quickly rushed so fast towards their respective rooms that the room was almost swiftly cleared of people, leaving only Kroner, Octavius and Yumiko in the room.

"Hehe, gets them everytime." Octavius chuckled while Kroner and Yumiko rolled their eyes behind him.

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II)**


	36. A Flash From The Past

**Appearances (In Order)**

**Marion Gremory - ManhattanTheory**

**Aryu Sirius - ManhattanTheory**

**Ray Sterneo - Aharvin**

**Jachar Roku - SaiyaStyles**

**Caroline Sagsle - FeelTheBurn1557**

**Sascha Jaeger - GhostOfOnyx**

* * *

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 36: A Flash From The Past**

* * *

_**?**_

_"Chairman! You not seriously sympathizing with these wretched scum filled lowlives right?" A young woman in her mid-twenties wearing a black leather trenchcoat, shirt and pants and features that include short, raven colored hair streaked lightly with faint shades of red as well as crimson blood red eyes asked while her fists noticeably clenched themselves in rage despite her wrists being bound by a pair of magical cuffs that restrains her full capabilities and powers._

_"Marion Gremory, the council does not sympathize with anyone." Flavius Barus, chairman of the Magic Council coldly stated. "However, even we do not approve of your brutal, bloodthirsty methods or actions. Ripping people apart, scattering their limbs all over innocent civilians, writing profane graffiti on the walls using their blood…"_

_"It wasn't that profane!" Marion protested_

_"…and killing several high-ranking members of the nobility." Flavius finished "We may hand out a couple of death sentences every now and then but at least we manage to do it as humanely as possible! Plus the nobles you killed were innocent and-"_

_"Innocent?!" Marion screamed, her crimson eyes further expressing the rage she had at the Council's stupidity "Chairman, the reason those nobles were even acquitted was because the dark guilds they hired burned all the evidence that proves their corruption and crimes against them! So I did the most logical thing left. I slashed their fucking throats so that they won't commit their heinous crimes again! And guess what Chairman, a single cut throat can save a thousand lives in return!"_

_"You're sick Marion Gremory!" Flavius spat "A single throat? You yourself had stated that by the time your moniker of Bloody Mary has been known throughout the land you have already slashed at least a thousand throats!"_

_However, Flavius' retort just made Marion smile slyly and she said "Then that just means I had saved a million lives chairman."_

_Flavius growled and pointed his staff at her response._

_"That's enough!" Flavius roared "Marion Gremory, I hereby sentence you to a lifetime in prison! For the murders of Count August, Count Orlen, Countess Wickham, Duke Chadwick, Duke Belmont, Duchess Van Helmont and Duchess Caruna!"_

_Marion's jaw dropped "You can't be serious chairman! Those nobles are corrupt! They themselves were providing money and protection to countless dark guilds in exchange for hiring them as thugs to carry out their crimes and-!"_

_"I said that's enough!" Flavius roared again "Marion Gremory, what the council does is only to provide a fair trial to people and punish them only if their crimes have been proven!"_

_"Then how can you possibly punish somebody who you know has done something wrong when they have destroyed every evidence that exists against them?" Marion sneered "Those fucking, scum-filled, parasitic nobles deserve to die Chairman! Don't you know that at least 5 of them embezzled hundreds of poor individuals out of their money or that 3 of them sexually abused their employees as well as some others? Or what about the fact that all 8 of them actually illegally obtained their land from dozens of families by forcing them off their own properties? Hell, a couple of them even hired their dark guild thugs to kill some who refused to leave their homes!"_

_"But there is no evidence that those nobles did what you are accusing them of!" Flavius pointed out_

_"That is the problem Chairman!" Marion screamed "Those scumbags hired their goons to burn all the files that link them to their crimes, sabotage any investigation and scare or murder any witnesses against them! One of the witnesses I once spoke to was a maid who worked at that Duke Chadwick guy's estate and she told me that she accidentally witnessed him torturing a guy to hand over his estate to him. She was extremely scared Chairman! Even when I offered her my protection, she was still fucking scared, telling me that duke has connections. At first I thought it was members of your council but after my further investigation I found out something even worse. They are hiring dark guilds to do their dirty deeds and-"_

_"Then why didn't you contact us about it?" Flavius retorted_

_"That's because I'm still gathering evidence Chairman." Marion sneered "Those nobles are high ranking after all and accusing them of such requires high evidence so I tried to search for other witnesses but every time I found a new lead, those bastards always beat me to it by frightening the witnesses or silencing them permanently, not caring if any innocents will be harmed in the way. In fact, one of them even broke into my house in order to kill the witness I am housing and he almost harmed my daughter in the process. So I decided to repay him in kind by pulling his spine through his throat and using it to bash his own skull with. However, that incident totally terrified my witness and she instantly retracted her testimony, leaving me with no other witness or evidence left. Since I practically burned through plans A to Y, I'm left with nothing else but one. Plan Z: Protect the innocent."_

_"By killing people?!" Flavius roared, pounding his fist on his stand in anger_

_"YES CHAIRMAN!" Marion screamed louder than him "To protect is to kill in order for others to live! And I won't hesitate to kill anyone who preys on the weak or escapes justice unpunished!"_

_Flavius' cold and stern look didn't change "Well then, I won't hesitate to bring you to justice myself!"_

_Flavius turned his glance to a couple of Rune Knights standing by him and commanded them by saying "Now take her away! I had enough of hearing her bloodthirsty crimes for one day."_

_The Rune Knights nodded and obliged before they carefully approach Marion in her stand as they prepared to take her away._

_"You can't do this Chairman!" Marion screamed out as the Rune Knights carefully restrain her arms despite the magical cuffs she is wearing. "You can't do this!"_

_Flavius' expression darkened and he muttered "Sorry but you left us with no other choice."_

_While Marion is struggling against the Rune Knights who are about to take her away, the large doors of the courtroom suddenly swung open and a little girl with similar features to Marion (ie, eyes, hair and face) wearing a tiny bright red dress rushed into the room, crying and yelling "Mama! Mama! Mama!"_

_Marion's eyes grew wide as she realized who that girl was._

_"Devi?!" Marion exclaimed in surprise, struggling even harder against the grasps of the Rune Knights who are restraining her. "What are you doing here? Stay back Devi! Stay back!"_

_"Mama! Mama!" Devi cried out, tears running down her cheeks as she ran as fast as her little feet can carry her towards her mother when suddenly, a Rune Knight stopped her by quickly grabbing her in his arms, making Devi scream loudly and kick as she tried desperately to struggle from his grasp._

_"Let me go! Mama! Mama!" Devi cried out as the Rune Knight tried his best to restrain the uncontrollable girl in his arms._

_"LET MY DAUGHTER GO YOU BASTARDS!" Marion screamed angrily as she headbutted the Rune Knight on her left before tackling the one on her right, catching them both by surprise after which she began rushing towards the one holding her daughter, intending to eviscerate him painfully for holding her daughter back._

_"Stop her!" Flavius commanded and several more Rune Knights obliged and they quickly casted several Rune spells on Marion to restrain her entire body._

_"GAAAH!" Marion cried out as she felt a wave of stinging energy wash all over her body, her joints exploding with pain as if someone replaced the blood in there with acid and Marion eventually collapsed to the ground, unable to move due to sheer amount of pain her body is experiencing._

_"Mama? Mama!" Devi cried out, struggling even harder against the Rune Knight's grip to no avail and Marion can only watch helplessly as the Rune Knight began taking her screaming daughter away while the other Rune Knights carefully began placing additional restraints upon her body._

_"Mama! Mama!" Devi screamed as the doors of the courtroom closed before them and Marion can only cry in response as a single tear fell down her cheek._

_Devi... I'm sorry. I'm so... so sorry. I hope... that someday... you would forgive me. Marion thought sadly as a Rune Knight casted another restraining spell on her, making Marion's vision change to black and her mind finally falls down to unconsciousness._

* * *

_**Present Day, Monkey's Paw Inn, Devi's Room...**_

"MAMA!" Devi screamed out as she shot forth from her bed, eyes snapping wide open as she gasps, dragging in deep breaths, as her eyes then dart back and forth in an attempt to find out where she was when suddenly a thought quickly struck her head. She is in her room, in the guild's rented inn inside the city of Crocus.

It was all a dream. A flashback into the past and nothing more.

"Damn it." Devi muttered "Not again."

Looking around her room, Devi tried to see if anyone heard her yell but luckily no one did and she quickly gave out a sigh of relief when suddenly her door swung open and Kroner popped his head out of the entrance.

"Gooooood morning gorgeous! You should try getting up! The sun is shining, the birds are singing. It's a perfect way to start the day! Don't you agree gorgeous?" Kroner snickered while Devi groans to him in response.

"Oh come on, why the long face gorgeous? You should try turning that frown upside down for once!" Kroner exclaimed

"You should try jumping off a cliff for once." Devi muttered in response.

Kroner grinned "I would, if you would give me a kiss there gorgeous."

Devi threw a pillow into his face which Kroner dodged, making his grin grow even wider.

"So it's a yes then?"

Devi growled, a vein visibly popping on her head as her fist started raising itself ominously...

* * *

**_Monkey's Paw Inn, Dining Area..._**

Sipping a cup of morning coffee in her hand, Yumiko watched her guildmates fight over the last muffin on the table when she suddenly noticed that one seat at the table is still empty.

"Master, is Devi still not yet awake?" Yumiko asked as Octavius ignored her as he tried to struggle with Samuel over the last muffin.

"Master!" Yumiko yelled this time and Octavius grunted to her in response.

"I know. That's why I already sent Kroner to her room to wake her up." Octavius replied to her nonchalantly

"You sent Kroner to wake her up?" Yumiko muttered in disbelief as she facepalmed herself.

"Why? What's wrong if I send Kroner to wake her up?" Octavius asked and to answer his question, the wall behind blew up and Kroner came flying out of it, crashing into the floor near his feet and before he lost consciousness, Kroner grinned lightly at Octavius and said "Well... she's awake." and he quickly fainted after that.

"That's the reason." Yumiko sighed as Devi entered the doom through the hole she punched Kroner through, a big smile on her face as she said "Morning." before she casually strides to her seat right next to Galahad who was eating a plate of bacon and eggs.

"So, what took you so long?" Galahad asked as Devi took a bite out of her meal which is the same as Galahad's (ie, bacon and eggs) before she answered him back in response.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Devi muttered quietly as she continued eating her meal, apparently oblivious to the other members of the guild around her who are now starting to get violent in fighting over the last muffin in the table, the simple fight now escalating into a full blown breakfast food fight within the space of a few seconds.

Galahad frowned "You okay there? You seemed a bit more quiet than usual."

"I'm fine moron." Devi muttered, casually dodging a plate of pancakes thrown at her direction before she continued eating her meal.

"Alright, if you say so. But don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong. I can always help you know." Galahad casually said to her before he raised his plate in the air and caught a thrown omelette in mid-air which he proceeded to casually stuff in his mouth without care.

"Whatever moron. I can take care of myself perfectly just fine." Devi quietly replied as the muffin which started the whole food fight rolled near her plate and she casually pluck the muffin from the table before taking a small bite from it while she watches in amusement as the entire guild fight each other with thrown waffles, bottles of maple syrup, doughnuts, sausages and various other breakfast meals.

* * *

_**Later, at Domus Flau...**_

_"And now, the second day of the Grand Magic Games begins!"_ Chapati Lola announced as the crowd started whipping themselves into a frenzy while Chapati Lola continues to announce the rules of the event.

_"For this event, Teams must choose two members to participate first!"_

In response, each team sent out two of their members into the arena each, making the crowd cheer out even louder than before.

_"From Incubus, we have Rena Xerxes and Aryu Sirius!"_

_"For Myriad Hydra, Ray Sterneo and Jachar Roku!"_

_"_You two, make sure you win this event. A failure is very embarrassing after all." Dario Ambrogio commanded towards his two guild members, Ray Sterneo and Jachar Roku. Ray is a young man with a rather muscular build, spiky platinum blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and an outfit that consists of a tight white shirt that shows his muscles and black pants while his teammate Jachar is a skinny tall man with an appearance that makes him older than he looks. His features include his black hair being kept in a dreadlock fashion by wooden beads in his strands, tribal tattoos all over his dark skinned body, a small goatee and dark brown eyes. His outfit consists of a sleeveless brown vest and white undercoat, loose khaki pants, a pair of brown sandals, golden bands around his upper arms and a green amulet that dangles from his neck.

"Heh, don'cha der worry mon." Jachar grinned, speaking in a strange Jamaican like accent. "Dis battle will be ovah in a flash."

_"For Harpy Wing, we have Rosalyn Sato and Caroline Sagsle!_

_"_Let's do our best Caroline!" Rosalyn cheerfully exclaimed towards her teammate, Caroline Saglsle, a young, 19 year old woman with blueish-green eyes, shoulder-length blonde hair, a slightly tanned skin tone and an outfit that consists of a silver shirt, a black skirt with silver stripes, black leggings and a pair of silver running shoes.

"Right!" Caroline agreed enthusiastically "It is time that we show these guys just what Harpy Wing is made off!"

_"From Thunder Bahamut! Shinjiro Akumuze and Adam Crow!"_

_"For Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss!"_

_"_Heh, it looks like some of them are sending their best now." Galahad grinned before turning his glance towards Kaizu, saying "Hey kid, want to join me in the fun?"

"Can it be a slaughter?" Kaizu asked hopefully

"Metaphorically, yes. Literally, no." Galahad answered causing Kaizu to groan in disappointment but eventually he got over it quickly and he decided to join Galahad in the event.

_"For Victory Wyvern Team B, we have Kaizu Styles and Galahad Camelot!"_

"Finally! Now I can kick butt!" Devi exclaimed before turning behind towards her team "Now who wants to kick that moron's ass along with me? Any volun-?"

"Let's just get this over with Devi." Gao sighed as he approached her side. "We need to win this one already."

_"Oh, it seems that Victory Wyvern Team A has chosen Gao Mikage and Devi Gremory for the event!"_

Rena tensed as she heard Devi's name being announced.

"Devi Gremory..." Rena muttered, her fists clenched and shaking slightly in rage to which her partner, Aryu Sirius, a young man with spiky red hair, brown eyes and fair skin wearing a brown jacket, white shirt, brown cargo pants, black shoes and a Heart Kreuz necklace on his shoulder, quickly notices.

"Rena, please be serious this time. It's not yet time for you to settle your grudge against her." Aryu casually said to her as he noticed Rena glaring silently at Devi's direction.

"Easy for you to say." Rena growled quietly "Your mother wasn't killed by in cold blood by that-"

"I know, I know." Aryu mutters towards her "But for know, we need to concentrate first at the battle in front of us. After that then you can settle your score with her. Understood?"

"Grr... fine."

Aryu grinned "Good, now it's time to get serious."

Meanwhile at Hercules Hammer's stand, Duke saw that his friend Gao joined the event causing him to grin widely in response.

"Hey master! Is it okay for you if I join the fray now?" Gao asked his guild master, Erich Walker who nodded back at him in response.

"Heh, sure. Why not? Just be sure to drop the hammer on the entire competition Duke. We really need to show these guys that Hercules Hammer is the strongest guild there is!"

Duke chuckled "Don't worry. When I drop the hammer, the whole world will shake in fear."

Erich's grinned "Well, good. Now take a teammate Duke. It's almost Hammer Time already."

"Sure." Duke replied casually before he carefully chose which of his teammates are gonna join him in the fight and after a little while, he has finally chosen.

"Hey Sascha! Want to drop the hammer with me?" Duke asked his teammate, Sascha Jaeger, a man with spiky bluish white hair, heterochromatic eyes (ie, his right eye is blue while his left is gold), a slight stubble for a beard, a muscular 5'8 size height body, scars all over his body and a simple outfit that consists of a simple white sleeveless shirt, white baggy knee-length pants held at his waist by a blue sash and black leather sandals.

Sascha simply grinned, giving Duke the thumbs up meaning he has accepted his offer.

_"And finally! For Hercules Hammer! We have Duke Railgun and Sascha Jaeger! Now I will began explaining the rules for today's event! CTF or Capture The Flag!"_

A gigantic magic seal materialized above the arena from which a colossal, floating island with a large glass dome on top of it filled with plenty of luscious fauna and vegetation inside of its dome came out from the seal, surprising the contestants and audience alike while Chapati Lola continued announcing the rules for the game.

_"In CTF, teams will send out two members each to participate in this game in which they will be magically transported and scattered around to this beautiful floating island you are seeing, the island of Eden! In here, players will be tasked to protect a flag representing their team from the various other players on the island as well as from the island's local monster population as well! One player will be assigned as the defender of the team's flag while the other will be tasked to capture the other teams' flag. Should the players' flag be captured, they will automatically be removed from the game! The last players who manages to hold on to their flag will be the victors and they will receive top points for the game! Now let us begin with the event! CTF, start!"_

A gong was sounded was again, signaling the start of the second day's event and every player in the game were quickly teleported towards the floating island of Eden where they will enact their battle.

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II) **

* * *

**We like to thank velvet queen for suggesting the event by the way. We really appreciate it.**


	37. CTF

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 37: CTF  
**

* * *

_**Domus Flau, Eden Island, Team Victory Wyvern B's Area...**_

Materializing in mid-air, Kaizu and Galahad luckily able to land on their feet safely shortly before Galahad began observing the area around them which is filled with plenty of palm trees, bushes and lots of other kinds of foliage perfect for setting up an ambush against them.

"Hey, what's that?" Kaizu asked, pointing to a very gigantic statue behind them that towers over their forms while the large flag that it is holding in its hand flutters softly in the wind as it proudly displayed Victory Wyvern's symbol, a red dragon that's unfurling its in the shape of a large letter V .

"I believe that's the flag we're suppose to protect." Galahad replied casually while his sight is still focused on the jungle in front of him, scanning the greenery around to ensure no one will ambush them suddenly or take them by surprise.  
"Really? We'll that sucks." Kaizu muttered "They might as well place a large 'Kick Me' sign over that thing. It sticks out a sore thumb from here."

"Well, we have no choice but to defend it kid." Galahad nonchalantly said as he continued scanning the area. "So what do you say kid? Wanna draw lots to see who gets to defend this-"

Galahad didn't get to finish his sentence as Kaizu quickly left him and rushed straight into the jungle, leaving Galahad all alone to defend their area and feeling pretty much annoyed at what he did.

While this is happening, the announcers and the audience are observing every detail, big and small, through the various live lacrima feeds scattered all over the island. Simultaneously, the Chapati Lola and Yajima are commenting on the various strategies the other teams are making, pointing out the weaknesses and strengths.

_"Oh my it seems plenty of the teams decide to split up from each other but some of the others are not even moving an inch from their position!"_ Chapati Lola exclaimed excitedly.

_"It's all a matter of choice."_ Yajima added _"The teams can either choose to attack and let their defenses weaken or they can just go all out in defense, letting the others finish themselves in the fight."_

At Victory Wyvern's balcony, Octavius is watching the entire fight through the large lacrima feed in front of them which is now focusing on Devi's position as she navigated herself through the thick jungle landscape.

_Devi... Galahad... goodluck and I pray that you two stay safe._ Octavius silently thought as he stared at the screen in front of him.

* * *

_**Eden Island, Devi's position...**_

Meanwhile, Devi is cursing very loudly, enough to scare a couple of goblins in her path who quickly hid in the foliage as she used one of her bladed tentacles from her back to hack and slash at the deep undergrowth in front of her that is obstructing her path.

"Damn it, stupid plants." Devi muttered as her tentacle sliced a large tree in front of her horizontally, sending it crashing down loudly on the moist jungle floor. "Why does it have to be a fucking, stinking jungle? This place smells like a moron that hasn't bathe for weeks!" Devi exclaimed angrily that she cut down several more trees around her using her tentacles.

"If I can't find any of the other team's flags then I might get my own team into some serious shit around here." Devi muttered as she carefully began choosing which path she will take towards her enemy teams' positions when suddenly...

_"Devi..." _A soft female voice whispered to her from the woods and Devi's eyes grew wide, her heart and her blood seemingly stopped pumping and flowing through her veins respectively as the voice seemed awfully familiar to her.

Growling, Devi quickly raised and pointed all of her tentacles towards the direction from where the voice came from and yelled "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

A moment of silence occurred as nothing else replied to Devi except the sound of birds or monsters chirping or hissing respectively from the jungle.

"Grr, I said come out already! I know you're out there! So show yourself!" Devi roared but no response came out to her from the thick jungle in front of her.

Snarling, Devi thrusted all of her tentacles into the direction from where the voice came from and her bladed tentacles practically slashed and ripped apart every tree in that area but once she has finish clearing it, Devi saw that it's practically devoid of any life (apart from a couple of goblins that she accidentally ripped apart).

Sighing, Devi retracted her tentacles into her back as she tried to quickly pull herself back together.

"It's nothing Devi, it's nothing." Devi mumbled to herself "You're just not thinking straight and-"

_"GRAAAAAAAAH!_" A loud, savage voice screamed from out of nowhere and Devi barely managed to dodge the owner's huge, rock encased fist that was aimed straight towards her jaw and the woman instead punched a large boulder behind Devi instead, cracking it in half before it shattered quickly into a thousand tiny fragments.

Backflipping away, Devi quickly regained her senses and saw that her attacker was a young woman with short sandy hair wearing a green bolero jacket and Devi quickly identified her as Rena Xerxes, one of Incubus' members.

"Finally..." Rena muttered quietly as she started raising herself up "After all these years... after all these years... I can finally... I can finally..."

A large amount of rocks started coating Rena's fist once again as Rena finally raised herself up and glared at Devi with intense hatred and loathing in her eyes.

"Devi Gremory... you'll pay... you'll pay..." Rena growled before she slammed her humongous, rock encased fist onto the ground causing it to tremble a little after which she screamed "YOU'LL FUCKING PAY!"

Devi however wasn't even fazed by Rena's anger and rage and she simply sighed in boredom as a response.

"Pay? What are you talking about? Do I owe you something?"

Rena's teeth clenched themselves even more tightly then before. "Owe? Yes. You do owe me something. Unfortunately for you... that price you owe me is quite high and it can only be payed with one thing in kind..."

Devi bored expression suddenly turned to one of seriousness as she quickly recognized what Rena really wants through her words just by its tone alone and Devi quickly released a trio of crimson tentacles from her back but even still, Devi couldn't help herself and she quietly asked Rena about what her price is.

"The price? Oh don't worry... it's just a very simple thing that you value the most..." Rena chuckled darkly

"Which is?" Devi asked, her bladed tentacles pointing towards Rena's direction.

Rena's face contorted itself into a malicious grin that is so disturbing that even Devi was unnerved by it. "...Oh the answer's pretty simple really cause _its_ _your life of course_! _Earth Dragon's Golem Fist!_"

Leaping high into the air, Rena attempted to crush Devi once more with the weight of her stone encrusted fist and in response, Devi attempted to jump back out of the way however this proved to be useless as even if Rena missed her target, the shockwave her fist produces upon impact to the ground is enough to blow Devi away a good few meters as well as tearing apart dozens of trees from their roots from within the area.

* * *

_**Eden Island, Team Incubus' Area...**_

Aryu sighed as he heard a large explosion occur in the direction from which Rena ran off to, all the while silently cursing Rena for charging blindly once again and not following the battle plan their guild master, Phyllis Stein, has created for them just because she instantly detected Devi's scent from nearby.

"I knew I should have picked Zolf or Grimm instead." Aryu muttered as he slightly felt the ground below him tremble from the force of the shockwave that came from Rena's direction.

"Oh well." Aryu sighed again as he stared at the statue that is holding Incubus' flag in the air. "At least I'm sure she'll turn serious in her fight. Knowing her, I bet she might even kill Devi Gremory for-"

Aryu stopped as he sensed a large disturbance in the wind coming from the other direction and he quickly drew the large, silver and black coated rifle from his back before Aryu swiftly pointed both its barrel and bayonet at the direction from which he sensed the disturbance and as if in response, a couple of large, dark blue panther-like beasts with spikes jutting out from their back burst forth from the jungle, their claws and fangs outstretched as they leaped forward towards their prey.

Wasting no time, Aryu quickly fired several shots from his rifle directly into the rather obvious unprotected pink underbelly of one of the beasts while scoring a direct hit on the skull of the other, killing them both and making the beasts crashed harmlessly into the sides of the area.

However, a second wave burst forth from the jungle again, this time being composed of a large swarm of locusts that began buzzing angrily towards Aryu.

Aryu sighed "Is that all? Then in that case you are not serious enough! _Mel Force!_"

Aryu's rifle was momentarily bathed in a shining bright light before it dissipated and revealed that it has transformed into a more different kind of rifle with a blue and silver coating.

Firing his rifle, Aryu unleashed a powerful vacuum like wave from its barrel, blowing away the locusts as well as several dozens of trees in one shot.

"Anymore tricks you got there up your sleeve?" Aryu taunted his hidden enemy as he kept Mel Force raised and pointed at any of his enemy's possible directions.

A strange voice laughed all around him before Jachar suddenly teleported in front of him, keeping Aryu more alert than ever as Jachar chuckled "Tricks? Why yes mon. I still have a leetle magic trick up mah sleeve to show yah."

Grinning, Jachar threw a huge pile of seeds into the ground from his hand and Aryu watched as the seeds sink into the ground as if it were quicksand and all of a sudden, the ground started shaking slightly and several dozens of trees suddenly burst forth from the ground however the trees Jachar created were all apparently alive and sentient cause as soon as they reach full size, they quickly uprooted themselves from their roots and assumed combat stances among each other.

"Heh, you call that a magic trick?" Aryu sneered as he raised Mel Force in the air using only a single hand "Well this how a serious magic trick works! _Million Suns!_"

Transforming his gun once more, Aryu changed weapon's form from Mel Force into Million Suns, a golden revolver with a large, yellow sun decorated onto its grip and he quickly points its barrel at Jachar and his group of sentient tree men.

Aryu snickered "Hehe, now here's my serious trick. I'm going to make you all disappear. Permanently!"

Pulling his trigger, Aryu fired an extremely powerful and blinding burst of light from the barrel of his revolver that bathed the entire area in its bright, shining glory.

* * *

_**Eden Island, Team Victory Wyvern A's Area...**_

Gao sat down quietly near his team's statue to defend the flag it is holding in its hand from any possible attack by the other rival groups however, his mind seemed to be focusing on something else other than the competition.

"Kotone Keichiro..." Gao mutters the name with disgust "One of these days... I will kill you permanently and no amount of gods or magic will stop me from achieving that goal..."

"In that case, let me help you with that." A man's voice responded and Gao raised his head and saw Duke Railgun casually approaching him from the jungle in front.

"Oh Duke... it's you. It's been a while right?" Gao muttered as he slowly got up on his feet.

Duke chuckled "Yeah. Several years in fact. You know, I was kinda expecting we will meet each other again soon though I never thought it will be at the Grand Magic Games itself. That guild you joined is quite interesting to say he least."

"Hm, thanks though yours seem to be pretty interesting too considering yours haven't scored a single point yet in the Games."

Duke scoffed "That? Pfft, that's just a minor setback cause after we win today's events, Hercules Hammer's rank will skyrocket faster than you even can notice."

"Really? Then how's about you show me here right here and now about how you are going to do it." Gao replied quietly, placing his hand on his sword's hilt as he began assuming a stance for attack.

"Well, don't mind if I do. Though I have got to ask, is your mind clear for this battle?"

Gao gritted his teeth slightly, giving Duke the answer that he needs.

"Well, in that case. Let me give you a hand in clearing it. _Howling Slash: Shining Fang!"_

Quickly drawing his sword, Duke slashed it around in a 360 degree fashion, generating a strong blast of fierce howling winds that he sent towards Gao who in reply, countered with his own attack.

_"Single Flash: Fujin!" _Gao yelled as he quickly drew his own blade so fast in response that he created a powerful vacuum in the air which generated his own version of Duke's razor wind and the two swordsmen's attacks eventually collided with each other and exploded in a burst of strong, gale force winds that managed to tear off all the leaves of the trees nearby as well as several trees themselves.

* * *

_**Eden Island, Harpy Wing's Area...**_

Rolling out of the way, Caroline Sagsle and Rosalyn Sato dodged as a huge bolt of lightning crashed near them and tore the ground where they once stood into pieces.

"Woah!" Caroline exclaimed as she stared at the huge hole caused by the devastating thunderbolt and she shuddered at the thought of what would have happen if it were she and Rosalyn that got struck by it instead.

"Do think we got on their bad side to deserve this?" Rosalyn Sato asked as she stared fearfully at their opponent, Laxus Dreyar who was standing right in front of them with a casual and bored look on his expression, his golden lightning crackling all over his body.

"How should I know? This is our first fight in this story after all." Caroline muttered as Laxus fired another large bolt of lightning towards them and Caroline cursed silently in her mind before she yelled something towards her teammate.

"Rose, speed boost. Now!"

Rosalyn nodded and raised her hands in the air at her sides before clapping them quickly together, casting a strong enchantment spell over her and Caroline that greatly increased their speed by tenfold, allowing the both of them to dodge Laxus' lightning bolt with ease and the two of them swiftly use this chance to rush towards Laxus and attack him at two separate directions from the front and back, with Rosalyn bringing out her twin daggers from the bow of her dress and Caroline using Glass Dragon's Knuckle to encase her fist with multiple sharp glass shards respectively.

Not flinching back, Laxus simply turned his entire body into lightning to dodge their attacks, leaving the two Harpy Wing members surprised and dumbstruck before he rematerialized above them with his fist raised and covered in fierce, crackling electricity.

Yelping, the two of them managed to dodge Laxus' fist but they didn't manage to dodge the electrical explosion and shockwave that occured after Laxus slammed his fist into the ground resulting in the two of them being blown off violently before crashing painfully into the ground.

Harpy Wing's other members flinched as they watched the battle through the visual lacrima in front of them as they couldn't believe how strong Laxus and that he is able to easily take on two of their members at once without much difficulty.

"Ouch. Now that's got to hurt." Kalypso chuckled

Megumi glared at her "That's not funny Kalypso. That's our teammates who are getting pummeled out there."

"But I can't help it."

Emerald sighed "Honey, you should try working on your humor for a bit. It's quite... inappropriate so as to say. If Rose was here when you said that then she would really chew you out for that."

Back in the island, a bolt of lightning zipped past Rosalyn's head, barely missing her face by a few inches before she retaliated by outstretching her hands and holding her palms open in Laxus' direction.

"Weaken!" Rosalyn yelled and she simultaneously casted two debuff spells instantly on Laxus that reduced his speed and offensive power drastically however his remaining strength is still apparently too strong as he fired a powerful Lightning Dragon's Roar towards her in return but luckily for Rosalyn, Caroline acted fast and she quickly used Glass Dragon's Slide to turn the ground below her into glass, sliding across it swiftly and using it to tackle Rosalyn out of Laxus' roar's range and the roar barely missed her as a result and it instead tore up and blew the jungle behind her instead.

Seeing the devastation the effects of Laxus' roar caused, Caroline knew their chances of beating him are low when suddenly, a crazy idea popped into her head from out of nowhere, making her grin grow slightly as a result.

"Rosalyn, how long will your debuffs last on him?" Caroline asked

"About a few minutes or so. I just casted those debuffs recently so I'm pretty sure his strength still is reduced up until now." Rosalyn replied to her.

Caroline grinned "Good. Hey Caroline, I need you to cast your best defense boost on me. I got a plan here."

"Plan? What kind of plan is that exactly?"

Caroline chuckled "A crazy one exactly. Now do it already!"

Rosalyn simply sighed and outstretched her palm and pointed it at Caroline's direction before casting a strong Armor Enchantment spell on her, boosting Caroline's defenses by at least tenfold.

"Thanks." Caroline grinned towards her before she suddenly charged blindly and directly towards Laxus, surprising Rosalyn and the crowd that was watching them from the lacrima feeds by her extremely reckless and thoughtless action. Even Laxus himself was surprised, albeit only a tiny bit and Caroline's act just made him grin slightly in response.

"A reckless charge? Heh, she kinda reminds me of a certain hothead that I know of..."

Raising both of his hands at his sides, Laxus began charging a huge amount of electricity in between his open, facing palms.

_"Lightning..."_

Rosalyn's eyes grew wide as she knew what will happen and she quickly yelled to Caroline to stop and get out of the way but her teammate seemed to be ignoring her completely.

_"Dragon's..."_

The electricity in between Laxus' palms started forming shape as it is almost finished charging and even Caroline's teammates yelled and screamed at her to get out of the way but Caroline ignored them too for she intends to take Laxus' attack head on.

_"...Heavenward Halberd!"_

With a strong yell, Laxus hurled his lightning towards Caroline which fully took shape into the form of a massive spear shaped like a traditional Chinese Ji in appearance.

_"CAROOLIIIIINE!" _Rosalyn screamed out but it is already too late as Laxus spear easily landed a powerful direct hit on Caroline, impaling her on the chest before sending her flying violently in the air.

Rosalyn watched in horror as she saw Caroline's body crash violently into the ground which caused a huge dust cloud to appear and cover her position.

Caroline's other teammates in Harpy Wing stared in disbelief as they couldn't what they just saw.

"Damn it Caroline!" Megumi cursed while she slammed her fist into the banister of their balcony "A direct charge? How could you be so stupid?!"

"It wasn't stupid. It was actually quite hilarious if you ask me." Kalypso chuckled

Emerald glared at her "Honey, if you don't shut up right now then I'm seriously going to consider hurting you very badly."

"Oh come on, that wasn't the punchline I'm laughing about." Kalypso grinned at her.

"Wha-What? What are you talking about?" Megumi asked confusedly.

Kalpyso just sighed before she pointed her hand at the smoke filled area where Caroline's body had crashed.

"That is the punchline I'm laughing about." Kalypso snickered as Harpy Wing's members suddenly noticed that the smoke cloud enveloping Caroline's area was crackling with a weak but considerable amount of electricity and once it disappears, they saw that Caroline has actually caught Laxus' Heavenward Halberd in her hands a few tiny inches before it could actually impale her completely on her chest.

With large smirk on her face, Caroline proceeded to bite the spear's tip as if it were a huge candy cane and many eyes grew wide as they all realize what Caroline has actually planned.

"Uh guys, is that girl actually eating lightning in front of us?" Ryou asked the others as he stared in surprise and shock at the screen.

"Yup." Gabriel confirmed to him quietly "Well... I think we all know where this is going..."

After fully devouring Laxus' Heavenward Halberd, Caroline wiped her mouth with her hand before she gave Laxus a very wide smirk and said "Now the real fun can began right now."

To prove her point, various shiny, glass-like scales began to cover parts of Caroline's exposed skin while a visible aura of crackling electricity surrounds her entire form however, Laxus wasn't even unfazed. In fact, he is smiling even more.

"Using my own lightning against me? Not bad but unfortunately for you, Natsu had already used that trick against me."

Caroline chuckled as her face started getting covered with her glass like scales "Well, it wouldn't hurt if I try right?"

Everyone watched as Caroline took a very deep breath before she exhaled quickly, yelling "_Glass Thunder Dragon's Roar!"_

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II)**


	38. Serious Anger

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait but we have some, um, ah... 'news' to tell you. Both good and bad. The good news, our friend was finally discharged from the hospital yesterday. The bad news is that our friend will have to move out of the country for a while because his accident actually caused half of his body to be paralyzed and his parents are going to move him out of the country in order to seek better medical examination. So as of now sadly, we are now just one guy and a girl working on this story so that would mean extra work for us. But don't worry, we'll still keep on posting chapters every now and then even if it's just the two of us now. But until then. Please enjoy this latest chapter that we did. V for Victory. Sort of.**

* * *

**Opening Song: Break through**

**Episode 38: Serious Anger**

* * *

**_Eden Island, Devi's Position..._**

"GRAAAAH!" Rena screamed angrily as she threw her stone encrusted fist into Devi who swiftly used her tentacles to block her attack however, the force of Rena's punch is still enough to push Devi back a few meters away.

_"Earth Dragon's Tectonic Quake!"_ Rena shouted as she slammed her rock hard fist on the ground, creating a violent shockwave that cause the earth to tremble violently before several large rocks began protruding from the ground itself.

_"Blood Dragon's Angelus!"_

Responding quickly, Devi compressed the tentacles on her back and shaped them into a pair of blood red angel-like wings with large, vicious hook-like talons on its tips just as a huge rock erupted underneath her feet, pushing her upwards to which Devi used the momentum to jump extremely high into the air.

_"Blood Dragon's Crimson Rain!"_

Flapping her wings forward together, Devi fired an extremely large storm of sharp, feather-like flechettes at her opponent and Rena responded by backflipping away quickly to avoid Devi's attack and Devi swiftly used this moment to dive at Rena and slash at her using the deadly talons on her wings.

Smirking, Rena quickly placed her palm on the ground just as Devi almost got within range of slashing her and a huge chunk of rock shot forth from the earth in between them, resulting in Devi crashing into it painfully upon impact.

_"Earth Dragon's Golem Hammer!"_

Wasting no time, Rena tried to attack Devi while she's still down on the ground by transforming the stone encasing her fist into a humongous rock hammer that is almost twice as big as herself before Rena quickly jumped and tried to slam it upon Devi's form but luckily, Devi swiftly raised her wings in defense, blocking Rena's rock hammer with ease and locking them both together into a stalemate.

"Grrr... why won't you die..." Rena growled as she raised her stone hammer above Devi again. "WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DIE!"

With a scream of violent rage and bloody murder, Rena began furiously pounding Devi's makeshift wing shield with her giant stone hammer, giving her no time to counterattack as Rena made sure that each of her strikes is faster and stronger than the one before that.

_Tch, this bitch seemed to be taking this a bit too seriously._ Devi grunted as she feels that her defenses are weakening considerably while her wings on the other hand are almost about to give in to the relentless, savage assault that Rena is currently giving to her.

* * *

_**Eden Island, Team Incubus' Area...**_

Once the bright, shining flash from Million Suns disappeared, Aryu saw that his opponent wasn't even injured as Jachar simply teleported out of the way though the treants that Jachar created were all wiped out by Aryu's attack.

"Well mon," Jachar chuckled "it seems yah are not serious enough."

"Hmm, you're right." Aryu muttered as Million Suns transformed back into its regular form, Eisenmeteor. "In that case... I think its time I take my seriousness to a whole new level. Music!"

(Cue Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm's Schwarzweiss playing in the background.)

"Thank you." Aryu snickered as he raised his gun in the air and yelled out_ "Let the gods bestow their most powerful weapon upon me! Saint Gun! Ravelt!"_

A huge bright light enveloped the area once more coming from Aryu's gun and once it disappears, it revealed that his weapon transformed its form once more into a fearsome pair of large purple and black hand cannons with long, oversized barrels shaped like the mouth of a savage, roaring angelic beast and handles designed like the twisted pair of a moth's wings.

Pointing his twin hand cannons at his opponent, Aryu shouted _"Now, be judged by the wrath they have bestowed upon me!"_

Upon uttering these words, Aryu's guns began dramatically sucking in several glowing lines of energy made out of ethernano from the air in the environment around him as it charged up for a devastating attack and in just a few seconds, it has finished gathering all the sufficient energy it needs to fire it out.

With Schwarzweiss in the middle of its song, Aryu smirked smugly as he yelled "_Now fade away into the light! For your judgement has-"_

"Got it!"

(Cue a very loud record needle scratch in the background.)

"What?!" Aryu yelled out in surprise and alarm as he quickly turned behind his back and saw Ray standing above his team's statue's head, snickering as he casually twirled Incubus' flag in his hand.

"Game over." Ray chuckled before he disappeared instantly using his Territory Magic to teleport away, leaving Aryu with his jaw hanging wide open while Jachar laughs heartily behind him.

* * *

******_Eden Island, Devi's Position..._**

"NOOOW! DIEEEE!" Rena screamed psychotically before she slammed her stone hammer one last time at Devi's wings and they finally shattered from the stress they have suffered from Rena's relentless assault.

"HeheheHAHA! Now Devi Gremory... DIE!" Rena laughed psychotically as she began raising her hammer high above her head.

_Man, this is one crazy bitch. I have got to throw her off me. Now!_ Devi quickly thought before she quickly took a deep breath.

_"Blood Dragon's Ro-"_

Devi's attack however was quickly interrupted when Chapati Lola suddenly exclaimed this announcement to the entire audience.

_"Oh my! Ray Sterneo of Team Myriad Hydra has sneakily captured Incubus' flag! This means that Incubus has now lost this game folks!"_

"What!?" Rena screamed angrily at the lacrima feed above them showing how Ray and Jachar captured Incubus' flag by setting the former as a distraction and letting the latter swoop in once Aryu was distracted enough by Jachar and his creatures.

"That idiot!" Rena snarled as she slammed her hammer instead on the ground in anger. "I can't believe he can be so incompetent in doing such a simple task!"

Turning her glance to Devi, Rena growled at her and sneered "Don't think that this is over bitch! I won't stop... until I kill you for-"

Rena's words were cut short as the game's organizers quickly teleported her out of the game, leaving Devi wondering what Rena is accusing her or doing against her but Devi quickly pushed that aside, deciding that it is probably not important and instead she decided to focus her attention on taking out the other teams in the competition.

* * *

_**Eden Island, Hercules Hammer's Area...**_

Emerging from the bushes, Kaizu saw that he arrived at Hercules Hammer's area and he saw their flag waving peacefully from the grip of their unprotected statue, its defenders seemingly nowhere in sight.

"Perfect." Kaizu smirked, revealing his noticeably sharp fangs. "This is almost too easy for me."

However, no sooner that he uttered these words, Sascha suddenly reappeared right behind his back from out of nowhere before he attempted to swing a powerful, plasma covered kick at Kaizu's head but luckily Kaizu anticipated his attack, ducking under his kick and quickly retaliating by throwing a single, powerful punch towards Sascha's cheek but Sascha swiftly dodged Kaizu's blow after which he suddenly clapped his hands together, generating a bright flash of light that managed to blind Kaizu momentarily.

Using this chance, Sascha threw his own punch straight at Kaizu's gut so hard that Kaizu felt as if all of the air in his lungs explode.

Still not yet finished, Sascha then generated a huge amount of plasma around his fist which he then detonated quickly into a close range explosion that blew Kaizu back violently but leaving Sascha perfectly unharmed by his own attack.

However, Sascha's attack was apparently not enough to keep Kaizu down as he still managed to get back slowly on his feet, smirking as he wiped the blood on his cheek.

"Is that all you got?" Kaizu spat

Sascha grinned in response before both of his hands filled themselves out with a huge amount of plasma followed by Sascha bringing his hands together causing the plasma in his hands to generate large sparks of electricity between them.

"Heh, fine by me..." Kaizu chuckled as a bushy, wolf-like tail sprouted from behind him and his teeth and fangs grew themselves even longer, making Kaizu now resemble some sort of savage, animalistic beast, made even more frightening by his eyes which are now filled with a ferocious, feral, predatory instinct.

"...cause it will make the kill even more worth it than before!"

With a savage cry, Kaizu lunged at his opponent like a wolf going in for a kill just as Sascha finished charging up his attack before firing it quickly at his opponent in the form of a huge crack of lightning whose boom echoed out through the jungle around them.

* * *

_**?...  
**_

"Hmm, the subject's vitals are quite unstable... it seems her daily dosage of Gospel is not enough..." Dieter mumbled as he attentively observed the displayed vitals on his screen of the unconscious female subject in front of him floating inside a clear glass tank filled with water, a woman in her early 30's with raven colored hair streaked lightly with faint shades of red.

Dieter sighed "Well, it seems I have to increase the dosage a bit. No matter, I'm sure her body can handle the increased amount."

Placing his finger above one of the many buttons on his control, Dieter was about to casually press it when all of a sudden, the subject's crimson red eyes opened themselves without warning and began rapidly shifting themselves frantically around the room before they finally landed themselves upon Dieter who's at the controls and the woman practically glared at him murderously, her mouth contorting into a savage, feral snarl.

"Great. I knew I should have gotten her lobotomized when I had the chance." Dieter muttered as the subject's tank practically exploded, releasing a gushing wave of water and a rain of sharp glass shards everywhere as the subject practically flew out from it, screaming like a ferocious, rabid animal as she crashed herself into Dieter, knocking him to the ground before she quickly pins him down with her weight.

"Grh, get off me Bloody Mary!" Dieter growled, struggling against the supernaturally strong iron grip of the woman pinning him down to the ground despite Dieter being much larger than her in terms of body mass and being a cyborg to boot. "This is not how a proper test subject like you should act!"

Bloody Mary snarled closely at his face, her predatory eyes glaring at him like a lion that just caught a helpless gazelle in its claws before she raised her head at the air and screamed loudly into it as if she is in pain.

"**_AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!_**"

"Yup. She does need a higher dose." Dieter muttered just as several dark tentacles erupted from the woman's back however, Mary's tentacles are a whole lot different from Devi's as Mary's are filled with sharp, jagged spikes all over their bodies kinda like the thorns on the stem of a rose and instead of a single, large blade at the tip, Bloody Mary's tentacles are topped with three, vicious jagged blades arranged in a sort of triple digit pincer like formation and one of these tentacles is raised directly above Dieter's face, its body poised in a striking position similar to a snake's.

_"Magma God's Burning Meteor Fist!"_

Luckily for Dieter, just before Bloody Mary manages to impale his face, a woman wearing a dark, tattered cloak materialized from out of nowhere and punched his aggressor directly on the cheek with a burning, magma covered fist, sending her flying and crashing into a bunch of empty tanks nearby, shattering them all upon impact.

"Heh, sorry but this man is already taken." The woman chuckled as she removed her hood, letting her long dark orange hair fall down behind her back before she turned her glance towards Dieter and snickers lightly at him.

"Hello Dieter. Miss me?" Samerina smirked

"Samerina..." Dieter muttered her name with much disdain "I see Juna managed to bust you out. Again. It makes me wonder why master would even bother to get you out of there since you failed them at least twice now. "

Samerina mused "And I wonder where you even get your PhD degree from considering as a scientist, you don't seem to be the smartest of the bunch since your experiments keep on blowing back at your face."

Dieter snarled "Don't you dare doubt my PhD degree you ignorant buffoon! I graduated at the most prestigious university in the country with the highest possible honors meaning my intellect is far superior than yours!"

"Riiight..." Samerina sarcastically replied just as Bloody Mary started rising up from the wreckage she has created but luckily for them, several plant like vines erupted underneath her feet and quickly wrapped themselves around her limbs and neck, restraining her successfully.

_"God's Blossom: Slumber Hypnos!"_ A feminine voice exclaimed from nearby and the vines restraining Bloody Mary's body suddenly grew a bunch of purple and black flowers on their bodies which bloomed quickly, releasing a strange, purple colored pollen cloud all over Bloody Mary's body and the woman's struggles gradually began to grow weaker and weaker until she finally collapsed to the ground, unconscious and fast asleep.

Entering the lab, Kotone sighed as she quickly approached the unconscious woman's body to check out on her condition and she found out that Samerina's punch has managed to left a large, burnt bruise on her right cheek.

"Samerina!" Kotone angrily exclaimed "There's a large bruise on her shoulder! Can't you have at least reduce the strength of your punch at her? You know Master is going to use that body for the final phase of the project right? This body should not be damaged too much in order for it to contain Master's soul properly!"

Samerina scoffed "Oh come on! It's not like it's lethal or anything!"

"Even so!" Kotone yelled back at her "This body is not yet fully repaired and our entire forces and resources are on a tight schedule here so we can't make anymore further delays on this!"

Samerina snickered"Well, you can't blame me for passing this opportunity up. I mean, a chance to punch the legendary Slaughterer of Millions herself and live to tell about it? Come on, that has been the dream of every young dark mage like me ever since she has destroyed the entire Tiamat Alliance all on her own."

"That still doesn't give you the right to damage Master's vessel you fool!" Kotone retorted "What would Master say once they found out about this?! Honestly! I don't know why Master even lets you live after you failed them the last time!"

Samerina snickered "Maybe its because I'm more valuable to them and that I'm less expendable then some other disposable sluts here that I can name."

"You bitch!" Kotone growled "Who are you calling a disposable-"

"Calm down you two! Calm down!" Dieter interrupted as he raised his hands to get their attention and when he they did, he immediately sighed and said "Look, I'll just increase the number of my assistants working on her repairs so that we won't fall behind schedule. In the meantime, won't you two just get along for a while and-"

"NO!" The Samerina and Kotone both shouted at him at the same time.

Dieter sighed "Fine. How's about 'pretending' to get along? At least for 10 minutes?"

Samerina and Kotone both looked at each other for a while before shrugging their shoulders and turning their glance back to Dieter and bluntly saying "No."

"Hmm. Then can you two at least try to kill each other outside of the premises?"

The two female dark mages look at each again and shrugged.

"Hm, yeah. I think that can work." Kotone replied

"Same here." Samerina agreed

"Good. Now would you two kindly leave my lab please? I need to lobotomize her brain now in order to ensure none of this would ever happen again."

Kotone and Samerina glanced at each other momentarily before they both sighed and halfheartedly did what Dieter asked them to do, leaving the room through the large steel doors that slide open for them while Dieter mutters something inaudible under his breath as he hastily approached Bloody Mary's sleeping form and knelt down by her side before he begans picking up something from his pocket.

"Now Marion Gremory, lets have some fun shall we?" Dieter darkly chuckled, his face contorting into a chilling slasher like smile that would have creeped even a demon out as his hand produced a large, bloody scalpel from his pocket which he placed directly above her forehead.

Dieter's twisted grin grew even wider "Now, lets start this experiment shall we? Oh don't worry my little guinea pig, its a harmless and safe experiment that I like to call 'Can a person still feel pain while their brain is being cut open?' I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I cut open your head once again right?"

Marion didn't answer due to her being unconscious but Dieter just chuckled and whispered softly in her ear "Good. Now, hold still my pet. This is just going to take a couple excruciating hours for you..."

* * *

_**Eden Island, Team Victory Wyvern B's Area...**_

"Grah!" Galahad cried out as he crashed his back into his team's statue while his opponent Shinjiro Akumuze glares at him from nearby, his hands enveloped in a small vortex of dust that seem to dance around his arms.

"Is this the best you can offer against me? Come on. I heard you are stronger than this, Galahad Camelot." Shinjiro muttered as Galahad began to rise back to his feet.

"I know, I know." Galahad chuckled "I just want to have some fun in a competition before I win it entirely."

"Hm, overconfidence. The most common trait of many morons that I have faced." Shinjiro muttered but this just made Galahad grin at him in response.

"Why thank you."

"It wasn't a comment idiot." Shinjiro mumbled

"And so is this." Galahad chuckled as he requipped quickly into his Asura Veda armor, a strange gold and silver colored armor with 4 extra mechanical arms behind Galahad that each have a weapon in their hands ranging from a mace, an axe, a sickle and a cleaver like blade while the weapons Galahad's main hands are wielding are a pair of duel kris swords whose blades are decorated with depictions of humanity's suffering and eventual enlightment.

Galahad rushed towards his opponent, his weapons crossed with each other as he prepared to slash Shinjiro apart with these but once he got within range, Shinjiro simply sighed and turned his entire body into a large dust cloud, letting Galahad passed harmlessly through him.

"What the..." Galahad muttered as he turned his glance back towards his opponent and saw Shinjiro's body rematerializing itself back to normal.

"Attacking me is useless." Shinjiro muttered "And so is resisting me."

Galahad scoffed "Oh really? Then how's about this? _Bodhisattva's Eye!" _

Crossing his weapons again with each other, Galahad gathered a large amount of magical energy from the environment and the energy manifested itself in front of his weapons in the form of a large golden eye which quickly set its sight upon Galahad's opponent before firing an enormous, golden energy beam from its pupil straight into Shinjiro's position.

However Shinjiro didn't even flinch slightly and he simply raised his arm in the air and mumbled "_Disintegrate._" before swinging his arm downwards diagonally and as if in response, Galahad's beam swiftly got cut in half before it disintegrated quickly into nothing.

"I told you... it's useless to resist." Shinjiro mumbled "Besides, this battle is already over from the start."

Galahad snarled "What do you mean?"

Shinjiro snickered "Well, if you hadn't been so careless then I would suggest that you look behind you right."

Galahad was quickly filled with alarm as he turned behind him and saw a medium sized portal materializing above his team's statue from which Adam came falling out from it, his hand reaching out to the flag held within the hand of Team Victory Wyvern B's statue and Galahad knows that he is to far away to stop him but luckily for him, someone else is close by enough.

_"Blood Dragon's Roar!"_

A large stream of crimson blood flew from out of nowhere and struck Adam's body in mid-air, knocking him away from the statue.

"No way." Galahad muttered as he turned and saw Devi emerging from the jungle nearby.

"Heh, sorry but the wonderful honor of kicking this moron's ass in this competion belongs to me and me only." Devi snickered as her tentacles erupted from her back again and began flailing around her madly once more.

* * *

**Ending Song: Ignite by Eir Aoi (Sword Art Online II) **


End file.
